The Best I Ever Had
by Hobbsy3
Summary: When a new highschool for gifted children is opened in Vegas, kids from all over the USA are invited to come, including Catherine, Sara, Greg, Morgan, Warrick, and Nick. However, they don't have a very easy time in school-I know this has been done many times before but this is dark-will have lots of ANGST, DRAMA, and ROMANCE. PLEASE give it a try. Also staring Grissom AND Russell!
1. Chapter 1: Many Meetings

**Okay, this is a new fic. For anyone reading The Kids Aren't Alright, this shouldn't interfere with that (but it does depend on reviews ;) ) It (like Run for your Life and TKAA) is named after a song - The Best I Ever Had, by State of Shock!**

**I know loads of people have done 'if they were in high school together' but this isn't your normal high school fic, so please give it a go! There will be a friendship, romance, drama and of course, ANGST. **

**Yes, it is slightly AU but I am trying to keep most things as similar as possible.**

**This story basically follows Greg, Morgan Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine, through a new high school, with Grissom, Langston (egh!) and DB all making an appearance! Also, rather than have the whole thing filled with OCs, (there will be a couple) I have nicked characters you may recognise from Miami, New York and maybe NCIS throughout. However, the main characters are Greg, Morgan, Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine. I know I have messed up their relative ages. **

**I am pretty sure what pairings I will use, but I will tell you those later. (there will be NO SLASH!)**

**I own nothing, otherwise I would be onscreen with them all getting plenty of hugs from everyone! (not to mention Grissom would come back and co-supervise with DB, who I am starting to love )**

**The first bit is kinda like an intro, so bear with me. **

**Read. Enjoy. And please, please, REVIEW!**

**Chapter One # The First time I saw You #**

"And I would like to thank everyone for coming to the official opening of Atwater High School! As you all know, this long awaited day marks the start of an outstanding new school for the gifted children in our society. Teens from all over the USA have been waiting for this day since they were invited, and finally, it has arrived!" Principal Atwater smiled as his audience applauded - the parents more enthusiastically than the children.

Nick Stokes was one of the few people who weren't clapping. Instead, he was grinning at a pretty dark haired girl sitting at the next table. She blushed and looked away for a second, before her eyes hesitantly met his. Nick winked and she grinned.

"Pancho!" His dad chided.

"Sorry, Cisco!" Nick smiled apologetically and began to clap.

"Honestly, Nicky, we moved everyone to Vegas so you could come here. Even your father's job. At least have some respect for the man who handpicked you to come to this school."

"Sorry, ma." Nick mumbled, feeling guilty.

Jillian smiled. "I know you are, Nick."

The sixteen year old couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Mom."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie-"

"Mom."

"I can't believe you got into Atwater-"

"Mom."

"Well I can because you really are a clever boy-"

"MOM!" the boy shouted.

"What?" The woman next to him asked. The boy sighed melodramatically.

"You're fussing again."

"Oh, Greg, I'm sorry, I'm just so proud-"

"Okay, Julie, honey, I think the boy knows." Andrew Sanders said with a smile. Greg grinned at his dad.

"Thanks for moving from California, Dad. This school is gonna be epic!"

"As long as you don't blow up the science classroom. Again."

"Mom - that was third grade! I'm fourteen now, a _freshman!_"

"Exactly. God knows what you'll get up to now..."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Sara, sit up straight please!" James Sidle smiled at his daughter.

Obediently, she pulled back her shoulders as she clapped at her new Principal's speech.

James turned to the other mother at the same table. "You see, it's very lucky that my business moved to Las Vegas, otherwise Sara here would have been stuck at some standard school. She is a little genius."

"Oh, really? Well, Catherine and I, we spent a lot of time moving up and down the west coast, but we spent the last year in New York. When Catherine got accepted we moved..."

"Very nice. Sara loves studying.

Sara ignored her father and inconspicuously studied the girl sitting across the table with her mother.  
Catherine Flynn was the type of girl Sara always tried to stay away from. Pretty, popular and probably mean. She was tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the table and smiling teasingly at some boy a few tables across. Sara guessed she probably got selected for her cheerleading skills, unaware that Catherine Flynn was once again getting angry at the stereotype she was being placed in.

Just because she had a good figure, blonde hair and a nice face, everyone assumed she was a cheerleader. They were right, but she just wished that people would wait before judging her.

She ripped out her cell phone and began rapidly texting her best friend, who was worlds away in New York.

_Stell, you gotta get me out of here, they're stereotyping me already!_

_**Really? C'mon, Cat! You're clever! You can do this. You'll make it.**_

_Wish you were here. That way at least you could keep me company. Or kick this girl's butt for staring at me like a freaking bimbo._

_**LMAO! Would if I could, Cat. **_

_Why don't u apply? Ur smart enough 2 get in._

_**Foster home, Catherine. There's no way Marilyn will let me apply. There're too many of us. Not enough money to get me to get to Vegas.**_

_Daymn. _

_**I'll try save up to come visit. See you soon.**_

_Miss you. Bye! _

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Warrick? Are you alright?"

The African-American boy looked at his grandmother. "Uh, yeah, Grandma, I'm fine."

She looked at him with piercing green eyes similar to his own, and his sighed.

"Well, it's high school. I'm just...not necessarily looking forward to it."

"You're a sophomore now," she reminded him quietly. "It's a new school, you've had a growth spurt, you're just as tall as the others, now."

"I know." Warrick insisted. "But I ain't gonna fit in anyway."

"'Ain't' isn't a word."

Warrick grinned at his grandmother. "I know."

She laughed and swatted her grandson on the back of the head.

Warrick sighed. It wasn't like he got bullied for being a coward in his old school. He knew that cowardice wasn't his problem. But kids took one look at the dorky glasses, and the rest, as they say, is history.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Practically right underneath the stage where the principal and most of the teachers stood, an awkward silence was stifling the table of fourteen and a half year old Morgan Brody. Her father was sitting to her right. Conrad Ecklie, aka the vice principal of Atwater High School for the Gifted. On her left, was sitting her mom, stubbornly not talking to her father. Instead, she sat hand in hand with her new boyfriend, Jonathon. Morgan was sat jiggling her knees under the table, fidgeting as much as possible.

"Morgan, please stop it." Her father finally snapped.

"What? Stop what?" Morgan blinked her big blue green eyes.

"You know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" she said innocently.

"You are deliberately-"

"I'm not doing _anything._" Morgan whined.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" he hissed.

"Embarrass _you_?" Morgan cried, drawing a few stares. "How about when you embarrassed _me _when you didn't tell the lawyer you wanted to fight for me? During the divorce? You remember, don't you? _'Aren't you going to say something to that Conrad? Surely you want to fight for her?' _silence. _That _was embarrassing."

"Morgan, please..." Ecklie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Morgan, honey. Calm down. He did at least get you into this school..."

Morgan groaned dramatically and rolled her eyes. When her parents finally looked away, she looked at her friend Lindsay Monroe, who looked shocked that Morgan actually had made a scene and winked. "You owe me ten bucks." She mouthed.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV - Three Days Later- the first day at Atwater High School for the Gifted – CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick stared hopelessly at the huge building in front of him. He was gonna get lost. He knew it. Back in Texas, he's always had older siblings to show him round school, even if Ethan gave him wrong directions. But now Joanne, Robert, Katie and Lily had left school. Mary-Jane and Ethan would be going to Atwater too, but they were both seniors, and they had never been to the school before either.

The twins didn't even hesitate as they strode towards the building. They didn't need to worry about making friends - Mary-Jane's pen pal Calleigh from Louisiana was also coming, and the twins had spent a week living with Calleigh and her family just a few months ago. They both had friends, Nick thought with a pout.

"Nicky! Hurry up!" Mary-Jane called, rolling her eyes. "I promised Mama to make sure you got in on time!"

Nick went bright red, as he scowled at his older sister. "MJ!" he whined. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" she said innocently.

"Try purposefully to embarrass me." The youngest Stokes child hissed. "I don't need you to look after me."

Mary-Jane smiled. "Okay, Nick. I'm sorry. Let's just go, 'kay kid?"

He smiled back. Out of all his siblings, Mary-Jane was one of the easiest to get along with.

"Hey, you two, hurry the hell up!" Ethan called, looking irritated.

"Comin." Mary-Jane drawled.

Nick took a deep breath and headed inside. It wasn't so bad; at least _everyone_ looked a little lost. He checked his timetable_. Right,_ he thought, find _your homeroom, Nick. A11. _

He glanced down at the timetable once more and bumped straight into a skinny African-American kid with a cool afro. The kid was unfortunately a little smaller than Nick, and tumbled to the floor.

Nick let out a small chuckle out of instinct, but then he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, man. I shoulda been lookin where I was goin'."

The boy studied him with a strange expression on his face. To Nick it looked like resigned sadness.

"Hey..." he shuffled uncomfortably. "I really am sorry." He held out his hand to the boy, who looked at him curiously behind thick glasses before accepting Nick's hand to help him up.

"Thanks. And it wasn't your fault."

Nick smiled. "Nick Stokes."

"Warrick Brown." The boy replied.

"Cool. Where you headed?"

"Uh, A11."

"Awesome!" Nick beamed. "Me too!"

Warrick was relieved. It was an _accident. _He wasn't a target of bullies, not yet at least. "Great."

"Uh...I hate to ask, but do you have any idea where it is?" Nick's sheepish grin hadn't left his face.

"Not a clue." Warrick admitted, a little cautious. In his last school, some people had acted all nice only to deny his existence or take the piss out of him later. It was kinda easier just to not make friends sometimes.

"Great." Nick huffed, looking slightly crestfallen. "Lost in school. Lost on the way to school. How am I _not _gonna get lost in Vegas?"

"Where're you from?" Warrick asked curiously, if slightly timidly. He wasn't necessarily afraid of social interaction; he just preferred to avoid potentially painful situations. If he offended Nick, then he had already got on someone's bad side. And he really was sick of being a dork.

"Austin." Nick replied, and Warrick instantly placed the accent.

"Texas?" he confirmed, and Nick nodded.

"Uh huh. Where're you from?"

"Vegas," Warrick replied. "Been here my whole life. Never left."

"Hey, little brother!" Ethan jumped down the corridor already flanked by about five other boys, pouncing on Nick and gripping him in a headlock, rubbing his head hard with his head.

"E-than!" Nick protested angrily, trying to prise his brother's arms way from his neck. "Piss off!"

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mama you swore!" Ethan taunted, and Nick scowled, finally squirming out of his brother's grasp.

"Aw, Ethan, leave him alone!" A grinning Cuban looking boy smiled. "My name's Eric, Eric Delko. You must be Nick."

Nick pursed his lips and nodded, glaring at his brother, who held his hands up.

"Okay, Nicky, I'm sorry. That wasn't cool. Who's your friend?"

Warrick twitched. This was normally where people denied knowing him. Gotta get ready to go...But Nick surprised him. "Warrick Brown. He's lived in Vegas his whole life."

Ethan grinned at Warrick. "How ya doin? Nick, I've got football tryouts after school today, so I won't be able to walk home. MJ is goin over to Calleigh's, so you'll be on your own."

"I can handle that." Nick replied hotly. Once again Ethan threw his hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know. I'm just sayin. You need anything, come find me. Otherwise dad will have my ass on a platter." Ethan winked and began walking down the hall with his friends.

"Urgh!" Nick groaned. "I'm gonna get lost! Again!"

"That's your brother?"

Nick nodded, sighing. "Yep. Ethan. MJ, or Mary-Jane is his twin."

"That must be cool, having an older brother and sister to help you out." Warrick reasoned, but Nick scoffed.

"More like two brothers and four sisters. I'm the youngest. I get teased and babied a lot." He frowned. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"None."

"Really? Wow, do you have your parents all to yourself, then?" Nick asked.

"Uh...no. They died when I was five. Car crash. I live with my grandma."

Nick stopped in his tracks. "Oh, um. I'm sorry...I didn't think..."

"Hey, man, it's cool. I...it happened a long time ago." Warrick said softly.

"Let's go find this homeroom, then." Nick murmured, and Warrick smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Warrick ask as they started to move through the corridors.

"Sure!" Nick chirped.

"How...never mind." Warrick stopped.

As they turned the corner, a small girl with dark hair and pale skin bumped into Nick.

"Whoops!" Nick cried cheerfully.

"Do you just attract accidents?" Warrick said to Nick.

"I'm sorry," Nick began at the same time as the girl.

She smiled slightly at him. "That was my fault."

"Nah, I already knocked someone over today. I must just be having bad luck."

"Are you from Texas?" she asked. "Because you have a really strong accent."

Taken aback, Nick looked at Warrick, who shrugged. "Uh...yeah, Austin. I got here last week."

"Sara Sidle. I'm from San Francisco. I got here two weeks ago."

"You know you're way around the school? 'Cause, uh...We're looking for A11..."

"Oh..." Sara frowned. "Me too. I thought it was this way."

"Uh oh. Shall we try and find it together?" Nick asked, and Sara shrugged.

"Sure." The three teens started following signs to reach the A block. They reached A11 just as the bell rang.

In the classroom there were four rows, each with six chairs. Nick, Warrick and Sara promptly sat down in the second row. A short girl with straight blonde hair waved goodbye to a pretty brunette at the door, and bounced into the classroom. She walked with a spring in her step that made her seem childlike and playful.

"Hey," she chirped, motioning to the chair next to Sara. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No." Sara shook her head. "I'm Sara Sidle."

"Morgan Brody. Uh, just wondering, how old are you guys?"

Nick frowned. "I'm sixteen. Sophomore."

"Fifteen, sophomore." Warrick nodded.

"Fifteen and a half." Sara grinned. All four kids sang, "sophomore."

"Okay..." Morgan frowned. "Well, I'm fourteen and a half. I'm a freshman. So, we have mixed aged homerooms?"

"Sure you have the right room?" Nick checked.

"Uh huh." Morgan nodded. "A11. See? Says right here, homeroom A11. Just like yours."

Nick frowned. "Oh. Okay..."

A boy with spiky dirty blonde hair skipped into the room, with even more energy than the bubbly Morgan. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked Morgan.

"No." She replied with a cheeky grin, and he smiled.

"Okay." He sat down next to her anyway. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he stuck his tongue out at her. She snorted.

"I'm Nick Stokes!" Nick said to the new arrival.

Warrick couldn't understand the easy way Nick seemed to interact with people, but it was infectious, and Warrick found himself with the confidence he usually reserved for out of school situations.

"Warrick Brown." He grinned, losing an inch of his shyness.

"I'm Sara. Sara Sidle."

"Morgan Brody. How old are you?"

"I'm Greg Sanders. I am almost fifteen. I'm a freshman."

"Like me. They're all sophomores." Morgan explained.

"Okay." Greg nodded, seemingly unfazed. He was wearing the school uniform, but with large Doc Martin boots on, and a large pair of headphones hung around his neck.

The rest of the class filed into the room in twos and threes, and gradually the room was filled, and it looked like everyone from freshmen to seniors. Eric Delko walked in with another boy and a tall blonde girl, and winked at Nick. The last student to walk in was a leggy blonde, who took one look at Sara and closed her eyes, sighing. She took the only available seat, next to Greg.

"Hi. I'm Greg." He smiled, inside knowing that the blonde was just the type who would ignore him with a snide comment.

"I'm Catherine. Lemme guess, freshman?"

"Yeah..." Greg said trying to figure out whether or not she was patronising him.

"I'm Morgan. Greg and I are freshmen. This is Sara, Nick and Warrick. They're sophomores."

"Hi," Catherine smiled at each teen in turn, if slightly stiffly at Sara. "I'm a junior."

"Alright, I'm sorry I'm late!" their teacher called, walking through the door. "A specimen escaped in the science lab and Ms. Danville was too afraid to get it back."

"What sorta specimen?" Greg piped up. Morgan held her breath slightly. This was the moment when you found out what your teacher was like.

"A tarantula." A girl a couple of rows back screamed. The teacher frowned. "It's just a tarantula. It's harmless. And it's caught now."

"Sorry sir..." the girl muttered.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"Natalia Boa Vista, sir. Junior."

"Well, miss Boa Vista, we will have to get you over your irrational fear of spiders by the end of the year now, won't we?" The teacher added with a slight smile. "My name is Dr. Grissom, but the doctor is very formal so you can call me Grissom or sir, alright? Right, now...um, administration..."

Grissom fumbled with a large pile of folders.

"Here we go..."

"Natalia Boa Vista? Well, I know you're here. Morgan Brody?"

"Yep."

"Warrick Brown?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eric Delko?"

"Present."

"Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Here. Thanks for saying it right."

The register continued until it ended with Sam Vega.

"Okay, I'm sure you guys have noticed, this is not a normal high school. This morning isn't quite normal either, we'll be in here until lunchtime, at 1:05, getting to know people in our homeroom, okay?"

There was a general murmur of consensus around the class.

"Right. At the moment you're sitting in rows, now what I want you to do is move the tables so that each row becomes one large table which you can sit around, okay? The challenge is to have it all done before I get back from the staff room. Go!"

The class stood up and began manoeuvring the two man desks into a large block.

"OW! Greg! That was my toe!" Morgan complained.

"Sorry!" Greg grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, to me." Nick frowned. "No, no, no- wait, uh, to you! To you!"

Warrick frowned back. "To me?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, Sara is it?"

"Yes."

"Uh, can you shift that chair out of the way? Please?" Catherine asked.

"Sure." Sara smiled sweetly and kicked the chair out of the way. A tall boy bumped purposefully into Sara, knocking her into the table, an incidentally throwing Catherine to the floor.

"Hey!" Catherine exclaimed angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sara shouted. "It was him!"

The boy smirked, and Catherine stuck her finger up at him. "Asshole."

"It was an accident, freshmen." The boy sneered at Sara, who immediately squared up to him.

"Actually I'm a sophomore. And she's a junior."

"Whatever. You're still a geek!"

"And you know this how?" Sara retorted angrily.

"I can just tell." The boy claimed.

"You shouldn't judge people before you know them." Sara said sweetly.

"Why not?" he challenged.

"It just shows that you're an asshole."

"Take that back, kid." He said, stepping forward aggressively.

"Leave her alone." A voice piped up angrily. Sara glanced over her shoulder and saw Greg standing right behind her.

"And you are?"

"Greg Sanders. Freshmen."

The boy scoffed. "You think a puny little freshman is gonna tell me what to do?"

"You say that as if you're special." Sara mentioned.

"I don't even know who you are." Greg added.

"Stetler. Rick Stetler. No one speaks to me like that. You two are gonna-"

"What's going on?" Nick asked in concern, walking over. He wouldn't necessarily go as far to say that he was great friends with the two kids being threatened by a senior, but then again he had only known them for about five minutes and they seemed nice.

"This jerk pushed me over." Sara scowled.

"She's the one that ended up on the floor and she doesn't seem to mind." Rick pointed at Catherine who was watching with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Just leave them alone, man." Nick said calmly.

"And who the hell are _you _to tell me what to do? This is bull crap! Absolute bull. I am going to find you three little punks after school, and-"

"Hey, that's uncalled for." Catherine interrupted. "You pushed _us _over. You're the one in the wrong."

Morgan and Warrick cautiously walked over, silently backing the others. None were the type to willingly back down to bullies.

"Don't think you're safe just cause there's a big bunch of you!"

"Hey, Stetler," a new voice called. "Shut your trap and leave them alone."

"Delko, we are _seniors. _We've earned a little respect-"

"You obviously haven't if you're gonna push people around. So stop."

"These kids-" he pointed at Greg and Sara, "think they can tell me what to do. And this one thinks he can just talk to me like he's a big man-" he jabbed a shocked Nick in the chest, and Eric Delko got out of his seat.

"If you touch these kids, Stetler, there will be hell to pay. That's Ethan Stokes' brother you just hit. I don't even know how many kids will be on your ass if you don't back off now."

Rick scowled, and with a last look of contempt at Sara stalked off to the back of the classroom, where a small bunch of teens began bitching.

"Uh...Thanks Eric." Nick muttered awkwardly. The Cuban smiled.

"Hey, no problem. Stetler and I were in the same school in Miami. He's an ass." Eric looked at the still severely pissed Sara. "A word to the wise. Ignore him. Because he doesn't make empty threats."

"Sorry guys." Sara muttered as Eric walked back to his seat, realising that she had just helped put a target on several backs.

Greg shrugged. "Meh. It's fine."

Nick nodded. "He's an ass. We weren't gonna just let him bite your head off."

"It woulda made a mess of the floor." Catherine said wryly.

Morgan turned to Nick. "Ethan Stokes' brother?"

Nick's face darkened. "I get that _all _the time. 'Oh you're Joanne's little brother?' 'Oh, look, it's Bill and Jillian's youngest!' 'Hey, kid, MJ's brother!' It drives me crazy!"

Warrick laughed at the voices Nick used. "But it must come in handy."

Nick shrugged. "I guess...but I don't want to be known as someone's brother. I want to be known as me. Nick."

"Pleased to meet you, Nick." Catherine said with a smile.

He grinned.

Grissom walked back into the classroom with a large box. "okay, everyone, sit down, sit down. So, if everyone is ready, let the first activity begin!"

**Majorly long first chapter, I know, but I wanted to introduce everything! Plus, I know its not the best chapter in the world, it's just an intro. More characters from other CSIs will probs make an appearance. If you have any requests, just lemme know! **

**If you want me to continue, please leave a review, even if it just says 'continue'. Otherwise this will be pushed far behind TKAA and won't be updated for ages**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Cliques

**Thanks so much to my kind reviews and alerty people! Best response I have ever had for chapter one! So for that I thank you! **

**Okay – just to let you know, I am ENGLISH. Therefore I know NOTHING about high school, so forgive me if I make mistakes (anyone who could PM me with a little insight as to what you call the year groups, if/ when you get to pick your own subjects etc, it would be really appreciated! )**

**This chapter also seems a little happy go lucky, but it is kinda still introductory, sorry. I promise more drama, romance and angst in the future! It is coming and soon! **

**Please, Read, Enjoy, Review **

**Chapter Two # Finding Cliques#**

"I am going to give you each two pieces of paper. On the blue paper, you have to write something you are afraid of. On the red paper, write something that you are good at. Don't let anyone see what you wrote, just fold it over and put it into a bag. Then, when I say, tip the bag out onto the table. Everyone take a blue card and a red card. Then you go around the table and try to match the cards to the people who wrote them. Now I know this may seem very personal, but we'll deal with the 'why's later. Any questions?"

"What if you get yourself?" Morgan called. Unknown to Grissom, it was all part of her routine when she got a new teacher. Test whether they demand hands up, 'sir', total concentration or whether they were indifferent.

"Then you say it, and four people throw their card of that colour into the middle of the table and swap them around."

Nick thought for a short moment before quickly scrawling two things down on two the two bits of paper he'd been given.

His whole table finished quickly and Grissom gave them permission to start. As no one seemed to get their own, they all studied them for a moment.

"I'll go first." Catherine announced. "Okay. I have 'fear of the dark'. Um...my guess would be..." she stared around the sea of faces. "Uh...Morgan?"

Morgan laughed. "Me? No. Not that it's funny to be afraid of the dark, just that I love the dark. When I lived in LA, I'd go walking after dark every night."

"Damn." Catherine frowned. "Uh... Sara?"

The brunette shrugged and nodded mutely.

"Yes!" Catherine grinned. "Okay, I have 'I'm good at blowing things up'. Greg?"

The youngest boy at the table winked. "That's me."

"Remind me not to sit next to you in science." Morgan looked at Greg, who pouted dramatically.

"My turn." Nick said from Catherine's right. "Fear of needles." he saw a slight shudder across the table. "Morgan?"

"Guilty."

"And it says 'dancing'. I'm gonna guess...Catherine?"

"Nope." She sighed.

"Sara?"

"Are you kidding me?" she raised her eyebrows and Nick shook his head.

"Warrick?" Nick turned to the other boy.

"Hell no. I have two left feet." Warrick laughed.

"Then I have two belonging to Morgan, and I am the worst guesser in the world."

"Both are correct." Morgan nodded.

"Okay..." Warrick began. "I have fear of flying. Uh..." he paused. "Catherine?"

Her eyes opened wide. "How did you...?"

"I grew up in Vegas. Been playing card games since I was nine. You're poker face is good, but it needs some perfecting."

She smiled at him. "Impressive."

He grinned back. "I also have writing as a skill. I'm guessing...Nick?"

"Man, you _are_ good!" Nick looked appreciatively at Warrick, who felt proud, for what he thought was the first time in high school.

"You like writing?" Sara asked curiously. Nick shrugged.

"Sometimes. When my mom forces me to stop playing baseball."

"Ah, you're a jock." Greg said.

"No. I'm just a kid who likes baseball." Nick shrugged.

"Good answer." Greg grinned.

"My turn." Sara sang. "Okay, claustrophobia...Greg?"

"Yep." Greg shrugged. "I hate tight spaces."

"I can tell." Sara shrugged.

"How?" demanded Greg

She laughed delicately. "You have a lot of energy."

"Skill, baseball...okay, we know it's not Nick...Warrick?"

"Uh, no." Warrick coughed.

Sara frowned in concentration for a minute. "Catherine?"

Catherine grinned a cheeky grin to mask her surprise at how quickly the brunette had figured it out. "Yeah."

"You play baseball?" Nick asked

"And I'm a cheerleader." she winked. "I like to dance, but I also like to swing."

Warrick looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Okay I have fear of snakes." Greg announced. "Uh...Nick?"

Nick nodded.

"And my skill is... poker. Warrick?"

The boy nodded. "I kinda gave that away."

"You did." Greg nodded. "Can you teach me sometime?"

"Sure." Warrick asked, surprised.

"Okay, I'm last. So that leaves the fear of clowns to be Warrick," she paused for the boy to nod. "and being good at science belongs to Sara."

The brunette nodded.

"What sort of science?" Greg asked curiously.

Sara shrugged. "Chemistry. Physics. Biology. Psychology. Any science."

"Cool. Do you like DNA and stuff like that?"

Sara nodded slightly.

"Me too!" Greg grinned. "I got invited for it."

"Same." Sara said.

The bell rang for recess and the class jumped for the door.

"Hang on!" Grissom called. The whole class froze. "Alright, you can go."

The class shook their heads in confusion, before leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" Greg asked Morgan.

"I'm going to find my friends. Where are you going?"

"To find my friends."

"Cute." They seemed to be going in the same direction, and soon Greg say the pretty brunette that he's seen her say goodbye to at the door.

"Lindsay!" Morgan sung, waving at her. The girl was a little taller than Morgan, but Greg noticed that even she way tiny. He saw a skinny Asian kid come out of the next room and bounded up to him.

"Hey Arch. How was homeroom?"

The boy rolled his eyes, and looked at Greg."I have the worst teacher, ever! He's the worst! His name is Mr. McKeen, and he is strict as hell. He gave this kid, Messer or something, detention this evening for passing a note to a girl called Aiden or something. I'm not gonna be able to make it til lunchtime!"

"Quit moaning, Archie! We're in Vegas! You can't get any more different to San Gabriel!"

"Yeah, there's nowhere to surf!" Archie grumbled, glaring at his friend.

"Relax! This is gonna be awesome."

"I best everyone else is sat there on the beach, discussing their first day at the high school we were _supposed _to go to. I bet Mandy is teasing Henry and he's still working up the courage to ask him out and Bobby is still using your old Pink posters for target practice."

"He what?" Greg cried. "Well then I am very glad he's not here."

"Oh, god there is this suck up called David Hodges. He's the most annoying kid in the world. He's from somewhere in Los Angeles. And there's this senior, Eliot Stabler from New York. He has my lunch money."

"What?" Greg stopped in his footsteps, and Archie swore. He hadn't meant to let it slip because he knew exactly what his friend would do.

"Greg...I..."

"Archie, who is he?"

"Greg we can't pick a fight with him, he's a senior. I just don't want any trouble-"

"Archie! Now he won't stop, we said this wasn't happening anymore. Where is he." Archie just shook his head as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Greg." Nick grinned as he and Warrick came up beside them on the way in. "Who's this?"

"Hi Nick, Warrick. This is Archie. Archie this is Nick, from Texas and Warrick, from Vegas. They're in my homeroom." Archie smiled politely.

"Hi."

"Hi." Warrick and Nick returned.

"Where d'you wanna sit?" Nick asked Warrick, you shrugged.

"Wherever."

"You two wanna join us?" Nick asked Greg and Archie.

"Sure." Greg nodded, and Archie just smiled in response.

The whole cafeteria was stuffed, and there wasn't an empty seat in sight as people tried to grab chairs and cliques. It made Nick slightly queasy that he could already tell the jocks from the populars, and the cheerleaders, and geeks etc.

"Maybe we could ask Grissom if we could sit in A11." Greg thought aloud.

"Why not?" Nick shrugged. As the four boys turned to leave the cafeteria, a voice called, "Hey, Stokes!"

Nick turned to see an obvious jock jog up to him.

"My name's Jesse. Jesse Cardoza, and your sister's in my homeroom. She says you're handy with a baseball bat?"

Nick shrugged with a slight smile. "I try."

"Well, I got invited here for sports and I've been asked to get a team together made up of kids from all grades. You interested?"

"Sure." Nick nodded. "Sounds cool."

"Great." Jesse grinned. "Tryouts are Wednesday after school on the field."

"I'll be there."

"You wanna come sit with us?" Jesse asked, quietly eyeing the three boys Nick was with. To everyone's surprise, the Texan smiled politely but shook his head.

"I'm okay, thanks. I'll be at the tryouts."

"Oh...okay..." Jesse frowned, and Nick nodded and turned away.

"Are you insane?" Greg asked Nick loudly as they left the crowded cafeteria.

"I don't think so."

"Sitting with senior jocks is like, the highest level of immunity that there is!"

Nick frowned. "Well, they didn't invite you to sit down. So if I did that would be harsh. Besides, immunity is pointless if you feel guilty for taking it."

Warrick looked at Nick in complete shock, and Nick noticed. "What?"

"Nothing."

Nick narrowed his eyes but said nothing as they made their way back to their homeroom. When they got there, they saw Dr. Grissom disappearing around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"I'll catch him!" Greg volunteered. "C'mon, Arch!" Giving his friend no choice, Greg raced down the corridor hollering _"Dr. Grissom!" _at the top of his voice. Archie simply rolled his eyes and followed.

As the two freshmen disappeared after their teacher, Nick turned on Warrick.

"What's wrong, man?"

Warrick's heart sank. "Nothing."

"You've been looking at me as if I'm an alien all day, man, and you get this little sad look in your eye all the time. What's up?"

_"Busted!"_ A little voice sang in Warrick's head._ "You're the one who needs to work on their poker face."_

"I didn't mean to freak you out-"

"You haven't." Nick frowned.

"Look, I've been a dork since middle school. I don't make friends easy."

"So?" Nick looked confused, and Warrick shrugged. "This is a new start man. We're friends."

"Really?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "If we weren't, I woulda done a runner at recess."

"Cool." Warrick said happily.

"You could do yourself one favour, though." Nick reasoned. "Have a little more confidence. You don't come across as a dork. Apart from the glasses." He grinned.

"I'll try." Warrick grinned back.

Greg and Archie chose that moment to come jogging around the corner.

"We have permission."

When the four boys entered the class room, they saw that they weren't alone. Morgan was sitting on the middle of their table cross-legged, using a spoon to eat peanut butter out of a jar, the same brunette girl, Lindsay, that Greg had seen earlier cross-legged next to her.

Sara Sidle hadn't moved from her seat, and was doodling on the back of a piece of paper.

"Hi." Greg said. "Mind if we join you?"

All three girls shrugged.

Nick wrinkled up his nose as he looked at Morgan. "Is that peanut butter? Gross!"

"What's wrong with peanut butter?" Morgan frowned.

"Its gross." Nick wrinkled his nose.

Morgan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sara studied the young Texan man, absently rubbing at the top of her arms. As if that would make the bruises go away. Nick seemed nice enough, and she had to admit he was cute. However, it was probably just a show; make himself look good for the first day. Make himself popular before he started pushing people down.

She had seen it millions of times before. And she knew that despite how friendly people were being, she would soon be an outcast. It happened every single time, in every single school. She had gone from school to school, moving whenever people became suspicious. Therefore she wasn't surprised when her dad agreed to move to Vegas when invited - her friend Olivia had seen the bruises. But anyway, Sara knew.

There were people like Nick Stokes in every school.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine meandered her way through the cafeteria until she found someone she recognised.  
"Calleigh!" She called in relief, waving to the familiar blonde girl she'd met when the southern girl had come to San Diego, where Catherine had been living at the time. After exchanging email and phone numbers, the two had remained friends, despite the fact that they lived thousands of miles apart and Catherine was a year younger than Calleigh.

"Oh my god, hi, Catherine!" The blonde girl called in her distinctive southern accent.

They hugged each other and Calleigh introduced Catherine to her friends, both old and new. "This is Natalia Boa Vista, and Jess Angell they're juniors, and Alexx Woods, Kate Todd, and Ziva David, who are all seniors."

"Cool." Catherine grinned. "I'm Catherine Flynn. I'm a junior."

"How'd you know Cal?" Kate said nicely.

"We met while I was on holiday in San Diego, Cath used to live there." Calleigh smiled.

Another girl with rich auburn curls that filled Catherine with jealousy arrived and smiled warmly at Catherine.

"Hi." She said in a strong Texan accent.

"Cath, this is MJ, she's a senior too. She was my pen pal."

"Mary-Jane Stokes." The girl smiled.

"Stokes?" Catherine frowned slightly, and Mary-Jane smiled wryly.

"Which is it? Ethan or Nick?"

"Uh...Nick is in my homeroom, we were sitting on the same table. Seems like a nice guy." She explained slightly awkwardly.

Mary-Jane laughed. "Yeah, Nick's a good kid."

"Well, he got in a little trouble."

"Really?" Mary-Jane frowned.

Catherine relayed the Rick Steler incident and Nick's involvement to the crowding girls.

"Anyone who picks on kids half their size must be a pimp." Ziva sighed.

"Uh, Zee?" Kate edged. "I think you mean wimp."

"Oh." Ziva frowned.

"Jeez, leave it to Nick to stand up to the seniors on the first day." Mary-Jane shook her head.

"Yeah, well when you're friend," Catherine motioned to Calleigh, "Eric, said that Nick was Ethan's brother, he left them alone."

Mary-Jane snorted delicately. "That is the thing about the Stokes family. We fight each other tooth and nail, but no one else can touch our family."

Catherine laughed along with the others, happy to settle down into a group that would soon blossom into populars and cheerleaders.

A good looking boy with a cheeky grin shot passed and winked at the girls. A couple giggled, but Kate just shouted.

"Go _away _DiNozzo!" she turned to the others. "He was my next door neighbour. We're practically like cousins. And he is the most annoying little-"

Catherine let the conversation bubble over her head as she stared around the cafeteria. She was having a great day so far.

Too bad it wouldn't last.

**PS: If anyone has any particular pairings (non-slash) that they would like to see, just tell me in a review or PM and I will have a little think. I am pretty certain about what I will do, but I can be persuaded otherwise! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

**Hi y'all! Thanks for people who reviewed/alerted/favourtied! (dana: Don't worry about Ryan and McGee – they're coming!) Still waiting for help on how high school works, though. Namely can you/when do you pick what you want to study? I know this still seems fairly happy, but I have to finish the set up before the angst and drama truly begin. **

**Still waiting for advice on pairings – the dance partners here may or may not foreshadow what is to come – depends on you! (thanks to those who did tell me though ) **

**This gets written quicker the more reviews I get, so if you want more, REVIEW! THE ANGST IS COMING! I got a lot less reviews for chapter two - was it that bad? :(**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Simples.**

**Chapter Three #Shall we Dance?#**

The bell rang loudly, and Archie groaned. "No!"

Greg grinned. "Bye Archie. Have fun with McKeen. And _tell that kid to give your lunch money back." _

Archie just scowled and left. "Won't do."

Lindsay hopped off the table. "Wait up! Your homeroom is right next door to mine, right?"

Archie nodded. "You coming."

The girl nodded, sending her loose curls flying. She grinned at Morgan and skipped out after Archie.

Dr. Grissom was the next person to enter the classroom. "Morgan, please get off the table."

She shrugged and slipped into her seat as the rest of the class piled in.

"Right. We've done that..." Grissom muttered to himself, filing through an endless mound of paperwork. "Now we...uh...oh, yes! Everyone find a partner on your table, preferably of the opposite sex."

Morgan turned to Greg. "Sanders?"

"Brody?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wanna be my partner?"

"Sure."

"Sara?"

The brunette looked up in surprise. Warrick was looking at her. "Uh huh."

"You wanna be my partner?" he said, trying to summon some of the courage he gained as soon as he was a few blocks away from school.

She smiled shyly, not used to being asked – more used to being the last one left at the end. "Sure."

"So that leaves me and you, Nick." Catherine grinned. "I met your sister at lunch."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "MJ? What did she say?"

Catherine just winked, and Nick moaned. "Sara?" he turned to the brunette. "Save me, please! I can't be paired with my sister's friend! That's just weird!"

Sara just laughed. "I'm good, thanks."

"Morgan?" Nick pleaded.

"Not a chance." Greg stuck his tongue out at Nick, who slumped in his seat.

Catherine just laughed. "Hey...all she said was that you were a good kid."

Nick sighed.

"I was the one that mentioned Stetler."

Nick's eyes bulged. "You what?"

"Well, I may have mentioned the thing with Stetler..." she broke off as Nick groaned.

"Aw, damn it! She'll go into overprotective sister mode. Or worse, she'll tell mom!"

"You think you're overprotected?" Greg asked, eyebrows raised.

"Six older siblings and two parents who still think I'm eight years old. Yeah, I do." Nick said.

"I'm not allowed to play _sports. _My mom is the _queen _of overprotectiveness. Last year, I got a nosebleed. She took me to the ER. Most embarrassing thing, ever." Greg left the whole table stumped.

"Ouch." Morgan winced. "My parents aren't very overprotective. They're divorcing, mom has a new boyfriend, my dad's a pain in the ass. They don't care what I do as long as I'm home by six for dinner, and tell them where I'm going."

"I have no curfew." Catherine announced. Normally, it was something she boasted, but with her current company, it felt kind of wrong. "I just have to text my mom if I'm out after 11. How about you, Sara? Warrick?"

Warrick shrugged. "My grandma raised me. She's fine as long as I don't get into any trouble with the law or anything and make it home for dinner at six thirty sharp."

Sara just sighed. "Uh...I do what I want."

"Okay, does everyone have partners?" Grissom interrupted.

There was a general nod around the room, and Catherine met Calleigh's eyes across the homeroom. She motioned to Nick and Calleigh giggled. "I'll tell MJ." She mouthed, waving her phone under the table.

"Put it away, please, Calleigh." Grissom said mildly, without even looking at her.

"Sorry, Dr. Grissom." She shoved the phone into her pocket as the teacher frowned.

"Just Grissom is fine, thank you. Anyway, this school – and I quote – 'was created for students of particular talent to develop those talents and new ones.' Were any of you invited for dancing?"

A couple of hands at other tables nervously raised into the air, including Natalia Boa Vista's. Greg looked at Morgan.

"I'm good at it, but that's not what they invited me for." She whispered.

"What did they invite you for?" Greg whispered back. She just winked.

"Wait and see."

"For the record," Grissom began, "this was not my idea. We're going to go out there-" he pointed to a courtyard outside the classroom, "-and you are going to, uh, dance with your partner."

The whole class burst out in murmurs, and Greg, Nick, Sara and Warrick moaned.

"But, it says here, 'ballroom style'. So that means waltzing, fox trots, tangos..."

"What's the difference between them?" Nick frowned.

"Now, quoting again 'whilst dancing, couples must perform three physical trust exercises: falling backwards and being caught by the other, a simple dance lift, and one partner closing their eyes for thirty seconds, being verbally and physically guided by the other.' This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

A couple of students giggled.

The door opened, and Morgan's laugh turned to a scowl.

"Dr. Grissom," Vice Principal Ecklie said stiffly, addressing the teacher whilst glancing at Morgan. "I trust you are about to start the dance exercise."

"Yes, Conrad. Are you checking up on me?" Grissom mocked slightly, and Ecklie bristled.

"Not at all. Merely some teachers are leaving it out."

"Could you perhaps tell me the point of the exercise?" Grissom glanced at the class. "This is a homeroom, not a dance class, or for that matter a social club."

Ecklie sighed. "It is meant to develop trust between the students, and remove boundaries like fear or embarrassment. Also, all students are to participate in Physical Education lessons, and dancing is one activity on the curriculum for all year groups."

"Since when?" Grissom asked incredulously.

Ecklie went slightly pink, and Morgan grinned. She was enjoying seeing her home room teacher make her father squirm.

"Since it was put on our curriculum. And Morgan, wipe that stupid smile off your face or I will cut your allowance."

Morgan's mouth dropped open and she went bright red. She could not believe that her dad would... she stood up angrily, but Greg tugged her back down.

She glowered at her father, who smirked.

_If looks could kill..._Grissom thought. "Uh, Conrad, maybe you should go."

"Asshole!" Morgan shouted as he disappeared out of the door. The whole class looked at her in shock.

"Uh, Morgan?" Greg said hesitantly, "maybe you should be qui-"

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet." She huffed. "He always ruins everything." Humiliation flooded her body. Both her father's little revelation and her outburst of temper had made her feel like a laughing stock, even though no one was laughing. Embarrassed beyond belief before lunch. She just wanted to cry.

But of course she didn't.

"Everyone outside. Now." Grissom said, and the class began filing for the door. "Morgan, could you wait please."

She frowned apologetically at Greg, who hung awkwardly at the door. Grissom smiled at the boy.

"Go, Greg. She'll be out in a minute." As the spiky haired boy walked over to join Nick and Warrick, Grissom turned to Morgan. "That wasn't acceptable language for school. Although personally I agree that what your father did was cruel. If you want to get over the social consequences of being the Vice Principal's daughter, just ignore him. I know it is easier said than done, but just don't acknowledge his relation to you."

"A little hard now." Morgan muttered, refusing to let the prickly tears fall.

Grissom smiled sympathetically. "If you don't dwell on it, they won't either. The kids on your table especially."

"You can't know them, sir." Morgan sighed. Thinking that they understood all the students' problems was one thing that bugged Morgan about teachers. "You can't even know everyone's name yet."

"I listen, Morgan." He answered simply. "And I am good with names. Now, outside."

She slouched out and Grissom shook his head. That whole table...there was something about them...Grissom shook his head, and left the room.

"Okay, with your partners. No, Rick, she's right, please take your hands off her ass. Boys, one hand on their hip, the other underneath the girl's hand. Girls, one hand on top of the boy's hand, one hand on their shoulder. I see we have more boys than girls..." he stared at Don Flack and Tim Speedle, who were busy arguing over which one of them was the girl. "Tim, you're the girl."

"Ha!" Don laughed, as Speed groaned.

"Right...begin." Grissom put on some classical music, and couples began awkwardly waltzing.

"Stetler!" Grissom barked, getting irritated. "I told you! Hand off her ass!"

Nick found to his great disappointment that he wasn't quite as tall as Catherine, and he had no idea where to look. If he looked into her eyes, that would be weird, but if he looked at his feet, that would just be a repeat of the incident when Molly, his cousin had screamed to the world – "_NICKY'S LOOKIN' AT MY BOOBIES!" _ He glanced at Warrick, who was laughing with Sara as they desperately tried to avoid each other's feet.

"Nick." Catherine said. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're supposed to. I'll guide you."

"I thought the boy was supposed to guide the girl."

"What are you, sexist?"

"No. Just a gentleman." Nick winked.

Catherine laughed. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Nick shrugged. "I have a lot of practice. And I get judged a lot."

"Really? How come?"

"I have six siblings. Everyone assumes that I'm just like them. I mean its not a bad thing, I just wanna be my own person, y'know. And also, I'm from Texas. So I must be a **redneck.** I play baseball so I must be a jock."

Catherine nodded. "I hear you. Now, close your eyes, you Texan Jock!" Nick grinned, shaking his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the music sped up, as did Catherine. "Keep your eyes closed!" she laughed, and he squeezed his eyes shut as they twirled here and there, weaving between partners. Catherine was a good dancer, and led Nick through the crowd in a flurrying step of moves that impressed a lot of people.

Greg laughed out loud at the half terrified look on Nick's face.

"You wanna try that?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Nah. How about we do the lift thing?"

"You've got the muscles for that?" Morgan teased.

"Well, you are about the size of a baby doll." Greg quipped back.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Sara was in hysterics, laughing as hard as she had laughed in years, and Warrick wasn't far behind her. Sara had fallen over twice, once pulling Warrick down with her. They were moving in time to the music, but they were both proudly terrible dancers, and kept kicking each others feet. Sara looked up with everyone else as she heard Morgan squeal loudly.

Her legs were wrapped around Greg's wait as if she were having a forwards piggy back, but she was dropping close to the floor, gripping Greg's hands tightly. The grinning boy spun around in circles, and Morgan whizzed around with him.

"That looks kinda professional." Sara thought out loud.

Morgan screamed as her head came within two inches of a flowerpot.

"Maybe not!" Warrick reasoned.

Greg stopped spinning and looked at Morgan, who looked dazed and dizzy.

"You have to pull yourself up." He said. "I can only get you so far."

Morgan nodded and tried to pull herself up, but her hands slipped and she fell face first onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Greg cried, as she glowered up at him. Grissom began to jog over, but then Morgan laughed.

"That was so much fun!" She leapt back onto her feet.

"Sorry sir." Greg said to Grissom. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Warrick and Sara laughed again. "Okay," Warrick chuckled. "We should probably do the fall back option. It seems safest. You wanna go first."

Sara shrugged and fell back, relieved when Warrick caught her.

"Your turn." She sang.

"But you're tiny." Warrick said. "No offence."

"Humour me." She replied, and Warrick fell back, bracing himself to hit the floor.

Instead, a pair of small, strong arms caught him, and gently pushed him back up.

"Phew. Thanks." He grinned.

"Do you know any simple dance lifts?" Sara asked. "Because we are not copying Greg's."

"Yeah." Warrick nodded. "You're prettier with your head on anyway."

Sara grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Warrick smiled. "Uh, well, my grandma watches Dancing With the Stars, so...uh..." Warrick put his hands under Sara's arms and heaved her into the air, spinning around for a second before placing her down on the floor.

"Yay! I didn't land on my head – we rock!" Sara called, and Morgan stuck her tongue out from across the room, which Sara was quite impressed by, as she and Greg were engaged in a very fast tango style dance.

"I suppose you can open your eyes now, Nick."

With great relief, Nick opened his eyes. "My turn." He said. "I get to pick the lift."

Catherine bit her lip. "You're a sophomore."

"And probably less than a year younger than you." Nick replied. "I know what I'm doing."

"You dance a lot, Nick?"

Nick laughed. "Hell no. I just watch my sister, Katie. She's the dancer. And her dance partner Jason taught me some things. Okay, put your hands around my neck." Catherine obeyed, and Nick held out the arm he had used to hold her hand. "You gotta jump into my arms." She looked him as if he was crazy. "Just trust me. Please?"

Sighing, she obeyed. Suddenly, Nick swung her around so she was wrapped around his back, his arms holding her in placed. She whooped similarly to Morgan as Nick spun around on the spot.  
Once again, people stared as Nick slowed to a stop. He removed one arm and somehow managed to swing Catherine around to his front, placing two feet gently on the floor. The class cheered, including Greg and Morgan. The dancing continued for another hour - when Grissom asked if they were done after a half hour the majority sung "NO!"

A couple of other pairs drew as much attention as Nick, Catherine, Greg and Morgan - Eric Delko held Calleigh Duquesne by the hands and swung her through the air, narrowly avoiding the head of Ryan Wolfe, a freshman dancing with a girl called Erica Sykes.

The other pair that drew attention to themselves was the two boys. Tim Speedle leapt into Don Flack's arms. As they spun around in a circle they both sang at the very badly top of their voices:

_"And IIIIIIIIIIIII, will always, love youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Which caused a lot of laughter, and almost a fight when a sophomore called Dan Cooper asked if they really were gay.

Finally, the happy class filed back into the room, a few of the slightly out of breath.

Grissom watched with interest. At the beginning of the day, there had been a lot of unease in the class. After the fear and skill exercise, the tables started becoming more relaxed. Now, the whole class looked fairly comfortable with each other's company. There was obvious and expected tension between some year groups and developing cliques, but it was a lot less that Grissom thought there would be.

After the dancing, Grissom declared the time their own, as he wanted to speak to a few students individually. "These people are the people you'll see everyday for a long time. I know there's no way in hell you'll all get along, but it would be good if you could stand to be in the same room. I won't force you to socialise, but I'm not sure what else you want to do for the next hour until lunch. So, don't leave the room, don't break anything. You have a little of your own time."

"How cool is Grissom?" Greg asked the others immediately as Grissom called up Dan Cooper to come to the front.

"Pretty cool." Nick agreed. "What do you reckon he teaches?"

"Well, this is a language room." Catherine pointed out. "So he obviously teaches-"

"Science." Sara said. "When I was in San Francisco he stood in for a science teacher on maternity leave-but he's not a sub. I asked him at the time, he's a science teacher. He's the one who invited me. It said so on the letter."

Catherine frowned. "Oh. I'll see you later." She flounced off to join Calleigh, Natalia and a few others.

"What was that about?" Nick asked in confusion.

"She doesn't like me." Sara shrugged matter of factly.

"Why?" Greg asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Many reasons you will never understand. Some girls are like that. For the record, I think she's wrong."

Sara smiled. "Thanks."

"I don't get." Nick frowned.

It was Sara's turn to roll her eyes. "She thinks I'm a stuck up pre-judging irritating geeky know-it-all."

The boys were all stumped."Why?"

Sara and Morgan laughed, if slightly mockingly. "How long does it take you to size up a jock?"

"Two seconds." Greg replied quickly.

"Exactly." Sara sighed sadly.

"Oh...girl's make things a lot more complicated." Greg frowned.

"Um, can I sit here?" A new voice came up, and a hand pointed to the now vacant chair next to Greg.

"Sure," Greg said automatically, looking at the newcomer. "You're Ryan, right?"

The boy nodded. "Ryan Wolfe."

Greg introduced himself and the others, before looking at Ryan curiously. "Have I seen you before?"

Ryan frowned back. "Not sure. You do look familiar, though."

"Where are you from?"

"Miami."

"Oh, I'm from San Gabriel, so that's not it. Uh...Wolf, Wolf, Wolf - wait! Is that 'Wolfe', with an 'e'?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh, Sanders! I remember now!"

"You're my cousin!" They cried in unison.

"What?" Nick, Warrick and Sara cried.

"Hang on! This is turning cheesy!" Greg paused. "You're my mom's cousin - Anna Wolfe's son, right?"

Ryan nodded. "Last time I saw you we were in kindergarten! You used baking soda and vinegar to make that massive mess at Aunt Lisa's wedding."

Greg grinned sheepishly. "Yep. I haven't seen her since, how is she?"

"Divorced."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she blames you."

"Me?" Greg cried.

"Yep. She said every time James looked at his wedding band he remembered what you did. It drove him crazy."

"I was only five." Greg pouted. "Well, you did put baking soda and vinegar in his trousers. Which made enough mess without him pissing himself, he was already so nervous."

Greg shrugged as the others fell about laughing. "He made me wear a suit."

"Remind me to always stay on your good side." Nick spluttered between laughs.

"I will." Ryan chuckled. "Its good to see you."

"You too. You're a freshman, right."

"Yep."

"So what is he?" Morgan asked Nick.

"Uh...I try not to judge people by first impressions." "You sound like a politician."

Warrick laughed. Nick stuck his tongue out.

"Mature Nick." Sara snorted.

"They did it!" Nick pointed at Greg and Morgan, who instantly stuck their tongues out.

"You just proved my point." Sara smirked.

Nick smirked back. "You just proved my point."

"Oh, so you're copying me now?"

"Oh, so you're copying me now?"

"God, you're annoying!"

Nick laughed. "I have a lot of practice. In a large family its annoy or be annoyed!"

"I might kill you by the end of the year." Sara said wryly.

"I might kill you by the end of the year." Nick grinned.

Over by the other table, Catherine joined the conversation mid way through.

"...obviously likes you!"

"What'd I miss?" Catherine asked eagerly.

"Natalia likes the guy she danced with, Mark Townsend. And we think he likes her." Kate Todd explained.

"Ooh!" Catherine squealed. "Did he ask you?"

Natalia nodded shyly.

"He's looking." Calleigh grinned, and Natalia glanced over blushing. She smiled at him, and all four girls burst into fits of giggles.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

James Sidle walked around the house in a drunken rage. He'd just lost the new job in Vegas. He had been there less than a week - it was a new record. His son Tyler was god knows where. He probably wouldn't be back for a few days. Laura was visiting a cousin in Henderson for a few days. He roared, kicking a chair in anger. He needed something to lash out on. His daughter would be in trouble when she got home. He would find some excuse. Anything. Maybe she'd be late. Maybe she'd be wearing her uniform wrong. Maybe she'd say 'hi dad' in the wrong way.

Whatever it was, Sara would be in big trouble when she got home.

**THE ANGST IS COMING! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**Thanks for my reviews you wonderful people! More, more, more, please! Just to let you know, I am still taking suggestions on pairings – AussieTaylor, I love your idea about that, I think I know what I with that, thanks! Im sorry, but there will be NO SLASH in this story whatsoever.**

**Plus, can someone please pretty please answer pretty much my main question that I have asked every chapter CAN YOU/WHEN DO YOU PICK YOUR SUBJECTS IN HIGH SCHOOL AND HOW DOES THAT WORK? Please?**

**The end of this chapter is getting into the drama a bit - promise there is angst to come, a little even in here. WARNING: this chapter has (and story will have) child abuse within it. **

**Anyway, Read. Enjoy. Review. Please?**

**Chapter Four #Home Sweet Home#**

Ryan watched the table of girls that Catherine had joined warily. They all were becoming more confident, and he knew it was just a matter of time before they began putting people down. Bullying. It happened in every school.

"Hey, Nick..." Eric Delko walked up to their table. "I heard you didn't wanna sit with Jesse at recess. What was that about?"

Nick shrugged. "I was fine with my friends."

"Okay." Delko grinned as if he was humouring Nick. "Any time you wanna hang out..." He strode of, casting an almost disgusted look at Ryan as he went.

"Urgh!" Nick groaned. "I wish people would just leave me alone!"

"You have any idea how lucky you are that those guys haven't already picked you as a target?" Ryan countered.

"Because of my brother. I hate being judged because of my family. That's half the reason I was so happy to leave Texas."

After that, the conversation took a lighter turn, with even Sara taking an interest and being happy to exchange information. A few minutes before one, Grissom told each year group where to go after lunch. When the bell eventually did ring for lunch, none of them moved.

"Hey, should we just stay here again through lunch?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I have to go get food...anyone wanna join me?" Nick asked. Sara and Greg nodded and stood up, but the others had all brought stuff from home to eat, so they stayed.

Lindsay and Archie arrived at the door, with two more freshmen -a cute, happy-looking goth girl with pig tails called Abby, and a slightly plump kid called Tim, who claimed that everyone just called him McGee.

"Where's Greg?" Archie said cautiously.

"Cafeteria." Warrick replied. "He'll be back soon. How was it with McKeen?"

Archie groaned. "I'm gonna commit suicide by the end of the year just to get away from him!"

"I like our teacher." Lindsay said to Abby and McGee, who nodded, Abby a little more enthusiastically.

"Mr. Gibbs. He teaches general studies." She explained

"He's a bit scary though." McGee admitted.

"Intimidating." Abby corrected, frowning. "But not scary. Not like McKeen. He freaks me out."

"So we're you all from?" Morgan asked the four newcomers, and Warrick and Ryan leaned in with interest.

"I'm from Montana." Lindsay announced. "But I've been here for a month already. I live next door to Morgan."

"I'm from Maryland. My dad's in the army." McGee said.

Everyone looked at Abby. "New Orleans." She smiled a sunny smile that contrasted with the platform boots on her feet and the skulls on the bag slung over her left shoulder.

"Nice shoes." Greg grinned at her as he, Nick and Sara returned with trays of food.

"Thanks. You must be Greg."

"How do you...Archie. Figures."

"We were wondering if we could come sit with you." McGee said slightly nervously, eyeing Nick and, to Nick's great amusement, Warrick warily.

"Sure." Nick grinned. "Fine by me."

After introductions were made, the teens began chatting aimlessly.

"So, who's read Twilight?" Lindsay asked.

Abby was first to reply. "Uh! I have read so many better vampire romances than that. It's okay, but it's not amazing."

"I dunno, I like it." Morgan replied, picking at a Satsuma. "I think it's quite good."

Lindsay grinned sheepishly. "I hate it. I just finished Breaking Dawn – I hated every minute!"

"Then why did you read it?" Nick asked, confused.

"To get twenty dollars off Jamie, my brother. I'm the youngest and only girl out of six children." She explained.

"Youngest of seven. Not the only boy." Nick grinned. "I can kinda relate."

"I didn't really like Twilight either." Sara frowned. "Everyone seemed too perfect."

"Well I liked it." Greg shrugged. Everyone stared at him. "What? Girls read Harry Potter!"

"Now, those are good books." Morgan said appreciatively.

"I have to agree with you there." Sara nodded.

"Me too." Lindsay grinned.

"Okay, I do quite like it too." Nick grinned, looking at Warrick, you shrugged and nodded.

"S'okay."

"It's only like, only of the best series of books ever!" Abby protested.

"Okay, but Lord of the Rings has to be _the_ best." Sara argued, and McGee nodded.

"Lord of the Rings is boring." Greg moaned. "OW!" he stared at the ball of paper bouncing of his chest. "Oh, you wanna play this game?"

Greg flung his empty water bottle at Sara, who ducked, and like any corny movie, it hit Warrick right in the face, knocking his glasses to the floor. Greg froze.

"Okay." Warrick bent down and picked up the bottle and his glasses. He glared at Greg, who bit his lip nervously. Suddenly a huge smile cracked out on Warrick's face. "This means war!"

Within seconds, balls of paper, empty water bottles and shoes were flying all over the room amidst a flurry of laughter and squeals. A couple of seniors passed the window and looked in with disgust etched in their pretty faces, but no one cared.

When the bell rang, they flopped back, exhausted from a full half hour of war.

"Oh, damn!" Sara cried as she spotted her shoe, perching on top of the whiteboard.

Warrick laughed as he pulled a ball of paper out of his hair. As people got themselves sorted, Sara tried to get her shoe down.

"Lemme give you a hand." Nick grinned, finding the whole situation rather hilarious.

"I can do it!" Sara insisted, standing on Grissom's wheelie chair. It promptly spun across and banged into the desk. As Sara toppled over the desk, Nick reached up and took the shoe. He passed it to the disgruntled girl. "To the gym?"

"To the gym."

As it turned out, the final period of the day was spent in with an assembly for each year group outlining the normal school day: home room, two lessons, recess, two lessons, lunch, homeroom again, then a final lesson, followed by something that was described to the students as 'mentoring' - a ten minute conversation that each student would attend roughly once a term in their homeroom. They were told that a schedule for that would be given at a later date. Then finally, the final bell rang and they began to tumble out of the gate.

The group who had spent lunch together lingered by the gate. Lindsay's brother Reuben was impatient to pick her up, so she waved and left. McGee had to go pick up _his_ sister from a nearby middle school, which left Sara, Nick, Warrick, Morgan, Ryan, Greg and Abby.

"Hey, who wants to grab somethin' to eat?" Nick asked.

"I know a great smoothie place a couple of blocks away..." Warrick offered.

"Sounds good." Ryan reasoned, and the others nodded, with the exception of Sara, who was staring at her phone.

_You have 1 new message  
From: Mom.  
Sara, ur dad lost his job 2day. He's not happy. Heads up, I'm sorry, baby._

She quickly texted back, and was dismayed at her mother's quick reply.

_You'll be fine. Just be careful not to make him angrier. Love u._

Sara angrily ended the conversation. She was 15, and surely her dad wasn't drunk yet. She wouldn't be long...

"Sure. Why not?"

They spent a blissful hour in the smoothie parlour, but finally, everyone was leaving, and with a heavy heart, Sara began to walk home. It didn't take her long, but as she crept into the house, she was confronted with her obviously drunk father.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh...school Daddy." She murmured.

"Don't you 'daddy' me! School ended over an hour ago!" James growled, and grabbed Sara's arm, wrenching off her school bag and throwing it down the hall. Sara whimpered as her dad threw her after it, shoving her on the floor in the kitchen, and reaching for a rolling pin.

"Daddy, no!" She cried, hoping that he would stop if she used the childish term. Not that it ever helped.

"I'm sorry you were born you little bitch!" He cried, striking her over and over. When he was finally done, he dragged the shaking teenager into her bedroom and locked the door from the outside after throwing her bag in with her. She curled up into a ball under the covers, cradling her aching arm, and sat in terrified silence until her brother came home at ten pm and opened the door.

"Sar." He sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"I...I wanted..."

Tyler stroked his sister's hair. "I'll grab you something to eat."

"Can't we tell someone?" She pleaded.

Her father loomed at the door. "Don't tell anyone. I love you, and I hit you because I love you. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Yes." Sara whispered, defeated.

"Good girl. Are you going to behave? You won't tell anyone, won't you?"

"No."

"No what?"

Feeling defeated, Sara whispered. "No, I won't tell anyone Daddy."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Daddy. I promise."

"Good girl. Because, if you break your promise, I will have to kill you. Okay?"

"Okay." Sara curled herself up into a small ball as her father came and sat on her bed.

"Tyler, go get your sister some dinner."

The older teen obediently left the room. "So, honey. How was your first day?"

"Fine." she whispered.

"You make any friends? And speak a little louder, baby girl."

"Yes, I did."

"What are their names?" James sighed when his daughter hesitated. "Sara, I'm sorry. I know I'm not a great dad. I know. But, I'm really sorry. I'm sick, Sara. I can't help it. I'm sick. Please tell me about your friends."

Sara sniffled. As per usual, the anger at her dad was fading with the pain. Alcoholism was a sickness, she supposed. "Um. There's a...a few girls called Morgan, Lindsay and Abby. Some boys...Nick, Warrick, Greg, Ryan, Archie and McGee."

"That's a lot of boys." James' tone was almost threatening.

"Just friends, daddy. They're just friends. Just friends."

"Okay, honey. I'm sorry. Long sleeves, tomorrow, hey?"

She nodded sadly. "Okay."

Tyler came back in with a plate of ready made sausage and mash. "Here you go, kid."

"Thanks, Tyler." Her dad smiled. Tyler had always got on better with her father than she had. He often thought that she deserved it. But not all the time.

"Dad, they're employing security guards at the Tangiers. I'm sure you could get a job there." Had Sara mentioned that, she would have been beaten again. But her father just grinned gratefully.

"Thank you son."

"I'm off clubbing. See you later." Tyler called, already half way out the door. James planted a quick kiss on his daughter's forehead and left her alone in the room. "Goodnight, Sara. Have a nice sleep."

As he left the room, Sara took a small bite of one of her sausages. They tasted like dirt. She forced her dinner down her throat before crawling back into bed, and rocking herself to sleep.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg, Ryan and Archie all left for Greg's house straight after the smoothie parlour to play on his new x-box, and Morgan called her mom for a lift, which left, Nick and Warrick walking home.

After five minutes of Nick looking confused, Warrick finally just asked.

"Hey, man. What's your address?"

Nick told him sheepishly, and Warrick grinned. "Then we've been going the wrong way. C'mon."

Warrick led an embarrassed Nick back through the complicated streets to a bus stop.

"Does one of your siblings drive? Spring Valley is quite a while away."

Nick nodded. "Cis- Dad said it would take about two hours to walk home. Mom didn't want to live in the middle of a big city, so we _had_ to live in the outskirts."

"Ouch. This bus stop should cut over an hour off of your walk."

Nick sighed. "Thanks man, thanks."

Warrick paused."Okay, you wanna get off at the fourteenth stop, that should be the last stop on the route, but you should count anyway. Then, walk three blocks north, two blocks west, turn right..." he trailed off at the baffled look on the boy's face. "Hey, how bout I just show you? I gotta couple of hours spare, nothing better to do."

"Aw, you don't have to man, I guess I'll find it. I don't wanna be a problem." Nick sighed slightly hopefully.

Warrick half chuckled as the bus appeared. "It's no problem, man."

"You sure? Thanks man." Nick grinned in relief.

A bus came round the corner and Warrick frowned as he read the bus number. "Ah, man. This bus takes a longer route. We can take this one or wait another ten minutes for a shorter route. Your choice."

"Ah, that bus looks real full. I can wait."

The two boys sat down at the bus stop, and the bus drew up, opening it's doors. The bus driver leaned back and took a swig of a coffee mug as a couple of people left the bus.

When the bus driver began to put the coffee down, Warrick stood up.

"Get on the bus." he said lowly, eyeing a group of young African-American boys sauntering down the street.

"What? Why?" Nick stood up, confused.

"Just get on the bus." Warrick pushed Nick towards the doors, but they closed and the driver pulled away. "Crap! Asshole!"

"Warrick, what are you doing?" Nick frowned as the other boy pulled him back down onto the bus stop seat.

"Just, whatever happens, don't say anything, okay?" Warrick insisted, his eyes tense.

"I don't..."

"Just, sit down and shut up." Warrick said seriously.

Seriously confused, Nick obeyed Warrick. The boys sauntered up.

"Brown. What's up?" the boy at the front called, a slight grin on his face.

"Not much."

"Aw, nothin more to say to say? We missed you at school today. You musta been up to somethin over the summer vacation?"

"Not really." Warrick replied stiffly.

"Hey, what is your problem, dude? You're real touchy." When Warrick didn't respond, the other kid began to get irriatated. "You know how this works, Brown. We own this part of town."

"You mean your brothers do." Warrick couldn't help but add.

"Be smart, Brown. You don't wanna piss us off, man."

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Warrick said, but his tone was hard. Nick was surprised. There was a calm, strong edge to Warrick out in the rough part of Vegas, but he couldn't find it in high school?

"Sure you didn't. Who's the pretty white guy?" the teen pointed to Nick who opened his mouth, then glanced at Warrick, who tensed.

"Just a kid from school."

"He got a name?"

"None that you need to know."

"Oh, really? C'mon, pretty boy? What's your name?"

Nick glanced back to Warrick. "His name is Nick. Okay? Just leave us alone."

"You got a last name?" When Nick didn't respond, the boy laughed coldly. "Ah, I get it. You can't talk. That's why you'd hang around with this wanker."

"That's not-" Nick took a deep breath and then closed his mouth. To be honest, he was terrified of the situation. He was treading in unfamiliar waters and wondering if he was going to drown. They were severely outnumbered, and the other teens were huge, and from the looks of it, very experienced fighters.

"Just go away, Gene." Warrick said quietly.

"Why do you think you can tell me what to do?" Gene brushed up to Warrick, towering over him.

Nick slowly stood up, his heart beating fast, adrenalin flooding his veins. The other boys behind Gene began squaring up to the pair of them. Warrick looked at Nick and sighed.

"I don't want any trouble. I just wanna be left alone." Warrick said softly.

"Well maybe I don't wanna leave you alone. Your little white friend don't seem to have much knowledge of what goes on in this town. He has an accent. He's a newbie. And he ain't takin when I tell him to, which means he don't know much about how things work here. So how about me and the boys teach him a little lesson?"

"No." Warrick growled as Nick's heart beat faster.

"Aw, c'mon. You learnt the same one just a little while ago. How long did that arm take to heal?"

Warrick took a deep breath, beginning to get worried. His arm had been a broken in three places. This was very. very bad. Talking tough only held of Gene Jaycobs and his gang for so long.

"We don't want any problems." Nick said quietly. "Please just leave us alone."

"I'm getting sick of this crap, pretty boy! Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. DO!"

Gene swung his fist at Nick, who instinctivly ducked. A long honking noise startled him as a different fist connected with his nose. Blood spurt all over his white school shirt as something yanked him backwards onto his ass on a cold floor.

"Honestly, Warrick. You keep getting in trouble with those kids, one day I won't be there to scrape your ass off the pavement." the bus driver said. Nick blinked and scrambled to his feet. Warrick had dragged him onto the bus.

"Sorry." Warrick smiled sheepishly.

The bus driver looked at Nick. "Old Kev took a good swing at you there, son. You okay?"

Nick nodded, embarrassed. "Yep. Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Where you headed?"

"Spring Valley." Warrick replied.

"Oh, that's a long way. Get to the back, will ya?" Jay the bus driver grinned.

"You sure?"

"Anyone asks, you're my kid." the driver laughed, and Warrick led Nick to the back of the bus.

"Jay is my grandma's friend. Been looking out for me since I was a kid. That was lucky." Warrick explained.

"Jesus! Who the hell was that?" Nick asked, holding his painful nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"Gene Jaycobs." Warrick replied. "Used to go to school with him. Here." He passed Nick a tissue from an unopened packet. "My grandma likes me to be prepared."

"Thanks." Nick chuckled. "Man, my mama is gonna freak! Not only did I get hurt, but I got my clothes dirty. Jesus."

Warrick laughed. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

"'bout what? They were self righteous assholes. You just told me not to cross them, I didn't listen and got my butt kicked. Well, my nose. But between you and me, we could have had their asses."

Warrick snorted at the large grin still on Nick's face. "Hell yeah. When we got our superpowers, right?"

"Sure. I dibs flying, what d'you want?"

"Laser vision."

The two teens laughed as they came up with more and more different ways to humiliate Gene Jaycobs and his gang.

Finally, Jay called out the final stop and Warrick led Nick off the bus.

"Wow, not even six o'clock. Feels like this day has gone on forever." Nick sighed as Warrick showed him the way home. "How'd you know your way around Spring Valley and Vegas, man, that's a little...weird."

"An old family friend lives two blocks away." Warrick smiled. "I do know Vegas, but not _that_ well."

They reached Nick's house at six o'clock sharp.

"You wanna come in for a bit?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you and your parents. My grandma's at a friends, she won't be home til seven. I'm good for another couple of hours if you're sure it's okay."

Nick grinned the ever present grin as he led Warrick into his large house.

"Mama! I'm home! I brought a friend!" he shouted loudly.

His mother walked around the door and put her hands on her hips. "Nicky! What the hell happened to you?"

"I...urgh..." Nick sighed. "Well, I went to the smoothie parlour with some friends, and then I was getting lost on the way home because Ethan is at tryouts and MJ is at Calleigh's. So Warrick - this is Warrick Brown by the way - was helping me get home. Then we were at the bus stop and these tough guys came up and started getting in Warrick's face."

When Nick's mother looked at him in confusion, Warrick elaborated. "Some gangsters little brothers."

"So they started making threats and stuff. An' then the guy punched me and the bus rolled up and Warrick pulled me onto the bus and he knew the driver who let us ride free."

"What? Oh, Nicky." she sighed and shook her head. "Go get changed. Warrick, is it? You wanna come get a drink?"

"I'll be two seconds," Nick promised, and bounded up to his room.

Amazed at the friend who seemed there to stay, Warrick followed Jillian Stokes into her kitchen.

Nick came back down as his mother poured Warrick a glass of lemonade.

"Can I have one, mom?" Nick asked. She raised her eyebrows and he rolled his eyes. "Please?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Maybe later. If I know you, you're still pumped up on adrenalin, and you don't need any sugar."

"Mama," Nick whined, but she held up a hand. Nick rolled his eyes at Warrick.

"You wanna lemonade, Nick? Go pick your bag off up from the middle of the floor, put your shoes on the shelf, not next to it, hang up your jacket, and for the love of god, make your bed."

"What?" Nick complained. "Can't I do that when Warrick goes home?"

"Fine, fine..." Jillian laughed.

"Is Cisco home yet?" Nick asked, snatching up an apple, and holding it up to Warrick, who shook his head.

"He should be about five minutes."

"Okay. Thanks mom. Wanna go outside, Warrick?"

"Sure." Warrick agreed as they went out the back door. "Is Cisco your dad?"

Nick reddened. "Uh...Yeah. I've called him that for as long as I can remember. He calls me Pancho."

Warrick nodded. "Cool."

"Not really. You know, I never tell people that. I guess it's a little embarrassing..."

"I think it's cool." Warrick defended.

"I can't believe we only met this morning. Feels like ages ago. How long are the days here, man? I mean, it's like we _still _have ages until the day's done."

Warrick laughed. "Welcome to Vegas."


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Families

**Thanks for my reviews, you amazing peeps! Keep them coming! It makes the chapters faster. Sorry for the slight wait. There are just a few more introductions in this chapter, but please bear with me. It's not the best, I'm sorry. My rule: If you want someone to appear, merely tell me and I will put them in. If you have already asked for someone, I swear that they will appear soon! Still taking requests for pairings...**

**BTW – I don't know if Horatio speaks Spanish. If he doesn't, please pretend for me? And remember, there are only six main characters – Greg, Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Morgan. They're the main characters.**

**Also, Thanks to those who helped me with how high school works! You really helped. unfortunately I am still slightly confused, but remember, Atwater is for 'gifted' children, therefore it is set up slightly differently, lol. **

**I know it's not the best, I'm really sorry, but please, Read, Enjoy, Review **

**Chapter Five# Happy Families#**

Morgan slid out of the car and waltzed up to her front door, waiting impatiently for her mother when she got there.

"Honey, Jonny's going to be here soon-"

"Great." Morgan muttered sarcastically. Not that she didn't like Jonathon, her mom's boyfriend. She did. He was funny and really nice to her. Treated her like a friend rather than a 'girlfriend's kid'. Lindsay had pointed out that he was also very good looking, and bared a strong resemblance to Leonardo Dicaprio, but Morgan wouldn't go there. No, the trouble was that her dad was, unfortunately, staying with them whilst his house was fumed for termites.

And her dad plus Jonathon with no witnesses...

"Mom!" she called. "Can I have tea at Lindsay's?"

"You can't invite yourself over. No."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Here's the key. Don't leave your stuff in the hallway."

"When do I ever?" Morgan muttered, skipping up the stairs to her room. When she locked the door, the happy exterior faded.

She pulled her bed out of the way to reveal her hidey hole. No one knew about it. Not her mom, her dad, Jonathon or even Lindsay. No, this was her secret place. She snuck in to the nest of blankets and her spare duvet and picked up the book lying there. It was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. A teenage girl's 'oh my god I have a spot I am going to die' sort of book. She threw it across her room, trying to remember why it was in her space. Oh, yeah. It was a little darker than she remembered.

_It's about someone who shares my dirty little secret. _Morgan thought.

She kicked off her shoes and chucked them onto her bed. Putting on her huge headphones, she flicked once again through the worn pages of her copy of 'The Book Thief', by Markus Zusak. She had fallen in love with the appealing, exciting cover aged eleven, and had hardly gone a week without it since. Narrated by Death, it was both heart warming and extremely depressing, set in Nazi Germany around an orphan named Liesel, who goes to live with a foster family. The first time Morgan had read it, she was sure it would end happily. But when she reached the end, she had cried for almost a day. It wasn't that the girl had lost almost everything. It was the sense of being too late, having lost chances and such.

She opened it on a much worn page and began to read.

"_On the floor, Rudy laughed._

_Then he closed his eyes, clenching them hard._

_Liesel rushed over._

_She crouched above him._

_Kiss him, Liesel, kiss him._

'_Are you alright, Rudy? Rudy'_

'_I miss him,' said the boy, sideways, across the floor._

_ "_Frohe Weihnatchen,' _Liesel replied. She helped him up, straightening the suit. 'Merry Christmas.'"_

It was one of her favourite scenes. Two teens, missing their fathers. She missed hers too. But their fathers were fighting to protect them. Morgan's wasn't even willing to fight for custody.

Maybe that's why she had turned to extreme measures.

As she continued to read, the teenage book about the beginnings of bulimia lay abandoned on the floor.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg kicked around the house aimlessly. Ryan and Archie had long since gone home. His mother, needless to say, had been ecstatic to see her cousin's son again, and had badgered him with questions for about half an hour before Greg could finally drag him to his 'den' with Archie.

Now, Greg's bedroom was a mess. He was a teenage boy, what did people expect? But his den...Greg did everything in his den. X-box, TV, sleepovers, guitar practice, talking to friends, even homework. He had a mini fridge stocked with healthy snacks (and a couple of unhealthy ones hidden at the back), and a water dispenser that his dad had had at work, before they replaced it with a coffee machine.

His den was immaculate, but comfortable. Everything was in place, but it wasn't the sort of place where you would feel afraid to move anything. It was casually tidy. It had amused Archie that when Greg had moved, he had completely changed his bedroom, whilst his den remained almost exactly the same. Greg's prize surfboard still hung above the sofa bed on easy access brackets, despite the fact there was nowhere to surf in Vegas.

Ryan was impressed with his den, which was saying something, as Greg had noticed a hint of OCD about his cousin's personality.

Now, Greg was bored. Bored, bored, bored. There was only one thing to do.

He went back into his den and picked up his phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Archie, I'm bored."

There was a loud sigh on the end of the line. _"I left...two and a half minutes ago, Greg. I was already late for dinner. I need to go." _

"Whoops, sorry Archie." Greg said, not sounding sorry at all

"_Yeah, yeah. Call Henry. See if he's asked Mandy out yet." _

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Greg grinned. "Thank you Archie." He could practically see his best friend shaking his head as he hung up. He redialled the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _

"Henry!" Greg cried happily. "Oh, wait I mean, it's the ghost of-"

"_Hi Greg." _

"Hey! How's life in San Gabriel? Are you bored stiff without us yet?"

"_Uh... no. We're surfing right now." _

"Wow, you could hardly stand up on your board last week. Now you can do it on the phone? Impressive."

"_Haha. Well, Mandy and Bobby are trying to surf. The waves aren't good." _Henry replied.

"Trust me; they are much better than Vegas. Archie is already suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

"_I can imagine. So, any hot girls in Vegas?"_

"Of course. But what about Mandy?"

Henry was instantly on the defensive. "_What about her?"_

"She's quite hot. I might ask her for a long distance relationship." Greg teased.

"_No!"_ Henry burst. _"I, uh...well, she uh..."_

Greg laughed. "Go for it Henry. Ask her before some sophomore does."

"_Really?"_

"Of course. Does the great Greg ever lie?"

"_Yes."_

"What? When?" Greg cried, outraged.

"_When you told me to go to the shops and ask for waterproof towels, dehydrated water tablets and a tin of elbow grease, and that the assistant would be helpful. For one." _

"Well, you didn't believe me."

"_No, but what about the time when-"_

"Henry! You're changing the subject. Just ask her."

"_Okay. I will try." _

"Good! So, when are y'all coming to Vegas?"

"_Y'all?"_

"Gimme a break, I've been hanging around a Texan all day."

"_Oh. Well, I dunno. Maybe at Christmas?" _

"Awesome!" Greg sang. "Oh, I gotta go. Mom's calling me for dinner. Bye Henry!"

"_Bye, Greg!" _

Greg raced down the stairs to the dining room.

"GREGORY HOJEM SANDERS!"

He paused, his foot suspended in midair.

"_What_ have I told you about running on the stairs?" his mother glared at him.

"I'm not a baby!" Greg protested. "I'll be fine-"

"Do you know how many people die each year falling down the stairs?"

"Jeg beklager mamma!" Greg apologised in Norwegian, hoping to escape some of the anger.

"Don't you 'jeg beklager' me, Greg! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, mom." He murmured miserably, his good mood deflated.

"Oh, Greg..." his mother looked sad. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"But you don't even let me do anything." Greg pouted. He knew how whiney he sounded and hated it, but at the same time his mother's obsession with smothering him was beyond funny.

"Greg, I...I can't lose you!"

"Why do you even think that you would?" Greg shouted, finally snapping. He had heard it so many times before. And he had been having a great day until his mom ruined it with her 'protection'. _Again_. "I'm sick of this! Always being mollycoddled. I just want to be normal!"

"Greg,"

"I'm not hungry." Greg turned and began stomping back up the stairs. He couldn't believe his mom.

The door opened, and Greg's father walked in. It took him about five seconds to realise what was going on.

"Greg! Come back down, please." He called calmly.

Greg rolled his eyes and dragged himself downstairs.

"Let's just have dinner, okay?" the man asked, trying to hold his family together.

"Fine." Greg muttered, as he shuffled to the table.

His mom had tears in her eyes as she leaned towards him. "Greg, one day you will under-"

"Save it, Elise." Peter Sanders sighed as Greg pushed past the both of them into the dining room. "That will just make it worse. Let's just eat, okay?"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine waved goodbye to Calleigh at the front door, her bubbly, girly exterior fading the minute she crossed the threshold. She slouched up to her room, not bothering to tell anyone she was home.

She could hear the moans coming from the bedroom. Her mom was with someone. She didn't care who anymore - they usually came, did her mother and left without being aware of Catherine's existence. She was glad about it; out of the few occasions when they did notice her, she had been kissed against her will twice, and had four men ask her for 'a go'. It sickened her.

"I'm just a dancer!" Her mother used to insist, but she didn't bother anymore. Now it was just "we need the money".

Locking herself in her bedroom, Catherine yelped upon seeing someone sitting on her bed. Then she relaxed. "Don! What are you doing here?" She cried happily, recognising one of her best friends from New York, who by a stroke of pure luck was also in her homeroom. He jumped of her bed with a smile that would melt any girl's heart and gave Catherine a huge hug.

"You looked like you needed that all day, Cat."

"Thanks." She said dryly.

"Aw, c'mon Cath!" He complained as she pushed away. He smiled apologetically. "I just meant you looked a little lost. Lemme guess, without Stell there to be your right arm and left leg, you're hopeless?"

She laughed. "You tell her that. No, I just...I get sick of being judged all the time, y'know?"

"Yeah." Don nodded, sitting on the bed with Catherine, a strong comforting arm around her. "I totally get you. But hey, at least you didn't get called gay, right?" She laughed, and he continued with a twinkle in his eye. "Who was that kid you were dancing with then, he looked like your type...you gonna ask him out?"

"Don!" Catherine slapped her friends arm. "He's a sophomore!"

"That never bothered you before." She glared at him. "He's MJ's younger brother. And he's a nice guy, but only someone I'd like as a friend. Like you."

Don could tell from his friend's tone that she was serious. "Anyone take your fancy?"

She shrugged. "There're some good-looking guys sure...I..."

Don studied her face. "You've fallen for someone that you think you can't have because he's in a different clique, haven't you?"

Catherine looked at him in shock. "How...?"

Don grinned. "Your face. And you're talking about being judged. And you've been quieter than usual all day. Not that anyone else would have noticed."

"Okay... I can't...can't stop thinking about that sophomore Nick Stokes was with, Warrick Brown. It's not like I'm in love with him, but there's just something about him that, I don't know..."

Don smiled. "And...?"

Catherine sighed angrily. "Well, the others have already labelled him a dork."

"Oh, Cath..." Don sighed, knowing how she felt. "You remember when I fell for Wendy Simms, that 'geek' and everybody laughed? Well, I saw her today. Talk about awkward."

"I thought you were over her...?"

"I am, but that's not the point, Cath. What I'm saying is, if you really think you like him, don't tell people like Calleigh Duquesne. They'll wreck it for you."

"Are you saying I should hide?" Catherine asked, anger rising, and Don's free hand went up in surrender.

"No. I'm just saying wait until you're sure you have real feelings for the kid, because if you say something to someone like Calleigh and you don't, you could ruin both of your social lives. From what I saw of him, he seems like a nice enough guy, but he doesn't need any more bad publicity, trust me."

"It's not like I am deeply in love with him. I just...there's something about him that draws me in." She sighed. "What about you, Flack? See anyone you like?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's the second reason I'm here."

"What?" Catherine asked suspiciously, a small smile on her face.

"What do you think of Jess Angell?"

She smiled. "She's really nice. You like her?"

"Oh, she's hot...I wanna get to know her."

Catherine smiled. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

Don frowned sadly. "Catherine...my dad will probably be working overtime already so I'll have to get Sam dinner, and..."

"Please..." Catherine begged. "My mom's already at it, I need someone to keep me sane. Please, Don."

Don rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it's cool with your mom."

"You know it will be. Don't you wish Stella was here?"

Don laughed. "Yeah, but not as much as you I bet." Catherine glanced at her friend. The three of them, Don, Catherine and Stella were close, had been since Catherine moved to New York. When she found out that he was also going to Atwater, Catherine had been over the moon. He was family to her, more so than her mom, anyway. Catherine sighed. Her school life was fine. Her social life was great.

Her home life sucked.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"I'm home grandma!" Warrick called through the small, cosy house, happily making his way to the kitchen.

"Good thing, too. It's almost eight o clock. You get five hours of detention already?" His grandmother joked.

"No. I'm sorry, grandma. I was at a friend's house."

Lily Brown looked up, a large grin on her ageing face. "I told you. I _told _you that you would make friends. What's his name?

"Nick Stokes."

"Stokes? As in Jillian Stokes' little boy?"

Confused but amused, Warrick chuckled. "I don't think he'd like it if he heard that but yeah. How'd you know?"

"Last time I spoke to Jennifer she was talking about a lovely family that moved in a couple of blocks down called Stokes. She met their mother at the store."

"Figures. Jennifer knows everyone." Warrick nodded. His grandma rolled her eyes.

"Get your ass up to the table." She grinned. "I got takeout."

Warrick smiled. It was a first day tradition, Chinese takeout - a family favourite.

"So tell me everything. How was it?"

"Well, I was in school about five seconds when this kid knocks me over. So, I think that I'm being bullied already, but he seems genuinely sorry. Says his name's Nick and that he's lost. We are in the same homeroom, so we go to find it and he bumps into another girl called Sara Sidle. Turns out she's in our homeroom too, so we go find it together, and end up on the same table then a couple of other kids came along."

Warrick's grandma listened in varying levels of amusement as Warrick relayed his day. She was concerned when he told her about the Stetler incident, but roared with laughter when he told her about the dance. When he finally got to Gene Jaycobs, she swore.

"I hoped he'd leave you alone, now." She sighed. "Then what happened."

Warrick told her about Jay coming along on the bus and going to Nick's house. He told her about the lemonade and the American football game they had played in his huge back yard with versus Ethan and Nick's father, Bill, who was terrifying and intimidating in his expensive suit and the nicest man in the world in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sounds like a good day, then." She summarised.

"Yeah. Now all I'm worried about is tomorrow."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick felt nervously excited about his first proper day at school, but years of being teased by older siblings had given him a half decent poker face. He looked cool, calm.

He raced downstairs as Ethan honked the horn of his car for the third time.

"Nick! I will leave without you! Or I'll call you Pancho at school!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted angrily, grabbing his jacket and flying out the door with a hasty, "BYE MOM!"

He made his way into his first class - Spanish with a Mr. Caine. He was dismayed to find that he didn't know anyone in the class, and took a seat by the window. As the class slowly filled, a shy voice asked, "Can I sit here?"

He looked up and saw a pretty girl with dark hair and dark eyes which, when mixed with her smooth complexion and light accent told Nick she was probably from somewhere in the Middle East.

"Sure." He smiled. "I'm Nick Stokes. I'm from Austin, Texas."

"I'm Tali Daveed. Spelt d-a-v-i-d. I am from Israel. Originally." She smiled slightly.

"Hi." Nick nodded. "So do you speak...uh, Israeli?"

She laughed, and Nick couldn't help but smile. She had a nice laugh. "I speak Hebrew, Arabic, French and Russian fluently. I am learning Spanish, which is why I am here." She laughed again at Nick's slack jaw. "And my English is okay."

"You...you're English is great..." Nick stammered. "When did you learn...?"

"My father taught me. If you think that's a lot, you should look at my brother and sister. Ari speaks eight languages fluently. Ziva speaks seven, but then again, her English isn't her best. She doesn't use contractions. It's quite funny, really. I love English, Ziva butchers it, and Ari is just...well I don't know about Ari much anymore." She confessed with a frown.

"Is Ari your brother?"

She nodded. "Older. I am the youngest. He is twenty one, and technically my half brother. Ziva is eighteen, a senior. And I am the youngest. I get babied all the time."

Nick laughed. "You think you have it bad? I'm the youngest of seven!" Her eyes popped open.

"I didn't think people in America had such large families. I thought the average was two and a half children!"

"I thought the average number of languages spoken was two and a half." Nick retorted with a smile.

"Touché." She smiled. A tall man with ginger hair and sunglasses walked into the classroom.

"Good morning. I," he took off his sunglasses. "Am your teacher, Mr. Caine." After taking a register of the fairly small class, the teacher continued. "If you would please get your pens out, today we have a test to get a picture of how much you already know. Mr. Stokes, as you seem to be daydreaming out of the window already, you can hand them out."

Nick jumped as the papers landed on his desk and he blushed slightly, handing them out quickly. He could explain that he had been listening, and that he had been distracted by the rare eagle soaring out of the window, but then again he didn't want to look like a dork. He wasn't too worried about not fitting in: you either did or you didn't, but he didn't necessarily want to do anything to hurt the cause.

Nick found the test fairly easy. When he was little, the Stokes' had employed a nanny to help his mother work as a lawyer and raise seven children. Her name was Rosa, and she was a 19 year old legal Mexican immigrant who had struggled to get work. She had taught all the Stokes children Spanish as per request from their parents, including Joanne, who at seventeen was really too old for a nanny, especially one only a year older than her.

She had loved Rosa anyway and they became close friends. Rosa had been with the Stokes clan ever since. She was currently taking a well earned break to visit her family in Mexico, and Nick couldn't wait until she got back with stories and trinkets. Rosa's position had changed over the years, but now Nick went to her with almost everything. Almost. Somethings he would take to his mother or father about, but mainly he went to Rosa. She was thirty five, which was quite young for a nanny who had served for fifteen years, but however much the Stokes' asked her if she had other dreams, she insisted that she would rather just stay with them, and she was one of the family in many aspects.

As he stared at the question, Nick could hear her chiding him in his head.

_12) What is the Spanish word for 'babysitter?' _

"_Come on, Nicholas!" Rosa sang one to a nine year old Nick clutching firmly at her waist. She called him Nicholas when she was trying to be serious, but her accent and playful voice made it sound like a song. _

"_Don't go!" he begged._

_She laughed. "Nicky! I'm only going to Dallas! I will be back in three days!" _

_He looked up at her with his best puppy dog eyes. She put a hand over his eyes. "You have to stay. I, er...don't feel well!" _

_She frowned. "Nicholas. Pensé que te gustaba su niñera?" __(I thought you liked your babysitter?)_

"_Not Maria!" Nick insisted. _

"_Qué?" _

_Nick's lower lip trembled. He couldn't tell Rosa why he hated Maria. He wanted to, but he was too afraid. _

"_Maybe she will play a game with you or something." Rosa tried to comfort the boy, who promptly let go to violently throw up in a nearby bush. "Nicky! Ms. Stokes! Ms. Stokes!" _

_As Nick's mother came running, Rosa gathered Nick into a hug and softly stroked his hair. "Ella es sola una ni__ñ__era." _

"_She is only a babysitter." _

With a light shudder, Nick wrote 'niñera' down under question twelve. When the test ended, he swapped with Tali, and they began to mark each other's work.

"Twenty out of twenty." Tali said in her soft, appealing voice, handing Nick his sheet with a smile. "Well done."

"Thanks." He finished tallying up her score. "Seventeen. Not bad for some who speaks a billion languages."

She laughed. "Five and a half."

Nick smiled at her. Spanish was most defiantly going to be a class he enjoyed.

**(PS, Ziva from NCIS really did have a younger sister called Tali that she described as being 'the best' of her siblings, so Tali David is not entirely OC ;)!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Second Encounters

**Hi. Sorry about the last chapter – Tali David and Don Flack will be quite important later on, so that is why they were there. Okay, hoping this chapter is a little better. The next one should be pretty good too. We're getting to more angst and romance, peeps. **

**Read. Bare with me. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Six #Second Encounters#**

Sara settled into her seat in her first period history class. She had seated herself in the back corner, away from most of the others. Warrick Brown walked nervously into the room, and saw Sara. He shrugged at her, and she smiled slightly, nodding to the seat beside her and rubbing her arm. Both knew that they were both more friendly with Nick than each other, but then again it was them against the world.

"Thanks." Warrick said, sitting down.

"No problem. I, uh...I know how it feels to not have somewhere to sit." she smiled.

"Yeah. Gotta love high school. How was your night?" Sara stiffened slightly, and if Warrick hadn't grown up in Vegas around more poker players than he would ever be able to count he would have missed it. "That bad, huh?"

Sara smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah. I, um...fought with my brother."

"He older or younger?"

"Older. He's left school." Sara murmured. "And he is a lot stronger than me."

Warrick dropped the subject as the teacher, an older Englishman named Dr. Mallard, entered the classroom. He was actually quite an interesting teacher, with many anecdotes and stories to tell. He insisted that the students called him Ducky, and acted as a mentor and friend to his pupils rather than a lecturer, and by the end of the lesson, the whole class had a new favourite teacher. As Sara stood up, Warrick hissed, noticing the blossoming bruises on her arms.

"Jesus, are you alright?"

Sara blushed and tugged her shirt sleeves down. "It's nothing. Tyler is strong."

"You should tell somebody, your parents even."

"No!" She snapped, before realizing that it would just make him more suspicious. "I mean, I have. My brother is just a little strong. Honest."

Warrick frowned and once again dropped the subject as they left the classroom. He was headed to chemistry, once again with Sara, but on the way to the science block they met Nick who was walking with a pretty Israeli looking girl.

"Hey, guys." Nick said cheerfully. "This is Tali, she's in my Spanish class. Tali, this is Warrick and Sara."

"The ones you talked about?" Nick nodded and she smiled at both Sara and Warrick. "Hi."

"Hi." They chorused.

"Have you two got chemistry too?" Tali asked, smiling when they both nodded.

The foursome made their way to the classroom. Nick and Warrick went in first, and their teacher, Mr. Taylor ushered them into a seat at the front. Tali and Sara were shown to a seat just across from them.

Like Warrick, Tali noticed the bruising on Sara's arms. Sara sighed,

"My brother. He's a little bit of a bully."

Tali laughed humourlessly. "I can relate to that. My father, too."

Sara looked at her in shock.

"I live with my mother. My dad is...well. He has a tough job. So he tries to make us tough. I was four. He took me and my sister to a forest, blindfolded. Left us to find our own way out. This was in Israel, though. It is different there, I guess. You kinda have to grown up fast. Ziva handled it better than I did."

"Four?" Sara choked.

"He was watching, from the trees. Of course, we didn't know that. My father also trained us in self defence, blah, blah, blah. Ziva's the best at that, too." Tali said matter-of-factly. She looked at Sara's shocked face. "Hey. If it _was _your brother...well, I know why you don't want people to know. And if it wasn't, I get that too. It's family. Your business. And no one else's unless you want it to be. I love my family, even if we are slightly...dysfuc, no dysfunctional, that's the word."

Sara just stared numbly at the pretty girl, trying to figure out how her dark eyes could hold so much light after what she had just said. Tali gracefully changed the subject.

"Do you like chemistry?"

"I love it." Sara responded automatically. She still felt slightly uncomfortable around the Israeli girl. Almost naked. Like Tali had exposed all her secrets.

Mr. Taylor handed out textbooks and instructed the students to turn to page three, read the information and answer the questions, and Sara was glad for the distraction.

She finished the questions within minutes, and Tali stared at her in shock.

"You're done?"

Sara nodded. "I'm good at Chemistry."

Tali bit her lip. She had been taught to read people from a very early age, and she knew that Sara was feeling uncomfortable and defensive, and she had a fair idea why. But she really, really needed help. "Um, Sara...could you help me? Please?"

"Sure." Sara replied, used to being asked for help. She softly explained the science to Tali, who eventually got the hang of it.

"Thank you Sara." She felt like apologizing, but she knew that there was a strong possibility that it would make Sara feel worse, so she shut up. After Sara's explanation, Tali completed the work in a matter of minutes. Mr. Taylor picked it up.

"This is very, very good, David."

Sara almost rolled her eyes. That happened a lot. She was used to other kids taking credit for her work.

"Oh, no sir. I couldn't have done it without Sara. I didn't get it at all until she explained it." Tali flashed a grateful grin at Sara, who smiled back, slightly shocked.

"Well, Miss Sidle, I am very impressed." Mr. Taylor smiled at the pair of them. "You can relax for the rest of the lesson, or you can move on in the textbook, it's the first day so it's your choice."

"So what are your strong subjects?" Sara asked Tali slightly shyly.

"Languages and arts." Tali smiled. "I've uh, I've travelled a lot."

"Where?" Sara asked with interest. "I mean, I've moved a lot but mainly around San Francisco and California. This is the pretty much the extent of my travel."

Tali tried not to look like she was boasting as she listed the countries she had visited. "Israel, Iraq, China, Thailand, Singapore, Australia, England, France, Germany, and Russia. Oh, and Costa Rica."

"Wow," Sara breathed. "That's amazing."

Tali smiled slightly. "Well. I've never stayed in one place for very long. This is the first permanent home I have had since I was seven years old."

"I can relate to that." Sara nodded, repeating what Tali said earlier.

"Not fun, is it?"

"Is English your first language?"

"No," Tali laughed. "My third."

"Third? How many do you speak?"

"Five."

"Five? Wow..."

"Yeah. But I suck a science."

Sara frowned. "You don't."

"Oh, I do." Tali laughed, before looking seriously at Sara. "Could you help me this year?"

"Sure...sure..." Sara smiled.

"Awesome." Tali said, and then laughed. The word sounded strange in her accent.

"My...my family aren't abusive." Sara said softly.

"Okay." Tali murmured just as softly. Sara looked at her in shock. "Okay."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I trust you. If you say they don't hurt you, well...The bruises could have come from anywhere. We don't havve to talk about it unless you want to."

"Let's just...enjoy our first day. I'm fine."

"Okay." Tali smiled and they turned back to the work. "May I sit with you at recess?"

"Sure." Sara asked, slightly shocked. "That'd be great."

Tali smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg bounced down the corridor. "You're leaving me for my own good."

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Greg looked into her eyes and continued to sing. "_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say, _

_She went down in an airplane,_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand. _

_Help me, help me; I'm no good at goodbyes!"_

Morgan took up the song "_She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
_

_"And ways to say you died!"_ They finished together.

"Jesus, guys, this isn't high school musical." Mia Dickerson sneered.

"_She was caught in a mudslide,_

_Eaten by a lion_

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died!" _

They sang to the pretty, conceited girl. She just rolled her eyes. They continued to sing _50 Ways To Say Goodbye _until their General Studies teacher, Mr. Gibbs gave them a strange look before letting them into the room. Since Archie, Lindsey, Abby and McGee had photography, Greg and Morgan sat next to each other.

"So, did you have a good evening?" Greg asked, and Morgan shrugged.

"My mom's boyfriend came round while my dad is staying with us and it wasn't a public place." Greg winced.

"So your parents are-"

"Divorced. Yeah. You saw how much of an asshole my dad is. Anyways, it would have been amusing if he hadn't broken Jonny's nose."

"Ecklie?" Greg cried, drawing a few stares.

"Well done, Sanders. Yes, he threw a baseball at him. How was yours?"

"Meh." Greg said nothing more on the topic. "So, I take it you like Train. What other music do you listen to?"

Morgan passed him her iPod. "Let that tell you."

Greg scrolled through her albums with a slack jaw. "Phantom of the Opera? Jessie J? Marilyn Manson?"

"I like a lot of music."

"Awesome."

"I know, right?"

"Okay, everyone shut up!" Mr. Gibbs announced with a piercing whistle. "The purpose of this class is to expand your knowledge about the world and different situations. Here's a quiz. Answer it without talking. Should take about half an hour. I'm Mr. Gibbs, but call me Gibbs."

"What is with these teachers?" Morgan whispered to Greg. "Like none of them want us to call them Mr."

"We aren't in a normal school" Morgan jumped. "We have more leeway. I do have rules, though. The most important one you need to know - Rule 23: do not touch my coffee." A couple of people sniggered. "If you want to live."

A hand raised into the air. Gibbs nodded at the boy. "Um, I thought that that was a Marine's rule?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Cyrus Lockwood, sir."

"Well, you're right. But it's one of mine, too. I was a marine." The class was fairly easy, and Gibbs gave them projects to work on. "These are all to be completed within three weeks. Work with your partner that you're sitting with. The topics are very...varied. Instructions are included." Greg stared at their project. It was about teen suicide.

"Damn, that's dark." Greg complained.

"A lot of this stuff is dark. They have bulimia." Morgan pointed to a pair behind them, eternally grateful that Gibbs hadn't given her that folder.

"I've never understood that." Greg frowned.

"What?"

"Bulimia. Why people feel the need to do it to themselves. It hurts a lot more than it helps."

"And you would know this how?" Morgan said testily.

"Because my cousin Katie had bulimia. She was my best friend and she couldn't get that we loved her for who she was and her kidneys failed. She died two months ago." Greg snapped back, and Morgan looked at him in shock.

"She...died?"

"Yeah. She did." Greg folded his arms. He hadn't meant to bring Katie up. He was trying to forget about her, or at least the bulimia part. Once again his good mood was wrecked.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't think that you'd know about...well...I'm sorry."

"Just because I try to be happy most of the time doesn't mean I'm naive or stupid." Greg sighed. "However much my mum tries to cotton wool me."

"I really am sorry." Morgan bit her lip. "It's just...well I...a friend of mine has bulimia and just judge bulimics before they know them."

"I know that." Greg smiled sadly at her. "Tell your friend...tell your friend that she should talk to someone...get some help."

"I'm not sure she wants it." Morgan said softly. "She's...about my size. She can afford to lose a few pounds."

"What?" Greg's eyes bulged, and he couldn't believe his ears. "You don't need to lose anything! If she's your size, tell her to stop! She'll hurt herself."

Morgan looked at her stomach and saw nothing but flab. Greg looked at her stomach and saw a nice figure.

"I'll tell her, but she never listens to me."

Greg sighed. "So, teen suicide. You know anyone who..." Morgan shook her head. "Well, neither do I, so that's a bonus."

"Hey, this looks like it may take us a while. You wanna come over tonight, work on it? I could get you out of the mom dad boyfriend triangle? Plus, my mom is making pinnekjøtt."

"What?" Morgan looked at Greg. "Was that Russian?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Norwegian. It's meat and potatoes, and some other stuff. We normally eat it for Christmas dinner and special occasions, and today is the whole 'first day at school' thing."

"That was yesterday."

"My mom was working yesterday, my pinnekjøtt got put on hold. She makes like, five times more than we could ever eat. Please come, you'll love it, I swear!"

"Okay. I'll give my mom a call at recess."

"Great." Greg grinned.

When recess came, automatically they headed back to A11, their hideout for a snack, skipping out the cafeteria automatically. Sara and Tali were arm in arm, laughing and joking. Greg and Morgan were back to their usual selves, bouncing off the walls and teasing each other. Nick and Warrick were arguing about football teams. Archie and Abby arrived next, followed by Lindsay and McGee. They compared lessons and teachers, and talked trivia until the bell rang. The day flew by and lunch came and went. When the bell rang for homeroom, Archie and Lindsay dragged themselves to McKeen, and Abby pulled a reluctant McGee happily to Gibbs' room.

Catherine didn't sit with them to no one's surprise, so Ryan Wolfe happily took the seat.

"Okay, today we haven't really got much to do, so once again your time is your own."

The day passed as a blur, and Greg met Morgan outside the school as soon as the day ended.

"How was art?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I drew what I thought was a pretty good picture. Then I saw Tali's picture of the same thing and I realised just how crap mine was."

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Greg reasoned. "Look at mine." he passed her a piece of paper.

"I thought you didn't take art."

"I didn't. But in drama we were told to draw a picture of our ultimate character to play. Abby drew this awesome picture of a really cool vampire. Everyone else had really artistic, realistic sketches."

Morgan took the piece of paper. On it was a stick man with a pirate's hat and an eye-patch. One leg was thicker than the other below the knee and coloured light brown. She laughed. "A pirate?"

"Took me half an hour to draw it. I'm rubbish at art."

"Well, it has a certain charm." Morgan smiled. "That does make me feel a little better."

"Oh, thanks!" Greg pouted, pretending to look offended. They began to walk to Greg's house. It wasn't very far away, and the walk only took ten minutes before they arrived at the Sanders' modest, fairly large house. The school and house were in the same nice neighbourhood, and the Elise Sanders had been very happy to stay in the safe area.

"Mom!" Greg called. "I'm home. And I brought Morgan!"

Elise came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on an apron. Delicious and foreign smalls wafted into Morgan's nose as she introduced herself to Greg's mom.

"So are you Greg's girlfriend?"

"Mom!" Greg looked appalled as Morgan looked at him in shock. His mother laughed.

"I'm joking." Greg's mom laughed. "I'm sorry Morgan."

"That's okay. It was worth the look on Greg's face." She grinned at Greg, who scowled at the two grinning females.

"Thanks. Let's go to the den, we can work on the school project there." Morgan slipped off her shoes and left them by the mat. Greg's mother looked at her in slight shock, and a small smile spread across her face.

"You are very polite Morgan. I appreciate it, I appreciate it a lot. I only wish Greg would take his shoes off when he came in the house."

Morgan smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Come on! Let's get to the den before she embarrasses me anymore!" Greg dragged Morgan upstairs.

"Wow..." she said upon entering the den. "This is amazing..."

"I know right?" Greg grinned.

"You have an x-box?"

"Why, yes I do. Fancy a game?"

"I thought we were supposed to be doing homework?"

"Teen suicide, X-Box. X-box, teen suicide?" Greg held out his hands.

Morgan pursed her lips thoughtfully and nodded. "Teen suicide can wait!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Warrick walked home alone after school that day. Nick was getting a lift with Ethan, and however many times he offered, Warrick declined the lift. He had to go to the store for his grandma anyway.

He walked down a side alley to get to the store and tried to ease past the teenage boys at the end.

"Oh, hey, its Brown!" One jeered, blocking his path, and Warrick tried again to move around.

"Excuse me." He muttered.

"Excuse me? Na uh."

Warrick looked up into the eyes of none other than Gene Jaycobs.

"Where's your little white friend? He get sick of you already? Don't worry, Warrick, I'm sure you'll be fine. Even you can do better than a piece of white trash like that. I mean come on, did you see the guy?"

Furious, Warrick threw his fist into Jaycobs' stomach. "Shut _up!" _

"Oh, that does it!" Jaycobs roared.

Warrick fell to the floor as seven boys twice his side began pounding him into the pavement. His glasses smashed and Warrick could make out the little shards of glass that were blocking the steady flow of blood onto the pavement.

After five minutes of enduring the blows, Warrick began to panic. Normally they had stopped by now. Jaycobs leaned over Warrick as hissed at him

"You don't touch me, punk!"

He crashed his foot down onto Warrick's forehead, and with a dazzling array of stars everything was black.


	7. Chapter 7: Drinking Driver

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and feedback, you guys are awesome! I meant to get this up last night but my internet died on me, I'm so sorry! Bit of angst here, guys! Yay! Romance is building up, too, but not necessarily where you think it will ;)**

**Do Read. Hopefully Enjoy. Please Review. **

**Chapter Seven #The Drinking Driver#**

"Hello? Warrick? Open your eyes, Warrick. Can you hear me...?"

_Ouch..._

"The ambulance is on its way."

_Owwww! _

"Good, thank you. Warrick? Open your eyes please."

Warrick obeyed the vaguely familiar voice and forced his eyes open. He saw the face of Grissom, his homeroom teacher and blinked.

"Ow."

"'Ow' is about right. An ambulance is on the way."

"What! Why? Is someone hurt?"

Grissom frowned. "You are."

"Oh." Warrick reddened. "I uh...I don't need an ambulance, sir, I'll be fine. I'll just go home get a cold pack."

"You've been out for over five minutes, you might have concussion. Can I call your parents?"

"It's just my grandma." Warrick said, embarrassed at his teacher seeing him like this. "My parents are...um...well they're dead."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Warrick. If you really don't want to go to the hospital, then we can get the paramedics to check you out, and if they say you're okay I will drive you home."

Warrick nodded meekly. "Thank you sir."

Grissom just shook his head. "I saw the attack. Do those boys go to Atwater?"

Warrick shook his head. "They went to my old school."

"Do you want to talk to the police?"

Warrick shook his head quickly. "No, sir."

Grissom frowned. "If that woman over there-" he pointed to a worried looking woman in her forties - "hadn't chased those boys away, then you could have died before I even got the chance. They shouldn't get away with something like that."

Warrick just shook his head again. "It wouldn't help with those guys. Besides, I kinda started it."

Grissom looked at him sceptically.

"I punched Gene Jaycobs." Warrick elaborated.

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "May I ask why?"

Warrick sighed. "They weren't letting me past. So I was just gonna try and sneak by. Then Gene Jaycobs tried to piss me...uh sorry, sir, I meant irritate me, by talking the mick out of Nick. We, uh ran into them yesterday. Then he started calling Nick white trash, and I might have freaked a little. Punched him in the stomach."

Grissom frowned again, but before he could respond, Warrick sat up and held up his hands. "Mr. Grissom, I didn't have friends in my old school. Gene Jaycobs and his friends made sure of that, if the fact that I'm a 'dork' wasn't enough. Nick is the first friend I have had in a long time. And I just got a little pi...angry when Jaycobs..."

Warrick frowned and hung his head. He wasn't sure why exactly he was telling his teacher this. He never talked to teachers about anything other than class work. But despite only knowing him for two days, he felt like he could trust Grissom.

Grissom was silent for a moment. "I know how that feels." He turned. "Well, here are the paramedics." The teacher stepped aside and allowed the medics to look Warrick over. After he begged not to be taken to the hospital, the female instructed Grissom to take Warrick straight home.

As the medics left, Warrick awkwardly said, "You don't have to take me home, sir. I can walk."

"Just get in the car. Don't argue."

Warrick obeyed, and they drove home in silence. Warrick's heart sank when his worried grandma came running out of the house to figure out what happened. Thankfully, Grissom did most of the talking.

"Gene Jaycobs? I swear, I will string that child up one day!" she cursed, before glancing at the teacher. "I am sorry Mr. Grissom. Thank you for bringing Warrick home."

"Don't worry about it. I will see you in a couple of days Warrick."

"See you tomorrow, sir."

Grissom shook his head as he walked back to the car. If the kid wanted to go back to school, he could.

"Warrick!" His grandma pulled him into a big hug. "Go upstairs, honey. Dinner will be about an hour."

Warrick nodded gratefully and headed upstairs.

"Oh, and son? Remind me to whoop your ass for taking that shortcut anyway!"

Warrick smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick Stokes was in an amazing mood. He had had a bet with Warrick about the Cowboys game last night, and he was about to pick up ten dollars in winnings.

He burst into A11 with huge smile on his face knowing that Warrick would be earlier than him as he lived a lot closer to school.

"I think I won!" he cried. Warrick turned around and the smile slid immediately off Nick's face. "Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?"

Warrick's cheek was covered in a huge bruise, with red around the edges. There were stitches in his head across what looked like a deep cut about three and a half inches long just under his hairline, and when he turned, he did so with what looked like extreme pain.

"It's nothing." Warrick shrugged.

Next to him, Sara's eyes flared with anger. "Tell him, Warrick."

Warrick sighed and glared at her. She glared back. Morgan was sitting on the table again, but concern covered her usually happy face s she stared at the two silently arguing teenagers. He sighed and turned to a confused and concerned Nick.

"I, uh...I ran into Gene Jaycobs after school yesterday."

"And he just beat you up?" Nick cried. "You look really bad!"

"Thanks." Warrick said dryly.

"You gonna tell someone? The police?" Nick asked.

"That's what Grissom said."

"Grissom?"

"Yeah. It was really embarrassing." Warrick moaned, remembering being found at the end of the alley by his teacher. "He was there when I woke up."

"Woke up?" Nick cried, his eyes the size of saucers. "You got knocked out? Warrick, you have to tell someone."

"I have. I told Grissom, and my grandma and you and Sara." Warrick frowned. "Besides, I punched Jaycobs first."

"You what?"

"You better close your eyes a bit Nick or they'll pop out your head."

"Why?" Nick ignored Warrick's teasing attempt at changing the subject.

Warrick just shrugged. "He was pissing me off."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Really. How?"

"Just drop it, Nick, okay? I'm fine. And here's your ten dollars."

Nick stared at the bill. "I don't want it."

It was Warrick's turn for his eyes to bulge. "What? You won the bet. It's your money." He passed it back, but Nick shook his head.

"I'm not gonna take your money after something like that, Warrick."

"But you won..."

"So?"

"So...you need to take the money. That's how it works."

Nick just shook his head. "I don't want it. I'm not gonna kick you while you're down, man. That's not who I am."

Warrick smiled slightly. "Thanks." he pocketed the cash.

Grissom walked into the classroom, looking sadly at Warrick as he did so.

Greg and Ryan came in at about the same time, both looking at Warrick in concern and asking what happened.

"I just had a run in with some kids from my old school. I'm fine."

"Did you have to go to hospital?" Greg asked, an out of place, serious look on his young face. Morgan thought it was cute.

"No. The medics put the stitches in there. I am fine." he said very loudly, and Nick watched Grissom roll his eyes.

A loud giggle floated through the door as Calleigh Duquesne and Catherine Flynn flounced through the door. When Calleigh saw Warrick, she looked at him pityingly and went to sit down at the 'populars' table. Catherine however faltered. Her mouth hung slightly open, and she looked as if she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and followed Calleigh. At the last minute, she turned back.

"Are you okay?" she asked Warrick softly.

Warrick blushed slightly. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Catherine said.

"Yeah." Warrick smiled softly. Catherine's heart fluttered, but she had long trained herself not to show things like that.

"Good." she smiled, going back to sit next to Calleigh, noting Sara's suspicious glare on her back.

"You like her?" Nick grinned quietly.

Warrick just shook his head. "Never gonna happen, man."

Nick looked sadly at his friend. "Well, you never know."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

The days passed quickly at Atwater High School. The students quickly fell into routines and cliques, and friendships and enmities formed and fell.

Catherine seemed to despise Sara, and the feeling was mutual. Sara was, however, good friends with Tali, Nick, Morgan and Greg. She was also friends with Warrick, but he didn't understand her hatred of Catherine, and Sara didn't understand his tolerance of the strawberry blonde, so their relationship was slightly less close. It seemed as though Nick was the thing holding them all together - he seemed good friends with everyone. Out of all of them, Nick had friends in most places.

He was on both the football and baseball teams as practices and fixtures were on different days, and excelled in both sports.

Greg managed to drag Sara to drama club, and she actually enjoyed it. In return, she made Greg join the science club. Morgan and Tali did art afterschool twice a week, as well as attending drama club with Greg, Sara and Morgan's friend Lindsay.

Warrick and Ryan Wolfe didn't join any clubs for a while, but after a couple of weeks they joined the science club with Sara and Greg. Archie went to a computer club with Abby, McGee and another freshman called Adam Ross.

However, every Wednesday, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Morgan, Tali, Archie and Ryan went out for milkshakes at the place Warrick had shown them - Wendy's Smoothie Parlour. They would also sit in A11 every lunchtime. Abby, McGee, and Lindsay were friends with them, but found their own table in the cafeteria with a couple of other freshmen, and didn't hang out with them much.

They were in A11 as usual that fateful day one and a half months after school started.

"Okay guys, its Halloween really, really, really soon and I am planning a massive party and sleepover! Who's coming?"

"Greg, it's the tenth of October." Sara pointed out, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Exactly! It's only twenty one days to go! Twenty one days! That's nothing!"

"I'm in." Morgan shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

"I will ask my mom, but she may not let me go." Tali shrugged. "She doesn't like Halloween. Her faith is quite strong."

"Jewish, right?" Warrick clarified, sneaking a peek at the star of David hung around her neck, and she nodded. "Well, my grandma's a fairly strong Christian, but she should be fine with it."

"I'm in. Definitely!" Nick smiled, a huge grin on his face.

"You know I am. I never have a choice." Archie shrugged playfully.

"I don't see how my mom will have a problem with it. She spends most of her time with your mom anyway." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

Greg turned to the one person who hadn't said a thing. "Sara?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

She looked at Greg, who had pulled out all of the stops and formed huge brown puppy dog eyes. She laughed. "I'll ask my mom."

"Great!" Greg cried. "It is gonna be so amazingly epic!"

Sara just smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Sara was noticeably quiet for the rest of the day. Greg cornered her in the school parking lot as she waited for her mom at the end of the day.

"Sara!"

She looked over her shoulder before turning away again. Greg was the last person she wanted to see.

As Greg drew closer, Sara wiped her face and sniffed, trying to cover it up.

"Sara?" Greg's eager but confused voice had transferred to complete concern. "Sara have you been crying?"

"No." Sara sniffed stubbornly.

Greg frowned. It definitely looked like Sara had been crying. Her eyes had a slight red tinge, and a lone droplet hung from her chin. Greg half wanted to wipe it away, but he didn't. He remembered back to when she had begun to act sadder than usual.

"Sara...you don't have to come to the party if you don't want to."

Sara laughed humourlessly. She regretted it as soon as she saw the hurt yet guilty look on Greg's face. He started stammering.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Sara. If you don't like Halloween..."

"Greg." She stopped him mid flow. "I wanna come. I really do. That's the problem."

"Why? Do your parents not like Halloween?"

If it had been normal, pressy questioning Greg, Sara would have let her irritation burst out of her and snapped at the younger teen, but the sad, confused Greg wasn't normal, and it tugged on her heartstrings.

"My parents don't like a lot of things." Sara said softly. "Greg, I'm sorry. I might be able to come. I just...get a little jealous. My parents don't let things go to things as easily as other parents do."

Greg sighed. "That's it? Are you okay, Sara?"

"I. Am. Fine." she muttered. "Don't pry in other people's lives, Greg, you'll bug people."

Greg's eyes popped open. "I'm sorry Sara, I was just worried."

Sara took a deep breath struggling to keep her anger in check. "I know, Greg. I know. Look, I'll ask about the party, okay?"

Greg nodded. "Okay. It should be fun."

"At your place, Greg? Of course it will be."

Greg grinned at her happily.

A car horn beeped and Sara glanced across at a car. Tyler was sat behind the wheel, motioning to her impatiently.

"I gotta go."

"Is that your brother?" Greg asked curiously, having never met the older boy.

"Yeah. Bye, Greg!" Sara gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm okay." Greg hugged her back quickly as her brother honked the horn again.

"Bye Sara." he called back, heading to his mom's car across the parking lot.

"See ya!" She called as she slid into the car.

"What the hell took you so long sayin' bye to tha' kid? He your boyfrien'?" Tyler snapped, and Sara recoiled.

"No. Ty, are you drunk?" Sara asked nervously.

Tyler glared at his sister. "Wha' does it madder to you?"

Sara's eyes widened as she smelt the stench of alcohol. "Tyler, you can't drive me home, you're hammered!"

"Shuddup, Sara." Tyler slurred, and Sara tried to open the door, but Tyler locked it.

"Tyler, you shouldn't drive when you're drunk."

"Don't lecture me, kid!" Tyler snapped. Sara glanced hopefully over to where Greg was, but he was gone. Tyler opened his own door and threw up violently outside the car. Then he slammed the door shut again.

"Tyler!"

"You ain't getting a lift with mom, she's sick. It's me or no one, Sara."

"I'll take no one." Her heart leapt as she saw Tali walking across the parking lot. She banged on the window as Tyler began to pull out of the parking lot. "Tali!"

"Tha's no' my name, kid." Tyler slurred. "You know what? Get out!"

Sara screamed as Tyler opened the door of the car and shoved her out. Tali ran over, her finger sticking up at Tyler as she flew to her best friend's side.

"Sara!"

"Ow..."

"Oh, לכל הרוחות!" Tali swore.

"What?" Sara said weakly, rubbing her shoulder.

"It means damn it, hell, that sort of thing. In Hebrew." Tali explained. "What the hell just happened?"

"Tyler was drunk and wanted to drive me home." Sara explained, her whole body hurting. She pulled down her shirt collar and inspected her grazed, bruised shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sara? He pushed you out of a...you have to tell your parents, the police!" Tali cried.

"No!" Sara cried back. "Tyler will get in trouble, it's not that bad. I'm okay."

Tali shook her head, but Sara interrupted her. "How many times has Ari hurt you worse than this? How many times did you report it?"

Tali sighed. "Okay. I get you."

Tali pulled her friend up off of the floor. "Ziva should be out in a few minutes. We can give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Tali." Sara said gratefully. "He didn't mean it, he's just not thinking straight. He's normally not like that. He's drunk, y'know."

Tali smiled wanly.

An explosion of noise shattered the air around them and both girls instinctively hit the deck. A very familiar voice screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Sara cried, "That sounded like..."

"Tyres." Tali muttered. "Car tyres, brakes, screaming..." they exchanged glances and ran to the road. Sara screamed loudly. Tyler's car was smashed into another, smoke rising from the engine. He staggered out, swearing but sobering up, leaning over to look at the other car. The hysterical driver was unhurt.

The passenger side of the car however was crushed, the passenger unconscious, his head lolling against his mom's screaming form.

As Elise Sanders wrenched off her seat belt to try and get her son out of the car, Tali and Sara raced forward, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"GREG!"

As Sara saw Tyler's guilt filled eyes bore into hers, she could only think of theses things: _she_ was the one Greg stayed behind to talk to. _She_ was the one who refused to let Tyler leave. _She _was the one who put both cars in the same place at the same time. If she hadn't done either of those things, the car crash would not have happened.

As she saw several people pull an limp, bloodied Greg from the car, she whispered something so softly that Tali only just caught it.

"This is all my fault."

**So tell me, is it too early for this? (I thought I'd skip ahead a bit cause I felt it was dragging-did it work?) let me know what you think. Thanks for your time ;) **


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Round One

**Hey! Sorry sorry sorry for the delay! Blame my mum for banning my laptop and power cuts and holiday packing. (which may slow updates but will not stop them, I swear!) Review please and I promise I will update throughout the summer. If you don't review, I may be forced to become very busy, which means mega slow updates. Is that what you want?**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Aw, man!" Nick cried as Warrick killed Nick for the fourth time on Call of Duty.

Warrick laughed. "I told you, man. Don't mess with the master!"

"Dork." Nick snorted. Warrick looked across at him and caught Nick's teasing smile.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one!" Warrick laughed.

"NO!" Nick cried as he died for the fifth time. "That's not fair, we hadn't even started!"

The phone rang in time with Warrick's laugh.

"I am going to win _one_ round if it is the _last_ thing I do!" Nick growled playfully.

"Warrick!" his grandma called, passing Warrick the phone. As usual he kept the game controller in one hand.

"Hello?"

"Yes!" Nick cried as he defeated Warrick. "Oh, yeah! I rule! I...Warrick?"

Warrick looked at Nick with a slack jaw and a horrified look in his eyes.

After a second he swallowed. "Yeah. I'm still here. Is he...okay...no, I get it...Sure...We'll be there in five...You want me to call anyone?"

Nick frowned.

"No...Okay...See you in a few, Tali." Warrick hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Nick frowned, perching on the edge of his seat.

Warrick struggled to think about how to put it. "It's about Greg..."

Nick stood up, studying the look on Warrick's face. "What?"

Warrick tossed Nick his jacket. "He's been in a car crash."

"Car crash?" Nick's mouth popped open. "Is...is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he? We...we gotta go, I mean-"

"Outside school." Warrick raised his voice. "Gran! We need to go!"

"Where and why?"

"Greg was in a car crash."

Warrick's grandma's face crumpled. "Go, go."

The two boys ran out of the front of the house. "That your bike?" Nick asked. Warrick nodded.

"Get on the seat."

Warrick obeyed and Nick stood up on the pedals, his adrenalin pushing his legs as fast as they could go. Warrick held on to the seat for dear life as the air flew past his face.

They reached the school in less than two minutes.

Sara was screaming uncontrollably at a young man in his late teens or early twenties who was being led away by two cops. Tali was trying to pull her away, but Sara was hysterical. A gurney was just visible with a bloodied body on it being loaded into an ambulance. In an ambulance next to it was Greg's mother, tears pouring down her cheeks, straining to get to her son. However the paramedics were trying to keep her in the ambulance.

"Ma'am, we have to get your son to the hospital as soon as possible, you also need treatment."

"No, I...I wanna go with Greg! GREG!" she screamed.

Nick's eyes filled with tears at the sight but he blinked angrily. High school kids don't cry. Especially not boys.

He ran to Sara and Tali and began to hear what Sara was saying.

"You asshole! You stupid drunk bastard! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you!" she dissolved into tears in Tali's arms.

"Sara! Tali! What happened?" Nick cried.

Tali's tearful eyes met Nick's. "The other driver is Tyler, Sara's brother."

"I hate him." Sara sobbed into Tali's chest. "I hate him, I hate him..."

"He came to pick her up, drunk out of his brains."

"Mind." Warrick said softly. Tali's tell tale sign of being upset was when she messed up English idioms. Normally it was only her sister that did that.

Tali rolled her tear filled eyes. "Whatever. Sara told him that she didn't want a lift, said that he shouldn't drive drunk. I watched him push her out of a moving car." Tali shook her head, hugging her friend tighter to try and comfort the both of them. "We were in the parking lot. We heard the tyres...and the crash...and Greg, screaming."

Warrick stared at the mangled cars in shock.

"Oh my god!" A soft voice cried. It turned to sobs as the girl came closer. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

As Morgan stumbled closer Nick automatically pulled her into his arms. Living with four sisters had taught him what to do when faced with crying or hysterical girls, unlike Warrick, who looked like he was still in shock.

"It's gonna be okay. It's okay, it's okay. Greg'll be okay. He's a strong kid. He'll be okay."

"I...came as...as soon as...I could." she gasped between sobs, and Nick rubbed her back gently.

"I know, I know."

"What happened?" Morgan sobbed.

A couple of police officers came over, a tall greying man and a shorter, younger man.

"That's what we want to find out."

Sara looked up nervously.

"We want to speak to the two of you, you are the best witnesses. What are your names?"

"Tali David."

"Sara...Sidle."

"As in Tyler Sidle's sister?"

Sara sniffed and wiped her face. "Yeah. I...I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Sidle, but your brother was very drunk. The DA will be filing charges."

Sara sniffled. "This is all my fault. If I had just stayed in the damn car then we would have left and-"

Tali pointed to the wrecked passenger side of Tyler's car. "And you would be in a worse position than Greg."

Sara shook her head, pulling herself together. She was stronger than this, she was.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Nick asked the tall policeman.

The man shrugged. "I don't see why not. I will have to talk to Ms. David and Ms. Sidle, but afterwards they may join you."

"Tali!" Ziva ran through the parking lot to her sister's side. "Officer? What is going on? Is my sister in some sort of trouble?"

"Greg was in a car crash." Tali said quickly. "Sara and I heard it."

"Your friend Greg?" Ziva frowned. "The small, excitable one with the funny hair like a spiky porcuswine, no, porcupig, no, a...um...'"

"Porcupine." Tali corrected. "And yeah, it is him."

Ziva looked at her sister sympathetically. "Will he be okay?"

"We're going to the hospital as soon as the officers are done, right?"

Everyone nodded and Ziva made a quick head count. "I can give you all a lift." Tali looked up in fear for opposite reasons to the officer.

"How many seats does your care have Ms..."

"David. Ziva David, Tali is my younger sister. My car is in the store-"

"Shop-" Tali hissed.

"So I am borrowing my mother's seven seater." Ziva finished.

"That is fine." The younger officer looked at Ziva appreciatively, and she smiled slightly.

The police were done with the girls fairly quickly, and within four minutes.

"Let's go, let's go!" Morgan urged as they got into the car. The two boys got into the back two seats, and Sara, Tali and Morgan slid into the middle three seats.

"Zee?" Ziva turned to look at her sister. "Get us there quickly, but please don't kill us!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but the strain in her sister's voice told her that the younger girl wasn't joking

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

"Cath?"

Catherine looked up at Don. "What?"

He smiled wanly at her as they sat on her sofa watching a film. "What's wrong? You've been real quiet recently. Should I be worried?"

Catherine smiled, shaking her head. "Nah..."

"I thought you were happy with this, Eddie guy?" Don asked, referring to her boyfriend, Eddie Willows. They had been dating for a couple of weeks, and a couple of nights ago she had stayed over at his.

"I am." She said softly.

Don frowned. "Cath? Did the bastard hurt you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"What? No, no!" Catherine laughed. "No! He's great, he hasn't hurt me."

"So what's wrong?" Don urged gently. "Anyone who's ass I can kick?"

Catherine sighed. "I just...I feel...after the other night, I kinda feel like my mom, y'know? Like I'm easy...a slut..."

Don shuffled up and stuck an arm around his best friend. "You're not a slut."

She snuggled into his friendly embrace. "So how's it going with you and Jess?"

"Well, Miss Lets-Change-The-Subject, its going great." Don rolled his eyes

"How would she feel if she could see you now?"

"Ah, she'd get it. She knows we're close, she's your friend, too."

Catherine laughed. "For a smart guy, Don, you are clueless when it comes to girls."

"What?" Don frowned.

Catherine sighed. "If Jess was looking through my window right now, she would interpret this as cheating."

Don's frown deepened. "Cheating?"

"Well, she'd suspect it. The fact that I'm her friend would only make it worse." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry, Cath. You're gorgeous of course, but I'm happy with Jess. I love you but I'm not in love with you."

Catherine laughed again. "You're not exactly my type either."

"Aw, you don't think I'm sexy?" Don pouted.

"No, I think you're ugly as hell." Catherine said with a straight face.

"Damn." Don sighed. "You wound me, Flynn."

"Oh, really, Flack?"

"Yeah, I'm bleeding out."

"Oh, baby." Catherine said sarcastically.

Don flashed her a blue eyed grin. She smiled back.

"I like Jess. She's good for you." Don looked at his friend, confused, and she elaborated. "You're always grinning at the moment. I mean, more than usual. She makes you happy, and she's a great person."

"What's bringing this on?" Don asked, playfully nudging Catherine. "You're going all sentimental on me, you sound like my mother."

"Everyone gets sentimental when they're watching Titanic." Catherine sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"It's not even the sad bit!" Don protested.

"I've seen this film about five times. They're all going to die soon, it's all emotional!"

Don just shook his head. "So, a happy bit in a sad film makes girls sprout sentimental stuff that they usually wouldn't say."

"But always think." Catherine added, giving Don a watery smile.

"I will never understand girls."

"Nope. You won't."

"Thanks, Cath. I love it that you like Jess." Don said softly.

Catherine snuggled further into her best friend's embrace.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

The waiting room at Desert Palm was filled with fear that was all too familiar to Tali. She was tucked up in a ball on a chair, her chin on her knees, holding Sara's hand with one hand and Ziva's in the other. It was unusual for the older girl to show emotion in public, but Tali remembered when Ziva's best friend died in the terrorist bombing. She knew what it was like to wait in a hospital to find out if your friend lives or dies.

Sara's sobs had long since ceased. She was rocking softly backwards and forwards, tears trailing down her cheeks as they waited.

Nick was sitting in a chair, staring at his hands as if they held all the answers. Warrick was next to him, holding his head in his hands.

Morgan paced up and down the waiting room, wringing her hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Stop that blasphemy, child." Warrick's grandma entered with a sad smile on her face. "I brought you all something to eat if you want it." She placed a box of muffins onto the table. "If you don't want them, I get it."

Morgan looked at her. "You know what it's like, right?"

"Yes, I know what it's like." Warrick's grandma sighed. She placed two gentle hands on Morgan's shoulders, gently stopping the frightened girl's pacing. "It is the worst feeling in the world."

Morgan's lower lip trembled and she fell into Warrick's grandmother's arms.

"Why?" Morgan sobbed. "Why Greg?"

"There is no reason, honey. Drunk drivers have no reason."

"Was he drunk?" Warrick asked huskily.

His grandma sighed. "Yes. He was. Your parents were not, but...he was drunk. They were not. He got a scratch and they...it's not fair, it never is."

Everyone fell silent. Warrick cursed. He had always suspected the man who killed his parents to be drunk. Now not only were his parents killed by a drunk driver, but one of his best friend's lives was hanging in the balance because of one.

"Family of Greg Sanders?" Greg's dad stood up - they had had to sedate his mom.

"Yes." His voice was throaty and dry. The doctor spoke quietly to the man, whose proud eyes filled up with tears.

Sara covered her mouth with her hand as Andrew Sanders pushed past the doctor. "He killed him. He killed him..."

Tali ran to the leaving doctor. "Sir! Sir! Doctor?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

She clutched her Star of David hanging from her neck with fear and hope. "My name is Tali David, I am friends with Greg Sanders. Is he...is he dead?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything, as you are not family." He glanced at the five distraught teens staring at him desperately. "However, off the record, I will say that Mr. Sanders is in a stable condition."

Tali fell to her knees, fingering her necklace, her lips moving in a silent prayer of thanks.

"He's okay?" Nick laughed disbelieving. The doctor nodded with a wan smile.

Warrick whooped, leaping up to high five Nick. Sara gasped in relief, and Nick dragged her into a huge bear huge, much like the one that Morgan was sharing with Warrick's grandmother. Ryan and Archie who had been quietly sitting in the corner laughed in unison, high fiving each other happily. They left shortly afterwards.

The others stayed in the hospital waiting room for another couple of hours, but the atmosphere was different. Hopeful.

Nick's parents were both in court on various cases, but Rosa turned up, and was very relieved to find that Nick's 'funny young amigo' was okay. Morgan's mother also came to the hospital to be there for her daughter. Ziva called her mother to tell her about the situation, and that she would bring Tali home. She convinced her mother not to come.

No one came for Sara. Her mother phoned and tried to get Sara to come to the police station, but Sara point blank refused. She would be staying at the David's that night.

Andrew and Elise Sanders walked into the waiting room and the teens stood up again. Andrew smiled tiredly. "Greg is asking for you guys."

"He's awake?" Sara said, not quite meeting Greg's parent's eyes.

"Yes." Elise nodded, still drowsy from the sedation. "He's...well you can see for yourself."

"Five at a time." Andrew clarified. "Fourth door on the right down that corridor." The five leapt up and ran to Greg's room.

They found him sitting up in bed, a neat row of stitches in his head, his left arm in a cast and a sling and a huge smile appearing on his face.

"You're still here? I thought you'd of all left..."

Nick, Warrick and Tali grinned, and even Morgan let out a watery smile.

"How you feeling, bud." Nick asked gently.

"Epic!" Greg's smile was huge. "They gave me painkillers."

"Oh, hell no!" Warrick cried in mock horror.

"So were you worried?"

"I would hit you if you weren't in a frickin hospital bed." Morgan choked. "Of course we were. Nobody told us anything, I...we thought you were dead."

Greg's smile softened. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It wasn't your fault." Tali smiled, ruffling Greg's hair gently.

"You'll mess up my hair!" He stuck out his tongue. Tali laughed softly. Then he bowed his head.

"What's wrong?" Nick said quickly.

When Greg raised his head there was an alien look in his eyes. The goofy, happy-go-lucky, grin was gone. His eyes shone with an unreadable light. "Nothing. I...it's eight o'clock. I got hit at half three. My dad said you guys practically followed the ambulance. That means you've been here nearly five hours..."

"What you gettin' at Greg?" Nick murmured softly. "You didn't leave me. You stayed...thanks."

Almost everyone smiled. "Oh, Archie and Ryan were here for a bit but Ryan's mom took them home a few hours ago, when the doctor told us you were stable. They didn't wanna go." Morgan explained.

Greg nodded and smiled. A head popped around the door. "Nick? _Tenemos que ir ahora_." Rosa smiled apologetically at Greg. "I am sorry, Greg. I have to take Nick home now, and I offered Warrick's grandmother a lift home. I hope you feel better soon, _bebé_"

"Thanks Rosa." Greg smiled at Nick's familiar nanny. Warrick and Nick put their hands on Greg's shoulders.

"See you tomorrow, man." Warrick grinned.

"Yeah, we'll drop by after school to check that you haven't driven all the nurses insane." Nick teased.

"Awesome." Greg grinned. The two boys left the room as Morgan's mom popped her own head around.

"Ah, Greg. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Morgan, we have to go sweetie. Jonny made dinner. Two hours ago."

Morgan sighed, and gave Greg a quick awkward hug. "See you tomorrow." She planted a quick kiss on Greg's cheek and flounced out of the room.

As Morgan and her mom left, Greg grinned excitedly at the remaining two girls. "She loves me!"

Tali rolled her eyes. "Dream on, G. I'm just gonna go check that Ziva hasn't killed any of the guys in the waiting room for checking her out." She looked pointedly at Sara and squeezed Greg's arm. "I will be only a couple of minutes."

As she left the room, she took Greg's smile with her. Sara hadn't moved since they entered the room. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest as if she was holding herself together. She looked as if she was about to cry, and she refused to meet Greg's eyes. "Sara?" His voice lowered into a small, sad, whimper-like sound. "Sara? Did...did I do something wrong?"

Sara burst into tears. Greg pulled himself up, wincing slightly in pain and feeling slightly guilty for the guilt trip. "Sara? Don't cry, don't cry..."

She gasped, trying to control her sobs. "I...I'm...sorry!"

"For crying?" Greg looked confused, and Sara shook her head.

"It...was...Tyler...in the...other car...he was...drunk..."

Greg's face went blank. "Your brother is the one that hit us?" Sara nodded. "I'm so, so, sorr-"

"Are you okay?" Greg started to panic. "Were you-"

"I wasn't in the car. He was drunk so I got out. If I hadn't...he would've missed you!" Sara sniffed.

Greg started shaking his head. "No, no, no...Sara. This isn't your fault."

She glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, Sara. I don't blame you." When she didn't respond, he gestured her over with his good arm. "Sara."

She reluctantly came a little closer, and he grabbed one of her hands. He knew that he could deny it all day and all night and it wouldn't make a little bit of difference. He had never seen so much guilt in a person as he saw in Sara Sidle. So he said the one this that he hoped would make her feel a little better.

"Sara? I forgive you." She turned and looked at him. "I forgive you. It's okay, I'm okay. And I forgive you."

She smiled tearfully and gave him a big hug. "When are they letting you out?"

"Tomorrow evening." Greg smiled. "I. Am. Fine."

Sara's eyes closed, but the smile lingered on her lips. "Okay."

Tali slipped back into the room. "Hey. Zee is fine to wait for a little longer." The two girls sank into the chairs next to the bed.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are the ones who are deeply in love with me then?"

"Dream on, Greg." Sara snorted. Her voice softened as she glanced at Tali. "We heard it. Brakes, tyres, screams."

Greg's face fell. "Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better, I screamed my head off at Tyler."

"The full Sidle rage?" Greg's lip twitched.

"The full Sidle rage." Sara nodded, and all three started laughing. Greg's parents came back accompanied by a nurse.

"I am very sorry," the nurse said, "but visiting hours technically ended hours ago. I am going to have to ask you two to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, you can have ten more minutes. Then young sir, you need some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy." Greg pouted. Sara and Tali laughed.

"Bye Greg, you big baby!" Sara smiled, hugging Greg again.

Tali copied and they headed for the door. "Bye Greg!" They called in unison, smiling and waving.

"What no kisses?" Greg called. The girls stuck out their tongues. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow!"

"How is he?" Ziva asked as they came into the waiting room.

"He's joking." Tali rolled her eyes.

"He was in a car crash and he is joking?" Ziva frowned.

"You don't know Greg like we do. I would almost be worried if he didn't." Sara smiled half heartedly.

Ziva stared at her sympathetically. "We should get you home." Tali wrapped an arm around Sara and they left the hospital.

Sara snuggled under the covers on the sofa bed at the end of Tali's bed after a home cooked meal and long shower, feeling drained. However, she also felt safe. She was afraid of going home the next day. She would be blamed somehow for Tyler being in trouble, she knew it. It had been one hell of a day. As she drifted in and out of sleep, a question popped into her mind.

"Tali?" She breathed.

"Yeah?" Her friend whispered back.

"Have...have you ever lost a friend before?"

Tali was silent for a moment. "A couple. Ziva lost her best friend when they were twelve. Suicide bombing. The catalyst for my mother leaving my father and taking us away."

"Where'd you go first?"

"Russia. It was the easiest to get to, my mom had connections. And it was a language we all knew. Then we moved to Spain the next year. Sara, you need sleep."

"And you don't?" Sara retorted quietly.

"I do too. But you're tired. And you won't let that amazing mind of yours turn off. Just sleep."

Sara sighed, pulling the covers up under her chin. "Tali?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah?" "Thanks. For letting me stay."

"No problem. Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Night."

"Night." Sara traced the latest bruise all the way up her arm as she was finally dragged into sleep.

**NOTE: In chapter one I called Greg's dad Andrew, but in chapter five or something I called him Peter. Sorry bout that, will change it when I get a chance. From now on I'm going with Andrew. (assuming I get reviews and go on :P) also Cath will have more to do later, I swear! **


	9. Chapter 9: Fights and Punishment

**Okay, first up – sorry for the long wait! I only just got internet access today : ( Plus I had a camping thing and then I had to get on a plane a couple of days later so I haven't had any writing time at all! I am now in the awesome and amazing state of Queensland in the awesome and amazing Australia about thirty seconds from the beach so I should be able to start updating more regularly again.**

**Anyway, excuses, excuses! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review?**

**Chapter Nine – Fights and punishment**

Morgan stared into space, her pen aimlessly hovering over the essay she was supposed to be writing in English. So far, she had two words.

"'_Morgan Brody'?_ Interesting concept on Shakespeare's use of language in the opening scene of Macbeth."

Morgan looked up at Russell, her teacher, sheepishly. "Sorry, sir. I just..."

He bent down next to her desk. "I know that you're worried about Greg. But from what I heard he's doing great. He'll be back on Monday."

"I know but..."

"I know. You have an extension on the paper, Morgan, but I expect it on my desk on Monday, okay? Try and get on with your work."

Morgan smiled. "I'll try."

Halfway through the lesson, Russell stopped everyone. "Okay, guys. Everyone outside, right now." He pointed to the grassy bank outside of the classroom. With much confusion, the class obeyed. "Right, I know that most of you are worried about Sanders, and I know that there is no way that I'm going to be able to get you to concentrate on an essay. So I have this ball-" he held up a tennis ball – "When it gets thrown to you, you gotta name a character from Macbeth, got it?"

Mia Dickerson caught the ball. "Macbeth."

She threw it to her friend, Sam Flack, who was well known for not answering questions unless she had no other choice. The girl scowled and stuck her tongue out at Mia, before saying, "Lady Macbeth."

Archie caught the ball next, thanking god that it actually landed in his hands. "Macduff?"

Russell nodded and Archie threw the ball to McGee. "Uh...Banquo's son?"

DB shrugged. "Close enough." McGee chucked the ball clumsily towards Abby, but it was caught by a creepy kid called Shane Casey. He was the type of boy that bullied other kids, and creeped out the bullies.

"Duncan." He flung the ball at Morgan, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Um...Lady Macduff?"

"Hey, does anyone know if Greg's car got damaged? His mom had a sweet ride."

Morgan's fingers gripped the ball as Russell snapped at Casey. "Shane, I don't need to tell to that that was callous and uncalled for. Your classmate was in a car crash, he's in hospital."

"D'you reckon he'll be on crutches? Cause I'd love to kick them out from-"

"Shut the hell up!" Morgan snapped at Casey.

He smirked. "What? Can't stand the thought of your precious Greggy being even more hurt?"

"Casey..." Russell warned.

"Shut _up!" _Morgan cried.

"You _love _him!" Casey jeered. "And I bet you smother him when he gets back! I bet that he's _already _sick of you, you clingy little bitch!"

Morgan screeched in anger and lobbed the ball as hard as she could.

"Morgan!" Russell called as blood began spurting from the boy's nose.

With a glint of excitement and anger in his eye Casey lunged at Morgan.

"Casey!" Russell roared as the boys fists connected with Morgan's stomach. She wheezed, and smashed her fist into his face. He staggered backwards, before flying back towards her. This time, however, Morgan was prepared. She flew at him, scratching at his face. He screamed, and pushed her off of him. She fell onto a nearby picnic table, and to her mild embarrassment everyone noticed how small she was as her legs hung in midair, nowhere near the floor.

"Alright, both of you, that's enough!" Russell shouted angrily.

"You asshole!" Morgan shouted, wiping her eyes. "You bastard!"

Casey lunged at her once more and picked her clean up off of the table. He wasn't the strongest, but Morgan's petite stature made it easy. He threw her to the floor, and she cried out in pain.

"CASEY!" Russell roared, running over and dragging him off of the small girl. Morgan yelled and threw her fist into Shane's stomach

"Morgan! Stop!" Russell shouted. Archie snapped into action, wrapping his arms around Morgan's waist and yanking her away.

Mr. Brass, 'love-him-or-hate-him' games teacher and member of the senior staff department jogged out. He looked at Russell straight away.

"I saw exactly what happened. You three, DB, my office now."

"Three?" Morgan frowned, wiping blood off of her face.

"Mr. Johnson too."

"But he didn't do anything." Morgan protested, instantly feeling guilty about getting her friend in trouble.

Brass rolled his eyes. "I know that." Archie shuffled uncomfortably.

Russell nodded. "Okay, everyone inside, read the next couple of scenes for me."

Ryan watched as the five left and as soon as the teachers were out of sight he whipped out his phone.

_Compose Message:_

_To: Nick S, Warrick B, Sara S, Tali D, Greggo WhoIsAwesome_

_Morgan just had a fight with Shane Casey. _

Half a minute later, his phone beeped.

_**New message: Sara S**_

_**WHAT?**_

_New message: Warrick B_

_Our Morgan? And that creepy Casey kid? :s _

_**New message: Nick S**_

_**Say what?**_

_New message: Tali D_

_Did she kick his butt?_

_**New message: Greggo WhoIsAwesome**_

_**Awesome! Wait, is she ok?**_

Ryan tapped out a quick response.

_Compose Message:_

_To: Nick S, Warrick B, Sara S, Tali D, Greggo WhoIsAwesome_

_She kicked his ass, got a little beat up in progress. Archie had to drag her off him. They're in Brass office with Casey now. Details at recess. _

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Jess Angell slid into her daily seat at the popular's table, apple in hand, gossip on the tip of her tongue.

"Did you guys hear about that Greg kid?"

"The one in the car crash?" Calleigh nodded. "Poor kid. He's a bit of a nerd, but he's cute. And funny.

MJ and Catherine arrived, sitting down opposite. "You talkin' bout Greg Sanders?" MJ asked, a frown on her face.

Everyone nodded, and MJ sighed. "Nick was really cut up about it when he got home. He didn't show it, but I could tell. Apparently Greg should be back by Monday, though. I hope so. He's bee round to dinner a couple of times, he's really nice. A little odd, but really funny. Rosa calls him 'Nick's funny young amigo.'"

Catherine couldn't help but feel extremely relieved, though she hardly spoke to Greg so she couldn't see why.

"Cath?"

Catherine's head snapped up and she found MJ's eyes. "What? Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"I can tell." MJ sounded amused.

"Isn't he in your home room, Cath?" Jess asked taking a bite out of her apple.

"Who, Greg?" Catherine nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"I heard that he was a bit of an attention seeker." Natalia shrugged.

"No way." Catherine defended. "He's the type of kid that gets attention without necessarily trying to. He's a laugh."

Ziva arrived at the table with Aiden Burn, a sophomore and Kate Todd, a junior. "Are you talking about Greg Sanders?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded.

"He's strange." Ziva smiled "But he's cute. I picked Tali up from the hospital yesterday. Apparently he was joking in his sick bed."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Sounds like him."

Kate looked at her best friend. "Is he the one that was at your house with Sara and Tali when I was over?"

"The one with hair like a porcupine." Ziva nodded with a slightly proud smile on her face.

"Guys, I have something to say." Kate cleared her throat. She looked at Ziva who nodded. "I broke up with Tony."

"What?" Catherine gasped.

"No!" MJ frowned.

"Why?" Calleigh asked sympathetically.

"But you were going great." Jess frowned.

Kate shrugged. "I guess I like him more as a friend than a boyfriend."

"You're still friends?" Catherine asked ludicrously.

Kate smiled. "Yeah. Honestly, he just asked me out for the seventeenth time and so I finally said yes. It's not like we were together, we just went on two dates."

Jess pouted. "I thought that you were so cute together!"

Kate shrugged.

"Hey gorgeous!" Don called bouncing up, wrapping his arms around Jess from behind. He frowned when he saw her expression. "What's up, babe?"

"Kate and Tony broke up."

"Ah, great, Kate's single? OW!" Don rubbed the elbow impression off of both sides of his chest and looked at Catherine and Jess. "I was joking! Besides, I already knew."

"Tony." Kate and Ziva said at the same time.

"Yup." He smiled.

Eddie Willows strode up to the table and kissed Catherine.

"Hello to you too." Calleigh said dryly. For reasons unknown to Catherine, a lot of the other girls hated Eddie.

"Hello Calleigh." Eddie replied. He turned back to Catherine. "I'm sorry, Cath, I gotta cancel our date tonight."

Catherine folded her arm and pursed her lips. "Why?"

"I got something on."

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Don stood up. "What something, Eddie?"

Eddie glanced at Don. "None of your business."

"But I think it would be Cath's."

The girls at the table held their breath.

Eddie sighed and looked at Catherine who looked at him expectantly. "I gotta family dinner."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Catherine asked in frustration.

"Because I thought you'd think I was making up excuses."

"Now I think that."

"Catherine, don't be like that."

"Like what Eddie?"

Eddie sighed and shook his head. "See you later."

"Where're you going?" Catherine asked sadly. "You only just got here."

"I'm just going to see Rick."

Cath sighed, and Don looked at her sadly. He made to walk over to Eddie but Jess put a hand on his arm. "Later." She murmured.

Don shook his head as he looked at Eddie's retreating back, but he didn't say what he was thinking for fear of upsetting Catherine.

Ziva had no such qualms. "Ass pit."

"Asshole." The others chimed.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hey Greg."

"Hey Morgan. Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" Greg frowned, hastily stuffing his phone under the covers.

"I've been suspended."

"For fighting with Shane Casey?" Greg asked.

Morgan nodded and slumped into the chair next to the bed. "Yeah. He deserved it."

"I'll bet." Greg looked impressed. "What'd he say?"

"That he hoped you'd come back on crutches so he could knock them out from underneath you." Morgan purposefully left out the true catalyst.

Greg frowned. "Normally that wouldn't make you punch someone."

"I threw a ball in his face. He threw the first punch." Morgan corrected.

"Oh, I see." Greg frowned again.

"How are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I'm good." Greg grinned. "Still on those painkillers."

"Jeez, how much pain are you in?" Morgan frowned, and the smile slid off of Greg's face.

"Not much." He muttered, looking away.

"Greg." He looked at his friend. "Liar."

Greg shrugged and winced slightly. "It only hurts when I move. And not very much."

"Now that you're on the drugs." Morgan sighed. She dropped her face into her hands.

"Mo," Greg started, a pained look on his face.

"Why do you call me that, Greg? No one calls me 'Mo'."

He grinned. "'Cause it suits you." At the look on her face he clarified. "It's cute, quirky and small."

Morgan thwacked Greg's blanket. "I'm not small."

"You're smaller than _Ryan. _You're tiny."

"Well, I like it. Mo, I mean. Not being small."

"Good." Greg grinned. "Because I'd call you Mo if you liked it or not."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"So why'd they punish you if Casey started it?" Greg asked with interest.

She sighed. "Because I attacked Casey first. I threw the ball. Russell said it wouldn't have been so bad if I'd stopped after they dragged Casey off me."

Greg winced. "Ouch. I bet he's in the next room."

Morgan laughed slightly. "I dunno. He has a pretty good black eye."

"Remind me never to offend you." Greg laughed.

"I got suspended for the rest of the week. I can go back Monday, like you. Casey got two weeks."

Greg shook his head. "Asshole. Did he hurt you?"

"A little." Morgan shrugged. "I'm not going to lie, but I'm fine now. Just a little bruised."

"Sure, sure." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." Morgan frowned. "They didn't give _me _painkillers."

"Touché."

"So are you gonna keep me company all day?" Greg said with a slight smile.

"I have nothing else to do." Morgan admitted. "You're my last resort."

Greg's face saddened. "Oh..."

She rolled her eyes again. "And my mom told me that I have to start sharing my chocolates."

Greg's eyes widened as Morgan reached into her bag and drew out a massive box of luxury chocolates.

"Love you Morgan." He smiled innocently.

"Sure, sure..." she muttered with a slight smile gracing her lips, trying to crush the butterflies in her stomach. She passed him the box. "Take as many as you want." She popped one into her own mouth.

"Mmmm..." Greg murmured. "These are amazing."

"I know right?" Morgan grinned, taking another. She studied it for a moment. "I'm going on a date."

"What?" Greg cried, forcefully reminding himself to look happy for her. "Who?"

"David Hodges." She said matter-of-factly, subtly looking over to see his reaction.

"Why him?" Greg cried involuntarily. "He's the most annoying little OCD prick I've ever met in my life!"

"Ryan has OCD." Morgan said slightly sadly.

"But Ryan isn't an asshole."

"I should go."

Greg's face fell. "What? Morgan, I'm sorry! Please stay!"

"I'll leave you the chocolate." Morgan stood up, but Greg grabbed her hand.

"Please, Mo?" he looked up at her imploringly. "Please?"

She sighed and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Mo!" Greg cried. "I'll be nice to Hodges, please?"

She smiled and returned to the seat by the bed. "Okay."

"Thanks." He grinned sheepishly. "I get bored."

"So I'm just entertainment to you?" Morgan asked in mock offense.

"No." Greg said quickly.

"I'm not going on a date with Hodges."

"What?" Greg frowned. "You tricked me?"

"Hey, I didn't want to. It was Archie's idea." Morgan held up her hands. "He paid me five bucks, I'm sorry."

Greg looked utterly miserable. "You just wanted to see me beg."

Morgan suddenly felt very guilty. "No, Greg..."

"Then what?" Greg snapped, then glanced down at the covers. "Sorry..."

Morgan was shocked. "It was just a joke, Greg. I'm sorry. I just wondered if you'd ask me to come back."

Greg sighed and they sat in silence for a minute. "I was scared."

"What?"

"I was really scared." Greg admitted. "I thought I was going to die. The car came straight for us, I...I screamed. My mom tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. Then it really hurt. I remember being really tired, but so scared that if I closed my eyes that I'd die."

Morgan wiped at her eyes. "I was scared to. You're my best friend. I thought you were gonna die."

Greg smiled half heartedly. "Thanks for coming, Morgan. I'm really grateful. Honest."

"You've gone all serious again." Morgan remarked.

"I mean it." Greg nodded earnestly.

Morgan dropped her eyes, her stomach churning slightly. "Thanks for surviving."

"You are most welcome." Greg grinned.

"Oh, I forgot! I come baring gossip."

"Really? Do tell."

Morgan grinned and leant in. "Well..."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hi Greg." Nick called as he walked into the room. "Oh, hey Morgan. Good job on Casey, by the way. Half his face is a massive bruise."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"You two look happy." Nick remarked.

They glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I think you know." Nick said with a cheeky grin.

"About as happy as you and Kristy Hopkins?" Morgan asked innocently.

"Oh, ha ha." Nick rolled his eyes. He paused. "I asked her out the other day."

"You what?" Greg cried, his eyes bulging. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because she's moving away next week. We talked about it at the cinema." Nick shrugged.

"Aw, Nick, I'm sorry." Morgan lamented.

He shrugged. "It's not like she's been murdered or died or anything."

"Yeah I guess." Greg pouted. "But she was pretty."

"And totally into Nick." Morgan reminded him.

Nick just shrugged again. "She's not the only hot girl in the school."

Warrick popped his head round the door with Ryan and Archie.

"Hey guys!" Greg called happily. "You miss me?"

"Yes, after twenty four hours outside of your presence I am just about ready to top myself." Archie said dryly.

"I knew it!" Greg cried. "How about you, Ryan?"

"You weren't at school today? I didn't notice."

Greg held his good right arm to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Wolfe, you wound me! I feel faint!"

"How you doing?" Warrick chuckled.

"I'm good. I have a problem though. I will soon be fending off psychopaths in training – my ankle is badly sprained – I need crutches."

"Don't worry." Archie grinned. "I'm sure that Morgan will keep them away from you, especially any sexy female psychos."

"Oh, I don't mind sexy female psychos." Greg grinned an impish grin. "Like Ziva."

Tali gasped in mock horror and flung a cushion off a nearby chair at Greg. It hit him on the nose.

"OW!" Greg cried, but he hastily changed his song when he looked at the concerned faces. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Mr. Melodramatic, remember?"

Morgan and Tali rolled their eyes. "Wimp."

Greg looked around the room. "Is Sara coming?"

"She had to go home straight after school. She didn't want to but her dad was waiting for her and she said she couldn't argue. She told me to tell you that she's really sorry, and she'll see you soon. Her parents are worried about the trial." Tali explained.

"Okay, I get it." Greg looked sad but understanding. "I hope she's okay."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Sara nervously led her father into the house. She tried to race to her bedroom, but her father called her back down.

"Sara?"

She closed her eyes and turned.

"Yes Daddy?"

"You told the police that Tyler was drunk."

Sara was terrified by the apparent calm on her father's face and she knew. She knew that he wasn't drunk at all, and that scared her. "H-he...The police would have tested him anyway, breathalysed him or something...and I told them that he didn't mean it..."

"Get downstairs."

She obeyed.

"Give me your bag."

She obeyed.

"Take off your jacket and jumper and give them to me."

She hesitated.

"Sara..."

She obeyed.

Her father dropped the garments and bag into the sink full of cold, soapy dishwater.

"Daddy..." she whispered.

"What?" his voice was icy.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Get down to the basement."

She obeyed.

Sara looked around the basement, shivering without her jacket and jumper. All she wore over her underwear was a vest, thin school shirt and her tights and skirt.

She hated the cold.

Her father thundered down the stairs. She backed away when she saw the whip in his hand.

"Daddy, no..."

"Stop calling me Daddy, Sara, you're not a baby." Her father glared. "Take off the shirt, skirt and tights. I don't want them getting dirty."

She obeyed.

"You do not betray this family, you hear me? You cannot betray your family. You little bitch... You tell anyone anything even slightly negative about this family again, and I will kill you before the police even get a chance to move. Whatever happens, Sara, I will find you and I will kill you."

Sara stifled a sob. "Dad...please...I tried to make it better."

She couldn't help but scream as the whip lashed against her back. Ten lashes later, her dad whispered in her ear.

"You still want to be friends with that Sanders kid?"

"Dad, he didn't do anything."

The whip came down on her back three more times.

"Dad..."

He continued with the whip until Sara could feel the blood dripping down her back. She sobbed violently.

"Get to your room." He growled angrily.

She obeyed.

He pointed roughly to her bed and she clambered in, stumbling over the wet bag and clothes that she guessed her mother had put there, shaking and crying. Her father stood over her and hit her a few time under the covers for good luck.

After he finished, James Sidle left his daughter's bedroom. He snapped off the light switch and used the hard end of the whip to knock the switch clean off the wall, trapping Sara in the dark. As he locked the door from the outside, he hissed at Sara through the crack in the door.

"Don't tell anyone."

She obeyed.

**Poor, poor Sara! :'( I hate her dad at the moment, what about you? I watched a couple of anti child abuse videos and was so sad about it that it is going to feature more heavily in this story than originally planned. Don't worry, she will be saved! Eventually. But I do love angst.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I truly am. Please tell me if the chapter was worth it - I really hope it was. **


	10. Chapter 10: Alyssa Lies

**Thank you kind reviewers! Now, in chapter three I got a review from AussieTayla with and idea the I am finally getting to use - I think if you are still reading you will recognise ;-) if not everyone else enjoy! The reviews mean so much to me, thanks so much. Note: Georgia - I loved your review and it helped a lot, thanks :) Well well well, I know who will end up with who, but I'm interested in what you think/want (Nothing with me is set in stone, lol!) and there may be some...distractions along the way ;)**

**On with the story, **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Note: I advise the before/during/after this chapter you listen to the song Alyssa Lies. I won't say too much here, but that is the song ****(its a surprise) sings and to get the full gist of it you can read and listen at the same sorta time if you want! It's how I wrote it :P**

**Chapter Ten#Alyssa Lies#**

"I'm worried about Sara." Tali announced as she flew into A11 at recess.

Nick, Warrick, Ryan and Archie dropped the cards they were holding onto the table.

"Why? She has the flu, she'll be okay." Nick said reassuringly. "I asked Grissom in homeroom.

Tali sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You are so blind, Nick. Have you not noticed anything?"

Warrick glanced at his hands. "I have." He admitted.

Archie sighed. "Me too."

"I didn't want to think about it." Ryan said glumly.

"About what?" Nick frowned.

"You never noticed the bruises?" Tali asked sarcastically.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I did. But she told me they were from wrestling with Tyler."

"Oh, come on, Nicky." Warrick looked at his best friend. "You ever get bruises like that from wresting with Ethan or Robert?"

Nick rounded on Warrick. "Actually, yeah." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a black bruise in the shape of a fist on his upper arm. "I've had broken bones, split lips, bloody noses, bruises...the works. Been to hospital a couple of times, too. It's what brothers do."

"Do your sisters get bruised?" Warrick asked, slowly realising he may have been defeated.

"They used to! Before Ethan came along Bobby would wrestle with Joanne, Katie or Lily, but they mainly stopped fighting the girls when Ethan was about six. Then they just bullied me." Nick shrugged offhandedly. "When there's one boy and one or more girls, everyone gets bruised, because boys will wrestle. But when you have more than one boy the girls get left alone. It's just the way it works..."

"Okay, you gotta point." Warrick admitted.

"Besides, if I went for MJ I'd get my ass kicked." Nick added.

"Still..." Tali said. "It's serious."

Nick nodded. "I agree. But she doesn't want us to pry..."

"Let's see when she comes back. If it was just the flu then we're worrying about nothing. Besides, we could just ask her..." Greg wondered.

"No!" Tali shook her head vigorously. "If you ask her too soon she'll get offended. Trust me."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Come Monday, everyone was back at school. Greg drew quite a few stares, but he just ignored them. Rick Stetler did try to trip him up, but true to Archie's word Morgan lunged at him, and hearing what she had done to Casey, the bully backed off quickly.

The day passing seemed almost too normal to Nick. Teachers, students...everyone acted as if nothing had ever happened. But a lot had happened.

Greg hobbled along on one crutch, his broken left arm preventing him from using two. The stitches were still visible in his head, and he seemed slightly more wary of life.

Morgan got a sheepish, embarrassed look on her face every time she saw her English teacher or Brass, and she saw Brass quite a lot.

And Sara looked as if she hadn't eaten at all over the weekend and she walked stiffly as if she was in pain. She had big black eyes and a quiet manner Nick had never seen before. Not that Sara was overly talkative – merely that she wasn't usually so withdrawn. Every time she looked at Greg, guilt flashed in her eyes.

He had never seen the flu that bad before.

No, Nick wasn't happy. He sat glumly in his seat at homeroom, tracing doodles into the wood of the desk with his finger. He barely noticed when Grissom walked into the classroom.

"Nick? Niiiiiiick?"

A loud piercing whistle snapped Nick's head up and his eyes met Greg.

"Finally. I said...oh never mind." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Nick apologised automatically.

"You okay, man?" Warrick muttered in concern, and Nick forced his trademark smile onto his face.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Right, everyone listen up." Grissom called. "Today we've been given something slightly different to do. Ecklie has shoved it into everyone's face, so I'm sure that you all know that as of this Monday every two weeks the school is going to teach you about a different issue which will be introduced with a various stimulus. This week, the stimulus is a song. Now, who here has heard of Jason Michael Carroll?"

Grissom's eyes surveyed the sceptical class. Nick had raised his hand with a couple of other students. He glanced back down at one of the many useless lists that he wished he didn't have and did a cross reference. He called Nick up to the front.

Warrick watched his best friends face change from confusion, to enlightenment to horror.

"No, no, no!" Nick held his hands up. "I don't want-"

"Nick. This isn't optional. You are a music student."

"But-"

"You took the subject!"

"But-"

"Okay, everyone." Grissom interrupted. "One of the main aims of this school is to develop talents in various places. When Nick finishes we will discuss this."

Nick glared at Grissom, blushing furiously as music started playing. The class watched with distaste, disinterest and boredom.

Nick opened his mouth and began to sing slowly, still glaring at Grissom.

"_My little girl met a new friend just the other day, on the playground at school between the tyres and the swings."_

As she listened, Sara couldn't help but admire Nick's singing voice; smooth and strong, but gentle, carrying so much emotion even in the first two lines. Not to mention that it accentuated his accent even more.

"_But she came home with tear filled eyes, and she said to me 'Daddy, Alyssa Lies'." _

Warrick swallowed with slight the ominous tone.

"_Well I just brushed it off at first, 'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt, or the things she had seen. I wasn't ready when I said 'you can tell me', and she said..." _

Catherine sat up in her chair.

"_Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies everyday at school, Alyssa lies to the teachers, and she tries to cover every bruise." _

Morgan's eyes flickered to the floor sadly.

"_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep, as I stepped out the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet. 'God bless my mom and my dad,'"_ Nick couldn't help but glance at Sara as he continued_. " 'And my new friend Alyssa, oh I know she needs you bad because Alyssa lies to the classroom, Alyssa lies everyday at school, Alyssa lies to the teachers, and she tries to cover every bruise.'" _

Ryan ran his hand across his jaw uncomfortably.

"_I had the worst night of sleep in years, as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears. I knew exactly what I had to do. But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news." _

The once sceptical class held its breath.

"_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked. Until I felt the tears run down my face, and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_."

Greg didn't even bother raising his hand to the tears pooling in his own eyes.

"'_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom. She doesn't lie anymore at school. Alyssa lies with Jesus because there's nothing anyone would do." _

As Grissom blinked quickly and looked at the class, he noticed that most of the girls and half the boy had tears in their eyes or on their cheeks, and the disinterest and distaste was gone from every single face. Instead the class were stunned and solemn.

"_Tears filled my eyes, when my little girl asked me why, Alyssa lies."_

Sara finally cracked. She leapt up out of her seat and raced to the door. She could feel everyone's stares boring into her back as she flung open the door, feeling slightly guilty for Nick. She could hear him still singing with the complete emotion.

"_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why..." _

She slumped against the wall outside of the classroom as Nick finished.

"_Alyssa lies." _

Across the hall another door opened and slammed and Sara looked up at the boy angrily rubbing his eyes – one of the last people that she would have expected to see.

"Hey," the popular senior wiped his eyes quickly. "You're Sara Sidle, right? Tali David's friend?"

Sara nodded, wiping her own eyes with a quick sniff.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"I know..." she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking slowly over.

She started to nod, but finally decided to be honest and shook her head. "Not really."

"Alyssa lies?" Tony asked, and she nodded. "That's what drove me out."

She frowned slightly. Tony DiNozzo was known for being many things, but soft wasn't one of them. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"I was eleven." He explained quickly. "My best friend Ollie was a victim of child abuse. I didn't notice. He died..."

"I'm sorry." Sara stammered. She could hear Grissom making excuses to follow her out of the classroom, but a teacher was the last person she wanted to talk to.

Tony glanced through the window. "Walk with me?"

Confused but quickly considering her options, Sara jumped up and swiftly followed DiNozzo out of the corridor to a little hidden alcove just outside.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked with a frown, and Tony shrugged.

"I found this place the third day skipping maths. Maths." He shuddered. "Anyway. I just thought it's a good place to hide from prying teachers asking questions you may not want to answer."

Sara smiled wryly. "Thanks."

"It kinda reminds me of that scene in that film-"

"Haven't seen it."

Tony frowned, and Sara grinned. "How do you know?"

She chuckled slightly. "It was a joke."

"Oh." He frowned.

She rolled her eyes. "Carry on."

"Never mind." Tony sat down against the wall and patted the ground beside him. Hesitantly, Sara sat.

"I've never exactly been abused, but my dad's a pain in the ass." Tony sighed. "It's always the little things, you know? 'Junior, what the hell is wrong with your grades? You stupid or something?' or 'Why the hell aren't _you_ captain of the sports team?' or sometimes it's even 'what the hell is wrong with you that you can't keep a girl for more than two seconds? Are you a DiNozzo or what?'"

"He says that?" Sara frowned.

"Oh yeah. About five times a conversation." Tony shrugged offhandedly.

Sara sighed. "Dad's suck."

"Yeah. What does yours do?" Tony asked.

She bit her lip. "Same as yours."

"And? Is there something else?" Tony frowned. Then he shrugged. "You don't have to tell me. I understand why you wouldn't want to. I mean I am a jock and completely top of the food chain, and devilishly good looking and smart and witty and-"

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Sara remarked with a smirk.

"Well...no." Tony admitted with a cheeky grin.

"I'm fine." Sara insisted. "Really."

Tony looked as if he wanted to argue but he shrugged. "Well, that is why we left the corridor."

Sara nodded, and winced slightly as her back hit the wall.

"You okay?"

"I had the flu." She said quietly.

"Okay... you hungry? Cause no offense but you're a bag of bones."

Sara just gave him a death glare. "I...I was ill. I couldn't hold anything down over the weekend."

"Oh, so you don't want this then?" Tony held up a donut.

Sara swallowed down the fact that she's been locked in her room with nothing to eat but an apple a day since Thursday and had no lunch or money that day and shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh really? Because I got two..."

Sara's lip quivered. Being starved for three going on four days wasn't fun. "I..."

"You want it?"

Sara closed her eyes. It was easier to say no when she couldn't see the donut. _Or him. _

"Sara?"

She opened her eyes. _God he's hot, s_he thought, _I'm I sure as hell am starving. _

"If you're offering." Sara wavered. He passed her the donut and she greedily took a bite. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she finished it quickly, licking her lips automatically afterwards.

Tony smiled slightly.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You're just the first girl that I've seen naturally lick their lips just to get food off in a while."

"Really?" Sara blushed, and Tony nodded.

"It's cute. You do look very hungry though. Here." He chucked her a chocolate muffin, and she stared at it in shock before forcing herself to throw it back.

"I can't eat your lunch." She insisted.

"Why not? I'm not hungry, I'll just buy something else if I get peckish." He threw it back.

"Why are you giving me your food?" she murmured.

He thought for a moment. "Because you're hungry, and your bag's in the classroom."

Sara stared at the muffin. Tony grinned. "Eat it."

She smiled slightly and ripped open the wrapper, taking a massive bite. In a few seconds she was done, and she licked her lips deliberately. Tony laughed, and she snorted. The bell rang and they looked at each other for a lingering moment.

"You didn't have to give me that." Sara glanced at the floor.

"Like I said, I wasn't hungry, you were, and your bag is in your classroom." Tony smiled and Sara got butterflies in her stomach. He reached down and wiped a smear of chocolate off of her face. He went to walk past and leant down to whisper in her ear. "And because I think you're beautiful."

Sara smiled shyly and stared at the floor. As he left the alcove Sara distinctly heard his stomach rumble.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"I feel like an ass!" Nick ran a hand over his face. "I looked right at her when I sang that."

"I didn't." Warrick admitted bitterly. "I couldn't even think about anything apart from the story. I knew a kid called Alyssa once."

"In my head, Alyssa was the spitting image of Sara. No, Alyssa _was _Sara." Greg said miserably.

"If we're right, she could get killed! We need to do something!" Morgan insisted.

Greg nodded with a shudder and his crutch slipped. He slipped almost to the floor and someone who had just slipped in and out of the classroom caught him.

"Do something about what?" Sara asked innocently. "Are you okay, Greg?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sara turned to Nick with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry I walked out Nick. You're a really good singer."

Nick went red and shook his head. "Are you okay? Why'd you go?"

She took a deep breath. "When I was little, my best friend Olivia...you could say she was an Alyssa. One day she wasn't at school."

"Sara, are you sure that's it?" Warrick asked, and Sara scowled.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No, we're just worried Sara-" Nick frowned.

"Worried that I'm lying? So you don't trust me." Sara shook her head bitterly. "Fine. Fine. I don't care. And even if I needed your help, which I don't, I wouldn't like it."

She turned to leave, and Tali came out of nowhere behind her. "Sara. They're just shaken up from the song. We trust you, okay?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes, following Tali away. Tali turned back to look at the others and mouthed angrily at them.

They hung their heads slightly guiltily.

"_Too soon!" _

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Uh oh." Archie frowned as Greg took him through what happened.

"Exactly. Now she thinks we don't trust her. She hates herself so much and I don't know why." Greg said in frustration.

"Sanders, Johnson, shut up!" Mckeen, their math teacher snapped. They dutifully kept quiet for the rest of the lesson, each wrapped in their own thoughts. By lunch, Greg knew what he wanted to do.

"I'm going to be in the library." He announced. The others looked at him as if he was insane.

"Why? You never go to the library." Archie narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not, they're way too quiet." Greg nodded. "But I need to do something."

"Okay." Morgan shrugged offhandedly. "C'mon guys. See ya, Greg!"

"Bye!" he called sadly, heading off to the library. He had kinda hoped that Morgan would want to come with him.

When he got there he looked for a computer, but to his annoyance they were all taken. He sat down at a nearby desk to wait, drumming his fingers quietly on the table.

"Excuse me, can you help me? I'm lost." A sweet voice asked sheepishly. He looked up to see a gorgeous teenage girl he had never seen before standing looking down on his, biting her full red lip. She had pale skin and dark hair and reminded Greg of a beautiful Snow White.

"Well, um...You're in the library." Greg replied with a slight grin.

She laughed softly. "I know. But I'm looking for the science block. I'm Ellen. Ellen Whitbridge. I'm new."

"Oh, okay. I'll help." Greg hopped up. His project could wait. He led her to the science block and they talked to whole way.

"Thanks for your help, Greg. It was very sweet." Ellen fluttered her eyelashes and headed off.

"Uh, hey!" Greg called. "Can I have your number?"

Ellen smiled shyly. "Sure." She took his phone and entered in her number, before taking a picture of herself and typing her name. "There. Call me!"

She flounced off and Greg raced back to A11. He burst through the door and everyone looked at him.

"Fun in the library, Greg?" Nick asked with humour.

"What? No! I was going to do this thing, but there were no free computers and this girl came up and she was new and lost and really hot and called Ellen and I got her number!" Greg said in one breath.

Nick grinned widely. "Awesome!"

"She took a picture!" Greg smiled.

Nick, Warrick, Archie and Ryan crowded around, followed quickly by Sara and Tali. The boys whistled and Sara and Tali agreed on how she was quite hot. No one noticed as Morgan slipped silently out of the door.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"...and she's cute but so real, y'know?" Tony continued.

"You in love, DiNozzo?" Don asked, rolling his eyes. "That'll be what, the third time this week?"

Tony hit him round the back of the head.

"Hey!" Don protested.

Danny Messer, a sophomore and Don's good friend pushed Tony playfully. "So how come you won't tell us her name?"

"It's because he actually likes her, Messer." Don grinned, and Tony just shouldered Don again. Don laughed as they passed Tony's alcove that he'd sat in with Sara.

Suddenly, Don stopped. He turned and fury filled his face.

"Willows, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

The whole of that part of the school turned to see Eddie Willows break an embrace with cheerleader Maxine Valera. She blushed, and Don dragged Eddie out of the alcove and smashed him against the wall.

"Get the hell off me, Flack!" Willows smashed his foot into Don's shin and pushed him off.

Don groaned, and followed the other boy. "You lying, cheating piece of filth!"

Eddie turned around. "You stupid hypocrite! Besides, Cath cheated on me first!"

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Yeah. With you!"

Don frowned. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Eddie spat out the words bitterly. "I know all about your movie nights, Flack!"

"We're friends. We have been for like three years; she's like my sister you retard!" Don yelled.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Stop screwing Cath around!"

"Why do you want to know about our sex life?"

"That's not what I-"

"You want Cath all to yourself? She is a great little f-"

Eddie Willows was cut off by Don Flack's fist in his mouth. Suddenly the two boys were in a full on fight that made Morgan and Casey's fight look like a scrap between two babies.

Blood splattered over a nearby wall and Catherine and Jess screamed.

"Oh my god, Don!" Jess cried.

"_STOP!" _Catherine screamed, close to tears.

Jess nodded. "Don, stop, _please_!"

Don halted at the sound of the two girls and stepped back. He spat at Eddie and backed off.

"LOOK OUT!" Jess yelled suddenly.

"Eddie, no!" Catherine wailed as Eddie's hand smashed into the back of Don's head.

Don hit the pavement with a thud and didn't move. A whole bunch of girls screamed and Jess lunged at Eddie Willows. They fought for a second before Danny Messer, Tony DiNozzo, Eric Delko and Jesse Cardoza ran to help her.

Catherine raced over to Don and taped his shoulders. "Don? Don?"

He moaned, and she hooked her hands under his shoulders and dragged him away from the fight as he woke up.

Rick Stetler and a couple of friends ran up and joined in. He grabbed Jess by the hair and pulled her off of Eddie, throwing her to the floor. He raised his foot to kick her face, but as she threw her hands above her head to protect her face a small bundle of force knocked Stetler onto the floor.

Fourteen year old Lindsay Monroe pushed Stetler out of the way and started pulling Eddie Willows and his friends apart from the others.

Shane Casey, who had happily joined in the growing brawl, was shocked to find himself three feet away on the floor, pushed aside by the tiny girl.

"Stop it!" she called loudly. "Cut it out!"

Russell ran around the corner and muttered under his breath as he saw a smaller-than-average fourteen year old girl in the middle of a fight. "Not again..."

He took a breath and hollered out to the nearest teachers. "Gibbs, Taylor, Grissom, Danville, we got another fight!"

Within seconds the place was swarmed by teachers and the crowd instantly shrank down to only those involved, who didn't get away so easily.

"Anyone who needs to see the nurse, line up here!" Jo Danville, a chemistry teacher called. When she saw the state of Don, Jess and a few others, she snapped into action. "Right, Flack, Willows, Angell, DiNozzo, Flynn, you guys come with me right now!"

The students meekly obeyed, and Don heaved himself off the floor, holding his pounding head. Jess put an arm on his and he half grinned at her, but then he saw why Catherine had been called over. She hadn't been physically hurt to his relief, but she looked shattered, as if her whole world had been struck by an earthquake. She was shivering and sniffing, trying to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jess' face fell and she put an arm around her friend. As they reached First Aid and the popular English school Nurse Peyton Driscoll began with Don and Eddie after throwing Tony a box of tissues for his heavily bleeding nose, Jess pulled Catherine into a full on hug.

"That liar! That stupid liar!" Catherine burst into sobs, and Jess hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Cath. You're too good for him anyway." She said softly, knowing it wouldn't help much.

"I never did anything with Don." Catherine insisted.

"I know, Cath, I know." Jess nodded. "I know."

Catherine just shook her head and hugged Jess tightly. Then she frowned in concentration. "Is that a siren?"

Jenny Shepherd, the school counsellor came over to the two girls. "We've called an ambulance for Don as he has a head wound, just in case. Are you two hurt physically?"

Catherine shook her head and Jess massaged the back of her head. "I'm a little bruised. I was on the floor, Miss Danville panicked, Jenny."

"Can either of you tell me what the fight was about?" Jenny asked softly. She was happy to be on a first name basis with the students, it made her feel like she was doing her job properly.

Catherine let out a small noise that the counsellor thought could be a laugh or a sob.

"Me..." she hiccupped.

Jess took a deep breath. "Don caught Eddie cheating on Cath with Maxine Valera. He and Cath are good friends so he got angry. He shouted at Eddie and-"

"That prick shoved me against the stupid wall!" Eddie interrupted, waiting for Peyton to get to him, and Jenny held her hands out, motioning for Jess to continue.

"Don held him against the wall, Eddie kicked Don...then he accused Cath of cheating on him with Don, which never happened. Then when Don told him to stop messing Cath around, Eddie twisted his words and blurted out about Cath being..." Jess shook her head, and Catherine swallowed.

"He said I was a 'good little f' then he got interrupted by Don charging him." Catherine whispered. "I thought they were gonna kill each other."

"Then we screamed at them to stop and Don tried but Eddie smashed him to the floor and he wasn't moving...So I charged him." Jess admitted, glancing at the floor.

"Catherine?" Jenny asked. "What happened next?"

"Um... some other kids tried to help Jess, Stetler and his lot tried to help Eddie. Then Stetler nearly smashed Jess' face but Lindsay Monroe stepped in and broke up the whole thing."

"Lindsay Monroe?" Jenny asked with a frown.

Jess nodded. "She lives near Don and their moms are really good friends, so they kinda are too and her brother Jake and I dated a while back, we became friends then. She's really sweet." She turned to Catherine, whose eyes were fluttering shut. "Catherine? Cath?"

Jenny put her hands on Catherine's shoulders as the teen's slumped in her seat. "Did she hit her head? Catherine, can you hear me?"

"Catherine!" Jess said fearfully.

Don looked over, holding the ice pack to his head. "Catherine!" he called in horror.

Her limbs relaxed and despite Jenny's grip she sunk into her chair.

"I think she's in shock!" Jenny called. "Peyton!"

Peyton raced over, helping Jenny carry Catherine's limp body onto a bed.

"What do you mean 'shock'?" Jess cried, running to her friends side. "Oh my god!"

"Don, Jess, sit down, she's going to be fine." Peyton insisted. She turned back to the unconscious teen and tried to banish the irritating little voice in her head that kept on repeating itself.

_She's going to be fine. You think._


	11. Chapter 11: Milkshake, Tricks and Shocks

**Hey! Just a note to say, I have nothing against Maxine Valera, the DNA tech from Miami, I just needed a mean girl ;-) Thanks to those people who reviewed, this chapter is mainly centred around Nick, Morgan, Greg and Catherine. Here we go...**

**Read. Enjoy. Review!**

**Chapter Eleven**

As the school bell rang to signal the end of mentoring MJ Stokes raced down the corridor. "NICKY!"

Nick froze, foot in midair, unsure whether to run for it or not.

"Nick Stokes!"

He sighed and whirled to face his sister. "What?"

"I can't give you a lift, I gotta go to hospital."

"Okay...wait, why?" Nick frowned.

"Remember that big fight? Well, Cath fainted and Don got hit in the head bad, so they're both there. I said I'd give Sam Flack a lift to the hospital and drop Don and Sam home." MJ rushed.

"Oh..." Nick frowned.

"I heard about your singing."

Nick went bright red.

"Ethan told me."

"Shit..."

MJ laughed softly. "He won't give you any stick. He cried."

"Really?" Nick frowned.

MJ nodded. "Remember Poppy?"

"The kid who lived with us as a foster kid for a bit?"

"Yeah. She was abused. Nearly died. She and Ethan were close before her uncle adopted her."

"Oh..." Nick shook his head. "This has been one hell of a day. Are you okay?"

MJ smiled and ruffled Nick's hair. "I'm good, thanks Nick. Will you be able to get ho-"

"Yes."

"Good." She turned.

"Oh, MJ? Is Catherine gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "I think so..."

"Good." He smiled.

Warrick raced up to him. "I just saw Greg with this girl, Ellen. She is hot. And totally into Greg."

"Really?" Nick grinned. He looked down to a courtyard and saw Greg talking to a pretty girl. "Wow. She's hot."

MJ rolled her eyes and walked away to meet Sam.

"Have you noticed Morgan, though?" Warrick asked softly

"You mean the fact that she walked out of the room first chance she could? Yeah." Nick said softly. "She likes Greg."

"I thought it was a slam dunk." Warrick nodded. "He likes her, she likes him. Done."

Nick shrugged. "I'm gonna go find her, 'kay?"

"Sure." Warrick nodded. "Better you than me - I'd have no idea what to say."

Nick nodded and raced to A11, where he knew that Morgan had mentoring. As she came out of the classroom, he threw her a ball.

"Don't break my nose!" he warned, holding his hand above his face as she instinctively caught, and she smiled softly.

"Hey Nick."

"What do you think of Ellen?" Nick asked deliberately.

"She's pretty."

"You never saw a picture." Nick stopped and looked at Morgan dead in the eyes. "Fancy a smoothie? _Not _a date?"

"You have football..." Morgan looked at the floor.

"I already told Coach Tripp I wasn't going. I was going to go with Greg to hospital for a check up but then Greg cancelled on me." He winked at her. "Went in yesterday instead."

Morgan sighed. "Fine. I'll come."

"Great." Nick grinned.

As they approached the smoothie bar, Nick stepped up quickly. "One Triple Chocolate Mega Ice Cream Shake and an Iced Mango and one Passion fruit Smoothie, please."

Morgan looked at him as he threw ten dollars onto the counter and took the change. When the assistant came back, Nick passed the Triple Chocolate Mega Ice Cream Shake to Morgan.

"I need to lose weight Nick..." she bit her lip.

"Not today, you don't." Nick decided not to argue with the teenage girl about weight – he'd had enough of that with all of his sisters.

She sighed, and took a sip as they sat down. "How'd you know what to order?"

"Four sisters who have all gone through puberty and therefore a hell of a lot of experience of what to do when a girl needs a pick me up." Nick grinned, and Morgan half smiled.

"What makes you think I need a pick me up?" She looked at her milkshake.

"Greg asked Ellen out."

Morgan looked up in shock.

Nick nodded and showed her his phone.

**1 New Message**

**From: Greggo WhoIsSoAwesome**

**I did it! She said yes!**

Morgan bit her lip and turned her eyes back down to her milkshake.

Nick sighed. "I know kinda how you feel."

"How?" Morgan laughed bitterly.

"I have a major crush on a girl who only sees me as a friend."

Morgan saw the honesty in Nick's eyes. "Sara?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "Tali."

"Really?" she asked. "Well you do a better job at hiding it than me."

"Six siblings. No secrets." Nick winked.

"I just...I thought he liked me, y'know? I mean...when I did that dare about the date with Hodges, he seemed upset...but I guess it's just because he hates Hodges and doesn't have anything to do with me at all." Her voice was the same soft, sad tone that Nick remembered Katie, his sister, having when her boyfriend cheated on her.

"I'm not sure it is...I'm not gonna say anything about how Greg feels, cause I don't know. And once I played matchmaker in Texas. I told Billy that Anna liked him when she didn't and told Livy that Leo didn't like her but he did. None of them talked to me for ages."

Morgan shook her head, half smiling.

"Nah, I'm not here to play matchmaker, Morgan. I'm here to buy you milkshake and try and make you feel better. It's not you, y'know."

"Oh yeah?" Morgan scoffed.

"Yeah. You're pretty, loyal, funny, a great friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Rosa would tell you that if it's meant to happen it will. Well, actually she says _que será, será _but it basically means the same thing."

Morgan sniffled and wiped her eyes which were starting to fill with tears. "I really like him, Nick."

Nick smiled sadly at his young friend and put an arm around her shoulders.

Greg walked past the window of the smoothie parlour with Ellen, laughing at something she'd said. As he walked past, he saw Morgan hugging Nick tightly, and he felt like ice had been poured over his heart.

_You can't have it both ways. _

**_But Nick knew I like Morgan, he must have known! _**

_You didn't tell him. _

**_Yeah, but-_**

_You're with Ellen. You should have forgotten about Morgan when you asked her out. You can't have it both ways. _

Greg sighed and listened to his common sense.

"Are you okay?" Ellen asked.

"I'm good." Greg smiled at her, his school bag hitting his crutch.

"I'll carry that for you." She smiled.

"Thanks." He glanced back at the window and saw Morgan looking at him. When he met her eyes she turned away, and he hung his head.

"Why were you staring at that Morgan girl?" Ellen frowned.

"I wasn't." Greg frowned back. "She's my friend..."

"You can do better than that, Greg...she's so obnoxious..."

Greg shook his head and stopped. "No she's not."

"Oh, Greg, I'm sorry. I just don't like her much, okay?"

Greg sighed. They stepped into the park and suddenly he felt a hand shove him from behind. He cried out in shock and pain as he landed on his broken arm.

"Oops, Greg, did that hurt?" Ellen asked sweetly. Behind her stood four other teenagers that Greg identified as Shane Casey, Maxine Valera, Michelle Lee and Jeffery White.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked through gritted teeth, trying not to show how much his arm hurt.

"You honestly think that someone like Ellen would go out with someone like you?" Shane laughed. "Why would she do that?"

Greg's heart sank as he realised what was happening, but he had always had a smart mouth, as his mom was keen to point out. "Probably 'cause I'm a nicer guy than you?"

Greg howled as Shane's foot connected with his injured leg.

Maxine and Jeffery laughed, while Michelle seemed to hang back.

"Least I don't have a stupid name like Jeffery!" Greg spat through clenched teeth. The boy frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose before kicking Greg in the ribs.

"You'd think you'd have realised that being such a smart ass doesn't get you far. You should stick to that geeky little whore, Brody."

Greg's eyes flared with anger. "She is not a whore!"

"Well, no, but she would be if anyone would bother to do her. I wouldn't go near her with a foot long stick." Maxine sneered.

Greg kicked her back powerfully with his good leg and she stumbled backwards. "Morgan is-"

"Is what? If Morgan was so amazing how come you threw yourself at Ellen?" Shane frowned with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes, Greg? How come?" Ellen pouted.

Greg's mouth popped open as he realised that he didn't have a reason. "She...she...there's nothing wrong with Morgan."

"There's no such thing as a perfect person, Greg." Ellen sung.

Greg swallowed again.

"You see, _Morgan_," Casey sneered her name as if it was a dirty word, "humiliated me in front of the whole class because of you, but all you do for Morgan is ditch her for Ellen, simply because Ellen's prettier."

"She's not," Greg said quietly.

"What did you say?" Casey frowned.

"Ellen's not prettier than Morgan. Morgan's prettier. And at least Morgan's not a bitch." Greg said strongly.

Shane smashed his foot into Greg's leg again, and Jeffery went for Greg's head.

"Cut it out!" Greg cried. "Stop it!"

"Guys... maybe we should stop..."

Casey wheeled around to face Michelle. "If you can't handle it Lee, go home!" The small Chinese girl turned tail and fled, and Greg watched her go with a sense of pity as the others kids attacked his face, arm and leg.

"Hey, Casey!" another boy called and Greg groaned. As the boy came closer, he shoved Casey out of the way. "What the hell you doing, Casey? The kid's on crutches!"

"Stay out of this, Messer!" Casey snapped, kicking at Greg. The boy pushed Casey away, bringing a baseball bat out of his bag and holding it like a weapon.

"Get away!" he ordered. "Get your creepy psycho asses out of here."

As the others scarpered, Shane spat at the boy before turning tail and running. The boy shook his head and dropped the bat into his bag. He bent down and picked up the crutch and ran away, and Greg sighed. Now how the hell would he get home?

Within minutes, however, the boy was quickly back, holding Greg's bag and crutch. "Sorry I took a while, they threw your bag in a tree."

"Oh..." Greg frowned. "Thanks..."

"Shit, man, you should get to hospital." The boy frowned.

"I just left." Greg laughed bitterly.

"Either way, man, they beat you up pretty bad..."

Greg sighed and reached for his crutch. The boy just shook his head and offered him his hand to help him up. Greg accepted, wincing as his left arm jarred.

"Damn, sorry. What'd you say to them anyway, Sanders?"

Greg went to retort before realising the kid knew his name. "I didn't say any...Sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Danny Messer, I'm on the baseball team with Nick Stokes, he told me about you the other day at practice. I saw you and him and the rest of your friends earlier, put two and two together, and boom."

"Ah, okay. Well they... Morgan...bah, I don't even know." Greg shook his head. He didn't necessarily want to talk to Messer about what happened with Ellen.

"Tell you what, if we get to the hospital, I know a nurse who can get you checked out an' if there's nothing wrong with you, she won't tell your parents." Danny winked.

"I guess." Greg shrugged, limping towards the sidewalk. "Ow...dammit..."

"You right? Uh...is it supposed to bleed under your cast?" Danny frowned. "I know for a fact that's a no."

"Shit, my mom is gonna freak so bad..." Greg worried, peering at the blood trailing down his hand.

"Okay, it's cool. The hospital is just round the corner, you can do it." Danny encouraged, and Greg managed to get the hospital quite quickly.

"Thanks, Danny." Greg grinned sadly as the New Yorker nodded goodbye.

Danny walked up to the desk and winked at the nurse. She rolled her eyes. "Messer, go home. Your mom's not working today, she's not here."

"Nah, I'm not here to see mom. My friend Don got him in the head at school today, d'you know if he's okay?" Danny grinned at the nurse, who sighed and tapped on the keyboard.

"He's being kept a little while for observation but he'll be fine. He's in room 236."

"Thanks, Lisa." Danny skipped to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Greg had spoken to a nurse about what had happened. After several long and tedious tests, the doctors concluded that nothing had broken again, he was just a little bruised. The doctor did however, adamantly say that he had to call Greg's parents.

As he waited gloomily in the waiting room for his mom to come and pick him up, Greg wanted to cry. He'd been led on by a girl he thought liked him, he'd upset Morgan, he'd been beaten up, his mom had been called...

Though everything hurt, what hurt the most was the second. He couldn't stand the thought that now Morgan couldn't even look at him. The worst part was that he had planned to ask Morgan out soon, but he just wasn't brave enough...

He didn't even notice he was crying until a tears dripped off his chin onto his knee. A willowy blonde stepped out of a corridor and quietly thanked a doctor, making her way to the exit. When she saw Greg, she paused.

"Greg Sanders? What's wrong?"

He looked up and wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm fine."

Catherine Flynn raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Well what about you?" Greg sniffed slightly. "You're the one that collapsed, according to Calleigh Duquesne."

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "I fainted. I hadn't eaten all day, my best friend had just got a head injury fighting with my boyfriend and I got saved by freshman half my size..."

Greg frowned. "Are you okay? And why haven't you eaten?"

"I have now. I'm fine." Catherine smiled. "I just didn't have time to grab any breakfast or lunch. So what happened to you?"

Greg shrugged. "I got beat up. I hurt my best friend. The doctor called my mom."

Catherine frowned. "What happened?"

Greg took a deep breath. "Well, I've kinda liked Morgan for ages, and I thought that she _might _have liked me, but I was...she didn't... It wasn't getting anywhere. Basically, after Nick sang that song, he and Warrick asked Sara if she was okay and she got offended, so I decided to go to the library for some research and...I met a girl called Ellen who was new and asked if I could take her to the science block...she gave me her number." Greg shook his head. "So I went back to A11 and showed everyone the picture and told them what happened. I...then Morgan left...I felt bad but Ellen seemed...well she seemed into me." Greg hung his head. "So, I asked her out and it was all a joke."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked softly, having a fairly good idea.

"She lured me to the park, took my bag and her friends all beat me up. On the way past I saw Morgan hugging Nick and she saw me but couldn't even look at me." Greg admitted sadly.

Catherine sighed and put her hand on Greg's arm. "Don't think it will last forever. I've spoken to Morgan a couple of times at cheerleading, she's a nice girl. Down to earth, sweet. Loyal. She won't hold this against you, at least not for long."

Greg sighed. "Says you."

"Hey," Catherine smacked his arm gently. "I know a lot about relationships, and even more about girls. I mean, I am one. Don't worry about Morgan."

Greg snorted.

"Hey, she got in a fight with a boy twice her size for you. She's not going to let it go for something like this." She smiled, and Greg sighed again. Catherine's smile saddened.

She took a deep breath herself. "You know, today my boyfriend cheated on me with a freshman cheerleader. Turns out that the family dinner he was heading to, was his actually the cinema with _her_. Then when my best friend caught them in the act and confronted Eddie, they got in a fight that sent Don to hospital. Now the doctor tells me that I'm pregnant."

Greg looked up at Catherine who nodded, looking down at her hands. "Pregnant?"

Catherine wiped her own eyes. "Yup." She sniffed. "Apparently Eddie's condom broke. And now I'm 16 and I'm pregnant."

"I...I'm sorry..." Greg said awkwardly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I told you that." Catherine laughed, embarrassed.

Greg sat quietly. "I guess we've both had a pretty messed up day."

She snorted and nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at her young companion. He looked slightly awkward, not to mention guilty and extremely upset.

"Hey, what's Ellen's full name?"

"Ellen Whitebridge. Why?" Greg asked monotonously.

"Who were her friends?"

"Why?" Greg frowned. Catherine gave him a look and he exhaled. "Jeffery White, Shane Casey, Maxine Valera-"

"That bitch!" Catherine swore. "You'd think that ruining one person's day would be enough."

"What do you mean?" Greg frowned.

"She was the one snogging my boyfriend." Catherine explained. "That dirty little...So she's running around with Jeffery White, Shane Casey and Ellen Whitebrige..."

"I'm such an idiot..." Greg muttered in a broken voice.

"What makes you think that? I heard you were pretty smart..."

"They were right." Greg said glumly. "There's no reason in hell someone like Ellen would go out with someone like me..."

Catherine hit Greg again. "Don't think like that. She's just a lying bitch who enjoys making people feel bad."

"Why do girls do that?" Greg asked sadly.

"Hey, not all girls do it! And some boys do it too."

"Why?"

"They think it's funny. It's not, Greg. And don't worry about Morgan. She's not the type of girl who'll avoid you forever."

Greg looked at his hands. "Am I being melodramatic again?"

She laughed. "Nah. You're just being upset."

"How about you? You can't be in the best mood..."

Catherine sighed. "I'll survive. I just...uh. Hey, I don't really want Eddie to know, y'know, about my pregnancy..."

"My lips are sealed." Greg smiled. "I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Thanks." Catherine smiled. The doors to the waiting room fell open and Greg winced.

"Oh my god!"

"Mom-"

"Greg! What on earth happened to you baby?" Greg's mother cried

"Mom!"

"Hospital, again, already?"

"_Mom_!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sanders? I'm Catherine Flynn, I go to school with Greg. I can explain..."

"Did you do this to my baby?" she cried and Catherine held up her hands.

"Mom! No!" Greg frowned.

"No, ma'am, no one did. I catch the bus home from school every day and when I got on this afternoon this creepy guy started harassing me. Greg was the only kid brave enough to get on the bus and tell him to back off, and as got back off the bus he tripped and fell off the bus. So, I took him to hospital and said I'd wait until you showed up. I'm really sorry about what happened, but I'm very grateful." She finished with an apologetic smile.

Greg grinned sheepishly and shrugged at his mom after sending Catherine a quick, thankful smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry for accusing you Ms. Flynn. That's my brave Greg..." Elise smiled and hugged her son.

Greg grimaced but mouthed _"Thanks!" _to Catherine over his mother's shoulder. She winked.

"Do you need a ride home?" Elise asked, and Catherine shook her head.

"No thanks, Mrs. Sanders. A family friend is picking me up." She smiled and stood up. "Bye, Greg, Mrs. Sanders." She kissed him on the cheek, whispering _"Call her!" _so his mom couldn't hear before leaving.

"Oh, my brave boy! Just stop getting into trouble, okay?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Okay, mom."

As soon as he got home he limped to his den and pulled out the landline he kept in the desk. He punched in the number and bit his lip.

Greg took a deep breath and pressed call.

_"Hello, who is this?" _A familiar voice answered sadly.

"Morgan." He took a deep breath. "I gotta tell you something."

**So, will Morgan forgive him? Is there anything to forgive? Will they or won't they get together?**

**BTW Jeffery White was this creepy criminal guy from NCIS season two episode 'Chained' which is a great episode but anyway yeah! **

**Note: I am very sorry to SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9 but Greg/Sara probably won't happen in this story, as I had more people wanting something else. I'm really sorry and I really hope this doesn't stop you reading, but if it does you may wanna read High School Times, High School Problems by AmberKyep because even though I'd prefer for you to read mine there is a really cute Greg/Sara storyline in that and it was part of my inspiration for this J I'm sorry again.**

**PS: AussieTayla and Jannet525 – you are very welcome! It may (probably will) happen ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12: Talking on the Swings

**Hola! Thanks so so much for my lovely reviews – you guys are so so so awesome and I was really touched by what you wrote! Hope this chapter is good enough for you – I have the best readers in the whole damn world! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review! **

**Chapter Twelve# Talking on the Swings**

Sara snuck through the door and straight up to her bedroom, as per her mother's request. Her stomach growled, but when she thought of the last time she ate a small smile spread across her cheeks. Of course, someone like Tony DiNozzo was the last person she could see herself ever being asked out by, but Sara couldn't get him out of her head.

A soft knock sounded on her door and it opened. Sara stopped smiling and sat up straight. Her mom walked in, smiling softly.

"I brought you a home cooked meal, sweetie." She placed the spaghetti Bolognese on the bedside table but she knew better than to take any straight away. "Now, you haven't been a very good girl but its okay because your dad says that you're better now."

Sara hung her head and nodded, quietly gauging her mom's mood. She knew that Laura was mildly schizophrenic, and when she was on her meds she could be in a good mood or a bad mood. It was a good one... "Mom?"

"Yes bumblebee?" her mom asked cheerfully fluffing up her daughters limp pillow.

"My friend Greg is having a party and a sleepover with all of our friends on Halloween and I was hoping maybe I could go?" Sara asked meekly.

"Will it be all boys?" Laura Sidle froze.

"No, mom, no...Tali, Morgan, Lindsay, Abby and a few others are all going."

"Then sure, sweetie." She lowered her voice. "Daddy's out of town all that week, so we won't tell him, okay?"

Sara smiled. "Okay, mom. You promise?"

Laura patted her daughter's cheek. "I promise, baby."

Sara smiled and dug into her first meal in days as her mom left the room. Sure, her dad took grounding to a whole new level, but what's a family without a few hiccups?

She dropped her fork. Who was she kidding? Her family was screwed up. Her dad hit her mom. Her dad hit _her_. Her _brother_ hit her. He also almost killed her best friend and was now in prison. Not knowing when she would eat next she forced the rest of the food down her throat before kicking off her shoes and dropping onto her bed. She pulled out her math book and started to lose herself in her school work. Hours passed and the sun set as Sara finished the entire textbook. She had already done with the chemistry, biology, psychology and physics over the weekend.

She heard her dad come home, go to the fridge. She picked up her cell phone and texted Tali.

_What r u up 2?_

**_Nothing much. How about you?_**

_Nothing. Bored :p_

**_Lol. R u ok?_**

_Yep. Y?_

**_That Alyssa Lies thing even shook Ziva up. Ur not even a little bit shaken?_**

_Ok, I guess I am. Brought back memories of my friend. But I'm fine. Shook up but gd. _

**_Sure, sure. :P _**

_Hey! _

**_Lol. _**

_Hav u spoken 2 morgan? She was sad bout Ellen. _

**_I was sad bout Ellen. She's bad news. _**

_Y do u think that?_

**_I can tell. Spoke to her 2day. Believe me, bad news. _**

_U told Greg?_

**_No...not sure how. I have no proof. _**

_True..._

Sara heard her dad coming up the stairs.

_Got to go. Bye :P_

**_Bye! J_**

Sara held her breath as her dad walked past the bedroom. It looked like she wouldn't be beaten tonight...

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Morgan sat on a swing in the park near Greg's house, twisting her cell phone around in her hands. She wondered what she was doing there and remembered the conversation.

_"Greg?" Morgan bit her lip. "I'm busy." _

_"No, Morgan, please just wait a second! I really, really need to talk to you." _

_Morgan sank into the beanbag in her 'den'. Her voice was hard and cold. "What about, Greg?" _

_She could hear Greg swallow slightly. "Can you meet me?" _

_"What? Greg I said I'm busy." Morgan frowned, biting her lip. _

_"Morgan, please!" Greg sounded desperate. "I really need to talk to you." _

_"What's wrong with the phone?" Morgan snapped before feeling slightly guilty. _

_"Please, please Morgan it's really important." Greg whispered. _

_"Can't you talk to Ellen?" Morgan asked, feeling her resolve waver. _

_When Greg spoke again she was disturbed by the pained tone. "That's part of what I need to say, besides, I don't want to talk to Ellen. I wanna talk to you." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because you're my best friend and I need you. Please, Mo."_

_Morgan sighed. "Where and when?"_

_"As soon as you can, at the park by my house?" Greg asked hopefully. _

_"Fine." _

_"Morgan! Thanks. Thank you."_

She looked up and saw a figure limping towards her. When she realised it was Greg she stood up quickly. His limp was far worse and he held his left arm even more tenderly, not to mention the bruising covering the left side of his face.

"Oh my God, Greg, what the hell happened?" she cried, raising her hand towards his face before quickly retracting it.

"Ellen...she...I'm really sorry Morgan."

"What for?" She looked at the floor.

"For being an idiot. For going after Ellen because she was kinda hot and she gave me attention. I was stupid because I didn't even like Ellen... I don't like Ellen."

"What happened, Greg?" Morgan repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Who did this to you?"

Greg stared at the floor and sat down on an abandoned roundabout. "Ellen."

"What?" Morgan frowned, sitting about a foot away.

Greg took a deep breath. "Ellen set me up... We walked to the park, the one near school...she offered to take my bag – it was banging against the crutch. Next thing I know I'm on the floor, surrounded by Ellen and four other kids."

Morgan moved a little closer. "What? Who?"

Greg stared at his hands. "Shane Casey, Jeffery White, Maxine Valera...and Michelle Lee. But she didn't do anything, she...she ran away. The others...Shane, mainly, I guess. He taunted me. Asked why someone like Ellen would ever even think about dating someone like me...why anyone would ever think about dating someone like me..."

Morgan's mouth popped open and her brow furrowed but Greg continued. "I gave some smart answer. They threw away my crutch and my bag. He started kicking my leg...I made another smart answer...Jeffery started kicking my ribs...They kept speaking, teasing... Then...then Valera started talking about...about you." Greg stared at the floor.

"What...what did they say?" Morgan asked quietly.

Greg gritted his teeth angrily. "Casey called you a whore...I said you weren't...Valera said that no one would dare touch you, that Ellen was so much prettier..." he hung his head. "So...I said that she wasn't...and said that at least you weren't a bitch. That's when they got really made." Greg's voice broke slightly. "Now, I'm completely humiliated, I've bruised everywhere that was broken, I've got a black eye..."

"Because you stood up for me..." Morgan whispered, staring at the floor.

"What?"

"Greg, you...is that really what happened?" she looked at him.

He frowned. "What, you think I'm lying? Morgan, that's exactly what happened, I swear!"

She examined his eyes and nodded. "Okay...then why...you were lying on the floor, surrounded by jeering kids...most people would keep their mouths shut."

"I couldn't take what they were saying about you..." Greg murmured.

"Why?" she murmured. "Why didn't you just leave it?"

"Couldn't..." Greg muttered.

"Why?" Morgan asked softly. She hesitantly reached up and touched the bruise on the side of Greg's face. "You got this defending me when I wasn't even there?"

"You did it for me..." Greg smiled slightly as her skin made contact with his and butterflies took off in his stomach.

Morgan glanced at the floor and dropped her hand. "How did you get away? When they beat you?"

"A kid walked by, Danny Messer, brought a baseball bat out of his bag and told Casey to back off. He walked me to hospital, I got checked out, and then the doctor called my mom. While I was waiting I talked to Catherine Flynn."

"Catherine Flynn?" Morgan frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah...she saw me looking upset, came over. I told her what happened, she told me what happened to her...like in the fight and stuff...she said that I should call you... That you wouldn't hate me for what happened."

Morgan nodded, still looking at the floor. "She was right. And, you know, he was wrong."

"What? Who?" Greg furrowed his brow and Morgan couldn't help but think about how cute it is.

"Casey...any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" he scoffed.

"Well, you're not exactly ugly...you're funny, caring... You're lots of things, Greg. Good things. I mean it. _Any _girl would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want any girl." Greg took a deep breath. "I...I want you."

Morgan's mouth flew open again. "What?" she breathed.

"Would you ever consider, maybe, going out with me?" Greg went slightly pink.

"I...uh..."

Greg's heart fell. "I mean...you don't have to...no, it was stupid, I..."

Morgan leant in and kissed Greg firmly on the lips, stopping his stammers. Greg's head span and he suddenly felt very dizzy. Morgan broke away, blushing scarlet, and Greg grinned sheepishly.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Greg asked hopefully.

"I guess so." Morgan smiled.

Greg grinned goofily. "Great!"

Morgan laughed.

"I have one question, though." Greg said seriously.

"Shoot."

"What were you doing with Nick in the smoothie parlour?"

She grinned slightly. "He realised I was upset. Took me to the smoothie place, bought a milkshake. We talked..."

"Is that all?" Greg raised his eyebrows.

"Nick knew how I was feeling...he's not my type." Morgan grinned. "They're all are gonna get a shock tomorrow, aren't they?"

"Hell yeah...I go home with one girlfriend, come back to school with another...next thing they'll be calling me Tony DiNozzo!"

Morgan laughed. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. And happy. So, so happy.

"You're a lot cuter than Tony DiNozzo." She reasoned.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Hey does this mean I get to share your chocolates now?"

"Hmm." Morgan pursed her lips. "Depends. Do I get to share your den?"

"You can live in my den if you want." Greg smiled sweetly.

"Good. Then I'll consider about the chocolates." Morgan grinned.

"Great!" Greg grinned back. "That's hope!"

"You like them that much?" Morgan asked, when Greg nodded innocently she reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a wrapped sweet and stared at it for a second, before passing it to Greg.

"What is this?" he frowned.

"Chocolate truffle. My favourite. And, I think...yours too." She said quietly.

"Really? Really truly?" he asked, raised eyebrows.

"Sure. As long as you promise that you won't cheat on me. Ever."

"Done deal. I wouldn't do that to you." Greg smiled.

Morgan smiled and leaned onto Greg's good side. "I know."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"I'm home!" Nick hollered.

"Okay, Nicky. You want something to eat or drink?" Rosa responded from the kitchen.

"Uh, could I have some lemonade please Rosa?"

The Spanish nanny walked into the hall with raised eyebrows. "Lemonade before dinner on a school day? What would your mother say?"

"I'm not a kid anymore so...Yes?" Nick asked hopefully.

Rosa laughed and clipped him round the ears. "She would not...Don't lie, Nicholas. Besides, you are a child." Nick made puppy dog eyes Rosa, and she put an arm around his shoulders. "How was school?"

"Meh. Grissom made me sing a song about child abuse in front of the whole home room. I drove Sara out of the room. She said her childhood friend was killed by an abusive dad... Ever heard the song _Alyssa Lies_?"

"Oh, Nicky..." Rosa frowned. "Is she okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, she says she's fine. I know I'm fine. Then Greg met this girl, asked her out. I think he broke Morgan's heart."

Rosa held Nick at arm's length. "So what did you do?"

"Took her out and bought her a Triple Chocolate Mega Ice Cream Milkshake."

"Ah, your sisters and I have taught you well." Rosa smiled, pulling the teenager back towards her.

"Are you sure I can't have a lemonade?" Nick asked with innocent eyes, and Rosa smiled, pushing him away.

"Get into the kitchen, Nick. Have you spoken to MJ?"

"Not since she went to hospital."

Rosa shook her head. "It is crazy. In four more days, Ethan's best friend will be carted off to hospital at this rate."

"Least Greg's back in school."

Rosa smiled. "You mark my words; this thing with the other _chica _won't last long. You tell Morgan that she will end up with Greg some day."

"And how do you know that?" Nick asked, amused.

"I knew that Joanne would end up with Cody the moment I met them." Rosa boasted.

"And now they're married and Joanne's trying to race mom to have the most kids."

Rosa slapped Nick's arm. "Don't speak about your sister like that."

"What? Halley's my age!"

"Six months younger." Rosa frowned.

"So? My cousin is six months younger than me... what does that tell you about Jo?"

"At least she married first!" Rosa defended.

"Married at seventeen, baby at eighteen. Mama's dream." Nick teased.

"Nicky..." Rosa warned. "Your mother is very proud of Joanne. And it's not a race."

"Sure, sure...so you knew when you met them when they were already married?" Nick grinned. "They were when you met them, right?"

Rosa stuck her tongue out at him. "I have a gift."

"You have many gifts." Nick grinned. "Like making amazing chocolate chip cookies..."

Rosa snorted and laughed as Nick fluttered his eyelids purposefully. "Go long!"

Nick stepped back into the hall and held out his hands as Rosa threw him a cookie. "Thank you Rosa...Love you!"

Rosa shook her head. "Homework. _Now." _

Nick nodded and raced to his room. He brought out his math book and stared blankly at the equations.

"Argh." Nick sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled the first number he thought of.

_"Hello?" _a voice whispered.

"Sara? Is this a bad time?"

_"Uh, kinda Nick, my dad's ill and he's asleep, so I really shouldn't wake him. What can I do for you?" _

"Oh, nothing, it's okay, I was just struggling with the math, it's fine, I'll call Warrick. Sorry, Sar."

_"No, it's okay. What don't you get?"_

"Well, it's just the whole...argh. None of it. It's fine; I don't want you to get in trouble. I can call Warrick if you like."

Sara chuckled softly. _"It's fine." _She went on to explain everything to Nick.

"Thanks Sara. You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow?"

_"Yeah..." _Sara said, sounding like she was smiling. _"Thanks." _

"Bye! Oh, and Sara? I'm glad you're better." Nick grinned.

_"Thanks. Me too. See you tomorrow." _

Nick hung up and returned to the math. Suddenly he yelped as something flew through the open window and hit him on the head. The baseball ball fell onto his lap.

"Nicky? You okay?" Rosa called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Nick called back, peering out the window. When he saw the thrower, he rolled his eyes. "Messer? What the hell you doing?"he called light-heartedly.

Danny Messer chuckled from Nick's front yard. "Can you come down for a minute; I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" Nick called.

"Will you just get your Texan ass down here before I throw the damn bat?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm comin', Staten Island."

Danny laughed again as Nick pounded down the stairs.

"Nicky, what are you doing?" Rosa asked.

"I'm just going outside for a bit. See ya." Without waiting for an answer he flew out the door.

"Now, Messer, what you doing threatening to break down my windows?" Nick asked humorously.

"Wondering if you wanna come shoot hoops with Flack an' a couple of other guys?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a second. "Who?"

Danny shrugged. "Not many. Just Flack, Tony DiNozzo, Aiden Burn, Jess Angell and you?"

Nick frowned. "Why me?"

"Why not? Flack got outta hospital, fancied a game, he invited Tony and Jess, asked me if I wanted to invite a boy an' a girl to play three aside, so I called Aiden, then wondered if you wanted in?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure." He opened the door. "ROSA!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go out for a bit?"

"Okay. Be back by seven, I'm making pizza."

"From scratch?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I most definitely will be back by seven." Nick grinned, grabbing a pair of shoes and a jacket.

As the two boys started waited at the bus stop to get back into Vegas, Danny kicked at a stone. "Anyone tell you what happened to Sanders at the park?"

"No, what happened?" Nick frowned.

"He got beat up. Shane Casey and a bunch of other kids."

Nick frowned. "What? Where, when? Is he okay?"

Danny shrugged. "I think so. In that park just by school. Casey was the only one whose name I knew, but I recognised some of the others. I came by, told them to back off. Showed Casey my bat. They scattered. I got the kid's bag and crutch, walked him to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Nick's eyes bulged. "What the hell did they do to him?"

"Kicked his arm, his bad leg, his face. I'm not sure if he actually needed to see a doctor, an' he was walking, I think he's okay."

Nick rubbed his forehead and pulled out his cell phone. "You mind?"

"Nah."

Nick dialled Greg's number and waited impatiently for an answer.

_"Hey Nick!" _Greg laughed.

"Uh, hey Greg. You okay?"

_"Better than okay." _A girl giggled at Greg's response.

"I was just speaking to Danny Messer."

_"Oh...will you tell him thanks?"_

"Sure, Greg but that's not why I called. He said they beat you up pretty bad..."

_"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a little bruised but I'm a lot better now. Better than I've been in ages!" _The girl laughed again, and it sounded a lot like...

"Is that Morgan?"

_"Hey Nicky!" _the familiar girl's voice called.

Nick blinked. "Uh...hi, Morgan what's going on?"

_"Bye, Nick!" _Greg laughed, and the phone went dead.

Nick stared at his cell. "I, uh...I think he's okay..."

Danny laughed again, shaking his head. "Lemme guess, with a girl?"

"Yeah...but not the girl I expected..." Nick shook his own head.

Danny snorted. "Sounds like my kinda guy."

**PS: The Greg/Morgan scene in this chappy is my first shot at romance, so how did I do?**

**PPS: Catherine will get more and more involved, I swear! **


	13. Chapter 13: What is This Feeling?

**Hey all! Thanks for your reviews, they made me very very happy! Here is a chapter just for my lovely reviewers. Those of you that have read but not reviewed, if you have a spare two seconds, I would love to hear what you think, good bad or ugly(though hopefully not ugly!)**

**So, read, enjoy, review!**

**Chapter Thirteen#What Is This Feeling?#**

Sara entered A11 and did a double take when she realised that she wasn't first into the classroom. "Oh, hey Nick."

"Hey Sar." He replied. "Did you talk to Greg or Morgan yesterday?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Why? And how come you're in so early?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sara frowned and sat down. "What's wrong with telling me now?"

"I don't know if I'm right yet. I came in early to try and see if I'm right." Nick explained. Then he held up his hand. "Wait! Listen!"

A faint noise that sounded like laughter came from the end of the corridor.

Nick's eyes lit up. "Get in the cupboard!"

Sara looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Trust me. Didn't you ever want to be a spy?" Nick grabbed Sara's bag and threw it into a large open cupboard. Then he pulled his sleeve over his hand, clamped his hand over Sara's mouth, and dragged her into the cupboard.

Sara's muffled _"Hey!" _barely escaped Nick's hand. "Shh!" he whispered. "It's okay, trust me. Watch." He took his hand off her mouth and pointed through the slit in the door.

Greg and Morgan entered the room, hand in hand. "We're early." Greg said in shock.

"I told you." Morgan grinned, holding Greg's hand tightly, before reaching up on tip toes and kissing Greg softly.

Sara and Nick exchanged glances, Sara surprised, Nick grinning.

"I guess you did." Greg shrugged, grinning goofily. "So we could hear people coming, right?"

"Right. We got time." Morgan smiled and kissed Greg again.

Nick held up three fingers and Sara nodded with a smile. "Three." He mouthed.

"Two." Sara mouthed back.

"One!" The mouthed together.

The cupboard doors flew open as they jumped out, shouting _"BUSTED!" _as loud as they possibly could.

Greg jumped and Morgan screamed as they both blushed bright red.

"Uh...hi...Nick...Sara..." Greg stuttered.

"What are the two of you doing in a cupboard together?" Morgan interrupted.

"Uh uh, no way! You're not turning this on us!" Nick held up his hands.

"Yeah, you're the ones who were snogging in the classroom thinking no one else was here." Sara smirked, before frowning. "Greg, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Well... I had a run in with some people."

"Who?" Sara frowned.

"Shane Casey and some others." Nick nodded. Sara looked at him and he shrugged. "I played basketball with Danny Messer last night. He was Greg's knight in shining armour."

"Hey..." Greg frowned.

"Who did this, Greg?" Sara asked in concern.

"Look, I'd rather just tell it once, so could we wait until everyone else gets here?" Greg pleaded.

"Okay. I'm guessing that this," - Nick pointed to Greg and Morgan- "is part of that story?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded.

Warrick walked through the door first, followed shortly by Ryan, with Archie dragging the rear. When they all arrived, Greg began, looking uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed.

"Okay...the first thing is that I don't want anything to do with Ellen, ever again."

"Why?" Ryan frowned. "She was really hot..."

Greg sighed "...and a total bitch. She set me up...took me to the park. A bunch of other kids were waiting. Shane Casey, Jeffery White, Maxine Valera...Michelle Lee was there as well but she didn't do anything. She ran away. They pushed me over, I made some smart comment. The short version is that I got my bad arm kicked, my bad leg kicked, and my face kicked, not to mention being mocked while it happened. Then Nick's friend, Danny Messer, came up with a baseball bat, chased them off. He took me to the hospital and I was fine, but they still called my mom. So while I was waiting, I talked to Catherine Flynn-"

"Catherine Flynn?" Warrick and Sara asked with very different tones.

Greg held up his hands. "She was coming out of the hospital. She asked me what happened. I told her...well, pretty much everything that happened and how I was feeling. She even gave my mom a bogus story so that she didn't freak as much. And she told me that I should call Morgan. So, I did. I asked her to meet me and basically, now we're going out."

"You and Catherine or you and Morgan?" Warrick frowned.

"Oh, definitely him and Morgan, they were having a secret little kiss in the classroom before they knew Nick and I were here. What _I_ want to know is why you told Catherine Flynn what happened when you obviously don't want everyone to know? She'll have every single detail all around the school by recess, Greg!" Sara put her hands on his hips and Warrick frowned.

"You don't know that." Warrick protested.

"She's a bully, Warrick! She's mean, she spreads rumours, some true and some untrue, she-"

"You just don't like her because she's popular, and you have something against popular people just because you aren't one." Warrick interrupted.

Sara's mouth flew open. "I have nothing against popular people! I just don't like Catherine Flynn and I don't think that Greg should have told her what he did. Don't you remember three weeks ago when she and her friends told everyone that I was a bitch and no one came near me for weeks?"

"Hey, guys, she won't tell anyone and what's done is done, so-"Greg started uncomfortably.

Warrick laughed. "See! Even Greg agrees with me-"

Greg glanced at Sara. "Uh, no, I'm not taking sides..."

"Greg will seriously regret telling Catherine-"

"Guys!" Greg called vainly trying to get them to shut up.

"What is wrong with you, Sara? What the hell is your problem?" Warrick yelled.

"My problem? What the hell is...? My friend just gave the queen of gossip enough fuel to keep her ruling-"

"Ruling? She's not a damn tyrant-"

_"Guys, I'm pregnant!" _

Everyone turned and looked at Morgan. Greg's mouth popped open.

"Finally, you've both shut up!" she cried. She looked at Greg and rolled her eyes. "I'm not actually pregnant! It was just the first thing that came into my head."

Nick snorted and grinned slightly. Greg looked relieved, Archie smiled and Ryan chuckled softly.

Morgan put her hands on her hips. "Okay, here's how it works. Either Catherine spreads the rumour or Catherine doesn't. If she does, then Sara would be right and Warrick would be wrong. If she doesn't, then vice versa. Whatever happens, we'll just blow it off. Like usual. Got it?"

Meekly everyone nodded.

"Great." Greg clapped his hands. "So who wants to come to the party?"

"I can come!" Sara grinned.

Greg grinned back. "That's awesome! That makes ninety five guests." Everyone stared. "Joking!"

The bell rang and Grissom walked in, doing a double take when he saw Greg's face.

"Greg? Are you alright?" he frowned.

"Uh, yeah I fell off a bus yesterday." Greg grinned sheepishly. "I'm good."

Grissom shook his head. "Watch your step, Greg, or you'll end up being out of school more than you are in it."

Greg nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Grissom rolled his eyes as the rest of the class filed in. As Catherine walked in she met eyes with Greg and they both nodded slightly.

"Right..." Grissom announced after the register. "You can have your own time this morning – but Sara, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Sara groaned and trudged to the front. Grissom motioned to the corridor and Sara sighed as she left.

"Grissom, I'm sorry about walking out yesterday."

"I'm not angry, Sara. I'm worried. Why?"

Sara blinked. "Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sara. Why did you leave?" Grissom asked, a concerned look on his face. Sara had had the same conversation many times, but she had to admit that she was struck by the look of genuine concern on Grissom's face.

"My...my...friend, Olivia...when I was little her dad hit her. She...she died." Sara hung her head. "It brought back bad memories. I'm sorry, I couldn't talk about it..."

"Okay..." Grissom didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry. But Sara, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll be in my office, okay?"

Sara nodded. "Okay..."

Grissom sighed. "Okay, you can go back in."

Sara went straight back into the classroom and quickly sat down next to Morgan just as the bell rang. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So, lovebirds, what've you got?" Ryan asked.

"Drama." They responded at the same time.

"Aw, how cute! They speak at the same time." Nick crooned, grinning, and Morgan elbowed him.

"See ya!" she called, dragging Greg away, slowing as he stumbled slightly with his crutch.

"Careful man, she's already got you on a short leash!" Warrick called.

Morgan turned and stuck her tongue out at Warrick. Nick shook his head and left the classroom, making his way to his chemistry class.

As he did, his jaw stiffened. Flanked by Warrick, Sara and Ryan, he scowled at Jeffery White.

"Oh...uh, hi Nick..." the boy stammered, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "How ya doing? You...uh...you wanna-"

Nick snapped, pushing the boy against the wall. "Shut up, and get out of my way." He growled.

The boy dodged past a couple of senior girls, who giggled. "Ooh, someone call MJ, her brother has a temper!"

Nick glowered at the girls before melting back into the crowd. Ryan sighed. "Guess who I sit next to in art now?"

"Who?" Sara asked.

"That bitch Valera." Ryan groaned.

"Well, save punching her face until the teachers go, otherwise you'll get suspended and give them more fuel to piss us off."

Ryan thought about it for a second, before nodding. "Good plan Warrick. Straight away after school?"

"I'm in." Nick nodded.

"Me three." Sara grinned.

"Three?" Warrick frowned.

"Well, Ryan's obviously in, plus Nick that's two." Sara explained.

Warrick snorted. "Sure, count me in."

"See ya, Ryan!" Sara called as he left. He nodded.

Tali looked up as her friends entered the classroom. Sara raced to sit next to her.

"You were right!" she grinned. "Greg's going out with Morgan!"

Tali's eyes bulged excitedly. "What? How?"

Sara explained everything. By the time she had finished, Tali was fuming. "If that bitch tells anyone, I will lock her in a room with Ziva and a paperclip!"

"I know, Catherine-"

Tali frowned. "I was talking about Ellen."

"Oh..." Sara frowned.

"If _Catherine _tells anyone about what Ellen did, I will settle for slapping her." Tali mused. Sara just shook her head.

"I swear, Warrick thinks-"

Tali held her hand up. "And Warrick is allowed to think what he wants, as are you. Were they seriously kissing?"

Sara grinned. "Uh huh."

Tali smiled. "Aw, that's so cute!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine stood outside the school at the end of the day, butterflies in her stomach. And they weren't the only things there. No one knew. Not even Don. But she'd told a freshman she barely knew, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She hoped that if she told no one what happened to him, he wouldn't tell people what she said.

The table began to fill, and a timid voice behind her asked. "Catherine?"

She turned, her fists clenching when she saw Maxine Valera. "What do you want?"

"I...I didn't mean, yesterday... to uh, to kiss Eddie, I mean he came onto me and I'm sorry so-"

Catherine stood up. "I know _everything _you did yesterday. Stay away from me, you little bitch."

Valera's eyes widened and she scampered off. Catherine tossed her hair over her shoulder as Jess walked over.

"Well, that sorted her out." Jess rolled her eyes.

"She had it coming." Catherine shrugged.

"The way you said everything sounded like there was something else..." Jess stared at her hands.

Catherine shrugged. "Nope. How was basketball, who showed up in the end?"

Jess grinned. "It was awesome! It was me, Don and Tony versus Aiden, Danny and Nick Stokes."

"Nick Stokes?" Catherine asked.

"Yep. Danny's friends with him from baseball. Nice kid, good at basketball."

"Oh, he's in my homeroom. I know he's a nice kid." Catherine grinned.

"Who ya talkin' about?" a newcomer asked.

Jess and Catherine grinned at each other. "Your brother."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Well, you said 'nice kid' so I'm guessing you're talking about Nicky?"

"Yep. Played basketball with him yesterday." Jess nodded. "He's really sweet."

MJ laughed. "Aw, sometimes, I guess."

Catherine looked up and saw Greg Sanders stumble through the school doors with Morgan Brody and smiled slightly. As Greg fell onto the floor he dragged Morgan down with him and as everyone stared they burst out laughing.

Morgan jumped up and held out her hand for Greg, who grimaced melodramatically and let her pull him up. They made their way hand in hand to the gates still laughing at each other. As MJ rolled her eyes at her brother's friends, Greg's eyes met Catherine's. As quick as a flash he mouthed, _"Thanks" _to Catherine, before grinning at her. She winked.

"What was that about?" Jess frowned.

"What?" Catherine frowned back.

"That little thing with Greg."

"What little thing with Greg?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it then fine. I'll find out sometime."

Catherine rolled her own eyes.

"How're my two favourite girls this afternoon?" Don asked, squeezing in between Jess and Catherine, saying _"OW!" _as they both hit him.

"I'm fine." Catherine smiled.

"I'm good, but Catherine's not telling me something." Jess huffed.

"Get used to it, babe, if she doesn't want you to know, you ain't gonna find out." Don put his arm around Jess, and Catherine suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

"S'cuse me. I'll meet you in McDonalds, Jess; I need to use the bathroom." She smiled, stepping up and making her way to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside, she splashed water all over her face. _Eddie used to put his arm around me like that. _She wiped at the tears threatening her eyes as the bell rang. As the corridors outside quietened she gave up and cried quietly above the sink. She didn't hear the door open or the girl walk in softly. She did hear when the toilet flushed, and tried to wipe her eyes as the girl came and washed her hands. She looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself before heading for the door.

She reached for the handle, and then sighed, turning around.

"Are you okay?" Sara Sidle asked.

Catherine looked up and nodded. "Yep. I'm fine."

Sara nodded and went back to the door, before sighing again. "Look, I know we don't necessarily see eye to eye about anything, but for the record I think that what Eddie did was totally out of order." Catherine dropped her eyes back to the sink, and Sara turned to leave. She tugged on the handle. "Oh, you have gotta be kidding me..."

Catherine frowned and watched as Sara struggled pushing and pulling the door. She walked over as Sara kicked the door, and tried to push it open. It didn't budge.

"Hey, let us out!" Catherine yelled.

A boy's voice drifted back. "No way, you little whore! You wanna break up with me? Feel free!"

"Eddie! Let me out! Don't be so stupid!" Catherine cried.

"No way, Cath. You're in there for the night!"

"Hey, it's not just me in here, let us out!" Catherine shouted.

"Sara Sidle? She's a _nobody_ Catherine, so don't play that card. Nobody cares about her apart from a handful of pathetic friends. And even they are happy enough without her so-"

Sara kicked to door with all her might angrily, but it didn't budge.

Behind the door, another boy laughed.

"Told ya she's got a temper, Eddie." Rick Stetler sounded like he was grinning.

"Let us out!" Catherine yelled angrily.

"No can do. I know that you slept with Don Flack, Catherine. You'd sleep with anyone who gave you the time of day!"

"That's not true!" Catherine yelled angrily. "And I have never slept with Don!"

"Face it Catherine, you're just like your mom. A whore. And I bet you'll grow up to be a prostitute too."

Sara's mouth popped open as Catherine blushed bright red. "My mom is _not _a pro-"

"Save it, Cath, I've been to your house. See ya, slut!" Eddie called.

"Let us out!" Sara yelled, banging on the door.

Catherine slid down against the door and sighed. "It's no use Sara. They won't let us out. Do you have a phone on you?"

"No." Sara said bluntly. "Do you?"

Catherine dejectedly shook her head. "Battery died at lunch."

"So what?" Sara scowled. "We just sit here until the janitor comes round tomorrow morning?"

"What else do think we should do? We can't kick down the doors, they'll be something blocking the other side!" Catherine sighed.

Sara practically growled. "Look, it may not matter to you if you don't get home on time – _you _don't get beat – shouted at if you're not home on time, your whole family doesn't hate you at the moment so-"

"At least your mom doesn't have a new boyfriend every five minutes and get accused of being a prostitute!" Catherine snapped back. Then she frowned. "Did you say beaten?"

It was Sara's turn to blush. "No."

"But you were going to." Catherine narrowed her eyes. "Sara, do your parents-"

"No!" Sara snapped. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

When Catherine spoke, her tone was soft. "You have bad bruises up your arm, you don't look like you've had enough to eat for months, you left the room during a song about child abuse and you were just about to say you get beaten."

"I wasn't." Sara said just as softly. "The bruises come from my brother, I had the flu, my friend was a victim of child abuse and I _wasn't _going to say that!"

"Okay." Catherine shook her head. "If you say so."

Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Oh dammit, it's Tuesday!" Sara cursed.

"Why's that a problem?" Catherine frowned.

"It means all of the staff are on the other side of school for a meeting before everyone leaves. No one comes out this way!"

"So we're stuck here all night?" Catherine asked. "Perfect. Just brilliant."

"Of all people..." Sara scowled and retreated to the back of the room, sitting underneath a small window and pulling out her English textbook.

Catherine reached into her own bag and pulled out a science book, working slowly through the problems with nothing else to do.

The two girls sat in stubborn silence for hours as the sun went down, but in the dark Sara began to get slightly skittish. She retreated right back to the corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

Catherine glanced up at her silent companion through her hair before flashing back to the very first day.

_"I'll go first." Catherine announced. "Okay. I have 'fear of the dark'. Um...my guess would be..." she stared around the sea of faces. "Uh...Morgan?" _

_Morgan laughed. "Me? No. Not that it's funny to be afraid of the dark, just that I love the dark. When I lived in LA, I'd go walking after dark every night." _

_"Damn." Catherine frowned. "Uh... Sara?"_

_The brunette shrugged and nodded mutely. _

"Uh, Sara?" Catherine asked softly. The other girl snapped up her head, looking at Catherine.

"What?"

Catherine bit her lip, wanting to comfort but not patronize the younger girl and not sure how to do it. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sara asked hotly.

"Because on the first day you said you were scared of the dark."

Sara stared at the floor. "I'm just perfect. I don't like the dark; I'm trapped in a _toilet _overnight in school with a girl who ridicules me... I'm having a great day!"

Catherine set her book down and walked over to Sara, sitting about two feet away.

"I'm sorry. About the other week, when I... Look, we'd argued. And I bet you went and bitched to your friends about me afterwards. Trouble is..."

"You had way more people to tell than me." Sara responded defensively. "I get it. You're the girl everybody loves and I'm the nobody."

"That's not true." Catherine shook her head.

Sara looked at Catherine darkly. "Oh really?"

"Really. Look at your friends..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm not trying to attack you Sara. I was just making a point. They love you, you can tell. Don't listen to Eddie, they're not pathetic. I've spoken to Nick and Tali...you're not a nobody Sara. You have too many friends for that."

Sara bowed her head. Something in the plumbing gurgled and Sara screamed. Catherine jumped and moved closer to Sara.

"I...I think it was just the plumbing." She whispered, combing her blonde hair out of her eyes with her fingers.

Sara's eyes were wide as her fingernails dug into her skin but when she spoke her voice was soft but tough. "I...look, Catherine I... I wanted to say that..." she swallowed. "Thanks for talking to Greg yesterday."

Catherine frowned, "What?"

"Greg told us about what he told you in the hospital." Sara nodded at the floor. "About what you said he should do. I thought that you would have told everyone how Ellen tricked him... And I think he needed it, so thanks."

Catherine smiled slightly. "No problem. He's a nice guy. He was upset. I know that you think I'm a total bitch but I do have a heart."

"I don't." Sara said quietly.

"What?"

"I don't think you're a total bitch."

Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Sara sighed, as if she was about to admit something she really didn't want to. "I don't. I think that you act like it sometimes...but that's just my opinion."

Catherine sighed herself. "I guess I do sometimes. And I'm sorry."

Sara looked up and smiled slightly. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for being so harsh and judging you before I really talked to you."

Catherine nodded. "It's okay."

The constant pattering of rain was interrupted by a clap of thunder and Sara squeaked again, before laughing humourlessly.

"I normally like thunderstorms."

"Same..." Catherine stared at the ceiling. "This is gonna be a long night." She noticed out of the corner of her eye Sara shivering. "You cold?"

Sara nodded slightly. "Never been too good with the cold."

Catherine moved closer, and Sara grinned hesitantly at her. "Thanks."

A soft tapping made them both jump, clutching at each other.

"If anyone told me this morning that I'd spend my evening huddled up in a girl's toilet hugging Catherine Flynn I would tell them that they were crazy." Sara whispered.

"Ditto." Catherine breathed back.

The tapping noise continued.

"What is that?" Sara asked fearfully.

"I don't know."

The door banged loudly and both girls yelped.

"Who's there?" Sara called bravely as another clap of thunder filled the door.

Two girls screamed bloody murder as the door burst open and a man blocked the sudden flow of light from the door.

**PS-This chapter was quite hard to keep in character so sorry for a little OOCness if there was some. :(**

**PPS-the name of this chapter comes from the song "What Is this Feeling?" from the musical Wicked. If you want to look it up, if not its basically about two girls at uni who can't stand each other. I won't ruin the play for you but anyone whose seen it knows what happens next which is NOT THE SAME but a little similar to what happens here. Just a little bit similar. None of the magic or stuff after uni. Just a little. Tiny, wee bit. Oh, you get the picture!**


	14. Chapter 14: Planning In the Rain

**Chapter Fourteen#Planning in the Rain#**

"What are you two doing here?"

Catherine sobbed and Sara laughed in relief at the sight of Grissom standing in the doorway looking completely confused.

"We got locked in at the end of school." Sara explained as they started to stand up. "How'd you know we were in here?"

Grissom was still frowning. "The door was locked and someone had pushed a desk in front of it. May I ask who?"

The two girls exchanged glances. Catherine sighed. "Eddie Willows, Rick Stetler."

Grissom's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Because I broke up with Eddie because he cheated on me." Catherine explained miserably.

Grissom surveyed the two girls he swore couldn't get along at all standing close to each other, after being locked in a bathroom.

"How did you know we were here?" Catherine asked.

"Well you were screaming." Grissom shrugged.

"Can we go, please?" Sara begged.

"I can give the pair of you a lift home. Come to the office, I'll call your parents first, I'm sure they're very worried."

Both of them glanced at the ground and Grissom noticed but he didn't say anything. They reached the office and Grissom flicked through the school records. He started to dial Catherine's number but she stopped him.

"Um, Grissom... I often go out without telling my mom she won't be that worried. Call Sara's parents first. Please?"

Sara looked at her gratefully and Grissom narrowed his eyes. "Okay..." he dialled the phone. "Hello, is this Mrs. Sidle? My name is Gil Grissom...yes, your daughter's teacher... yes, yes; she's fine, she's right here now... Some boys trapped her in the school with another girl...no, it's not her fault at all. No, no, don't worry I can drive her home. Yes, I'm sure. It was a teenage boys' prank on a different girl, she had nothing to do with it...yes we called as soon as we could. Sara was very worried...yes you can talk to her." He held out the phone and Sara hesitantly took the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my god, Sara what on earth happened, I was so worried! Where was your cell phone?"_

"I'm sorry mom. And I'm okay."

_"Where was your cell phone?" _

"Dad has it, remember?"

_"Yes, oh I remember. Just, don't do that again, baby I was scared!" _

"Mom, I'm really sorry."

Laura Sidle sighed. _"Okay, okay. It wasn't your fault. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye mom."

The phone hung up and Sara passed the phone back to Grissom who called Catherine's mom.

"Hello is this Ms. Flynn? This is Dr. Gil Grissom, I teach Catherine...yes, she's here with me now. I just wanted to let you know that she's been stuck in school for the past few hours by a school boys' prank gone wrong. I will be dropping her home now. Okay. Yes. You're very welcome. Goodbye." He put the phone back on the hook and turned back to the girls. "Let's go."

They headed out to the staff car park through the heavy rain and Grissom unlocked the car. "Get in the back; I have boxes in the front."

The two girls nodded and slid in the back of the car. Grissom looked back at them.

"Jesus, didn't either of you bring a coat to school?"

"It was sunny this morning." Catherine defended, after glancing at Sara. The younger girl was soaking and shivering.

Grissom rolled his eyes and started the car. The three drove in silence for a while before Sara frowned.

"Why were you in that part of school anyway?"

Grissom glanced in the mirror. "I lost something."

"Another tarantula?" Catherine asked.

"No. And technically I didn't lose it. Mr Taylor was doing an experiment in class today with mice. One escaped. I offered to look for it because he needed to go to a meeting in Vegas. Then I realised that having a desk pushed against a bathroom door wasn't exactly normal. So, I checked it out."

"Thank you." Sara smiled slightly.

"It's not a problem." Grissom smiled back. He pulled up outside Sara's house.

"Thank you Grissom." She smiled, sliding out of the back. "Bye Catherine."

She waved at the front door before slipping in. Just before Grissom drove away her mother appeared at the door. She waved gratefully to Grissom who waved back and drove off.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Morgan sat on the swing, swaying slightly in the sheltered park watching the pouring rain. Greg smiled at her from the roundabout and Ryan rolled his eyes, standing up off the slide.

"Okay, lovebirds. I'm outta your way."

"Oh, don't go!" Morgan pouted. "Please?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I'll miss you."

"You'll have Greg." Ryan shrugged.

"Stay, Ryan." Greg nodded. "I need someone to push me on the roundabout."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "But you're my favourite."

"Hey!" Greg frowned.

Morgan shrugged, winking at Greg. "I'm joking. But honestly, Ryan, stay."

He shrugged. "You two want some alone time, I get it its fine."

"Ryan, stay. Honest."

Ryan half-grinned and sat on the swing next to Morgan. "What are we doing?"

She shrugged. "Hanging out. Besides, I need your help."

"With what?" he frowned.

"I don't know what to dress up as for the party. And I can't ask Greg."

"Why not?" the cousins chimed, Greg whining and Ryan curious.

"Because every time I've asked, he's told me I should go as a stripper." Morgan explained.

"Burlesque dancer." Greg corrected with a cheeky grin. Morgan scowled at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Why are you asking me?" Ryan asked with interest.

"Because, bar Tali you're the best artist among all of us, what with the OCD and all and you have good ideas."

"Okay..." Ryan rubbed his jaw. "Okay, how about you go as..." suddenly his face lit up. "I know." He bent down and whispered in her ear, and Morgan's eyes lit up.

"That is perfect." She grinned.

"What, what?" Greg stood up shakily. "What's perfect?"

"Never mind." Morgan grinned. "You'll find out eventually."

Greg crossed his arms and flopped back onto the roundabout.

"I hate you."

"You love me." Morgan corrected.

"Well, yeah, that too." Greg shrugged.

"Sorry Greg, but that look has sworn me to secrecy."

"Oh, I guess. Gang up on me, sure, sure." Greg grumbled.

Morgan smiled. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Greg looked at his two friends. "Okay. So what should I go as?"

"A daisy." Morgan sang.

Ryan thought for a moment. "I got it!"

He bent down and whispered something in Greg's ear. Greg's eyes lit up. "You're a genius!"

"Well, I try." Ryan said modestly.

"What? What did he say?"

"Oh no. If I don't get to know what you're going as, there is no way you're knowing mine."

Morgan stuck out her tongue. "Fine. On one condition."

Greg considered. "What?"

"That Ryan thinks of something for everyone and he's the only one who knows what everyone is going as."

Greg considered that for a moment. "Him and Tali."

"Deal."

"Do, uh...do Tali and I get a say in this?" Ryan frowned, with his mouth curling up at the corners.

Greg and Morgan looked at each other. "No."

"Oh, I see." Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'll call Tali then."

"Good plan." Morgan nodded.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Get everyone to meet here now." Greg suggested. "Half the fun of parties is the planning. And I mean, only the eight of us in A11 are sleeping over, but there are a couple more people coming and it would be awesome if we _all _had different costumes."

"Okay." Morgan nodded.

"Sounds good." Ryan nodded.

Within half an hour the small park was crowded as almost everyone Greg had invited to the party. Nick was still at football practice because there was a big game the next week and the coach wanted to win badly. Sara didn't answer her phone so they assumed that she'd just let her battery die again. Greg claimed that several people weren't able to make it, but still the tiny playground was packed with thirty or so teenagers.

"A couple more people Greg?" Ryan asked quietly.

Greg shrugged. "Okay, hi guys. Thanks for coming in the rain. Basically Morgan and I had an idea about my party, because it is Halloween and everyone's gotta dress up, to make it super cool, I've given Ryan and Tali the job of assigning people costumes." Greg announced.

"Oh really?" Tali asked, crossing her arms with an amused smile.

"Really." Greg nodded.

"Okay." She nodded. "Sounds fun."

Ryan walked up to Greg almost nervously. "Greg, I don't even know some of these people."

Greg shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Go with your instinct." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Any questions?"

"Yep." A tall, dark haired boy near the back crossed his arms. "What if we disagree?"

Ryan glanced at Greg who shrugged. "It's debatable."

The other boy shrugged with a grin. "Cool."

"Ryan, can I speak with you for a minute?" Tali asked. The teens dispersed around the playground. Ryan and Tali spoke softly to each other for a while. After that they started moving around, giving people various different costume ideas as the sun went down.

When they reached the boy who had asked what would happen if they disagreed, he grinned widely. "Ryan Wolfe. Haven't seen you since Lisa's wedding!"

Tali looked at Ryan and he looked over at Greg.

The boy chuckled happily, which contrasted with the dark clothes, hair and eyes. "I'm Jamie Hojem."

Ryan's eyes lit up, and Tali looked back and forth between the two boys. "Oh, I remember!"

Jamie nodded, and Tali frowned. "What do you remember?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "Okay, stay with me on this. Greg's mom, Elisa, had two sisters and a brother."

"Her brother, John Hojem, is my dad." Jamie nodded.

"And their cousin Anna is my mom." Ryan explained.

"Ah, I see." Tali nodded.

"Yeah, Greg's invited a few cousins." Jamie nodded. "He has two big parties every year, where he invites friends and some cousins. Halloween and his birthday. Halloween parties were given an age limit after he sent a ten year old into hysterics. 13 and above. It was great when Greg moved to Vegas, 'cause I was actually able to go. My sister Lily is irritated. She's 12."

"How old are you?" Tali asked.

"Eighteen. So, what have you got for me?"

Tali and Ryan looked at each other thoughtfully. "Well, we've used all the obvious ones already on less obvious people."

Tali nodded, biting her lip.

Jamie grinned. "That's okay. I've gone as vampires and stuff like that loads of times. Whatever you think."

Tali grinned. "How about you go as an assassin?"

Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment, and Ryan nodded.

"How would I do that?" Jamie asked with interest.

"I may have a few ideas..." Tali smiled.

"Oh, really?" Jamie asked, grinning.

Ryan glanced from face to face.

Tali shrugged. "I have met a few."

Jamie's eyes bulged "Are you kidding?"

"I used to live in Israel, my father...well he knew a few."

"Wow..." Jamie grinned. "In that case, would you like to come shopping with me this weekend, help me pick up an outfit?"

Ryan rolled his eyes as Tali smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. Saturday, eleven o'clock?"

Tali smiled. "Eleven o'clock."

He nodded and started to back up, before stopping. "Hey, can I have your number, to arrange a place to meet, y'know?"

She smiled. "Sure." He brought out his phone, and Tali took it from him gently, entering her number and handing him back the phone.

"See you later." Jamie winked, and disappeared into the rain.

Ryan walked closer to Tali. "So, you and my cousin?"

Tali slapped his arm. "I just gave him my number."

"What happened?" Greg asked with interest, walking over with Morgan and Warrick.

"Tali was flirting with Jamie Hojem. She said," Ryan raised the pitch of his voice, "I just gave him my number."

"Okay, it would be a little weird, you dating my cousin but you'd make a cute couple." Greg grinned.

" Hey, hey, it's not like we're dating he asked for my number so I could help him with his costume."

"Excuses, excuses." Warrick grinned.

"Okay, okay. He is really hot." Tali grinned.

Morgan nodded. "I have to agree with you there."

Greg frowned. "Hey... That's my cousin you're talking about."

"So?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'll just sit back and watch my girlfriend lust over my cousin. It's fine."

Morgan rolled her own eyes. "Oh, poor little baby."

Greg sighed. Morgan grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Tali's phone rang, and everyone stared at her. She smiled as she saw the caller ID. "Hi Sara. You were what?" Tali half shouted. Everyone stared at her. "And you didn't murder each other? You want to _what_?" Tali stared incredulously at Warrick. "Okay...okay..." she passed the phone to Warrick. "Sara wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Warrick frowned, taking the phone. Tali just shrugged. "Hello? What for? Are you taking the piss, Sara? You _what? _Oh my god... okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Warrick passed the phone back to Tali.

"What was that about?" Greg frowned.

"Sara called to apologise." Warrick asked in shock. "She said she just spent five hours in the school bathroom with Catherine Flynn after Eddie Willows and Rick Stetler locked them in and she was rescued by Grissom. She said she was sorry for what she said and that I was right about Catherine."

"Wow..." Morgan frowned. "Is she okay?"

"She sounded a little shaken but she said she's okay." Tali smiled.

"This has been one hell of a day." Ryan sighed. "But altogether, not really a bad one."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Grissom started to talk as he drove into Catherine's street. "Catherine, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. I need to talk to Willows and Stetler. How and why did it happen?"

Catherine sighed. "It started yesterday with the fight. Don caught Eddie cheating on me. They got into it. Today I was...upset. I went into the bathroom at the end of school, washed my face. Sara came into the room. She tried to leave...the door was locked. I shouted to let us out. Argued with Eddie and Rick from behind the door. We couldn't get out. Eventually we gave up shouting, Sara did some of her work, I did mine. It got dark, the rain turned into a storm. We started talking. Then you showed up."

The car rolled to a halt. "Here we are."

"Thank you, Grissom."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Catherine nodded and raced to the house. "I'm home mom."

"Okay." Her mom called.

Catherine rolled her eyes at her mother's lack of interest and shut herself in her room. She plugged in her iPod headphones and turned on her laptop. She logged into facebook and almost immediately got a message from Jess.

_Where the hell were you? :-(_

Catherine sighed and tapped back a reply. **_Sorry, was in the girls toilet with Sara Sidle_**

_Hahaha. Where were you really? I was at McDonalds for ages. :( _

**_I was in the girls toilet with Sara Sidle_**

_Wait, really?_

**_Yep. _**

_Why?_

**_Eddie and Rick locked us in. Was there for hours before Grissom showed up looking for a mouse and bust us out._**

_Really? Didn't you and Sara kill each other?_

**_Nope. She's actually really nice. _**

_Who the hell is this?_

**_Catherine_**

_Lol I mean really, who is this?_

**_Catherine! _**

_Really?_

**_Yes, stop saying really._**

_So who is the love of your life?_

Catherine laughed at Jess' choice of clarification. **_Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream. _**

_Okay. I believe you. _

**_Thanks_**

_Stetler just texted me. Told me he saw you sleeping with Don at Kate's party. The one I missed coz I was sick._

**_And you believed him?_**

_I told him to kiss my ass._

_**What did he say?**_

_Gladly._

**_What?_**

_I told him to go to hell. Then I threatened to set Ziva on him. _

**_Lol. She doesn't need much more of a reason though. She HATES his ass._**

_I know right? Oops, gotta go. See ya Cath._

**_See ya._**

Catherin sighed and something hit her window other than the pounding rain.

She crawled over her bed and stuck her finger up at Eddie. "Piss off, Willows."

"Hey, Catherine. So when were you gonna tell me about my baby?"


	15. Chapter 15: False Accusations

**Hello. Thanks to the six people that reviewed, I really appreciate it, as well as the person who followed my story. However, I did look at my stats for the first time in ages, though. 67 VISITORS – 6 REVIEWS :-( Not good. The people that have reviewed are forgiven, but to everyone else, pretty, pretty please PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I won't update quickly unless I get more than eight reviews for this chapter, I'm sorry but I don't have much time on my hands to write, so unless there are more than eight reviews, updates may be slow. I am sorry to those who do review every time, and I love you lots but that's the way it is!**

**Thanks! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review (pretty, pretty please? With sugar on top?)**

**Chapter Fifteen# False Accusations# **

Nick slung his bag onto the floor as he trudged forlornly into the house. He was covered top to toe in mud. Their football coach, Frank Tripp was eager to win their first game of the season, due to the unusual heavy rain Nick didn't think he had ever been so covered in mud.

Rosa came forward, before freezing on sight of him.

"¡Dios mío!" she exclaimed. "Oh, god, Nicholas! Outside, outside, now!"

Nick groaned. "Rosa, I need a shower-"

"I washed this floor today, into the back yard, now!"

Nick trudged into the back, shivering slightly as he did. Rosa opened the back door and pointed to a trail of newspaper that led straight to the bathroom.

Nick nodded his thanks and took a long hot shower, shoving his muddy gear straight in the washing machine. Though it was only seven o'clock, he slipped into his pyjamas for comforts sake and checked his phone.

"One missed call from Tali." He read out loud. He pressed call and sighed tiredly.

_"Hello?" _a voice on the other end laughed.

"Hey Tali, it's Nick, did you call me?"

_"Oh, yeah, before I realised it was football, sorry. Greg just called a meeting with everyone going to the party, with a few exceptions and I wasn't sure if you were coming."_

"Oh, okay." Nick smiled slightly. "What was it about?"

_"He made me and Ryan decide what everyone's costumes have to be. We decided that you should go as a cowboy." _

Nick snorted. "Huh, original."

_"Aw c'mon Nicky..."_

"Did I say I wouldn't?"

_"Thanks, Nick." _

"Who else was there?"

_"Oh, all of us apart from you and Sara, Abby and Lindsay and their group, a couple of Greg's cousins, including this one really fit guy called Jamie." _

Nick swallowed. "Oh, cool. Does he go to school?"

_"No, he goes to a different school. He's eighteen, and I'm helping him shop for his costume this weekend." _

Nick's heart fell. "Oh...okay. Do you like him?"

_"I think so..." _Tali sounded almost shy. _"He's really nice and really good looking." _

"That's great Tali." Nick tried to sound happy. "If anything happens, well, he's a really lucky guy...if not then he's an idiot." He sighed. "And if he hurts you in any way at all I will track him down and kick his sorry ass."

_"Thanks, Nicky." _Tali laughed softly. _"You're a great friend, you really are." _

"Thanks." He said, swallowing.

_"Are you okay? How was practice?"_

Nick chuckled darkly and avoided the first question. "Horrible. It was pouring with rain the whole time, I came home covered in mud...Coach Tripp really doesn't want to lose this..."

_"Aw, I'm sorry, Nick. What are you doing now?" _

"Talking to you." Nick couldn't help but grin.

_"That's not what I meant." _

"Nothing much."

_"You wanna come out?"_

Nick yearned to say yes but instead he just sighed. "Nah, I'm in my pyjamas and I really need to do that math homework..."

_"Aw, c'mon Nicky..." _

"Sorry, Tali."

Tali sighed. _"Okay, Nick. Oh, you'll never guess where Sara was!" _

"Uh...clubbing with Calleigh Duquesne?"

_"No, crazier." _

"Hmm...taking drugs with Shane Casey?"

_"Close, but crazier." _

"Crazier? Okay...joyriding with Tony DiNozzo?"

_"Nope. Crazier." _

"Okay, I'm all out."

_"She spent five hours locked in a girl's bathroom at school with Catherine Flynn, and then apologised to Warrick for getting Catherine all wrong." _

"You're kidding?" Nick sat up. "She didn't-"

_"Kill her? Nope." _

"Wow." Nick ran his hand over his jaw. "Wow."

_"I know... Oh, damn Nicky, I have to go..."_

"That's fine..." Nick grinned.

_"I can hear you smiling. Bye Nicky, love you!" _

"See you tomorrow." The phone went dead and Nick sighed, flopping down onto his bed. "Love you too."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick called the next day as he came into A11.

"Ah, Nick. Late again? I guess this isn't gonna be a crazy day then." Sara grinned.

"Funny, Sara, real funny." Nick sighed.

"Sit down." Morgan commanded. Nick frowned, and slowly obeyed.

"Hey!" he cried as Morgan promptly sat down on his lap, wiggling for a moment before settling into place.

"Wrap your arms around me." Morgan ordered.

Nick glanced at Greg who rolled his eyes. "She's gone through the rest of us already."

"Why?" Nick frowned.

"Don't ask me." Greg shrugged.

Nick frowned and wrapped his arms around Morgan, who snuggled into his embrace. Then she burst out.

"Okay, I have made my decision." She announced. "Nick has the comfiest lap. Then Greg. Followed by Warrick, Archie, then Ryan last."

"Hey..." Ryan frowned.

"Sorry. You're almost as small as me." Morgan explained.

"Why is Nick above me?" Greg frowned.

"Because he has the comfiest lap." Morgan sighed, wrapping her arms around Greg's neck. "But second best is pretty good too."

Greg rolled his eyes as Morgan hopped onto his lap.

Suddenly the door flew open and Catherine Flynn burst in looking furious and upset. Jess Angell and Don Flack stood on one side of her looking shocked, and a whole crowd of seniors burst in through the other side.

The younger teens stood up as Catherine ran at Greg and pinned him to the wall.

"Ow, stop it, what're you-" Greg cried.

"You told him!" she shrieked. "You promised and you frickin' told him!"

"Told who what?" Greg asked, baffled.

"Get the hell off him!" Morgan cried, pulling Catherine's arm off Greg, but the strawberry blonde shoved her out the way with a thrust of her shoulders.

"Catherine..." Nick and Sara began at the same time.

"You know what you little jerk! I confided in you I didn't tell anyone what you said! But you told, you asshole!"

Greg's eyes lit up in fear and more confusion as he realised what she was talking about. "I swear I never told anyone!"

"Then how the hell does Eddie Willows, know, Sanders, huh?"

Greg struggled against her grip. "I didn't even tell _Morgan, _and I tell her everything! Why the hell would I tell _Eddie Willows?"_

Catherine slapped him and Sara, Nick and Warrick leapt into action, pulling her off of him.

"You must have told, you must have!" she cried, tears on her cheeks.

"I didn't!" Greg insisted.

"Didn't tell him what?" Sara asked, looking from face to face.

"Actually he didn't." Eddie Willows whispered to Catherine. "The kid sat next to Greg in the waiting room was my cousin."

Catherine's mouth popped open and her hands flew away from Greg shoulders. "I...I..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick frowned.

"Apparently Greggo over there didn't deserve that, Catherine. He never told anyone." Eddie whispered again. She glanced at Greg who was rolling his aching shoulders, a confused, hurt look on his face.

"What's going on?" Morgan looked at Greg, her hand resting on his arm.

"Oh, none of you nobodies know?" Rick Stetler sneered. Warrick, Morgan, Ryan, Nick and Sara's hands balled into fists and Archie and Greg narrowed their eyes.

"That slag is pregnant. You all hear that?" Eddie cupped his hands around his mouth. "CATHERINE FLYNN IS PREGNANT!"

Six mouths popped open in unison, and if the situation was less serious Greg would have laughed at the look on his friends' faces.

"You asshole!" Catherine hissed, blushing furiously.

"What a slut!" Rick Stetler crooned, before shouting, "OW!"

Gibbs head slapped Eddie Willows as well, a furious expression on his face. Grissom came out from behind Gibbs, a similar thundering expression on his face.

"Stetler, Willows, my office right now." Grissom's voice was dangerously low.

"That's assault-" Eddie started, pointing at Gibbs.

"Either the pair of you get into his office or I will take you outside and I will show you what the Marine Corps do to people who disobey orders." Gibbs growled, and the two teens scampered off, followed by Gibbs.

"Okay, everyone out. Everyone!" Grissom ordered. "If I see anyone in this corridor before the bell I will personally see that person gets an afterschool detention, so move, now! Apart from Catherine, I want to speak with you for a moment."

Nick and Warrick started getting their bags as everyone filed out talking excitedly, but Grissom stopped them.

"You guys sit in here normally; you can come back in as soon as I've talked to Catherine, so leave your bags if you like." Grissom said, his tone softening slightly.

They filed out of the room and waited on the other side.

"Oh my god, Greg, why didn't you tell us?" Morgan cried.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell." Greg retorted. "If I told you guys it would be like her telling Calleigh Duquesne and Jess Angell and all of the others what happened with Ellen. She didn't even mean to tell me, it just slipped out."

"I guess..." Morgan muttered. "No, you're right."

Greg nodded. "I don't tell other peoples' secrets."

"Except mine." Archie rolled his eyes.

"Except Archie's." Greg nodded again. "When they concern me."

"I didn't see that coming." Sara sighed.

"Neither did I..." Ryan frowned.

"I have to admit, I was a little shocked." Nick nodded. He turned to the last member of the group. "'Rick?"

Warrick looked up. "Me? I...I wasn't really that surprised."

Morgan frowned. "Why?"

"Because, y'know...Teen pregnancy, it happens. And if it was anyone in the school, it would be someone like Catherine Flynn." Warrick explained heavily.

"I s'pose." Nick nodded.

"Poor Catherine..." Sara shook her head. "She's had a rough couple of days, huh?" Everyone stared at her and she sighed. "Look, I know that before I was judging her before I knew her. Even though yesterday we didn't talk much until the end, when we did talk I realised that I was wrong. And besides, I really do feel sorry for her."

"You feel sorry for Catherine Flynn? Not even sarcastically?" Archie raised his eyebrows.

Greg interrupted Sara's reply. "I agree with Sara. I mean, her boyfriend cheated on her with a total cow, then she faints, wakes up on route to the hospital only to be told by doctors that she's pregnant. Then her ex-boyfriend tells the whole school about how she's pregnant, she accuses the wrong guy. Now she's gotta figure out whether or not to keep the baby, if she's gonna give it up for adoption or whatever."

"Or if she wants to keep it." Sara nodded, carrying on. "And if that's the case then she's gotta figure out finances, who's gonna help her, all that sort of stuff..."

"Damn..." Nick shook his head. "Y'know, my oldest sister Joanne was eighteen when my cousin Halley was born but it was kinda different. She married Cody when they were seventeen."

"Seventeen? That'd be like...Jess Angell and Don Flack getting married." Morgan frowned. "They're both seventeen, right?"

Nick just nodded.

"So if Joanne was eighteen when she had Halley, how old were you?" Greg frowned.

"Five and a half."

"So you were five years old when your first niece was born?" Sara asked.

"Five and a half months, Sara."

"You're six months older than your niece?"

"Let's just say she never calls me uncle."

"Is she hot?" Warrick asked with a slight grin.

"Warrick, she's my niece, man!" Nick grimaced.

"Anyway, back to Catherine." Morgan interrupted. "What d'you think'll happen to her?"

"I have no idea." Nick answered, and everyone else shrugged. The door suddenly opened and Grissom walked out, a solemn look on his face.

"You can go back in but I'm trusting you not to harass Catherine at all, okay?" he looked at each of them slowly, one at a time.

They each nodded, and slipped into the room.

Catherine was sat in her usual chair, hugging her knees but when she saw Greg she stood up. "Greg, I'm really sorry, I-"

Greg shook his head. "Save it."

Catherine looked horrified. "You're the only one I told, I'm sorry, so sorry, I..."

He smiled wryly. "I get it, it's okay. Was I really the only one?"

Catherine wiped her eyes. "It was an accident...I didn't know who I could tell. Everyone thinks I'm a slut already..."

Morgan frowned. "Not everyone."

Catherine half smiled gratefully but shook her head.

"What happened?" Sara asked softly.

"I don't know..." Catherine hung her head.

Nick jumped about a foot into the air. Everyone stared at him as he went bright red. "Sorry. Phone."

Catherine looked confused, but the others rolled their eyes. Warrick snorted, and explained. "When he gets distracted Nick's phone makes him jump. It happens at least twice a week."

Nick scowled playfully at Warrick as he answered his phone. "Yello?" he winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Ow, MJ, you trying to deafen me? No, I know it's not funny. I _know." _He rolled his eyes. "I _know, _I was there, I'm still there. Yeah...I _think_ she's okay...Well I'm not exactly clairvoyant, Mary-Jane. Yes she's here." Nick rolled his eyes again and held out the phone to Catherine. "It's for you."

Catherine paused, unsure of whether she should take the call. Nick smile warmly.

"Hey, I don't know about a lot of your friends, but I do know that MJ won't bite. Not you, anyway."

Catherine took a deep breath and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Cath, that asshole! Are you okay?" _Nick's older sister gushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..."

_"Is it true?" _

"Yeah..."

_"Oh, Catherine...How are you feeling?"_

"Not to good at the moment." Catherine half laughed.

_"I'm not surprised. You must feel so confused as well..." _

"Oh, a little."

_"Hey, y'know, I'm here for you, Cath. No matter what, you're my friend, 'kay? I got your back." _

Catherine sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know..."

_"So have you decided anything yet? If you're gonna keep it, what you're gonna do?"_

Catherine sighed. "Yeah. I _will_ keep it."

_"You sure about that?"_

"Yeah, I think so."

_"Okay, then I got your back." _

"Thanks MJ." Catherine sighed as the bell rang.

_"No problem. I gotta go, Cath, I'll see you at recess, okay?"_

"Yeah. Bye." Catherine handed the phone to Nick. "Thank you."

"No problem." Nick nodded. The class slowly started filling and people stared at Catherine and Greg. Everyone took their seats and Grissom walked in last, and Greg noted that Rick Stetler was not in the classroom.

"Hey, where's Rick?" John Hagen, one of Stetler's friends called.

Grissom responded with three words. "Three week suspension."

"What for? He only told the truth!" Hagen fell silent under Grissom's icy glare.

"Let me make something quite clear. Behaviour towards other students demonstrated by Eddie Willows and Rick Stetler will not be tolerated by the school, but also it will _not _be tolerated by me. Am I clear?"

The whole class nodded meekly, and the thick silence stayed until the end of the session.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Slut!"

"Slag!"

"Whore!

Catherine ignored the hissed jibes and made her way to her normal table. MJ ran straight up, her auburn curls bouncing as she ran, reminding Catherine of her best friend in New York, Stella's hair. The senior gave Catherine a massive hug, swore at the crowd and escorted Catherine to the table. Jess instantly budged up to make a space beside her, but Catherine leant down.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Jess nodded, a sympathetic look on her face. She stood up.

MJ squeezed Catherine's shoulders quickly. "You want me to..."

Catherine sighed. "Would you and Don mind coming as well?" MJ shook her head, as did the arriving Don.

They made their way to the same hidden alcove that Tony DiNozzo discovered and Don leaned against the wall. He was first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us, Catherine?" he looked shocked and hurt.

"I was going to, at McDonalds! But then, I got locked in a bathroom with no cell phone. I've only known for two days...and...I was scared. Confused..."

Don looked away, and Catherine hung her head. Jess looked at the pair of them and swallowed. "Cath, if you need anything...just ask. We're right here. I'm right here."

Catherine nodded. "What I wanted to say is...I wanted to tell you before, I... I really wanted to. But I couldn't."

"And why not?" Don's voice was tight and he was still not meeting her eyes.

"Because-"

"Because you don't trust us."

Catherine tried to stop the tears pooling in her eyes. "No, I do, but-"

"Well you obviously don't Catherine, or you wouldn't have told a freshman you hardly know before _us_!" he snapped.

"I didn't even mean to tell him, it just slipped out, he was upset, I was comforting him, told him about my day, it slipped out."

"Oh, it slipped out, did it?" he shouted.

"Why won't you just look at me?" she yelled. Don looked up at her, anger and betrayal in his red rimmed eyes.

He walked right up to her and she took a couple of steps backwards. "You were my best friend, Catherine. I would have told you everything. _Everything. _No, it's not even would. I _did _tell you everything. Every big or little secret I have had in the last year and a half, you were the first person I would tell." Don wiped angrily at his eyes. "And when you have a secret, you go to a frickin' freshman before me? It's obvious Cath, you don't trust me. And if you don't trust me, then I don't wanna know."

He turned and walked away.

"Don!" Catherine cried in shock and pain.

Jess started after him. "Don!" He just waved his hand without looking back and melted into the crowd. Catherine gasped and Jess grinded her teeth. "Asshole!"

Fresh tears pooled in Catherine's eyes. "Oh my god..." she breathed. "What the hell have I done?"

Jess put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Nothing. You haven't done anything wrong, Cathy. I'm gonna go talk to him. He's upset, but at the end of the day, he'll come around, Catherine. He loves you, Catherine, you're his best friend. Trust me, I know. He'll come round, I swear. I'll see you in a bit." She hugged Catherine tightly and ran off, shouting, "DON, YOU ASS!" as she went.

MJ sat down next to Catherine, her arm around her younger friend comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Catherine."

"I'm pregnant, MJ. Didn't you get that memo?" she sobbed.

"Yeah, I did. But it's not the end of the world. It's a baby. In some ways it's a good thing... it's a baby, Catherine. A tiny little baby. In here." She placed her hand over Catherine's womb. "We're your friends Cath, and we're gonna get you through it."

"Don-"

"Don is just shocked. He'll come round, like Jess said."

Catherine shook her head and looked at MJ. "I don't know anything about babies, I-"

"That I can help you with." MJ smiled. "I may be six out of seven, but I have fourteen nieces and nephews."

Catherine wiped her eyes and MJ pulled out a tissue. "Fourteen."

She nodded. "Joanne has six, Robert has two, Katie's got three and Lily's pregnant."

"And the only ones without kids are you, Ethan and Nick?" Catherine sniffed.

MJ nodded with a smile. "The babies."

Catherine spoke softly. "How much older is Joanne?"

MJ smiled slightly, recognising her friend trying to change the subject. "She's thirty four. Robert's thirty – mom thought she couldn't have kids after Joanne but she was wrong. Katie's twenty eight, Lily's twenty three."

"Pretty...pretty big gaps then?" Catherine whispered. MJ nodded. "But your parents aren't that old to have been having kids for...eighteen years."

"They married at eighteen, straight out of high school. Mom loved her career, but she also loved kids. When she became a grandmother at thirty six she thought it was a good time to stop."

"My mom will be a grandmother at thirty two... she was a teen mom too." Catherine shook her head and the tears started leaking again. "Eddie's right, I'm a whore just like my mom."

"No."

Catherine just sniffed.

"Catherine, _no."_

"Uh...MJ..." someone hesitantly said.

Both girls looked up at Nick who was standing in the doorway looking slightly scared.

"What Nick?" MJ snapped, her arm protectively over Catherine's shoulders.

Nick recoiled slightly from his sister's usual snap, but his face hardened and he looked straight at Catherine.

"Calleigh Duquesne and a bunch of her friends cornered Greg on the way to the cafeteria and they don't believe that he didn't tell anyone! Willows told everyone before he left school that _Greg _told him and they're beating him up, bad. They won't stop!"

Catherine stood up quickly. "Oh my god."

"We tried to help but we're just getting pounded, MJ, please, we need help, you have to make them stop!" Nick cried, and MJ's mouth dropped open as she noticed the blood on Nick's shirt for the first time. "The teachers can't stop it, everyone's going crazy, Atwater's actually out of his office but they keep trying to hurt Greg, we can't make them stop, he didn't do anything!"

"I know, I know..." Catherine nodded. "Where is the fight?"

Nick started running towards the cafeteria. Catherine followed with MJ on her heels and what they saw was complete pandemonium.

The majority of the boys of the school stood in a ring layer chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" In the middle of the ring was a circle of chaos. Warrick was his knees on the floor, covering his face with his hands against Calleigh Duquesne's flying kicks, but curved protectively over a limp figure on the floor. Morgan was screaming as loud as she could, in hand to hand combat with Kate Todd and Natalia Boa Vista. Ryan and Archie were back to back, trying to hold off Aiden Burn, Alexx Woods, and Sofia Curtis. Tali was wrestling with Ziva, trying to keep her angry older sister away from her friends. No one could see Greg. Catherine watched hopelessly as three more girls picked up Sara Sidle before throwing her roughly to the floor. On the outside of the boys was a massive crowd of almost every student, which the teachers struggled to get through.

Catherine headed straight for it, but MJ pulled her away. "This way!"

Nick looked at his sister, horror-struck, "MJ what the hell are you-"

"Nicholas, follow me, _now_."

Sensing the urgency in his sister's voice he reluctantly tore his eyes away from his friends and followed, only to freeze as Ryan screamed in pain. He turned and watched the small boy drop on top of the other prone figure, blood splattering all over the surrounding people. As he did, Warrick shifted slightly, revealing the lifeless boy beneath him and Nick could see Greg's deathly pale face, closed eyes and the blood trickling down the side of his face, pooling under his cheek.

"NO!" he cried, and MJ turned, grabbing his wrist.

"This way Nicky, trust me!"

"Greg's down there, he's unconscious, he, he..."

"I know, Nick, but trust me, we're not leaving." Mary-Jane tugged on her brother's arm and he allowed her to pull him away. MJ led the two through and empty corridor and up to an English classroom and heaved open a window. She clambered out and Catherine and Nick followed in confusion, only to realise that they were on the roof of the cafeteria.

MJ whistled loudly and everyone ignored her. Catherine watched in horror as Calleigh's foot smashed to Warrick's chest again and the African-American fell on top of Greg who didn't move.

"Stop!" she cried. MJ threw a megaphone into her hands. She glanced at the Texan girl who shrugged. She turned back to the crowd and watched as Warrick's arms flew above his head to protect himself. _"STOP!"_

Slowly people looked up in shock.

Calleigh looked up at Catherine and pointed at Greg. "This little asshole-"

_"Didn't do anything! He never told anyone! Leave them alone, people! Back off." _She yelled, and everyone stopped.

"But...he told..." Kate frowned.

Catherine put the megaphone down. "No, he didn't. It slipped out to Greg when we spoke in the hospital and the guy next to Greg was Eddie Willows' cousin! Back off."

"Oh my god..." Calleigh looked down at Greg. "We beat up the wrong guy, he's..."

The teachers started to make their way through the crowd as she made to walk towards Greg. Instantly Tali, Warrick, Ryan, Archie, Morgan and Sara.

"NICK!" Grissom yelled. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-"

Nick lowered himself off the roof, hanging by his fingers before dropping about a meter and a half down to the floor.

He raced over to Greg's side with the others. Morgan was crying quietly, shaking Greg's shoulders.

Peyton, the school nurse was the first to break through the crowd. She pushed the others gently out the way and hovered over Greg for a moment, as chemistry teacher Mac Taylor broke through the crowd and she stared at him. "What on earth is wrong with these students, Mac? They're fighting every day!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Is he gonna be okay? The kid seems to be a magnet for trouble..."

She looked straight into the chemistry teacher's eyes as she finished her check over and he could read the panic in her eyes. "Call an ambulance. _Now." _

**Okay, before anyone says anything I know it is very Greg centred at the moment, that there are nowhere near this many fights in a normal high school and that Greg keeps ending up in hospital. **

**THERE IS A GREATER REASON IN THE PLOT FOR THIS - unusually for me ;-) –so anyone who doesn't like Greg (:-0) bear with me please! **

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Consequences and Memories

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. I will now update as quick as I can for you because you are lovely and amazing! I'm so happy your enjoying it! Thanks so so so much! You're my favorites! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review! **

**Chapter Sixteen # Consequences and Memories #**

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Grissom? Half of these seem to be your students? Should I be blaming you?"

Every student in Grissom's homeroom with the exception of Rick Stetler's friends started protesting, but Grissom held up his hands and answered Atwater.

"These are good kids, Principle."

"Then why the hell are we having a fist fight every other day?"

"There was a misunderstanding." Grissom said as calmly as he could, his eye trained on Greg's still body and bloodied crutch.

"A misunderstanding?"

"I believe that several girls were told by Eddie Willows that Greg Sanders told Willows that Catherine was pregnant. He did not, but they were angry he betrayed their friend so they confronted him. After that...well I think you can see what happened."

"So I should just expel the lot of them?" Atwater asked.

"No." Grissom said firmly.

"True, it would be a public disaster." Atwater considered for a minute, before clapping his hands. "Right. Everyone involved in the fight gets a month of after school detentions, and anyone else caught fighting for _any _reason will be suspended for two weeks. I will not have fighting in this school, it is for gifted students, not good for nothing idiots! Everyone fighting, and we can see you, get in a line, now." Atwater declared. He rounded up all those involved in the fight and they grudgingly allowed themselves to be signed up. "Hold on!" he called. "You, Stokes!" Nick looked up. "You're covered in blood get down here."

Nick nodded and continued to make his way towards his friends but a firm hand took rest on his shoulder.

Coach Tripp sighed. "You saw what happened, Principle, Stokes went to find his sister and Catherine Willows to break up the fight, he should be-"

"Look, just because he's the only one on your football team doesn't mean he's innocent!" Atwater snapped.

As the two men argued, Nick slipped out from Coach Tripp's hand and calmly made his way to stand beside Morgan in the queue.

Both men paused to look at him. He shrugged. "I fought too. I went for help, sure, but I threw a few punches as well, defending my friends."

Coach Tripp rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Okay, but I want him on Mondays for practice!"

Nick rolled his eyes as Atwater agreed.

Sirens sounded outside and paramedics swarmed in, lifting Greg up onto a stretcher. Morgan whimpered slightly, and Nick felt her grab his arm. "He'll be okay."

"Third time in six days..." she whispered. "His mom's gonna make him move schools."

Nick frowned. "What?"

"His mom has told him one more trip to the hospital and she's taking him back to San Gabriel." Morgan's voice quaked slightly.

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"Aw...fu-"

"Next!"

Morgan stepped forward shakily. Langston – psychology teacher and first aider - checked her over, wrote her name down and waved her on. She walked straight over to Ryan, who was holding what seemed like the contents of a whole box of tissues to his nose.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Langston thinks I have mild concussion, and an almost broken nose. Almost." He stared at the retreating ambulance, just visible through the window. "It's gonna happen isn't it? She's gonna take him back to San Gabriel?"

Morgan nodded shakily. "Probably."

Ryan shook his head. "God, I hope not!"

A hesitant, tall blonde walked towards them, and they stared bitterly at Calleigh Duquesne. "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry." Her voice broke. "I had no idea that Greg didn't do anything. I couldn't take the way people were talking about Catherine, Willows lied to me and I couldn't think of what else could have happened. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"But you did." Ryan said coldly.

She nodded. "Yeah. I did. I was wrong to accuse him and I was wrong to be violent. I am so sorry, you have no idea how guilty I feel. I am so sorry!"

"Sorry? You knocked him unconscious and you say sorry?" Morgan asked, her voice wavering, and Ryan put a hand on her arm.

"I know it doesn't cut it. But you would have done the same sort of thing if you thought one of us had told a secret of yours." Calleigh said softly.

"You meaning knocking them unconscious and _still _kicking them!" Morgan cried. "The hell we would!"

Calleigh sighed. "I wish you could know how sorry I am. I hope that he gets better soon."

"Bitch!" Morgan hissed as Calleigh walked away.

"Well, she does have a point. We would probably do something similar. And we wouldn't believe them." Ryan sighed.

Morgan just shook her head.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg groaned softly and eased open his eyes. "Ow..."

A nurse chuckled. "Hello Greg. Again."

He looked up at her. "Nurse...Anna?"

"Yep. You remembered, that's good. Well, not necessarily good that you've been here enough times to remember me, but..."

"Wha' happened?" he blinked groggily.

"You were in another fight. Do you remember?"

Greg blinked again.

_"Hey, Sanders!" _

_Greg turned and saw the whole of Catherine Willows' large table headed towards him with the exception of the only three he felt comfortable; Jess Angell, Nick's sister MJ, and Catherine herself. _

_"Uh, yeah?" he limped backwards quickly as Calleigh Duquesne charged towards him. _

_"You little asshole!" she growled, and Greg backed up even further, holding his casted hand up. _

_"Ex-excuse me?" he stammered. _

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she hissed. _

_He hobbled backwards even further and bit his lip when he reached the wall. He shook his head violently. "I don't, I..." _

_"You told Eddie about Catherine's baby!" she snarled._

_His eyes widened. "No, I didn't, I didn't, I swear, you can ask her!" _

_"Eddie told me." She scowled._

_"He's lying!" Greg cried, shrinking further into the wall. "He's lying I swear!" _

_"I don't believe you, you ass!" her fist flew into his stomach and he cried out. _

_"I'm not lying!" he groaned. _

_"You son of a bitch!" she screeched, her fist flying towards him again. He flinched and something small darted between him and the fist. He gasped as Morgan cried out in pain. _

_"MORGAN!" _

_"You bitch, he didn't do anything!" Morgan shouted, shoving Calleigh away. As the other girls ran forwards and Nick, Warrick and the others followed, someone ripped Greg's crutch away. The next thing he knew it cracked down on his head. _

_He screamed and fell to the floor. He looked up with blurry eyes and saw Morgan covering her head. _

_"Morgan!" he cried in fear as another crack of pain split his head and his vision went completely black._

Greg blinked a third time. "Morgan!"

"What?" the nurse frowned.

"Morgan, is she, she was, they were, is she okay, is she here?" Greg started to breath heavily. "What about the others, are they...?"

"No one else was brought to the hospital, okay?" Anna murmured.

Greg sighed in relief, before moaning. "Could, uh...could uh...maybe...you not call my mom?"

Anna smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Greg sweetie, she's on her way now. So is your dad."

Greg's head flopped back against the pillow. "Great. Do you have my cell phone? _Please?"_

She sighed and handed it over. "The paramedics took it from your pocket."

"Thanks!"

"You shouldn't use it in here. Be quick." She rolled her eyes and left.

Greg fumbled for a moment before pressing one on his speed dial.

_"Oh my god, Greg, is that you are you okay?"_

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm...I'm good are you okay?" he heard what sounded like a sob on the end of the line. "Morgan, are you okay?"

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Greg, I'm fine! God, I'm so glad that you're okay! What the hell's going on? Are you cheating on me with a nurse?"_

Greg smiled slightly at Morgan's attempt at humour to cover up the fear she felt. "No, I'm not, Mo, I promise. What happened?"

_"Nick found MJ and Catherine, they stopped it. We've all got afterschool detentions for the rest of the month. Calleigh says she's sorry, not that I think it means anything...but anyway..." _

"Morgan..." Greg tried to swallow, not noticing the figure in the doorway. He took a deep breath. "I...I gotta tell you something."

_"Shoot." _

Greg rubbed his forehead. "I...my mom...she's gonna..." he sighed. "If she... if we move... I just wanted to say...I..."

_"What?" _Morgan asked softly.

"I...I love you." He whispered for the first time.

He could here Morgan sniff on the end of the line. _"I love you too, Greg. You can't go, okay? Tell your mom you can't..." _

"She won't listen to me, she doesn't care! All she cares about is me being there, she doesn't care if I'm happy as long as I'm the perfect son to show off." He said bitterly. "I don't want to go anywhere! You...you're some of the best friends I've ever had the way you stood up for me today, and I...I know I'm weird and geeky but-"

_"You're not. Honestly, Greg, you're not!" _

Greg swallowed. "I...I don't think I can go, I don't want to leave you! Not you, or Nick or Ryan or Archie or Sara or Tali or Warrick..."

_"I know...we'll...we'll figure something out, okay?" _

"No, Morgan it's not okay! My mom is acting as if I'm some sort of china doll, and I...urgh!" Greg groaned.

_"I have to go, Greg, or Russell's gonna take my phone. Love you." _

"I love you too." He half smiled. "Bye!"

_"Bye..." _

The phone went dead.

"Greg..."

Greg looked up at his mom in the doorway and turned away. "There was a misunderstanding."

"Greg, I heard the whole thing." She said softly.

"Oh, so you're eavesdropping now?" Greg cried angrily.

"Greg, no. I know that you don't want to leave but I need you to be safe!"

"I don't want to be safe!" Greg snapped. "I wanna be normal and I wanna hang out with my friends, _these _friends!"

"Greg, hospital three times in six days is _not _normal-"

"I know, but it's not my fault!"

"No, it's the other kids at this school!"

"No it's not!" Greg cried. "My friends all got a month of after school detentions for helping me and there is no way that I'm just gonna leave!"

"You don't have a choice, Greg!" his mom snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Greg's voice raised to a yell. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are, I'm sorry but your father and I will leave and-"

"I'll stay with Ryan or Morgan or Nick!"

"No you won't! Greg, you're coming back to San Gabriel this was a bad idea!"

"No I'm not! I'm not going anywhere!"

Greg's father appeared at the door. "Greg, listen to your mother for once, please she-"

"I don't care!" Greg shouted. "Go away, I hate you both! Just go away!"

His parents recoiled. Nurse Anna poppe her head around the door and Greg wiped at his eyes. "Is there a problem."

Greg's mom tried to smile. "No, nurse-"

"Yes there is!" Greg interrupted. "I don't want them here!"

"Greg?" Anna frowned.

"I don't want them here! _Please _make them go away!" Greg looked at the shocked nurse.

"Are you sure, they're-"

"I don't care!"

Anna was shocked. The Sanders had seemed like a relatively happy family, and Greg seemed one of those teens who respected his parents, but now...

"Please..." Greg begged. "Just tell them to leave."

Anna sighed and turned to Greg's parents. "I think it would be best if you gave him a minute."

Greg looked at the floor, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay as the adults left. For the first time in a long time he thought of Katie, his cousin. She used to live next door to him, and they were always playing with each other. She was a year older, but never patronised him in any way. They were inseparable during the holidays, and the bane of the teachers at school.

Then she met Toby. They dated for a while and Greg hated him. He was glad when they broke up, and two weeks later he was invited to Atwater when it opened in six months time. It was then she started losing weight, and Greg believed her when she told him it was under control. He blinked back tears as he thought of her.

_They were laughing so hard he thought he'd explode. He and Katie dragged each other along as they ran from the angry tourist they' buried in the sand. They sprinted almost the whole length of the beach, before flopping down on the golden sand in exhaustion. _

_"God, I'm gonna miss this." Greg wheezed. _

_"Me too." Katie murmured. _

_"Why? You're not going anywhere?"_

_"I meant being with you." _

_"Ah." Greg nodded. "I suppose that happens when my fans get separated from me." _

_They laughed again, talking on the sand as the sun set. As the sky went black they made their way back up off the beach and through the streets as they headed home. Suddenly she groaned, and grabbed her stomach. _

_"Kat?" _

_"S'nothing..." she moaned. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_She stood up shakily. "Nothing. Nothing I'm fine!" she cut off with a scream and doubled over. _

_"KAT!" Greg cried as she collapsed in the street. _

_She gasped in pain, spluttering as her face screwed up in agony. "Greg..." _

_"What's happening?" he cried as her eyes fluttered closed. "No, Kat, wake up! Wake up! Help! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" _

Two hours after a passerby called an ambulance, Katie passed away from kidney failure. That's when they told Greg was bulimic.

The funny thing was Greg could see aspects of Katie in all of his best friends. She understood him like Morgan was starting to. Like Nick, Katie loved country music and was amazing at singing it. She was as stubborn as Sara and loyal like Warrick. Ryan and Katie both had OCD; Greg guessed it ran in the family. Archie had known Katie, and they would always gang up on Greg with technology related stuff. Tali reminded him of how Kat was gentle but a hell of a fighter.

The one thing she couldn't fight was herself.

He pulled out his phone and tapped on music, scrolling down until he found the one country song on both his phone and his iPod. Kat's favourite.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time. _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and_

_I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and _

_I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, _

_I just need you now." _

Greg wished he could call her. Wished she would call him. He felt the tears trickle down his cheeks and he didn't care.

"Kat...what do I do?" he whispered as the song played. He remembered back to his first general studies lesson with Morgan.

_"I really am sorry." Morgan bit her lip. "It's just...well I...a friend of mine has bulimia and most people just judge bulimics before they know them." _

_"I know that." Greg smiled sadly at her. "Tell your friend...tell your friend that she should talk to someone...get some help." _

_"I'm not sure she wants it." Morgan said softly. "She's...about my size. She can afford to lose a few pounds." _

_"What?" Greg's eyes bulged, and he couldn't believe his ears. "You don't need to lose anything! If she's your size, tell her to stop! She'll hurt herself." _

_"I'll tell her, but she never listens to me." Morgan said sadly. _

The song continued to play and Greg missed Kat more than ever. She always knew what to do.

_"If I could ever hurt then feel nothing at all..._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and_

_I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and_

_ I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, _

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now." _

As the song slowed to a finish Greg thought more of Morgan.

_"I'll tell her, but she never listens to me." Morgan said sadly. _

When she said it, it had almost sounded as if she was talking about herself. Greg shuddered and dismissed the thought. She couldn't be. Morgan couldn't be bulimic. If she was... Greg curled up under the blanket. If she _was _bulimic, he would have noticed, right? Unless it wasn't fully fledged bulimia? Or would he? He didn't notice Katie's. Was he that bad a friend that he didn't notice when his friends were in pain? One thing was for sure. If anything happened to Morgan he would be heartbroken. And if he could have prevented it, it would be worse.

It would destroy him.

**I know its short, sorry, next chapter will be better.**


	17. Chapter 17: Enter Emily

**Well, lots of people don't want Greg to leave...thanks for your reviews, I love you all! 3**

**Here we go. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Chapter Seventeen # Enter Emily#**

Catherine sat on the wall outside school, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to go home, but most of her friends were in detention, she hadn't seen Don or Jess since lunch and MJ had agreed to drive Nick, Warrick, Morgan and Ryan to hospital. They, along with Tali, Sara and Archie, had been given the day to go to see Greg in hospital on the condition they completed an extra day of detention with him. Sara, Archie and Tali were catching the bus. Suddenly, what to do clicked. She raced back into the parking lot and slid into her car, a gift from a Sam Braun, a family friend with a lot of money. She drove to the bus stop and pulled next to Tali, Sara and Archie.

"Get in."

Sara hesitated, and Catherine nodded. She slid into the back with Archie and Tali, and Catherine pulled out. "Lemme guess, the hospital?"

"Yeah..."

"How old are you Catherine?" Tali asked slowly.

"Seventeen in a month." She flashed a grin in the mirror. "I have a learners permit but a family friend taught me how to drive when I was fifteen."

"Okay." Tali relaxed slightly as Catherine proved to be a good driver.

"Here," she said pulling up in front of the hospital. "Tell him I'm sorry for what they did?"

Sara nodded as she got out. "I'll tell him."

She watched the three race into the hospital and drove away, unsure of where she was going. She ended up at home and sighed. She raced upstairs and changed out of the stupid uniform, deciding to go shopping to clear her mind.

She headed on foot to the nearby mall and began immersing herself in looking at clothes.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Catherine turned and saw Don leaning against a clothes rack. She swallowed. "Don, I-"

"Don't Cath, please." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I...I was pissed. And I was out of line. I'm sorry, Cath. Can you forgive me?"

Catherine shook her head and wrapped her arms around Don. "I'm sorry, Don. I should have told you."

"So you're gonna be a mommy, huh?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"I guess so." Catherine stared at her stomach. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Don asked in concern.

"I'm gonna be fat!" Catherine gasped in horror.

Don rolled his eyes. "No you're not, Cath. You're gonna have a baby bump."

Catherine groaned and Don laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. She dropped her head onto his shoulder as they left the shop.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here?" Jess suddenly appeared from the next door store. "I have a plan now that we're all friends again."

"Oh yeah?" Don raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Shopping!"

Catherine cheered and Don groaned. Catherine paused. "Oh, and later I want to drop in to the hospital. I want to apologize to Greg."

"I thought you did that earlier?" Jess frowned.

"Where did you two go?" Catherine asked.

"Don's sanctuary. McDonalds. What happened?"

Don and Jess listened in shock as Catherine began to tell them about the fight.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Greg? There's someone here to see you..."

Greg wiped his eyes and stared at the floor with a shrug. "I don't want to see my parents."

Anna sighed gently. "I know. Actually it's seven someones." Greg looked up and Anna nodded. "They're back. You want to see them?"

Anna walked back into the corridor and faced the seven newly reunited teens. "Greg told his parents to leave today, and hasn't spoken much at all since." They exchanged glances as Anna continued. "But...I've told him you're here and he wants to see you."

They followed her in and Greg smiled weakly at them.

"Hey, Greggo." Nick said softly.

"Hi..." Greg returned.

Morgan reached out and grabbed Greg's hand. "How you feeling?"

"Sick of hospitals." He muttered. His eyes flitted over everyone. "I mean, I know I'm indestructible, but there's only so much I can take..."

"Yeah..." Nick said softly.

Greg took a deep breath. "My parents want me to go back to San Gabriel."

Sara gasped. "What? Why?"

"Well, it's not because the beach is only a half hour drive away." Greg said bitterly.

"I do miss that beach, though." Archie added and Greg's mouth twitched.

"I'm not going back." Greg said firmly.

Warrick frowned. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Greg shook his head. "I'll live under Ryan's bed."

"The hell you will." Ryan frowned. "I have a guest bedroom if you want it."

Greg grinned slightly as the others offered various guest rooms

"If all else fails, I have a shed." Sara grinned.

"Perfect!" Greg cried. "I can be a gnome."

"Gnome's live in gardens, not sheds." Morgan corrected.

"Where do you think they go if the garden floods?" Greg rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"What's a gnome?" Tali asked.

"Like a little man that lives in the garden with a little hat and beard." Nick explained. "Basically."

"Ah..."

Suddenly Nick's eyes narrowed. "Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you listening to country music?"

Greg looked at his phone, which was still playing. He turned it off. "I was...It was Kat's favourite song." He said quietly. Morgan squeezed his hand and Archie looked away, but the others were unsure what to do. They all knew about Katie, or 'Kat' as Greg called her.

"I'm sorry, Greg..." Nick sighed.

"It's fine." Greg said quietly.

Morgan sighed. "Greg, you must be the most unlucky guy I have ever met."

"Thanks." Greg snorted.

"Good thing we love you, hey?" Sara grinned.

Greg grinned widely. "You do?"

"No, I just say things like that for no reason, I actually hate you." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm dying of heartbreak." Greg cried.

"Oops." Sara looked at Nick and they shrugged in unison.

Greg pretended to huff, but it didn't last long. "You guys are the best. Even if I try to be in a bad mood I can't."

"I'm dumping you for David Hodges." Morgan studied her nails. Greg's mouth popped open in horror and Morgan frowned at Sara. "You're right. They've knocked his ego. Calm down and close your mouth Greg. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I was acting." Greg stuck his tongue out.

"Sure, sure." Morgan grinned.

"Besides if you were it would be fair enough because I tongued Mia Dickerson yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Morgan coughed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, you two."

"Yes mom." They chimed together.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Um, Greg?"

Everyone turned to see Greg's dad in the door. Greg's face instantly turned stony, but his father held up his hands.

"I know you don't want me here and I know that you don't want to leave Vegas. I've tried to talk to your mother, but she's not listening to me."

"I don't care." Greg folded his arms.

"I was just coming to tell you that your mom is dead set on leaving. In fact, the only thing that could change her mind now is a miracle." He nodded at Greg, glanced at Ryan and left.

"What was that about?" Morgan frowned.

"I'm not sure..." Greg frowned.

Ryan bolted upright. "I have an idea! I'll be back later, Greg!" He raced out of the room.

"What's he doing?" Sara voiced all of their confusion.

"I have no idea." Greg was dumfounded.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Ryan sprinted the ten minute walk home in three minutes on pure adrenalin, jumping over the gate and racing up the back way to his apartment. He ran to the elevators, but two were out of order and the third had just left, so he pushed open the door to the stairwell and raced up three flights of stairs.

When he finally tumbled through the door to his apartment he crashed straight into his leaving mother.

"Ryan!"

He held up his hand for a second, trying to catch his breath.

"Ryan, I have to go, I'm supposed to pick up Emily in five minutes and-"

"No!" Ryan wheezed. He held up two fingers and his mom rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You...have...to stop...Elise..." he panted

"Stop what?" He took a deep breath and his mom narrowed her eyes. "Ryan? Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Big fight...Greg hospital...Elise wants...leave...you have...stop her...she'll listen to you..." Ryan finished with a smile. "Please?"

"Oh, my god. Is Greg okay?" Anna Wolfe gasped. "Are you okay?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah...don't let them...go, please."

"If Elise wants to go..." Anna said sadly.

"But Greg doesn't. I mean he made the nurses chuck his parents out. Mom, he's Greg so he'll do something stupid if you don't do something."

"It's none of my business." Anna bit her lip.

"Please!" Ryan wheedled. "He's one of my best friends, mom. And my cousin. Don't you want to be friends with your cousin? Look, I'll give you seventy two hours worth of free babysitting!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I suppose Em won't mind seeing Auntie Elise today. Get in the car, you're coming too. You have to play angel child."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. What sort of angel child?" he asked as his mom pulled the door shut.

"Innocent, good boy, a little geeky, good friends with Greg. Play yourself."

"Haha, mom." Ryan grinned. He loved it when his mom tried to persuade people to do things. She would use him or Emily, his little sister, as tools of persuasion.

"Let's go try keep our cousins in town, huh?" she grinned.

"I hate to admit it," Ryan sighed as they got in the car. "But I have a pretty cool mom."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

A soft knock alerted everyone to a figure in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Catherine Flynn asked softly.

"Sure." Greg shrugged.

"I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about what happened today. I had no idea that they'd do that and I started it and I'm so, so sorry." She swore.

Greg shrugged again. "It's okay."

She shook her head. "No. It's not. I know that it's not much, but I got you these." She pulled out a box from one of many bags and gave him a massive box of chocolates. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Okay, now you're sharing your chocolates." Morgan murmured in awe.

"About that..." Catherine bit her lip. "What I said kind of goes for all of you. So I got you guys some stuff too."

She passed each of them the same size box of chocolates, and they thanked her in shock.

"Hey, guys, I have a new best friend, sorry." Nick grinned.

"Wasn't Ryan here?" Catherine held up the last box.

"He ran off." Archie shrugged. "He'll be back later."

"Okay. I'll leave these here then. I don't wanna intrude."

"Y'know, you could stay." Greg shrugged. "If you want to. Share some chocolates; god knows that between us we have enough."

"It's fine." Catherine shook her head with a smile.

"Okay." Greg shrugged with a grin. "Thanks. It really is okay."

Catherine winked and left.

Sara popped a chocolate hesitantly into her mouth. "Okay, I never thought I would never say it but I love that girl."

_"GREGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _

A blur flew into the room and bounded onto the bed.

"Oh, hey Emily." Greg grinned.

Ryan's three year old sister put her hand on Greg's face. "Ryan says Greg has an owie."

"I do. I have lots of owies." Greg stuck his bottom lip out and Emily's cute little face puckered.

"Can I kiss it better?"

He held up his cast and she very gently gave it a little kiss.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a little bit, Emmy." He grinned and she smiled. Ever since she'd met Greg, Emily Wolfe had thought he was the best thing in the world. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom's talking to yours." Ryan grinned from the doorway. "We've played our role so I'm a babysitter."

"Hey, Emily." Greg smiled. "Do you like chocolates?"

The little girls eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

Ryan rolled his eyes as Greg passed the little girl a chocolate. "Do cats like cream? Does Sara like bullying me?"

Sara grinned and threw him the box of chocolates Catherine left him. "Compliments and apologies of Catherine Flynn."

"Long story." Warrick grinned.

Ryan shrugged. "Free chocolate. I'm good wherever they came from."

Emily tugged impatiently on Greg's sleeve. "Greg!"

"Emily?" he looked at her.

She pursed her little lips. "Um...um...why are you in hopitl?"

"Emily!" Ryan interrupted. "Hos-pi-tal!"

She nodded. "Hospitatal."

Ryan rolled his eyes as Morgan, Sara and Tali all 'Aw'ed.

"She's so cute!" Morgan whispered.

"Well, firstly I was in a space rocket crash. Then I was kidnapped by a wicked witch and her slaves. Then I got in a massive fight with my friends and your brother to save a princess from the wicked witch." Greg explained with genuine wide eyes. Emily hung onto every word and for the first time began to notice the other kids in the room.

They rarely went to each others' houses, but when they did it was usually Greg's, Nick's, Tali's or Warrick's, as they had the most space (or in Warrick's case the X-Box and Kinect), therefore Emily only really knew Greg, though they all knew her.

"Hey Emily. I'm Morgan." Morgan smiled. "I love your hair! That's a lovely ribbon!"

Emily stroked the red ribbon hanging down framing her face. "Like A-yal."

"A-ri-el." Ryan corrected.

"Ayal." Emily pouted.

"The Little Mermaid." Ryan explained.

"You know," Morgan smiled. "You look just like Ariel!"

Emily smiled shyly. "Fank you."

"Emily, this is my girlfriend." Greg smiled pointing at Morgan.

"Girlfriend?"

"She's my princess."

Emily's face lit up. "Ah...she's very pretty." She added shyly.

Morgan smiled.

"She gives very good hugs." Greg winked at Emily, who cocked her head to the side slightly.

"And cuddles?"

"And cuddles." Greg nodded.

She turned to Morgan shyly. "Can I please have a huggle?"

Morgan glanced quickly at Ryan, who was quick to explain. "She can't pick between cuddle and hug."

"Sure, sweetie!" Morgan grinned, and the little girl shyly climbed into her lap.

"You look like Belle." Emily timidly told Sara.

"Belle?"

"From Beauty and da Beast." Emily nodded. "Do you like reading like Belle does?"

"I do. My name's Sara." She smiled.

"Sara?"

The brunette nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked Tali, who was next to Sara.

"Tali." She smiled. "Do you like princesses then?"

Emily nodded solemnly. "They're my favourite."

"Really?" Tali grinned.

She nodded.

"Where'd you go, Ryan?" Nick asked.

"Home. I'll explain when I know if it worked." Ryan promised.

"Okay. Just quickly - what time are y'all going home? I need to be back fairly early today..."

"You speak funny!" Emily declared, pointing at Nick.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Really? I speak funny?"

"Emily, that's not nice." Ryan frowned, but Nick laughed.

"Hey, s'okay. I'm Nick, I'm from Texas." He smiled.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"He's nice, Emmy. I promise." Greg grinned.

"He's very nice." Morgan agreed, and Emily seemed content.

"May I touch your hair?" she asked suddenly, pointing at Warrick.

"Emily, stop it!" Ryan put his head in his hands.

"It's fine." Warrick grinned, walking over.

Emily patted his afro, giggling. He passed her his glasses and she put them on, magnifying her large hazel eyes. She giggled again.

"Who are you?" she asked Archie, who grinned.

"I'm Archie."

"Achie?"

"Ar-chie."

Emily frowned in concentration and the others held in their laughter at the thoughtful face complete with Warrick's glasses. "Arrr-chie."

He nodded and she clapped her hands.

Two women appeared in the doorway and Emily squinted behind the glasses. "Hi mommy. Hi Auntie 'Leese."

Greg's mom smiled at the girl but she looked as if she'd been crying. She looked around the room at the faces of the teens.

Greg looked slightly angry, Morgan desperate, Sara sorrowful, Nick accepting, Warrick bleak, Archie sad, Tali resigned and Ryan hopeful. Emily looked as if she didn't have a care in the world, which Elise thought was probably true of the three year old.

"I've made a decision." She shook her head. "For now, we can stay, on one condition."

"What?" Greg narrowed his eyes, fearing something like 'constant supervision' or the like.

"You take that Marilyn Manson poster off of the wall. It is very disturbing."

Greg considered. "Deal. Thanks mom. I'm...I'm sorry about...well y'know..." he smiled sheepishly, and his mom rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry too. Look, I'm going somewhere tonight so your uncle's going to pick you up, Greg, against my better judgement." She turned to her cousin. "You owe me a lot of alcohol." As the two women walked off, Ryan realised something.

"Wait- MOM!" he ran out to the corridor but they were gone.

His phone beeped.

_One New Message_

_From: Mom_

_Happy babysitting! Dinners' in the fridge, Em needs to be in bed by seven. Remember it's a school night. I'll probably be late. Love you both._

Ryan groaned. "I didn't realise she'd cash in babysitting right away."

"What did you _do?" _Greg gaped.

"My mom is known as a 'miracle worker' among the family. She can persuade just about anyone to do just about anything, so they say. Your dad gave me the idea." Ryan shrugged.

"Thank you so much." Greg grinned at his cousin, who shrugged again with a smile.

"It cost me though. Seventy two whole hours of babysitting Trouble over there starting now."

"Aw, we'll help you Ryan." Morgan grinned, braiding Emily's lightly curly light brown hair.

"I would love to help to, I really, really would but I gotta get home." Sara smiled sadly. "I gotta try explain to my dad why I have a month's worth of afterschool detentions."

"Sar..." Nick frowned. "Can I come?"

"Why?" she asked, baffled.

"Because it's my experience that parents listen more to friends than they do children and the anger bubbles off. " He winked. "And I really do need to get home."

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Bye guys! Bye Emily!"

"Bye bye!" Emily lamented sadly, waving her little hand. "Love you!"

Sara and Nick smiled and waved.

"Ryan, I love your sister." Morgan mouthed.

"You want her? Hm... Fifty dollars?"

Morgan grinned, and sang - "Sold!"

**PS-Emily's character is completely based off my sister, Emily, when she was three. She wanted to be in a story and I needed a sibling for Ryan (no idea if he actually has any) so yeah.**


	18. Chapter 18: Muse and Jaycobs

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love hearing your ideas about what Nick's doing. In fact I love hearing your ideas full stop! Thanks! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review! Yay! **

**Chapter Eighteen #Muse and Jaycobs#**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Sara called, half an hour after they left the hospital.

Her parents both came out of the living room and both did a double take at the sight of Nick, who smiled politely.

"Who's this?" her dad frowned.

"My name's Nick Stokes, sir." Nick introduced himself. "Sara and I are friends."

"Oh really?" James Sidle frowned, but Sara could tell that the 'sir' had thawed him slightly. She was so eternally grateful that he wasn't drunk.

"Yes, Mr. Sidle." Nick nodded. "Good friends, nothing more nothing less."

"Oh, Nick, I've heard a lot about you and the others!" Laura smiled. "You're the one from Texas, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Nick nodded.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, though not as impolitely as Sara feared he would.

"I was just by on my way home; I offered to walk Sara home."

"And I thought it was a nice thing to do, so I invited him in for a glass of water and something to eat quickly before he went all the way home." Sara added.

"If that's not okay with you, it's fine, I can go home." Nick insisted.

"It's okay." Laura smiled, and James nodded, impressed with Nick's manners. "Follow me; I'll get you a drink."

As they went into the kitchen, Sara took a deep breath. "Uh, mom, dad?"

"Yes?" James replied quickly.

"There...there was a big fight at school today and I got...involved."

"What?" Laura's mouth dropped.

"She didn't want to. That's the other reason I'm here. It was my fault Sara got involved."

Sara glanced at Nick, surprised. His face was sincerely apologetic.

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

"I was being beat up and I called for help. Sara helped me, stopped another kid from breaking my arm. I'm sorry, it was my fault she was involved." Nick said sadly.

"You're telling me you got my daughter involved in a fight and come here to apologise?" James asked slightly angrily.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, I can go now..."

"No. Wait." James put his hands on his hips.

Nick met the man's eyes with guilt and apology shining in his own eyes.

"Dad..." Sara frowned.

"I'm impressed, Stokes. Most kids would just let Sara take the fall. Thanks for telling me that, son." James nodded, and Sara looked on in shock.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Everyone involved in the fight got a month of detentions and I got Sara in trouble, I'm so sorry." Nick apologised.

"A month of detention?" James sighed. "Don't get in any more trouble, Sara."

"I won't." Sara nodded.

"Would you like to stay for a while?" Laura asked Nick.

"Only if it's okay with you." Nick smiled.

Sara and Laura looked at James who shrugged. "Sara, why don't you show Nick the forest? I'm working at the moment but I guess he could stay for dinner if it's fine with his parents..."

"I'll ask, thank you. I don't want to be any trouble." Nick grinned slightly sheepishly.

"Good idea." Sara nodded. "Let's go."

She raced out of the house, and Nick followed. As she walked down the road, he frowned. "Forest? We're in Vegas..."

"Dad likes hunting; he made sure that there was a forest nearby when we bought the house. It's about a ten minute walk, can you handle that Nick?" she grinned teasingly at Nick, who smirked.

"I would take over and not let you catch up but I don't know where we're going."

Sara shook her head. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Nick asked absently.

"You just got me out of a load of trouble..." Sara frowned. "My parents are very suspicious of boys that are friends but they trusted you. How'd you do it?"

Nick winked. "By being a gentleman."

Sara snorted. "Sure, sure. Let me guess, Ethan or MJ taught you."

"Actually it was Katie."

"Ah. What number is she?"

"Number Three."

"Right. Got it."

Nick grinned at Sara out of the corner of his eye. "So what do we do in the forest?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Explore. Walk."

"Oh, and I gotta call my mom. Or Rosa. Do you mind if I..." he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You are ridiculously polite. Go ahead." Sara laughed.

Nick winked as he dialled his home number. "You catch more flies with honey... Oh, hi Rosa!"

_"What have you done now?" _

"Why do you automatically assume I'm in trouble?"

_"Because we just got a phone call telling me that you have a month's worth of detention." _

"Ah. That trouble. I'll tell you later, can I have dinner at Sara's please?"

_"Nick..." _

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But please?"

_"Only because I have no idea what to cook tonight. We will talk about this when you get home, you idiot." _

"Love you Rosa."

_"Yeah, yeah." _She laughed and hung up.

"It's a yes." He grinned at Sara.

"I thought you were supposed to be home early."

Nick shrugged. "I thought I was too."

"Okay... Here we are." She led Nick through a gate and into the thickest forest Nick had seen in a while.

"Wow..."

"What, never seen the woods before?"

Nick mock scowled. "Not in a while." His face softened. "I've missed all the trees."

"You lived on a ranch, right?" Sara clarified.

"Yup. It had this awesome orchard at the back."

"Did you have horses?"

Nick looked at her as if she was insane. "Uh, yeah... It was a ranch."

"I'm sorry, I've just. Well. Let's just say I've never actually seen a real horse before."

Nick's eyes bulged. "You're kidding?"

"Only on TV." Sara blushed.

"You can't be serious?" Nick frowned.

"Not all of us have rich parents, Nick." Sara started to get irritated.

"Sorry...Gimme a sec." He flicked open his phone and thought for a moment, before dialling another number. Sara stared at him curiously as he started speaking Spanish.

_"Hola, Carlos...Si, es Nick. Si, lo niño de Bill_." He rolled his eyes and continued to speak Spanish for a while, before turning to Sara. "What time's your dinner?"

"Home by six thirty, why?"

"Perfecto, Carlos." Nick grinned, ignoring her. "_Gracias_." He hung up the phone. "Hey, do you think we could do the woods another day?"

She frowned suspiciously. "I guess... Why?"

"Come with me." Nick slipped back out of the gate and raced to a nearby bus stop.

"Nick, I have no money-"

"I'll pay. Trust me."

Sara shrugged and followed Nick onto the bus. Sara grew slightly nervous as the bus left Vegas, driving about ten minutes into the desert before Nick dragged Sara off.

"Okay, one of the old stable hands from our ranch moved to Vegas years ago and opened his own ranch. Rodeos, and stuff. Anyway, Ethan, MJ and I got to keep our horses here."

"You have your own horse?" Sara cried. "Shit, Nicky, how much money do you have?"

He shrugged, blushing slightly. "My horse was born on the ranch. C'mon, I'll show you."

He led her round the back of an old ranch building to a stable, and Sara gasped softly at all the horses. "I've always loved horses. Even though I've never...well."

Nick led her over to a stable towards the back and she gasped again. "This is...your horse?"

He nodded proudly. "He's exactly the same age as me. Born on the same day and everything."

"He's gorgeous..." she breathed as the horse calmly walked over. He was a dark cherry colour, with large, dark eyes and a fairly long dark mane. He stuck his head out over the stall and Sara moved back quickly.

"It's okay." Nick laughed. "He's called Muse. Katie named him after the band, because he often looks thoughtful. Give me your hand."

Sara hesitantly obeyed and Nick held it in front of the horse's nose. She tried to draw away as he came nearer, but Nick firmly placed her hand on Muse's nose.

"There." He said softly.

Within seconds Sara was enchanted, stroking the horse gently and murmuring softly to him. Muse whickered softly and nuzzled Sara.

"He likes you." Nick said softly.

"Wow..." Sara breathed.

"You wanna ride?"

She turned away from Muse for a moment, without taking her hand from his neck. "I can't, Nick."

"Sure you can." Nick scoffed. "Let's take him out. I'll show you."

"Okay..."

Nick hopped into the stall, grabbing hold of a few pieces of gear, and swiftly preparing Muse as Sara watched, entranced.

In a few moments, Nick led out the large horse and Sara scurried out of the way. Nick waved her along, leading both out into a large, quiet paddock at the back.

"This is ours." Nick said softly. "We helped Carlos get the money to set it up; in return we get the horse spaces and a paddock. Plus he paid us back when he earned the money."

"You're parents employ a lot of Spaniards..." she murmured, still staring at the horse.

Nick shrugged. "Mexicans, mainly. We did live in Texas, Sar. They wanted the work; my parents looked at everyone and picked those they thought would do the job best. Didn't matter who they were." Nick patted the horse's face. "We're ready."

Sara frowned. "What, no saddle, no bridle, no anything?"

Nick grinned cheekily. "Don't need one; I'm not planning on going far."

"You ride bareback?" She stared. "Right, ranch."

Nick grinned again and grabbed a handful of the Muse's mane, before jumping on. "Atta boy. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The horse neighed softly in response, shaking its head as Nick gave a command. Sara watched in awe as the horse trotted, then cantered around the paddock, circling around her.

"I am so jealous, I gotta tell you, Nick." She grinned.

"Well, hop on." Nick rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pulling up next to Sara.

"I can't Nick." She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and slid off the horse. He pointed his finger at both of them.

"Stay!"

Sara rolled her own eyes as he ran back into the stable. In a few minutes he emerged, helmet in hand. "Want riding lessons?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Sara, you doodle all the time. Half of the doodles are of animals, half of them horses. You know you want to. I can teach you someday, but for today you can ride with me."

"With you?" Sara stammered as he placed the helmet on her head. He nodded.

"Uh huh." He leapt back onto the horse, before leading Muse to the fence. "Climb on the fence. It's a little hard to get up your first time."

She clambered onto the fence, before biting her lip. "Nick, I don't think I can-"

"Trust me." Nick repeated, holding out his hand. "Hold my hand, I won't let you fall."

She hesitated.

"Sara. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. Muse won't hurt you. Come on."

"Will it hurt him with two people?"

Nick looked up at the sky. "Look at the size of him, Sar. He's fine, I promise. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and grabbed Nick's hand, climbing awkwardly onto the horse, who stepped forward. She cried out and grabbed Nick's jacket. He laughed.

"Oh my god!" she whispered. "Oh my god!"

He laughed again. "Hold on, Sidle."

Her fingers wrapped around the fabric of Nick's jacket tightly, but as Muse began to trot forwards she froze.

"Nick, I'm gonna fall off!" she cried.

"Calm down, Sara, you're fine." He insisted, turning his head to look at her.

"Nick look where we're going!" she shouted, but he only turned further.

"Sara, it's okay, we're not going to crash, Muse can see as well. It's okay, Sara. Wrap your arms around me."

She stared at him and he sighed.

"I'm not making a move, Sara. Trust me, if it was Morgan or Tali or Warrick even, I'd tell them to do the same thing, okay?"

Sara narrowed her eyes for a second. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around Nick and Muse sped up slightly.

"Here we go..." Nick murmured, before muttering something to Muse who sped up again.

They spent almost an hour with Muse before Sara glanced at her watch. "Oh, god, Nicky it's six, we really, really need to get back or even you won't be able to talk us out of trouble."

"Okay." Nick agreed. "Sounds like a plan. Let go."

Sara obeyed and Nick slid off the horse, helping her down. She staggered suddenly. "Oh!"

He laughed. "You'll get used to the shaky legs. You should be fine by the time we get home. D'you mind grabbing my bag, I'll put Muse away."

"Sure." Sara nodded, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

Nick was done in minutes and they ran for the leaving bus, catching it just in time. They ran down the street to Sara's house, tumbling through the door at six thirty exactly.

"We're back!" Sara called.

"Perfect timing!" Laura sang back happily. "I just finished the lasagne."

Sara led Nick into the dining room and showed him to a place at the table. Her parents joined them as they ate, at first in silence, but it didn't last long.

"So, Nick, why were you invited to Atwater?" Laura asked with interest.

"English and sports." Nick replied automatically. "I write, from time to time and I enjoy sports."

"What do you play?" James asked.

"Um, mainly football and baseball, but I'll have a go at pretty much anything." Nick smiled. Then he paused. "Um, Mr and Mrs Sidle? While we were walking, Sara mentioned how she'd never seen a horse in real life before and how she likes them. I was wondering if it would be okay if I took her to Carlos' Ranch for riding lessons?"

"I'm sorry, Nick, we can't really afford lessons, they're very expensive." Laura said sadly.

"Okay... Maybe I could teach her? I um...I have a horse." Nick admitted.

James' eyes bulged. "You have a...a horse?"

Nick nodded sheepishly. "I grew up on a ranch, sir. We brought some horses with us; we keep them at Carlos' Ranch."

"You want to teach Sara to ride?" Laura frowned.

"I've always wanted to." Sara added softly.

Nick nodded at her. "I've been riding since I could pretty much since I could walk. It just came with the lifestyle. It would be perfectly safe, and wouldn't cost you anything. Plus it would keep Muse happy. I haven't been around as much with school and stuff."

James considered it for a moment, and Sara glanced at the table. She very highly doubted that her dad would let her learn, just out of principle. "That actually sounds like a good idea, if it's okay with your parents."

Nick grinned. "I'm sure it will be, but you can phone them if you want. Thank you, Mr. Sidle."

"I will call them, and please, it's James." He nodded.

"And call me Laura." Sara's mom nodded.

Nick smiled, and Sara marvelled at the way he had smoothly wrapped himself around her parent's fingers.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Thanks for the lift!" Greg grinned at Ryan's dad who smiled.

"No problem. I have to get back to work, so stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir!" Greg saluted, consequently wobbling on his crutch.

Ryan's dad rolled his eyes and left Greg, Warrick, Tali and Archie in Ryan's house. There were only five seats in the car, so Morgan had volunteered to walk with Ryan and Emily.

"So this is where Ryan lives?" Warrick nodded appreciatively. "Small but nice."

Greg nodded. "Trouble is, Ryan's the only OCD among them. His mom likes things tidy so it's not usually too much of a problem, but Emily's always leaving stuff everywhere. Not always her own stuff. It's quite funny, drives him mad."

"I can imagine." Tali giggled slightly, looking around.

"Let's go sit down, we can wait in the living room." Greg decided. A few minutes later, the door flew open.

"We won!" Morgan and Emily sung, dancing into the apartment, Emily on Morgan's back. "We won, we won!"

Ryan staggered into the apartment. "You...stole...a bicycle...I...ran..."

"I did not steal it. I bought it. Someone wanted five dollars for it, so I agreed." Morgan shrugged. "Besides, it was a pretty rubbish bike."

Ryan glared at her, but the playful glint in his eye was fairly evident.

"How'd you get Emily on the bike?" Tali frowned.

"I was a monkey!" Emily cried happily. "Not allowed to let go!"

"You can let go now, if you want." Morgan smiled, and the girl slid around so Morgan was carrying her on the front.

"Who wants to keep us company tonight?" Greg asked.

Ryan shrugged. "We could order pizza, watch a few movies, look after Trouble..."

"Sounds good. I'm in, all I had planned at home was looking after myself anyway, mom and Johnny went to Lake Mead for the day, they won't be back 'til like eleven." Morgan nodded.

"I'll call my grandma but she'll be fine with it." Warrick grinned.

"Already on the phone!" Tali grinned.

"I got family coming over but they don't arrive until like, seven." Archie shrugged. "I'm good until then."

"Perfect!" Greg grinned.

Then all settled around in Ryan's comfy living room. "Shall we watch a movie?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Ayal, Ayal!" Emily cried.

"No!" Ryan said firmly. "No."

Emily's face fell to a pout and she huffed dramatically, folding her arms and leaning into Morgan.

"Hmm...how about _X-Men_?" Greg wondered.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He raised the pitch of his voice. "Mommy, when you left Ryan in charge we watched X-Men!"

"Good point." Greg nodded.

"What about... _Shrek the Third_?" Morgan asked.

"I don' like Shrek." Emily murmured sadly.

"Okay, not Shrek!" Morgan declared, and Emily grinned up at her adoringly.

"Oh, what about _Bolt!_" Tali asked.

"Yay!" Emily clapped her hands together. Ryan considered for a moment.

"Fine."

Everyone gave their agreement, Warrick a little reluctantly.

Half-way through the movie Greg called for pizza, and they happily ate and watched.

"I hate this bit." Morgan sniffed. "He thinks she replaced him!"

Greg turned around to 'shush' his girlfriend but instead he blinked. "Are you crying?"

"No! Shh!" Morgan snapped, blushing.

When the screen went black, Warrick grinned. "That was a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Bolt!" Emily murmured sleepily.

"Half six...time to get ready for bed, Ems." Ryan announced.

"I'm not tired!" she protested.

"Can I help you get ready for bed please?" Morgan asked, and Emily considered for a second.

"Yes! This way!" she dragged Morgan towards her bedroom happily.

"Morgan should have a little sister." Tali smiled.

"I gotta go, guys, I'm sorry." Archie sighed.

"Bye!" they chorused.

"B-bye!" Morgan and Emily sang from the bedroom.

"I think I've been cursed." Greg declared.

"You know, I am actually tempted to agree." Warrick grinned.

"You're doomed, Greg. Doomed. And we're doomed to go down with you." Tali added. "All in favour of abandoning Greg before we all die?"

"I!" Ryan put up his hand.

"I!" Warrick nodded.

"I!" Tali added.

"I!" Morgan cried from the bedroom.

"I!" Emily giggled.

"Okay, fine!" Greg scowled. "I'll just hang around with Nick and Sara."

Ryan put on his best Texan accent. "I."

Tali nodded. "In her absence I say 'I' for Sara."

Greg sighed. "Fine. I'll just have to go off myself."

Tali slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't say that!"

"Ow! I did get knocked out today, y'know! Again..." Greg sighed.

"Sorry." Tali said softly.

A little while later Morgan emerged alone from Emily's bedroom. "Her teeth are cleaned, her pyjamas are on, her story has been read, she has had her glass of water and she is asleep."

"How the hell did you do that?" Ryan complained.

"I just asked her." Morgan smiled, before sliding into a seat next to Greg.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Now can we watch X-Men?"

Ryan shrugged. "All in favour?" A chorus of "I"s flew around the room. "Okay, wait here."

He ran back into the room with a large box about a meter squared and a handful of spoons.

"What is that?" Greg frowned as Ryan prised open the box.

"My birthday present from my dad's brother. He works for an ice cream company..."

The others gaped at the tightly packed stacks of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream tubs.

"I am dreaming..." Morgan murmured.

"Ben and Jerry's? He works for _Ben and Jerry's!" _Tali cried softly.

"Love you Ryan!" Greg sang sweetly.

Ryan laughed. "I wanna save them, so is two each?"

"That's awesome!" Morgan nodded.

"I only ever get _one_ like, once a year!" Warrick grinned.

Ryan laughed and turned on the TV, before running the leftovers back to the freezer.

"You know the only way this could be any better?" Morgan asked softly as the film played and they ate the ice cream.

"A foot massage?"

She rolled her eyes at Greg. "If Sara and Nick were here. And if Archie didn't go home."

"And if we didn't have detention for the rest of our lives, and if I wasn't a cripple, and if we didn't have school tomorrow and-"

"Okay, I get it." Morgan snapped, and Greg bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I know what you mean."

Morgan looked at him and sighed, leaning against him. She turned and whispered softly into his ear. "I love you."

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. "I love you, too."

A bloodcurdling scream from Emily's room made everyone jump.

"She probably just had a nightmare. It happens a lot!" Ryan sighed and made his way to the bedroom. He came out with a sobbing Emily attached to his front.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

Emily looked at Morgan and reached out toward her. Morgan took the crying toddler off of Ryan who sighed.

"Usla was gonna eat me!" she sobbed into Morgan's shoulder.

"Ursula from the little mermaid." Ryan mouthed.

"Oh, baby!" Morgan rocked her for a minute. "It's okay, I've got you. Ryan wouldn't let her eat you, and neither would I, okay?"

The girl hiccupped and settled into Morgan's arms, and within minutes she was asleep.

"Poor thing." Morgan lamented. She glanced at the clock. "It's nine, I have to go."

Warrick and Tali both nodded. "Sorry."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ryan nodded and Greg took Emily off of Morgan. She smiled and hugged Ryan, before quickly kissing both Emily and Greg on the cheek.

"Great. I get the same action as Ryan's three year old sister!" Greg cried quietly and Morgan rolled her eyes, before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Better?"

"Much." Greg stared at her with even more adoration that Emily did. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes and left with Tali and Warrick. The three of them made their way down the dark but relatively busy streets. Warrick and Tali were walking home and Morgan caught the bus outside of Tali's house so they walked together for a while.

"Should we cut down the alley?" Tali asked.

Warrick sighed. "It's a bad idea but it cuts about five minutes off the journey."

Morgan considered. "Looks like there're a few drunks down there, I'd prefer not."

Tali nodded, and Warrick agreed so they continued to walk down the street.

"Oh, that's perfect." Warrick hissed, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Morgan asked.

He closed his eyes but it was too late.

"Hey, Brown!"

"Shit..." he whispered. The two girls looked at him and he mouthed two words that explained everything. "Gene Jaycobs."

Morgan's eyes widened and she took a small step back, whereas Tali's narrowed and her fists flexed slightly, ready to defend herself or her friends if necessary.

"I don't want any trouble tonight, man, I'm just going home." Warrick protested.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, maybe these two bitches wanna party?" Jaycobs grinned.

"Or maybe not." Morgan responded edgily.

"I could show you the time of your life." Jaycobs grinned as he and his gang started walking in. Warrick's heart fell when he recognised half of them as the older brothers of Gene Jaycobs' gang. The one you really didn't want to cross.

"No thanks." Morgan repeated, stepping slightly closer to Warrick and Tali.

"Aw, come on, babe!" a tall guy who looked about twenty grabbed Morgan's wrist and pulled her towards him.

Despite recognising the guy Warrick snapped into action, wrenching the man's hand off Morgan's and dragging her back towards him. "She said no." He growled.

"How 'bout you?" Gene leered at Tali, who shook her head.

"Go to hell." She scowled.

"Oh, these girls don't wanna play!" the guy who grabbed Morgan lamented with a grin. "Gene, you wanna learn what to do with girls who don't wanna play? You wanna be one of us right?"

"Hell yeah!" Jaycobs laughed.

"James, no!" Warrick scowled.

"Just 'cause you know my name doesn't give you right to say it!" the guy spat. He turned to Morgan with a sickening smile. "But if we're going down that route, my name's Demetrius James. What's yours?"

Warrick's hand remained on her arm as she took another step backwards.

"I think you should leave now." Tali said strongly.

"I don't think you should tell me what to do, bitch!" James growled, walking over to Tali, but she didn't even flinch. "Oh, Brown, you got yourself a tough one. I can fix that..." he put a hand on Tali's wrist but in one short sharp movement she threw him off.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Oh, she can defend herself...that makes this even more fun." James laughed.

"Leave them alone!" Warrick ordered.

"We do what we like, Brown. This isn't Gene's little gang of sophomores, bullies in the playground. This is the real deal."

"What are you doing here; this isn't your part of town." Warrick asked with a frown. James stepped forward.

"I told you. We do what we want." James spat. "So I advise you to let go of your little bitch here before I hurt you."

"No." Warrick said strongly, though inside he had to admit he was more than a little scared. He knew that however much Gene Jaycobs bugged him and bullied him, Demetrius James was twice as bad.

James grabbed Warrick by the neck and shoved him into an alley. Warrick struggled but three other gang members held him back as James walked right up to Morgan. Tali stepped closer to Morgan.

"Leave her alone!"

"Why?"

"We just want to go home!" Tali insisted, her hand in her pocket. "Just let us go."

Gene rushed forwards and shoved his hand into her pocket, wrenching out her phone. "Making a call. Oh, looks like you dialled 911 wrong!" he laughed and showed his friends Tali's phone.

_Calling: 912_

Morgan's heart fell, and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Well, calling for help, we can't have that, can we?" James hissed. He leered at Morgan. "Get into the alley. Now."

She glanced at Warrick who shook his head.

James sighed angrily, and shoved Morgan into the alley, two other gang members dragging Tali with them.

"Get off me!" Morgan snapped, but her voice shook.

"It's okay to be scared. You _should _be scared." James laughed. He turned to Gene. "I think you can figure out how it works, but in case you don't..." he pinned Morgan against a wall by her arms.

"NO!" Warrick hollered. "Leave her _alone!" _

Tali opened her mouth but a large gloved hand shoved over it and she was dragged into a pair of arms twice her strength. She struggled, but however good she was at self defence, she wasn't Ziva.

Jaycobs punched Warrick in the face, sending him to the floor and kicked him once in the ribs. "I want you to watch. Shut the hell up!"

"GET OFF HER! SHE'S NEVER HURT ANYONE, LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S JUST A KID!" Warrick roared in anger and fear, but the only response from the gang was to cover his mouth.

"Don't, please!" Morgan whispered but James kissed her on the lips. She turned away but he turned her head back towards him. She tried to push him off with her now free hand but he was too strong. He pulled away and knocked her knees out from beneath her. With a cry she fell to the floor, and James' hands pulled at the top of her skirt.

Morgan screamed bloody murder and kicked both of her legs into James' groin. As he groaned she scrambled to her feet and Tali shook the hand off her mouth.

"MORGAN, RUN! GET HELP_, RUN_!" she screamed.

Morgan hesitated, but Warrick nodded, managing to get the hand off his own mouth. "Morgan, _GO!" _

She dodged past several gang members and sprinted for the exit of the alley, but a motorbike pulled up, blocking her way. She tried to dodge around the biker as well, but he stopped her, pulling off his helmet and pulling out a gun. She screamed again but after taking in the scene the biker moved his hand to a gentle grip on her shoulder. He pointed the gun at the gang member covering Tali's mouth.

When he spoke, his voice was hard and cold, with an accent similar to Tali and Ziva's. "No one touches my sister. Get out of here."

"Who'd you think you are, big man?" James asked in anger, pulling out his own gun.

The biker fired one shot directly into the barrel that jammed James' gun completely and another that passed through James' jeans, missing his groin by a centimetre.

"I won't miss again. Let them go, now." He growled.

James shakily told his gang to let go of Tali and Warrick as he stared into the cold eyes of an enraged Ari Haswari.


	19. Chapter 19: The Milkshake Date

**IM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! L my laptop died on me while on holiday and it took this long to get everything fixed again. I am very, very, very sorry. Please forgive me! I'm also sorry because this is kinda a filler chapter (and in places a little fluffy, not like me at all) Please review, after my week I need it! (Updates may slow down, but not this much coz now I'm back at school!)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review**

**Chapter Nineteen #Milkshake Date#**

"If I were you, I would get out of here right now." Ari said coldly. "And if any of you come near my sister or her friends ever again, I will make it my personal mission to kill you."

If Warrick had said it would be a 'mission' to kill, he would have been laughed at, but the icy seriousness in the Israeli's voice had the gang racing away as fast as they could.

Ari looked at Tali with a pained expression. "Are you alright, Tali?"

She nodded shakily and Warrick hesitantly stood up. Ari holstered his gun and looked down at Morgan. "Are you okay?"

She stepped backwards a couple of times. "Wh...who..."

Tali hugged Morgan tightly. "This is Ari, my brother. We're safe now."

Morgan sobbed and broke away from Tali, before throwing up violently in the side of the alley. "Oh my god!" she cried.

Warrick put a hand on her shoulder, guilt and pain shining in his eyes. "Morgan, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" she sniffed, still trembling.

"I should've done something." Warrick shook his head.

"Like what?" Morgan's lip trembled and she burst into tears, falling into Warrick's arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I don't know..."

"You're safe now." Ari said softly. "Let's get you all home."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Tali bit her lip. "What if they do it to someone else?"

Ari sighed. "I suppose."

"How did you find us?" Morgan whispered.

"Before I left home I hardwired 912 into Tali's phone as an emergency line. If she was in trouble, a GPS in her phone sent the coordinates straight to my phone. You call it paranoid; I say it's the result of growing up in a war zone." Ari explained, still fuming.

Warrick called the police on his cell and within minutes they were giving statements about what happened.

Morgan was still trembling when the policewoman talking to her finished. "Miss Brody? Morgan?"

She snapped her head up. "What?"

"I think you might be going into shock, we should take you to hospital-"

"No!" Morgan cried, shaking her head. "I'm fine; I just want to go home. Please..."

The policewoman sighed. "Well, let the paramedics check first. You're mom's on the way."

Morgan reluctantly let the paramedics check her over and then raced over to Tali, who hugged her immediately.

A car flew down the road and stopped just outside the police cars. Morgan's mom flew out of the car and ran towards her. A policeman stopped her, but she protested. "That's my daughter!"

The policeman let her pass and Morgan hugged her mother tightly. "Mom!"

"Oh, god, Morgan!" she gasped, stroking Morgan's hair. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

Morgan shook her head into her mom's shoulder. "I'm okay now, I'm okay now."

"Oh god, if I'd come back earlier and driven you home!"

"Mom, it's not your fault!" Morgan sniffed.

Warrick's grandma was next to arrive, squeezing Warrick tightly before talking to the police herself. Only minutes after that Orah David arrived with Ziva.

"Tali!" Ziva cried. She raced over and held her little sister tightly. Then she did a double take as she recognised her half-brother. "Ari?"

"He was the first person I thought to call." Tali said softly.

Orah embraced her youngest daughter and stared at her step-son.

"Are you alright, Ari?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I am fine."

"And you didn't kill anyone?" Ziva asked.

"I must admit, I was tempted. Very tempted." He said darkly, looking at Tali protectively. "But this is America. And I didn't want Tali to see any more death."

Tali stared at the floor. "Thank you, Ari."

"Where are you staying? Why don't you call?" Ziva demanded of her brother, stroking Tali's hair softly.

"I am staying downtown. Don't worry about me, I am fine. I have two jobs; I don't get much time to call. Are you all alright?"

The family nodded and started to head home, but Morgan's mom stopped them. "Wait!"

The family turned.

"Thank you, for...well. I guess you know." She nodded tearfully.

"It is no problem." Ari smiled.

"Thank you." Morgan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tali?"

"Of course." Tali smiled.

"You know, I think you and your friends are cursed, Tali." Ziva shook her head. "Especially Greg."

"I'm still irritated about earlier, Zee." Tali frowned, "I told you he didn't do anything, you should have believed me."

Ziva sighed. "I am sorry, Tali."

"I know, you said." Tali sighed. "just please believe me next time?"

"There will not be a next time." Ziva smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"They what?" Greg cried as Morgan, Tali and Warrick relayed the night's events. Morgan looked at him sorrowfully, and his face was a mask of devastation. "They didn't, he didn't..."

Tali shook her head. "The number I called was an SOS signal to Ari, my brother. She kicked James away and ran to the end of the alley, and by the time she got there Ari arrived. Thank god."

"He got close." Morgan whispered, and the room was silent. Greg stood up, ignoring his crutch and limped the two steps to Morgan, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Nick's face radiated anger. "If I see that son of a bitch again, I don't care if he's got two or twenty people around him..."

"Why does it always happen to us?" Sara sighed, looking at Morgan with concern.

"Well I was talking about it with my grandma last night, and like I said before she's a Christian. She thinks that we're incredibly unlucky but because God knows that we're strong friends and he know we can take it he saves us. She says that's why we survive these things." Warrick shrugged. "I think it's because we're not populars, we're in high school and we're in Vegas."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Tony DiNozzo stuck his head around the door. "Uh, Sara can I talk to you for a second?"

She frowned. "Sure..." she shrugged at Tali and followed him out of the door.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything on Halloween."

"Oh, um yeah. I'm going to Greg's." Sara said uncomfortably.

"Oh, right. Okay...Well it's just that I'm going to this party and I have no idea what to do for a costume and I was wondering if you wanted to help me this Saturday?"

"Wouldn't it be better to ask someone arty?" she asked with a slight small.

"Yeah. I guess it would." Tony sighed. "Okay, enough excuses. I just wanted to ask if you're okay. I mean, you had the flu, then the massive fight..."

"Yeah." Sara smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good." Tony nodded. "Good. I should go."

"Okay..." Sara frowned slightly. "See you around."

She went back into the classroom and Tony kicked himself, dragging himself back to Don.

"Did you ask her?" Don asked eagerly.

"No." Tony sighed.

"What? So I don't get to find out who she is?"

"Nope."

"What happened?" Don asked.

Tony sighed again. "I asked her about Halloween. She's busy. Then I asked her about finding a costume and she asked wouldn't an arty person be better to ask. Then I chickened out." He admitted.

"You what? Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Tony DiNozzo?"

"Ha ha." Tony scowled.

"You must really like her." Don guessed.

"Yep." Tony said sadly.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"So what did he want?" Tali asked Sara as she came back into the classroom. Sara shrugged.

"He wanted to know if I was okay." Sara shook her head. "I don't know."

Tali shrugged. "Okay..."

Ryan sighed. "So what did you two do yesterday?"

"What, you mean while you were having pizza and Ben and Jerry's without us?" Sara raised her eyebrows, and smiled at Nick.

"Well, we went to Sara's house, I talked her out of trouble, we went for a walk, then we went to Carlos' Ranch and Sara saw horses for the first time in her life, then we had dinner at Sara's house." Nick summarised.

"Nick has his own horse." Sara announced.

"Are you kidding? How come we're only being told about this now?" Morgan gaped.

Nick sighed. "I grew up on a ranch, guys. When you live on a ranch, having a horse is no big deal."

"What's the horse called?" Greg asked.

"Muse. Number Three named him. I was born half an hour before the horse." Nick explained.

"Do you ride with or without a saddle?" Tali asked curiously.

"Without." Sara interrupted.

"Then Sara came on with me and totally freaked out."

"I did not!" Sara protested.

"So what was the whole – 'Nick, I'm gonna fall off!' and 'Nick look where we're going!' about then?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever." Sara rolled her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, Stokes, you know that?"

Nick smiled.

The school day passed rather quickly. At least it did until the detention.

"Right." Ecklie announced. "Sit down everyone. No talking. You can work on homework if you want to, but that's it."

Morgan, Ryan and Tali immediately brought out their art books. Sara started to bury herself in science. Greg continued to work on his history essay. Warrick and Archie both started to work on math. Nick raced through his Spanish work.

"Um, Morgan, will you come into my office for a minute?" Ecklie asked.

Morgan groaned and dragged herself up to the office. "What?"

"Your mom told me about what happened last night." He said in a soft, pained voice.

Morgan's eyes flew to the floor. "Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. I'm fine." Morgan insisted, before turning and going back into the detention room. Ecklie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nick was bored. He had finished his Spanish homework in minutes, and was left with nothing else. Suddenly it hit him. He pulled out a plain exercise book that he was going to use for psychology and started to write.

When Ecklie came out of the office forty minutes later to let everyone out, Nick stared at his handiwork with a small smile before dropping it into his bag.

"Aw, damn." Greg moaned.

"What?" Nick frowned.

"We missed our smoothie day." Greg pouted.

"Well I would come today but I gotta go." Nick winked at Sara who grinned.

"Oh my god, you two are going out!" Greg cried.

"No!" They both protested. Sara rolled her eyes. "Nick's teaching me how to ride. Thursdays."

"That's what they all say." Greg grinned.

"Whatever!" Sara grinned. "Bye guys!"

Nick and Sara took off.

"They're not going out." Tali shook her head.

"How'd you know?" Greg asked hotly.

"Because I do. Trust me. Sara likes someone else."

"Nick does too." Morgan said softly.

"Anyone want to do milkshakes?"

One by one everyone refused, and Greg looked crestfallen.

Morgan wrapped her arms around him. "If you wanna make it a date..."

Greg's eyes lit up. "Really?"

She smiled, and he grinned. "Bye guys!"

Greg and Morgan left in the opposite way to Sara and Nick.

Archie's parents rolled up in the car and Archie sighed. "They're angry about the whole detention thing. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Archie."

Ryan's mom sped round the corner next and he left, and Ziva brought her car around to pick up Tali.

"Wanna lift, 'Rick?" Tali asked.

"If it's okay." Warrick slid into the car.

Sara and Nick waved at Warrick and Tali as they drove past. "Thanks for this, Nick."

"It's not a problem." He smiled. "This is our bus. I love riding, and I wanna be able to share it with my friends."

"God, it makes me sick thinking about what happened to Morgan and the others yesterday." Sara shuddered lightly.

"Tell me about it." Nick's face darkened. "The bastards."

Sara's excitement grew as they reached the ranch.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening." She grinned.

"Muse!" Nick called as they entered the stables, and his horse neighed in response. Sara smiled as Nick threw his bag into the corner of Muse's stall and stroked his horse gently, looking into the large eyes for a long moment, before turning back to Sara who was watching with a strange expression. "What?"

She smiled. "That's beautiful."

Nick went bright red. "I like my horse, so what?"

"It's beautiful." She repeated. She sighed and thought about what she wanted to say. _You love your horse more than my family loves me. _

"Let's get you riding, then." Nick shook his head at her. "Dump your bag with mine."

"Is there poo?"

"How dare she offend you, Muse!" Nick rubbed Muse's neck. "I don't think she trusts either of us. We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Muse whickered loudly and nodded his head. Sara's mouth popped open as she moved slowly closer, dumping her bag next to Nick's. "It's like he understands what you're saying..."

"Of course he does!" Nick smiled; resting his head on Muse's for a minute. "Right, let's go!"

As soon as they went into the back paddock, Sara felt nervous. "No saddle or bridle?"

"Nope. Trust me, Sara. Saddles are just annoying. The Stokes family rule is bridle and saddle and all that jazz when you leave the property, at least on a Stokes' horse." Nick nodded, and Muse nudged him. "Okay, okay. We gotta teach Sara how to ride, okay?"

Muse tossed his head into the air.

"Is that a no?" Sara asked nervously.

"No, it's a yes." Nick said firmly, bringing Muse over to the fence. Sara climbed up again. "Right, grab a hold of his mane and jump on."

"Won't I hurt him?" Sara asked in concern.

"You listening to this, Muse? Sara, I've known him all my life, and all his life. You won't hurt him if you do what I say, okay?"Nick smiled encouragingly.

Sara nodded and clambered awkwardly on. Nick helped her adjust her sitting position and Muse took a few steps.

"Whoa, Muse, hold on a second. Right, you wanna hold his mane, not too tight, not too loose." Nick went into full teacher mode. "Right, you could say that Muse and I were trained at the same time, I guess. He responds to certain verbal commands, and if you ever need to stop, you say 'stop' or 'whoa' okay?"

Sara nodded and Nick ran through the commands, testing her as he went. "Okay, now we're gonna walk...that's it..." Nick led them around the paddock. "Sara, relax. Relax...okay. Right, think of it this way. When you're bareback, you're connecting more with the horse. Trust him; he knows what he's doing. Trust him and relax. Straighten your posture but enjoy it. Don't look like a wooden doll or one of those sissy show jumpers." He grinned teasingly and she slowly relaxed. As she did, Nick told her what to say and Muse slowly grew faster as the minutes flew by.

"Okay, come with me." He led Muse and Sara out of the paddock and around to look at one of the professional horse riding lessons. "These people have been riding for months. They have no relationship with the horses. It's not about that for them, it's an activity. The horses may as well just be bikes. I think that riding's about having fun and letting the horses have fun as well. And you're getting it! It should feel natural, not difficult. You wanna take a break?"

"Not really." Sara admitted.

Nick laughed. "Well, you won't be able to walk home if you stay on much longer."

Sara frowned. "Good point."

Nick helped her down and they led Muse back into the stable.

"Ow..." she whimpered, touching her legs gently.

Nick laughed. "It gets easier, I swear. Right, when you get a little better we can go out riding, ride up to Lake Mead – it's not too far from here, but when that happens, we'll need another horse. Ethan and MJ rent their horses to Carlos for lessons so we won't be able to rely on them, so I'll ask Carlos who's free on Thursday nights then, okay?"

Sara nodded. "Sure. You're a good teacher."

"Well, thanks." He bowed dramatically, leading Muse into his stall.

Sara glanced at the horse next to him, a smaller, light chestnut coloured mare.

"That's Ant. MJ's horse."

"Ant?" Sara frowned.

"Remember that song Greg was playing, the one he said was Kat's favourite?"

_"La la la la la la la, la la la la la and I need you now..." _Sara sang.

"Yup. Well, that when MJ bought Ant, Lady Antebellum was her favourite artist, so Lady Antebellum was the name of the horse. Rosa said it was mean to the horse to have such a long name, so Ant it was." Nick explained.

"Do you always name your horses after music artists?" Sara asked as they put Muse away.

"I guess it's a family tradition." Nick shrugged. "Come here." He led her over to the stall opposite Ant's and showed her a huge pitch black horse. "We were all raised on country music, but we all like other types as well. This is Ethan's. Dead by April."

"Dead by April?" Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Yep. We all call him DA." At the sound of Nick's voice the horse trotted over, nudging Nick happily. "He was the biggest softie on the ranch."

Sara laughed. "Doesn't look it."

"I know..." Nick laughed. "Bobby – Number Two - is living on the ranch at the moment with his family, most of them have horses there."

"How many horses are there?"

"Well, we each had one but Katie had two so that's eight, plus mom's, dad's and Rosa's that's eleven, then there are eleven nieces and nephews, not counting Bump-"

"Um, Bump?"

"Lily's pregnant, Bump is what we call the baby. So eleven plus eleven is twenty two, then we had five for breeding and stuff like that so that's twenty seven plus about five people keep horses so about...thirty five or so? It's a pretty big ranch." Nick finished modestly.

"Wow." Sara breathed. "That's amazing."

"I know." Nick grinned. "We are very lucky."

"I'll say." Sara shook her head. "What are your favourite horses' names?"

"Good question...They're all really different. There's Coldplay, that's Bobby's...Joanne has Snow Patrol... Halley, my oldest 'niece' was tempted to call her new horse JLS, but her mom wouldn't let her so she called him Derulo."

"Derulo?" Sara laughed.

"Yep. After Jason Derulo."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm not completely socially backwards Nick, I have heard of Jason Derulo."

"Yeah, yeah. We should get going." Nick grinned.

"Okay..." Sara said, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the horses.

"We can come back next week..." Nick smiled.

Sara smiled back. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem. Bye Muse!"

The horse whinnied sadly.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Oh, hey guys. I missed you all yesterday. What happened?" Alice, the bubbly waitress at Wendy's Smoothie Partner, asked as Greg and Morgan came through the door.

"There was a massive fight at school. I was in hospital. Again." Greg explained. "It's just the two of us today."

Alice smiled. "Okay..."

"Yes, like a date." Morgan blushed slightly as she answered the unasked question.

"Oh, okay then. Follow me." Alice winked, leading them past the table they usually sat at. "Here." She pointed to a table for two by the window.

"Thanks, Alice." Greg grinned.

"Just tell me what you want, I'll kick it up to the top of the list. You're both regular patrons." She winked as they ordered.

"Thanks, Alice!" Greg called.

"You know, I never thought I would date a friend." Morgan looked at Greg. "I was always too scared that I'd wreck something."

"You won't." Greg promised. He paused. "I dated a friend once."

"Really? What happened?"

"I ever told you about Mandy?"

"Only a million times when you talk about San Gabriel and the others there. Was it her?"

"Yep. Didn't work out, we realised we were better off as friends. I know it sounds ridiculously corny, but I honestly have never felt this way about anyone before."

Morgan smiled and stared at the table. "I have to admit the same thing."

"That you dated Mandy Webster?" Greg put on a look of mock surprise and Morgan rolled her eyes.

"If you're gonna be silly I won't say it." She sighed.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" she frowned.

"Make me feel guilty when I have no idea what I've done."

Morgan laughed as Alice brought them their drinks.

Greg grinned at her, before turning serious again. "You know...when I asked Ellen out..."

Morgan turned away slightly.

"No, listen! Please hear me out!" Greg begged, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "When we walked past here, and I saw you with Nick...at first I thought that the two of you were, well you know. Then I couldn't figure out why I felt so jealous. I mean I could, but I had a massive argument with myself. It felt... I just couldn't take it. Then when Messer chased them away, and in the hospital...the only thing I could think of was if it felt the same way to you. And if it did how sorry I was..."

Morgan smiled slightly. "You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? It doesn't matter because now... Well, just look."

Greg smiled at her. "I don't think I deserve a girlfriend as good as you."

She smiled back. "Of course you do. I'd say you deserve better."

"Well, it's a little hard to date an angel that hasn't fallen."

Morgan laughed again, stirring her fruit smoothie with her straw, gazing over the top of the tall glass at Greg.

Her phone buzzed, breaking the moment, and she stared at the caller ID. "Sorry Greg, gimme a sec."

"Sure..." Greg shrugged.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

_"Oh, yes, everything's fine, sweetie, I was just making sure you're okay." _

Morgan sighed. She had suspected that something like this would happen for a while, and in a way she was a little grateful. "I'm fine, thanks for calling. I'm with Greg. I'll call you when I'm gonna come home."

_"Not too late, okay honey? I love you." _

"Love you too. B-bye." She hung up. "Sorry...I guess we were all a little shaken up about last night."

Greg's face saddened instantly, and he took one of Morgan's hands in his own. .

"What?"

"I just...I can't imagine someone...hurting you like that, I..." Greg shook his head dejectedly. "It makes me sick, I..." he shuddered and took a deep breath. "Morgan, when I think about how close he got to...to raping you, I wanna kill somebody. And I don't want you to ever have to go through anything like it again. If anything happened to you, _anything..._I couldn't take it."

Morgan smiled slightly. "Ever seen the film Ghost?"

"Um, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Greg asked sadly.

Morgan hopped off her stool and slid around the table. She kissed Greg passionately for a long moment. As she broke away she stared into the brown eyes she loved so much.

"Ditto."

**What do you think? Worth the wait?**


	20. Chapter 20: Crashing Halloween

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for your amazing reviews, I am REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Loads of homework, and I wanted to get this chapter perfect. I also wanted to update quickly so I apologise for any mistakes! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review**

**Chapter Twenty # Crashing Halloween#**

Tali put on her other earring and grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She had enjoyed a couple of eventless days and was preparing to go to meet Jamie Hojem in town. She frowned and fiddled with her hair for a moment, before shrugging and letting it fall loose around her shoulders and leaving the house.

"Hi, Tali." Jamie grinned as she arrived.

"Hey. I hope I didn't keep you waiting?" Tali smiled.

"Not at all." Jamie grinned. "Well you did, but I don't mind when you turn up looking like this."

She glanced down at her short dress and smiled. "Shall we go shopping?"

He grinned. "Definitely. So, what do assassins where then?"

"Well, normally plain clothes to fit in, but I was thinking of something a little more dramatic." Tali mused.

"I am all ears."

Tali led him around the shops until they were finally happy with the outfit.

"Look, it's just about lunchtime. Let me buy you something to eat."

"Okay." Tali nodded.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Days passed, turning into fortunately uneventful weeks. Atwater won the first major football game, and the second and third, with Nick becoming a hero when he scored three touchdowns (including the winning one) against Liston High, the current champions of the league they were in. The students continued to go to detention every day after school, bar Mondays. Sara was a natural horse rider and grew in confidence every week, and the day before Halloween Nick decided to take the horses out the following week. To his great relief, Greg got rid of the crutch two days before Halloween. Tali went on several more dates with Jamie before announcing to the group that they were going out. Morgan was the only one who noticed how upset Nick was when it happened.

Finally, the day they were all waiting for arrived. Morgan arrived early at Greg's house to help set up and he gaped at her costume.

"Wow..."

She giggled in a very un-Morgan like way, her high, Abby-ish ponytails bobbing. "You like it?"

Greg stared at her girly make up, the tight cheerleading top that stopped about an inch above her bellybutton, the tiny skirt that sat on her hips and barely covered her bum and the small cheerleading shoes. She even carried two pompoms. The only thing ruining the perfect cheerleading picture was a deep gash across her throat in very convincing make up, a fake blood trail leading down towards her top.

"Dead cheerleader?" Greg spluttered, and Morgan's face fell.

"You don't like it?"

Greg shook his head with a grin. "I love it! You look awesome!"

Morgan grinned. "Ryan said that since I said I wouldn't be caught dead cheerleading it would be funny."

"You look really hot." Greg couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "You can put your bag in the cauldron."

"The cauldron?" Morgan frowned.

"In the den." Greg elaborated.

Morgan stepped into Greg's house and gasped. "Oh, wow..." the whole house was covered in cobwebs, spiders, realistic body parts, and all sorts of other decorations.

"My parents have their bedroom and the attic for the next two days. It's the deal. They're no go zones." He explained, leading Morgan passed the doors with huge "NO ENTRY" signs on into the den.

"Oh my god, Greg this is amazing." She breathed.

"I didn't want bags and stuff ruining the atmosphere, so you can put your bag in the cauldron." Greg pointed to a large black cauldron in the corner.

"Where's your costume?" Morgan asked.

"In a minute. I just need to finish decorating."

"What else is there to do?" Morgan cried.

"Come with me." Greg smiled, leading her into the back garden. Morgan gasped again.

"I am very impressed..." the large swimming pool in the middle of Greg's yard was filled with deep blue water. Small tea-lights floated around on fake hands, illuminating faces glowing on the bottom of the pool.

Around the garden other decorations were scattered, including a life sized half open sarcophagus and escaping mummy.

"Come over here." Greg led her to the shed, which was covered in a blood red splatter, a red axe leaning casually against it. The climbed into the shed, and Morgan's mouth dropped open.

"Archie helped." Greg shrugged. "This controls all of the electronics. Here..." he took her hand and pressed one of many buttons. Suddenly music filled the yard and house. "We already warned the neighbours."

Morgan turned to Greg. "Who helped you put these up?"

"My mom, my dad, Ryan, Archie, Jamie, Emily and Lily, Jamie's sister." Greg listed. "But everyone else was only allowed in one area."

"Wow, Greg, I can't wait!" Morgan squealed.

"You're even acting like a cheerleader." Greg grinned, and Morgan elbowed him. He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I'm gonna go get changed!" he ran into his room and Morgan sat down on the sofa bed in the den. It was covered in little spiders. She grinned.

Greg came out about five minutes later. "What do you think?"

Morgan studied Greg's costume. He was wearing a hockey outfit covered in blood splatter, and a devil's tail snuck out of the back. His hair was spiked up as if he stuck his finger in a socket, and the tips were dyed red. Two red horns poked up underneath the spikes.

"Demon hockey player?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Is it okay?"

"You look really hot." Morgan grinned, and Greg touched the side of her face.

"That was my line." He smiled, before kissing her softly. Then his watch beeped. "Okay, ten to seven. I need your help! We need to light all the pumpkins in ten minutes."

"How many are there?" she asked.

"Seventy."

"Ah. Let's get moving then."

They danced around the house and garden and met in the middle, finishing just as Ryan, the first guest knocked on the door.

Greg pulled open the door. "Come in, come in. What happened to you?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I spent so long getting Emily ready for trick or treating that I forgot to pick up my costume so I improvised."

"Impressive..." Morgan looked him up and down. He wore baggy trousers and a torn plain white T-shirt which were both covered in 'blood'. What looked like a six inch nail was sticking out of his left eye which looked as if it was swollen shut.

"A little make-up." Ryan shrugged with a grin.

Sara was next to arrive. She wore a short orange dress, with a bushy fox tail. Her hair was curly and ragged, with two large orange fox ears sticking out. Her nose was painted black with a couple of fake whiskers sticking out.

"Whoa, you guys look good." Sara bit her lip, feeling a little stupid.

"Those whiskers are awesome!" Greg cried. "Where'd you get them?"

She smiled slightly. "That party shop in the mall."

"I love it!" Morgan announced.

Greg turned to Ryan. "How'd you come up with it?"

"Well, Tali and I were talking and I joked that we should get Sara to dress as a bunny, but Tali said that she ate girls like that for breakfast. So we thought that foxes eat rabbits for breakfast." Ryan grinned, and Sara laughed slightly.

"Greg, your house is amazing."

The doorbell rang again and Nick looked in awe at Greg's house. "Aw, man this is awesome!"

"I thought you were going as a cowboy?" Sara asked. "That's what Tali said on the phone."

Nick winked, and Ryan turned to Sara. "We knew that people would eavesdrop on the phone so we said something ridiculously obvious."

"I had most of the stuff for this lying around anyway." Nick grinned from underneath the hat.

"You actually look like Indiana Jones." Morgan remarked.

"Thanks. I love your costume, Morgan." Nick grinned appreciatively and Greg frowned.

"Hey! Eyes off my cheerleader!"

"Possessive much?" Nick raised his eyebrows with a grin. Greg scowled.

Morgan turned back to Greg. "Don't be stupid. You know I love you."

_"Don't be ridiculous, you know I need ya!" _Nick sang.

Sara caught on to the song. _"Don't be absurd, you know I want ya!" _

_"Don't be impossible, oh, oh, oh." _Ryan finished as the doorbell chimed again.

They opened the door to Tali who was in a black tutu, long gloves and black ballet slippers. Her hair was slicked up in a tight ballet bun, and a black masquerade style mask covered the top part of her face. It was trimmed with lines of dark blue and glitter, with a single black feather tuck to the right side.

"A black swan." Greg murmured. "I love it."

Nick's mouth hung open slightly. "You look amazing." He breathed as she shyly walked in.

They didn't bother closing the door as Archie got out of his car. He wore a large white lab coat that looked singed and his hair was spiked up. He wore safety goggles with sparks on a string hanging off either side.

"Mad scientist. Suits you!" Sara grinned.

"Right, everyone you can put your bags in the cauldron in the den." Greg announced and they copied the route Morgan had taken. "Everyone else should be arriving soon."

A car honked outside. "Hey, looser!"

Greg grinned suddenly and Archie stared at him. "You didn't say they were..."

"Hey, after last year they aren't missing it!" he grinned, as the two boys raced to the door. Outside were four teens piling out of a car.

"Guys, these are friends from San Gabriel." Greg explained. "This is Mandy Webster-" he pointed to a girl dressed as Miss Moneypenny from James Bond who waved. "Jacqui Franco-" he gestured to a curly haired girl dressed as a fortune teller. "Henry Andrews-" a small boy dressed as a Hawaiian dancer waved, "and Bobby Dawson." A curly haired boy dressed as a soldier saluted. Greg introduced the others and they all headed into the living room to start the party.

Abby, McGee, Lindsay and Anya Boa Vista arrived next, dressed as Cinderella, a punk rocker, a fairy and a ghost respectively. Jamie Hojem arrived in a leather jacket, black jeans, and a balaclava. About twenty other kids from school and Greg's relatives arrived before a final doorbell sounded.

"Warrick!"

"Sorry I'm late." The boy grinned. "My grandma's car wouldn't start. I had to run."

"S'okay. Loving the costume."

Warrick had ditched his glasses for blood red contacts and wore dark jeans and a white vest top covered in blood.

"Thanks." He grinned, flashing pointy teeth as he did so. "Trouble is I can't see a thing."

Greg laughed and led him into the house. Everywhere people were dancing and laughing.

Ryan watched as Nick twirled Sara around the room, narrowly avoiding other couples as they went. Morgan danced away from Ryan to dance into Greg's arms.

"_And she said 'te amo' _

_Then she put her hands around my waist._

_I told her no she cried 'te amo', _

_I told her I'd never run away, _

_But let me go..." _

Morgan and Greg danced around the room, moving quickly to the fast beat of the song, staring into each other's eyes as they went, and Ryan smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, will you dance with me?" A bold voice asked.

He turned to look at Anya Boa Vista and couldn't look away. She wore a short white dress that seemed to shimmer as she moved, and her face was covered in white make up, which emphasised her brown eyes and wavy brown hair that hung an inch or two above her shoulders.

"Sure." He responded automatically and they stepped onto the dance floor. Anya swayed to the music happily and Ryan grinned as he danced with her.

Warrick danced with Sara and Nick danced with Mandy, they continued to switch partners. Nick couldn't help but catch his breath when Tali danced into his arms.

"You look gorgeous. Jamie is one lucky guy." He smiled softly.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Tali grinned. She twirled back to Jamie and once again Nick found himself dancing with Mandy again, and he had to admit, she was looking pretty hot.

"You again." She said in faint surprise.

"Ditto." He raised his eyebrows. She laughed happily and they danced rapidly and elaborately through the crowd.

Suddenly the music cut and an ominous voice crackled through the speakers. "Anyone who values their soul should get into the yard before the clock hand reaches half nine!"

A couple of people squealed in excitement as they passed into the garden. Greg stood on top of the shed, a grey megaphone in hand.

"One of you is a traitor, and a killer!" Greg cried in a very un-Greg like voice, ominously waving his hockey stick above the crowd. "To flush out this treacherous murderer, we're going to have a little game of murder in the dark!"

A few people started to murmur but Greg hushed them. "The murderer already knows who they are, so this is how it works. You will each be given a partner, and each pair will be let back into the house. What you have to do is protect your partner from being taken by the murderer, who will wrap their arms around their victim. If the pair can't get the murderer off within five seconds, the victim must allow themselves to be dragged to the cauldron and the partner is alone. You may go anywhere in the house and garden apart from the shed and the no entry doors. Now, only one person has the power to stop the murderer. They aren't allowed in the same area as the den, as that would be too easy. They must figure out who the murderer is and put this bag-" Greg held up a sack "-over their head. Then the game is over. Any questions?"

"Can I please not be chucked in the pool this year?" Henry frowned.

Greg shrugged, his voice returning to his own for a minute. "Sure, just stay out of the garden, Henry." He coughed dramatically and reached into an old wizards hat. "The one with the power to capture the traitor will be the mighty and brave - oh, wait. It's just Warrick."

Warrick rolled his blood red eyes as Greg pulled another name out of the hat. "And his partner will be Tali David. Shoo."

They hesitantly walked back into the suddenly pitch black house. "Next pair, Nick Stokes and Jamie Hojem!" Jamie grinned at Nick who smiled back happily which made Morgan frown, until Greg announced her name along with Sara's and they skipped into the house, Morgan a lot happier than Sara.

Anya grinned happily at Ryan as their names were called out together. Archie paired up with a reluctant looking Henry. When everyone else was paired up, Greg joined Abby who looked surprisingly realistic as Cinderella in a short dress. As they headed into the pitch black house Greg felt his stomach curl in excitement.

"Look!" He hissed with a grin, pointing at a figure at the end of the hall grabbing Anya Boa Vista from behind, her white dress illuminating in the pale light. She screamed and laughed at the same time and Ryan tried to pry her out of the guy's arms.

"This is awesome!" Abby grinned.

"I know, right?" They laughed as Anya was carried towards the den and Ryan regretfully called "sorry!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Sara froze as Anya screamed. "Sara, it's okay! It's just the game." Morgan reassured her friend. "I know. I just don't like the dark." Morgan bit her lip. Suddenly light assaulted their eyes as the lights began flashing an Omen by The Prodigy began playing loudly. They squealed as they saw a figure at the end of the corridor.

Nick's grin illuminated in the strobe-like lighting as he began to run towards them. They screamed and raced down the hall, knocking spiders and skeletons as they ran. Nick steadily gained on them as they reached the end of the corridor. They turned to Nick who grinned.

"Got ya!"

Sara frowned as the lights showed someone walking up behind Nick. She screamed as a zombie shoved him to the floor.

"Hey!" He protested and Morgan frowned. She hadn't noticed any zombies before at the party.

"What are you doing?"

Eddie Willows took off his mask with a grin. "Party crashing!"

Morgan scowled, putting her hands on her hips angrily. "Get. Out. Now!"

"We do what we want, bitch!" Rick Stetler's unmistakable voice came from behind a mask.

"You guys are just a bunch of little pains in my ass," Willows spat. "So we're just gonna wreck your evening a little, yeah?"

"Get the hell out!" Nick yelled angrily, standing up and facing Eddie Willows full on.

"Ethan isn't here now, Stokes." Stetler stepped forward, taking off his mask and flexing his arms, towering over Nick. Nick didn't move. "I've wanted to do this from day one, you little son of a bitch."

Stetler launched his fist into the side of Nick's head with a single blow that threw him to the floor.

"NICK!" Sara cried, furious and frightened. One of the boys behind the other two kicked Nick hard and he slumped against the wall.

"Greg!" Morgan called. "Greg!"

"Aw, calling for your boyfriend?" Willows pouted as he and Stetler advanced towards her. Sara launched herself at Stetler, who grabbed her by the shoulders, kneed her in the stomach and threw her to the floor, giving Willows enough time to pick Morgan up clean off the floor and sling him over his shoulder.

"Get off me!" Morgan screamed, panicking. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Aw, you scared, little freshman? Don't worry, we'll take good care of you on the scary Halloween night!" Eddie crooned.

"Put her down!" Nick ordered, shakily climbing to his feet. Sara shook her head and Morgan cried out as Eddie squeezed her ass.

"Don't touch me, get off me, get off me! Let me go, let me go, leave me alone!" Morgan shrieked. "Just leave me alone! Get off me!"

"Hey, Stetler, you think Sanders'll be pissed that we're takin' his bitch?" the boy who kicked Nick laughed. His voice was familiar, it was Jake Berkeley, another senior.

"Probably!" Willows laughed.

"Put her down!" Sara yelled angrily.

"Greg!" Morgan screamed.

From the end of the hall, Greg turned. "Wait-" he put a hand on Abby's retreating arm. "This is wrong. That's not Nick, the den's not that way...Oh my god, shit!"

Greg advanced down the hall, flicking a switch at the top of the stairs. The music stopped, the lights glared on and flashed red and a loud, automated voice announced "Intruder alert!"

A confused crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Greg halted just in front of Eddie Willows, his hands tightened around his hockey stick, a look of cold fury on his face. Eddie jolted towards him and Greg flinched slightly.

"Oh, you scared, baby boy?" Willows sneered.

"No one crashes my parties and no one touches my girlfriend without her say so. No one."

"I do what I want."

Greg's hands shifted slightly and Morgan was slightly alarmed at the look in his eye.

"No one."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Everyone cheered and laughed as Eddie Willows, Rick Stetler, Elliot Stabler and Jake Berkeley crashed into the icy water of Greg's pool, screaming as they fell.

"I told you." Greg stared at them, his arm wrapped around Morgan's waist. "No one. You ruined a perfectly good game of murder in the dark. Now, get out right now."

The teens clambered out of the pool and scrambled over Greg's fence, casting furious glances over their shoulders as they scarpered.

"That was awesome!" Nick grinned from underneath the growing dark bruise on his face.

Greg shrugged. "I meant it." he hugged Morgan tightly.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Tali squealed as Levels by Avicii began playing.

"Victory dance!" Nick cried and the teenagers happily flew into the craziest dance moves they could imagine.

Since Greg's parents had rules there was no alcohol, but no one could have cared less. They were all so hyper on fizzy drink and the buzz of pool dunking bullies that it didn't even register in their minds. They danced, laughed and sang around the house solidly for hours until minutes before midnight the music slowed right down to a much slower song.

Morgan wrapped her arms around Greg's neck.

"I thought you didn't like JLS." she smiled.

"I don't really. I like their emotions, though, their lyrics." Greg shrugged.

"Hey, Mr. DJ, I can't see straight

What am I gonna do when the last song's over?

Sorry, Mr. DJ, hey, excuse me

What am I gonna do 'cause I can't let go of her?"

Morgan sighed softly. "Greg? Thanks for earlier."

He touched the side of her face. "They were assholes. Anytime, Mo. I wouldn't let them hurt you."

She smiled again. "Look." she nodded to the corner where Ryan was slow dancing with Anya, staring into her eyes, though she only looked at the one of his without the makeup.

"Aw, sweet!" Greg crooned.

"Let them be." Morgan lightly tapped Greg's shoulder.

"I am!" he protested.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, Mr. DJ, can you hear me?

What am I gonna do when the last song's over?

Sorry, Mr. DJ, did you hear me?

Tell me what to do now that last song's over."

When the song ended the other guests slowly trailed outside to be picked up. Nick clapped Ryan on the back as he watched Anya glance over her shoulder.

"Wow. She's hot, man."

"Hell yeah." Ryan grinned.

"Well, you got her number, right?"

Ryan blanked and Nick rolled his eyes. "Get your ass over there!" he shrugged Ryan along and he stopped her just before she got into her sister's car.

"Hey, Anya, can I have your number?"

She smiled. "Sure." She grabbed a pen from the car and wrote the number on Ryan's hand, kissing him on the cheek before driving away. As Ryan came back, Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, what would you do without me?"

Ryan pushed him half playfully.

Greg looked at his seven best friends with a smile. "Let's get this sleepover started!"

**Please please please review? Was the first part of the party as good as you hoped or should I edit it? Please tell me! **


	21. Chapter 21: Halloween 'I Love You's

**Thanks for the reviews peeps! Another chapter that I don't know if I like. I just have so much schoolwork and so little writing time. A couple of little twists in this chapter. **

**Anyone bearing with me, THANK YOU! Please tell me if you're out there, it helps a lot! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Chapter Twenty One # Halloween 'I Love You's #**

The eight teens screamed loudly as a woman was impaled on a meat hook. In the middle of the sofa Morgan was literally in Greg's lap and he held on to her tightly, his eyes as wide as saucers. On the left Ryan looked slightly disgusted whereas Archie looked like he was going to puke. Nick, Sara and Warrick had squashed up on the right and while Warrick winced Sara grabbed Nick's arm tightly. Nick grabbed her wrist back. Tali was perched on the edge of the sofa on Nick's other side, her eyes wide and afraid.

"I'm gonna puke!" Sara gagged.

"No you're not. You're Sara Sidle, you're tougher than that."

Sara glared at Nick but as someone on screen screeched she jumped and screamed again, grabbing Nick's wrist even tighter.

"Nick?" Morgan's voice was high and wavering.

"Yeah?" Nick's eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Remind me never to go back to Texas with you!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Aw, man you know this is fiction right?" Nick's nose wrinkled. "Oh man, that is wrong!"

Two horror films later the friends froze on the sofa.

Sara cleared her throat. "Uh, Greg?"

"Yeah?" Greg whispered back.

"You wanna turn off the TV?"

"Sure." Greg didn't move.

Upstairs something creaked and Morgan's arms tightened around Greg's neck.

"What was that?" Ryan hissed.

"Probably just Greg's mom." Archie nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Tali whispered.

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts?" Ryan leaned forward and looked at Tali.

Her face was pale. "My dad... he trains the people he works with. He trains them not only to believe in what we can see but to trust in what we can't."

Nick looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Fine." Tali rubbed her arm, and even in the dim light he could see Goosebumps on her arms.

"I'm pretty sure there's no ghosts in my house... or freaky ass guys with chainsaws or-"

"Okay, we get it!" Tali shuddered.

"So who's gonna turn off the TV?" Warrick swallowed. Nobody moved. They were all too scared to get off of the sofa.

"I vote Nick." Greg volunteered.

"Me too." Morgan nodded.

"Nick." Warrick nodded.

"Ni-"

"Okay, guys, I'm up, I'm up." Nick shook his head, heaving up off the sofa and padding across the room, switching off the TV quickly.

"You know, I don't know what's got y'all worked up, it's just a-argh!"

They all screamed and Nick laughed. "Got ya!"

With an uncanny aim Tali threw a pillow at Nick. "Asshole!"

He smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry."

Tali just shook her head, the mask hanging around her neck tickling her collarbone. She brushed it off absently, before jumping up into the air. _"SPIDER!"_

A large, hairy black form was climbing over her shoulder. She batted it away but it clung to her finger. She screamed again and in two seconds Nick was over, peeling the huge spider off her fingers and quickly throwing it out of the window.

"Oh my god! Urgh, urgh, urgh!" Tali shook her hands.

"You okay?" Nick asked, wiping his hands on his trousers automatically.

She nodded.

"You're scared of spiders?" Ryan frowned. "You can handle bombs and assassins but not spiders?"

"Horrible little creepy little horrible things!" she shuddered. "Thanks Nick."

"It's not a problem." He smiled. "Just don't tell Grissom. He'd be angry we threw it out the window."

"Does anyone else wanna get in their pyjamas now?" Morgan asked uncomfortably.

"Why, you wanna come to bed with me?" Greg grinned and Morgan elbowed him.

"No. There's just only so much tummy exposure I can handle." Morgan prodded her belly unhappily.

"It's a nice tummy." Greg grinned, and Morgan's cheeks flushed slightly.

Warrick laughed. "Wow."

"What?" they protested.

"Nothing."

"What?" Morgan's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" Warrick insisted.

"Let's just get changed." Ryan rolled his eyes.

The girls went into Greg's bedroom so they could change into their pyjamas and Morgan was first to emerge ten minutes later. Greg smiled slightly as he looked at her in a leopard onesie, complete with hood and tail. Her hair was sleek and loose with a slight curl and every remnant of make-up was gone from her face.

She grimaced when she saw Greg staring and pulled up her hood. "I know, I look like a-"

"Hot blonde in a leopard suit." Greg smiled almost shyly and Morgan grinned.

"Now I remember why I'm going out with you!"

Sara came out of the bedroom next, her brown hair been drawn back into a loose, messy ponytail. She wore a baggy black top with the words 'Nerds R Us' scrawled across the front. Underneath she wore long with trousers with black splodges on.

"You killed a Dalmatian!" Greg cried when he saw her.

"Actually, its cow print." Sara smirked.

"Sure it is, you puppy killer!"

Tali rolled her eyes. "Greg, Sara's the last person you'd expect to see in puppy skin pyjamas."

"Just because she got freaked out by that experiment Grissom did with the pig and the bugs-"

"Freaked out? She's a vegetarian now!" Warrick interjected.

"True." Greg nodded

Nick had to physically stop himself form staring at Tali in her short shorts and vest top.

"Nice pyjamas, Nick." She winked and he smiled. He was only half changed - his long navy blue pyjama trousers contrasting with his fair, toned chest.

Greg was in shorts and a baggy t-shirt much like Sara's expect his held the inscription "I am a bomb technician. If you see me running, please try to keep up."

Warrick had a faded "Bullet For my Valentine" top over some baggy trackies, whereas Archie was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and sweats and Ryan was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I hate horror movies." he complained. "They freak me out"

"They're supposed to." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I know that! I'm just saying."

"Aw, Ry-Ry's scared!" Warrick teased.

"Not now I'm not." Ryan protested.

"Well I am." Tali admitted. "I have the jeebie-heebies."

"Don't you mean the heebie-jeebies?" Archie's mouth twitched to a grin and she scowled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Ziva."

"S'okay to be scared." Nick shrugged. "Everyone's scared of something."

Morgan half smiled as Tali grinned gratefully at Nick.

"Its four am!" Archie yawned.

"Sleeping bags anyone?" Greg asked.

Just as Sara opened her mouth to reply there was a large groaning sound and the dim lights flickered and died. Morgan gripped Greg's arm, her fingernails digging into his arm.

"What. The. Hell?"

Footsteps slowly started walking down the hall and everyone froze.

"Okay, that's a creepy sounding walk..." Archie muttered.

"Thanks for that." Sara hissed back.

"Greg, if this was planned I will kick your butt!" Warrick sounded more scared than he would have liked to.

"It's not planned." Greg whispered. The steps came closer and Tali let out a small whimper like sound.

"Tali, are you okay?" Nick swallowed. A door opened down the hall with a long creak.

"No. No, not really." She whimpered. Nick stood up and reached out with his hands. They reached something soft and Tali yelped softly.

"It's okay, it's me." Nick murmured, and Tali gripped his wrist and allowed him to wrap his arms around her protectively. When she felt his bare chest she stiffened slightly.

"Sorry." He whispered so only she could hear, and he could feel her shake her head.

"Don't be."

Nick couldn't help but smile slightly, though he stopped when the footsteps stopped right before the door.

Sara's hand flew out in the darkness to Ryan's and Warrick's hands became fists as a soft glow appeared in gap under the door.

"What's that?" Morgan moaned to Greg whose eyes were wide, though no one could see.

"I don't know." He muttered. The door opened and they screamed as Greg's dad walked in with a candle.

"Oh, Jesus dad, you scared me!" Greg cried and Andrew Sanders rolled his eyes.

"You've all been watching too many horror movies. Someone vandalised a power station, the powers off at least 'til morning."

"Uh oh." Sara swallowed.

"Greg, go get the candles." Andrew nodded, and Greg reluctantly let go of Morgan.

"I'll come." She smiled slightly and he grinned.

"This way."

"No diversions!" Archie called. Andrew looked at the teens with slight amusement.

Ryan and Sara were clutching each other's hands and Archie was as white as a ghost. Nick was still holding Tali and Warrick's hands were starting to relax.

"Don't worry; it's just a power cut. We checked for poltergeist complaints before we bought the house. Greg's idea."

Tali peeled away from Nick with a slight smile. "Really?"

Andrew nodded. "He's a little strange."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" Warrick laughed. Greg and Morgan returned with about ten large candles.

"All of them? Greg your mother and I need some." Andrew raised an eyebrow as Greg passed him a single candle. Greg sighed and gave him three more. "Don't burn the house down."

Greg took the matches off his dad and the man shook his head, heading back upstairs, taking the light with him. Greg quickly lit a match, and soon the room was aglow in the soft candlelight.

"Do your parents always stay up until four?" Ryan frowned.

"Only on Halloween. We're not exactly being quiet."

"True."

"Damn, its cold." Nick rubbed his arm.

"Put a top on!" The others sang in unison.

"I was! Don't gang up on me!" Nick pulled on a Cowboys jersey. "Still cold."

They settled down into their sleeping bags, shivering as the heating stopped working.

"Shit." Greg complained. "This...never happened before."

"Isn't Vegas supposed to be hot?" Archie moaned. "You told me it would be hot!"

"Not at night in winter." Sara retorted for Greg.

"My toes are falling off." Morgan sighed. "And I'm in a onesie."

"I have a big ass sleeping bag..." Greg offered.

Morgan considered. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Of course!"

Morgan stared at him. "Fine. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

She smiled and slipped into Greg's huge sleeping bag. "Much better."

"No funny business!" Warrick begged.

"Please, we're in public! Morgan at least has some decency." Greg scoffed.

"Never stopped the snogging."

"You're allowed to snog in public." Greg sighed. "Social rules."

"Guys, cut it out." Tali sighed.

"Oh for god's sake. Greg, your windows open!" Nick rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Your window is open." Nick stood up in his sleeping bag and shuffled over to the window. "Idiot, no wonder it's so cold."

Nick shook his head and reached out to close the window. As his hand closed around the handle he looked down and yelled in horror.

"Funny, Nick." Ryan rolled his eyes.

Nick batted something away from his face and quickly shut the window. A soft thud showed a tiny bat bumping against the glance, but unfortunately the draft from the window shutting blew out the candles.

"Nick!" Sara hissed.

"I'm sorry! I hate bats, I didn't mean to!" Nick said regretfully.

Sara's phone started ringing and she frowned, fumbling in the darkness to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sara, you're still up?"

At the sound of her dad's voice Sara leapt up and headed into the hall.

"Um...yeah, I'm-"

"At a boy's house on a sleepover. I know. Greg Sanders, right?"

"Yes." Sara bit her lip. "Dad, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Sara, I didn't call to tell you off. I know it's Halloween; you want to have fun with your friends. I'm not sure I approve of being up at four in the morning, but still... Anyway, there is a reason I called. Did your mom tell you why I'm in LA?"

"Business." Sara whispered, terrified that his next sentence would include the word 'move'.

"Well, in a way I guess. Sara, I'm at an anonymous alcoholic's class, the best in the US." Sara's mouth dropped. "I was offered a space by Calvin at work, he's a good boss, he realised I have a problem. Since I arrived, all I've thought about is what a shit father I've been."

"Dad-"

"No, Sara. I've hurt you in every possible way, and I am so, so, sorry. There is no excuse. No excuse. I've completely failed you, you're afraid of me."

"Dad, I don't-"

"Sara, I'm going to turn myself in."

"No!" Sara protested. "Then they'll take me away!"

"Sara-"

"I...I don't want you to do that." She whispered. "Please..."

"Okay." Sara heard her father swallow. "Sara, I'm sorry. I want you to promise me something."

"Okay."

"The next time I hurt you I want you to go to the cops, okay?"

"I-"

"Sara."

"Okay."

"God...I love you Sara. I'm so sorry, I'm..." Sara heard her father sob. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not. I deserve to be locked up... I don't deserve you as a daughter, or your mother and brother...It's my fault he's in jail, I taught him to be like me...It's not okay, but it will be. I swear, I will do everything in my power. I promise, Sara."

"Okay. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Wow, this is creepy." Jess gasped, following Catherine into the old abandoned casino. Don followed her, with MJ and Tony close behind him.

"I just didn't wanna go to a big party again tonight. I wanted something more...twisted. More _interesting." _Catherine explained. "Sam used to bring me here."

"Sam Braun?" Don clarified.

"Yep. Old family friend. He showed me the way in."

They stared around the abandoned slot machines and restaurant, covered in a layer of dust. A small, abandoned stage stood at the far end of the hall.

"Ghost stories anyone?" Tony grinned. "I know a couple."

"You mean you stole a couple from movies?" MJ raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe."

They sat in a circle on the stage under an old disco ball that shimmered ever so slightly in the musky dim light their torches gave them. From ten to midnight they told story after story, tale after tale until finally they were all struggling to think of horror stories not already told.

"So how's your baby?" Don asked Catherine, completely changing the subject.

"I don't know." Catherine admitted. "I'm only four weeks pregnant. I won't get a scan for another three weeks according to the doctor."

"I still can't believe you're gonna be a mom!" Jess shook her head.

"I thought I'd left the baby boom back in Texas." MJ teased.

"Baby boom?" Tony frowned.

"Let's just say my oldest niece is six months younger than Nick."

"Yikes. Big family?"

"Hell yeah."

Catherine stared at her perfectly flat stomach. "I can't imagine it. A little baby, inside me."

"When you swell up to the size of a planet you will." Tony offered, popping a piece of the popcorn they'd bought into his mouth.

"Thanks, DiNozzo." Catherine said mildly, well used to Tony.

"You're welcome."

"You know...I haven't told my mom yet."

"What?" Don frowned.

"I...I don't know what to say to her. 'Hey mom. I'm pregnant.' How do I do it?" Catherine fiddled with her hands.

"The same way you do everything else." Don shrugged. "With your chin up and standing proud."

"Thanks." Catherine sighed.

"She'll understand."

Catherine sighed at MJ. "That's the trouble."

"Hey, isn't your brother at Greg Sanders' house tonight?" Tony asked MJ, out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've heard it's a pretty big deal."

"Please, he's a freshman and a science nerd. Okay, a cute freshman nerd, but still." Jess waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, a lot of people in the lower half of the school went. A lot of our friends' siblings. Anya Boa Vista, Tali David, Abby Scutio..."

"Have you and her got a thing?" Catherine interrupted.

"Me and who?"

"Abby Scutio."

"No." Tony said firmly. "She's an old friend of the family, she's practically my sister."

"Okay...so who is this mystery girl Flack's been telling me about?" Catherine didn't look convinced.

"No one you're going to know anytime soon." Tony said mildly.

MJ picked up her ringing phone. "Hello...you're kidding? Really!" she laughed. "That's hilarious...is everyone okay...oh, that's great! A black eye? Oh, Nicky's gonna get it tomorrow!" she laughed again. "Oh, sure he is. Right...thanks for telling me...how's the party? Good. 'kay. Bye!"

"What?" Catherine, Jess, Don and Tony leaned forward.

"That was Ethan. Eddie Willows just stormed up to him and told him how he's gonna beat up Nick and Greg Sanders and _all _their friends."

"Then why are you smiling?" Don frowned.

"I'm smiling at what pissed him off. They tried to gatecrash Greg's party. Ended up in the pool."

Catherine laughed. "Serves them right. Those kids deserve a medal."

"Tell me about it." Jess rolled her eyes.

Catherine sighed. "I'm gonna head home. I think it's time to tell my mom about... well."

Jess glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna head over to Kate's. She said the party's goin' on til three, we got a couple of hours."

"I'll come with." MJ grinned, and Tony nodded.

Jess hit Don.

"What?"

"Go with Catherine! She needs moral support."

Catherine went bright red. "I am still here you know."

"I know." Jess nodded.

"Okay." Don shrugged. They pulled up outside Catherine's house half an hour later. Her mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm home."

"Good. Did you have a good time?"

"Um...yeah. I've got something I need to tell you."

Catherine's mom acknowledged Don with a nod and stared into her daughter's eyes. "Okay..."

"Remember that boyfriend I had, Eddie Willows? Well... I... He..."

"What, Catherine?"

Don squeezed her shoulder. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Her mom whispered.

"I'm pregnant. Don't look at me like that, we used a condom, but it broke!"

"Oh, Catherine!"

"Look, it was an accident, okay, but I'm keeping the baby I-"

"Catherine-"

"No, mom, I'm keeping it-"

"Catherine!"

"Mom, I won't-"

"Cath, listen to her!" Don half grinned.

"Thank you Don. I wasn't going to tell you not to keep it."

"You...you weren't?"

"Of course not! Oh, Catherine..."

"What were you going to say?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"That I'm sorry that you feel you have to go to your friends before me. I... Well. Is Eddie Willows going to support you?"

Don and Catherine exchanged glances. "I...doubt it."

Lily Flynn sighed. "Well, you'll have to get a job now. Babies are expensive. I don't make enough money for a baby too."

"Fine." Catherine sighed, feeling like she was getting off rather likely. "Thanks for not going mental."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did. And Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled.

Shocked, Catherine smiled back. "I love you too."

**Okay. I lied. I hate this chapter but I'd feel really bad starting from scratch and making any readers wait for like a month so I posted it anyway. I promise the standard will improve soon. Angst will return with a vengeance. **

**Please review?**

**Please?**


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmares Begin

**Hi y'all! Thanks for reviewing, you lovely people! Again, I'm really sorry but it feels like I'm giving you a really bad chapter :( Sorry... I like this one a little more but not much. Anyways, yeah. **

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review. **

**Chapter Twenty Two # Nightmares Begin #**

_"Bitch!" _

_"Whore!" _

_"Slut!" _

_"Fat!" _

_"Ugly!" _

_"Worthless!" _

_Morgan's eyes widened as faceless teens taunted her. "Stop it!" _

_"Bitch!" _

_"Whore!" _

_They started again, turning it almost to a chant. _

_"Leave me alone!" She snapped. She looked up and stopped a familiar figure walking away. "Greg!" _

_He didn't turn._

_She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He shook her off. "What?"_

_She recoiled at his harsh tone. "I...Where're you going?"_

_"Why is it your business?" _

_Morgan stopped breathing. "Greg?"_

_"Stop saying my name!" he snapped. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Yeah, well, you should be." Greg spat. _

_"What did I do?" Morgan frowned. _

_"You know Morgan!" _

_"What?" _

_"How could you do it? Oh wait, because you're a bitch." _

_Morgan flinched and her heart began to break. "What?" _

_"Stop asking questions Morgan. You're a lot of things, fat, bitchy and sluty are among them but dumb is not." _

_Speechless, Morgan's eyes filled with tears. _

_"Goodbye Morgan. It's over." Greg walked away. _

Morgan's eyes flew open in the pitch black. She was shaking all over and when she raised a hand to her face she felt the tears on her cheeks. _Don't be such a baby! _She scolded herself. She reached an arm out and found the tiny torch she'd brought with her. Its dim light illuminated Greg's sleeping face less than a foot away. There was no hate on his face. Only innocence, pure and simple.

A wave of nausea assaulted Morgan's stomach and she wiggled out of the sleeping back, making a swift, silent beeline for the bathroom. Once there she promptly threw up in the toilet.

She had flushed the toilet and scrubbed her hands thoroughly before she got to the crying. She quickly held a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Morgan?"

She turned quickly to see Greg standing with a frown on his face. His pyjamas were rumpled and his hair was sticking up all over the place. "Sorry I woke you." She mumbled apologetically, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Morgan tried to grin. "Yeah, I'm great... Too much fizzy drink."

Greg wasn't convinced. "Did you just throw up?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Greg's frown deepened.

"What for? Do...do you want to go home?" he asked reluctantly.

"No! I'll...I'll be fine. It was just... I'm fine now. I ate too much, Greg. Unless you want me to go..."

"Why would I want that? Morgan you look terrible."

The pure worry on Greg's face stopped Morgan from being offended. Her lip trembled. "I...I just ate too much and then had a nightmare and I'm sorry, I..."

"Horror movie?" Greg asked. Morgan thought about lying but shook her head. "What was it about? I'm a good listener."

"I know..." she whispered. "It's just stupid..."

"Morgan, if it's got you this upset..."

"It was about you." She whispered, and Greg's face went blank. "You hated me."

"I what?"

"Hated me." Morgan repeated in a barely audible breath.

Greg swallowed. "What did I do?"

Morgan just shook her head.

"Mo, you know I could never hate you. Not in a million billion aeons." Greg said sincerely.

"Couldn't just go for years, huh?" she half smiled.

"You're avoiding the point." Greg pulled Morgan into a big hug. "I love you."

"I know." Morgan mumbled. "I love you more."

"Nah you don't...you sure you don't wanna go home?" Greg murmured and Morgan shook her head into his chest.

"No! No."

"Good." Greg smiled. "You wanna go back to bed?"

"What's the time?"

"Eight am."

"Its so dark!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I have very good curtains." Greg shrugged.

Morgan opened her mouth to reply and yawned widely.

"Let's go." Greg whispered, taking her hand gently as the tiptoed back to the sleeping bag. Greg wrapped his arms protectively around Morgan and she happily drifted back off to sleep.

When she woke up again at half twelve, Sara, Warrick and Tali were already awake and laughing quietly. She sat up trying not to disturb Greg.

"Morning." She breathed. They all grinned at her. "What are you doing?"

Tali waved her eyeliner at Morgan and she looked around. Archie had glasses and a Harry Potter scar drawn onto his face. Ryan had a butterfly on his cheek, Greg a moustache. Nick was the only one without black marks on his face.

Morgan's hands flew up to her own face and Tali threw her a small mirror. She sighed in relief upon seeing nothing and giggled, joining them on the sofa.

"We were just thinking of what to do on Nick." Tali giggled quietly.

"Do what to me?" A sleepy voice groaned. They all turned to see Nick in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Sara chimed quietly. "Really."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick ran a hand through his messed up hair and pushed himself up, disappearing to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later looking wide awake, his hair back in its usual place.

"Aw, you looked cute when your hair was messed up!" Tali teased, messing it up again.

Nick blushed slightly and looked at Greg. "Oh that's what y'all were gonna to do to me?"

Sara shrugged. Already her hair was pulled back into a fresh ponytail. Morgan raced to the bathroom next and when she opened the door Greg, Ryan and Archie came hurtling at her. She squeaked and slammed the door shut.

"Let us in!" Archie protested.

"Morgan!" Greg whined. She slid her phone out of her pocket and eased open the door, snapping a picture of their faces before running back into the den.

Tali, Sara, Nick and Warrick were laughing loudly.

"I like your hair." Nick told Morgan as the laughing stopped.

She shrugged, moving the loose braid hanging over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Greg came back from the bathroom moustacheless.

"So what are we doing today, G?" Nick asked curiously.

"This is called a recovery day. We sit around in pyjamas all day watching films and maybe go swimming later."

"Shouldn't we help you clean up?"

"Nope." Greg shook his head. "My mom enjoys cleaning. Honestly."

"Let's not watch horror movies, okay?" Tali asked, biting her lip.

"Aw." Greg frowned.

"I know a film." Morgan grinned and they sat back down on the couch.

"Wait! Sanders party tradition - the popcorn breakfast!" Greg pulled out eight large buckets of popcorn from a hidden cupboard and passed one to each person. "Made it yesterday."

"I think I'll pass." Morgan made a face.

Greg pouted and put it on the floor. "If you want it later."

Morgan grinned and put on a DVD from her bag.

_"St Trinians_?" Warrick's nose wrinkled.

"Trust me." Morgan grinned and pressed play. "Even my stepbrothers like it!"

"Okay, Morgan, I have to admit it. That was a good film." Warrick admitted reluctantly a couple of hours later.

"I told you." Morgan beamed.

"Anyone fancy a swim?" Greg offered.

"Its October!" Sara protested.

"So?" Greg shrugged. "The pool's heated."

"I dunno, G." Nick shrugged.

"We could go for milkshake." Tali suggested. "It's not far."

"I don't wanna get dressed." Ryan protested. "I was promised a pyjama day. I haven't had one for like three years."

"Then we'll go in our pyjamas." Greg declared.

"Or not." Sara looked at him as if he was insane.

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"I think it sounds like fun." Nick shrugged.

"I'm in." Morgan shrugged, glad she'd picked a onesie.

"I could think of worse things to do." Archie's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'm in." Ryan and Tali chimed at the same time.

"What the hell." Warrick grinned.

"Fine. Fine." Sara muttered. It took them an hour to get there but for Greg it was worth the looks on the other customers' faces as they sat down at the long table.

"Late night, guys?" Alice asked mildly.

"Something like that." Ryan said wryly.

"The usual?" They all agreed and immediately began talking. Suddenly someone patted Greg on the shoulder.

He jumped and turned to see Catherine Flynn standing behind him.

"Oh...hi Catherine."

"I just saw you all over here and thought I'd say well done. It's all over the school, what happened with Willows."

"Oh, thanks." Greg said seriously. "He was being an ass."

"I don't doubt it. Loving the pyjamas, Morgan." Catherine winked, before going over to join her friends.

"I'd forgotten about that." Nick regarded, rubbing his face where it had bruised.

"Like I said. No one crashes my parties." Greg's face remained solemn.

"You showed 'em, though, Greg." Warrick grinned.

"I did, huh?" Greg grinned back. Then his face fell again. "I'm not looking forward to Monday."

"Good point." Nick frowned, trying not to show how concerned he had become.

"Bring it on." Warrick took a large sip of milkshake. "Bring it on."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Catherine walked into the school happy for the first time in a while. The buzz about her pregnancy had died down; no rumours had spread recently, at least none about her.

"So do I get to name my baby?"

She didn't even turn. "Piss off, Eddie."

"You may as well take me back. I'll have you back if you beg."

She whirled around. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because no one else will have you."

"Go piss off someone your own size." Catherine shook her head and walked away. She wouldn't let her bubble burst.

Eddie glowered at her retreating back and called Stetler. "Yeah, it's me. No, I don't think we should...Fist fighting's gettin' old. It's time for good old fashioned pranking. Yep. See you then."

Sara rubbed her eyes sleepily as she reached her locker with her seven best friends.

"Tired, Sar?" Greg asked innocently.

"Yeah. I spent most of last night having nightmares and catching up on homework that I didn't do on Friday or Saturday." Sara glared playfully at Greg.

She pulled open her locker and white foam exploded in her face. As she and her friends froze in shock, the corridor of teens burst out laughing. Catherine bit her lip in pity as Sara went pink and Tony, Jess and Don followed suit. Eddie Willows however was roaring with laughter. It seemed as if the whole school was packed into the one little corridor.

_My books..._Sara thought numbly. _My work, my stuff..._

Morgan's heart broke for Sara as the brunette fumbled in her locker and pulled out a ruined copy of Harry Potter. It had been signed by the author when Sara was seven, and Morgan knew that it was one of Sara's most prized possessions. She'd brought it in on Friday to prove to Greg that she had it and left it in her locker in case it got dog-eared in her bag.

Anger and sorrow bubbled inside Morgan as Sara bit her lip in an attempt not to cry. She had to do something. Sara looked more upset than Morgan had ever seen her before. Not to mention humiliated. Morgan looked at the harsh, unsympathetic faces as the cackling teenagers. She spent five seconds trying to think of exactly what to do. And then it hit her.

She giggled.

Everyone stared at her as she pulled foam out of Sara's hair, giggling as she did so. Suddenly, Greg understood. He began laughing with her, as did Nick and Warrick.

Sara stared at them blankly but as the four roared with laughter the surrounding teens' laughs faltered.

Tali and Ryan joined in the laughter, followed by Archie. Sara covered her mouth but the only sound to escape was a giggle.

The friends began laughing loudly and Catherine, Don and Tony joined in, laughing as hard as they could while everyone else watched in utter confusion.

Eddie Willows frowned as Sara clutched at the locker to stop herself from falling over she was laughing so hard. Their laughter rang louder than all of the others put together.

As a couple of teachers began to come out to see what was wrong, all the kids that weren't laughing bustled off to class, leaving the others alone. The laughter died as Sara let a small sob escape her lips.

"Sara? What happened?" Dr Langston asked kindly.

"My stuff..." She whispered. "My...my..."

Morgan wrapped her small arms around Sara. "I'm sorry."

Brass looked fuming. "All right you lot, everyone out of here, we'll sort this out, Sara."

"Sir, can I stay with Sara?" Tali asked. "Please? I'm in her next class."

Brass nodded and the others left, looking back at Sara sadly. "Okay, do you know who did this?"

Sara shook her head, crying quietly. "No."

Footsteps pounded heavily down the corridor, announcing the arrival of Deputy Principal McKeen. "Sidle! What have you done?"

Sara turned her tear filled face to the teacher. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I have been informed that you put foam in someone's locker, Sidle! That is out of order."

"McKeen, you must have misunderstood. Sara had foam put in her locker." Dr. Langston explained calmly.

McKeen scowled. "A student came to me an hour ago and told me that they saw Sara putting foam into a locker."

"I didn't!" Sara retorted hotly through her tears.

"Don't talk back to me! I'm adding another week onto your detention!"

As Brass, Tali and Langston opened their mouths to retaliate Sara started to shout.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!"

"Don't you dare shout at me, Sidle!" McKeen roared and Sara flinched. "Get to my office, now!"

"McKeen!" A new voice cried indignantly. "Stop it, Sara didn't do anything. She's the victim here."

"Grissom. It would be one of your students that would pull one of these crazy stunts, wouldn't it?"

"McKeen, we have CCTV footage from this corridor of Jake Berkeley putting foam in her locker. Now, I will deal with Sara speaking back to you, and I would appreciate it if you took off the extra detentions." Grissom said calmly.

McKeen muttered something under his breath and strode away. Sara burst into tears.

"Jim, Ray, I'll handle this." Grissom murmured. "Tali, Sara will see you in class, okay?"

Tali nodded, leaving reluctantly. Grissom put an arm around Sara, regardless of the foam. "Come on, I'll get Natalie to see what she can salvage from the locker." Grissom said kindly, texting the caretaker.

Sara clutched the book to her chest and followed Grissom into his office. "Now Sara, has Jake Berkeley done anything to you before?"

She shrugged, wiping her eyes. "Snide comments. He crashed Greg's Halloween party on the weekend with some other boys...ended up in the swimming pool." Despite herself, Sara's mouth mirrored Grissom's, twitching into a smile.

"How did that happen?"

"You don't wanna mess with an angry Greg."

Grissom laughed. "We're going to punish Jake for this, Sara."

"That'll make it worse." Sara protested softly.

"I know it will in the short term." Grissom nodded and Sara looked up at him. "May I see that book please? You go to the gym, have a shower. Do you have clean clothes in your gym kit?"

"That was in my locker." Sara said quietly.

"Will Tali David have some maybe?"

Sara nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna borrow some clothes from Tali, you're going to have a shower, sit this class out in the library and rejoin school at second period, okay?"

Sara nodded again. "Thanks, Grissom."

"Don't mention it." Grissom shook his head. He was going to kill Jake Berkeley.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tony DiNozzo was furious. Jake Berkeley had come up to him a few minutes before, laughing about how he'd wrecked one of Sara Sidle's favourite books. When pinned against the wall, Jake had revealed that he had known about the signed copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _that Sara had in her locker and knew that it would be utterly ruined. Tony had ignored Don's questions and headed straight for the parking lot. After punching Berkeley in the face, that was.

He jumped into his car and drove out of the parking lot, his tyres squealing as he sped around the corner. He raced home, unlocking the door to his large house and running up three flights of stairs. He flew into his bedroom and ran straight past his wall full of movies to a draw that had been untouched for years. He pulled out a box and flew back down the stairs and out of the door, reaching his car only to remember that he hadn't locked the front door and racing back to do so.

Only twenty minutes after he'd left Tony DiNozzo re-entered the school parking lot, five minutes before recess. He went into his alcove and waited until the bell rang. When it did, Sara Sidle was one of the first people to walk past. He took a deep breath and grabbed her arm. She jumped with a small gasp.

"Hey, um Sara-"

"Please, just don't." Sara turned away. "I honestly can't deal with anyone else taking the piss today, DiNozzo."

Ignoring how much her tone stung, he said seriously, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

He pulled the box out of his bag. "I, uh... I heard about your book and I felt horrible. I know it's not the same and probably won't even mean the same thing to you but I want you to have this."

Sara frowned, taking the old copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _

"It's, uh...it's signed. I got it on holiday in England at a book signing."

Sara's eyes were wide as she tried to hand it back. "I can't."

"Sure you can. I'm more of a movie guy anyway. Look, I know that book probably had sentimental value for you and there's no way I can give that back. But I want you to have it." Tony said sincerely.

Sara's large brown eyes seemed to pierce right through his heart as she smiled slightly. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem." He grinned.

"I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why? Thousands of kids get bullied at high school."

_I'm not falling in love with thousands of kids..._Tony thought. "Because you don't deserve dickheads like Jake Berkeley wrecking your life. And because I loved what Greg Sanders did to those assholes at his party."

"I think my friends and I are in for a hell of a ride." Sara shook her head.

"I have to agree with you there. But hey, you need anything, I got your back, okay?" Tony grinned.

Not truly trusting him, Sara nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly a scream had them both look up. About twenty metres away, a very pissed off looking Nick Stokes was sat on the floor, covered from top to toe in white powder. Sara's mouth dropped open at the now empty bucket swinging above his head, small particles of white powder falling down.

Tony shook his head.

"Oh yeah. You guys are in for a hell of a ride."

**Okay, I'm getting back into the swing a little now. Note: This story will not be GSR. It will have GSR friendship but however much I love me some GSR romance, it doesn't fit with this story, sorry. I think you can all probably see where I'm going instead, but I have a twist to throw in! Yay, excited!**

**Review, review, review! The only reason this came today is that I got lots of reviews! Review and I update super fast! Please?**


	23. Chapter 23: Cry Little Sister

**Okay, this is quite short, a little bitty but hopefully not ****_too _****bad. Okay, it's a bit of a filler chapter but I just have to update. Thanks to those lovely people for reviewing last time, this one's for you.**

**I'm really sorry but I didn't have time to proof read this much.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review – and I will really love you!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three# Cry Little Sister#**

"Shit!" Nick shook his head vigorously, expelling a fine cloud of what tasted like icing sugar and flour. "God, it's everywhere!" He cried, feeling it in his ears and nose. "What the hell just happened?"

Greg, Warrick and Ryan all looked up at the large bucket, swinging gently from a rope in a tree.

"How the hell am I gonna get this crap off?"

Greg knelt down and whispered something in Nick's ear. The Texan grinned slowly. "Sounds like a good idea, G."

"Well, I do have one occasionally." Greg said modestly.

Nick shook his head once more and stood up, not even trying to brush any of the white powder off, instead going straight to A11 looking like a ghost. Grissom looked up in shock at the laughing teens entering the classroom.

"Nick? What happened to you?"

"Not really sure, sir." Nick shrugged. Grissom rolled his eyes and left the classroom to the group.

"So you honestly think I should just leave it on?" Nick asked Greg.

"Yep."

"Fine." Nick shrugged.

Ryan laughed and reached into his bag. "Crap!"

"What?" Everyone asked quickly.

Wordlessly, with pink hands Ryan pulled out his bright pink biology textbook and the remnants of a popped water balloon.

"Damn them!" Warrick cursed.

"They're going too fast to counter prank. Even for me." Greg worried.

"You're the one I'd worry about." Sara pointed out.

"Le damn."

Morgan rolled her eyes at Greg's bad French accent.

"Ryan, here." Tali threw him a pink pen.

"Do I look like I need more pink?"

"Exactly." Greg and Tali said at the same time.

"Oh. Play along?"

"Yep." Nick nodded his white head.

"Okay." Ryan nodded. "Why the hell not?"

"Um guys?" Sara said quietly, instantly getting the attention she needed. "My mom wants me to go see Tyler after school today."

Everyone was quiet. Since there was no question about Tyler's sobriety, or lack of, at the time of the accident Tyler been sent to a juvenile detention centre, being six months shy of his eighteenth birthday. He would be let out two days after his eighteenth birthday. Sara hadn't visited him once.

"You should go." Greg said softly, and Sara looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"But he-"

"Sar, he's your brother. If I had a brother I'd at least hear what he had to say." Greg insisted.

"Okay." Sara took a deep breath. "I'll go."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Eddie Willows watched the younger teens laugh off pranks for a whole day.

Nick spent the day looking like a ghost. Ryan ran hands covered in pink dye through his hair and claimed that though he was sure he wasn't gay, he somehow he felt feminine today.

When Archie realised that they'd hacked into his school computer account and downloaded porn, he simply transferred it to Stetler's account and erased his own history.

No sooner than they'd 'accidentally' thrown pasta in Warrick's face and down his clothes, the boy gave Willows a big hug, smearing sauce all over his leather jacket and scarpering before he could react.

Dan Cooper pulled Tali's skirt down sharply only for her to scream "_RAPE!"_ in front of Miss Danville, a popular science teacher who had been told about the whole situation by Grissom and so immediately understood, giving Cooper an immediate detention

When Rick paid Maxine Valera to steal Morgan's uniform during gym and replace it with a pastel blue ballet leotard and skirt she had slipped them on without question, putting her hair into a bun for good measure.

The end of the day had come, and Willows was determined that Greg Sanders wouldn't laugh off his prank. He jumped into his car and tore out of the parking lot, swerving dangerously close to Greg as he sped to his final pranking destination of the day.

"Shit!" Greg cried, falling over backwards into Ziva and Tali as the car swerved towards him.

"_Maniak!"_ the David's swore in unison.

"You okay, Greg?"

"I'm fine." Greg retorted quickly. Ryan ran up to Greg quickly.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. See you guys tomorrow!" Greg waved to Tali and Ziva and began to walk home with Ryan.

"So my mom said she'll pick me up around nine, when they get back from the...what is it they're gonna see again?"

"Ballet I think." Greg mused. "Not really sure. All I know is that my mom and your mom are going out and we gotta look after Emily at mine."

"She'll love my hands and my hair." Ryan laughed.

"Hell yeah..." Greg smiled, not trying to show how nervous he was that he hadn't been pranked yet.

Half an hour later he pushed open his front gate and froze. The words 'Trick or Treat?' and an x-ed out smiley face were spray painted in red on the door and there were holes in each of the front windows.

"Aw, man!" Greg complained. "My mom's gonna freak!"

"I'll say."

"We'll have to go round the back; my mom won't trust me with a key again just yet."

"What did you do to the last one?"

"Boom." Greg grinned, and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Little boom. I was seven."

"Greg, what's in the pool?"

"Noth-" Greg ran to the pools edge and peered in. A resuscitation dummy was lying in the bottom of the pool. "What the hell?"

Ryan peered over his shoulder. Suddenly the two boys felt rough hands push them into the pool.

Greg shook the water out of his eyes but there was no one there. "Great."

"Greg?" A voice called. "GREG!"

"Here mom!" Greg spluttered.

Elise Sanders and Anna Wolfe ran around the side of the house, Emily on Anna's hip. She was the only one to giggle.

"Greg, what have I told you about swimming in your uniform? And what happened to the windows."

"Somebody crashed my party." Greg said miserably, as Ryan helped him out of the pool. "So they ended up in the pond. We've been pranked all day."

"Ryan got pink hair!" Emily laughed.

"And hands." Ryan agreed with less enthusiasm. "And books, and bag..."

"Nick looks like a snowman, Sara's favourite book in the world was ruined along with all her work and her uniform, Tali got her skirt yanked down, Archie's computer got, unsuccessfully, hacked, Warrick got food all over him and someone swapped Morgan's uniform for a leotard, so she had to explain to all the teachers why she was dressed as a ballerina." Greg summarised. "And that's not mentioning the fact that we have paint on our door, holes in our windows and we just took an unplanned dip in the pool."

Greg's mom sighed. "Greg..."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you'll have to wash the door. I'll call a handyman for the windows, you might cut yourself."

_"Mom!" _Greg moaned. "I didn't put it there!"

"Did I then?" Elise raised one eyebrow and Greg groaned.

"Fine, fine."

"Ryan, you can help."

"Okay mom." Ryan knew better than to argue.

"I think your dad has some boards in the shed to board the windows up with for now." Elise pondered. "I'll sort that out."

"And I'll keep Emily out of the way and make you both a hot chocolate for when you're done." Anna finished, making both boys smile.

Two hours later both boys sat in the den with Emily, alone in the house.

"I thought your mom would never leave!" Ryan laughed.

"Me either. 'Are you sure you'll be safe?'" Greg mimicked.

"Greg?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Where's mommy?"

"She's out with my mom." Greg replied, tickling Emily's feet.

"Can I stay here and lib wid you? Ryan's mean." Emily made her eyes large and round.

"Uh, no..." Greg laughed.

"I am not mean."

"Are too." Emily chimed in her baby voice.

"Am not!"

"You are!" she threw herself dramatically into Greg's arms and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Am not." He muttered.

"Are so." Greg grinned.

"I give up. I give up." Ryan shook his head.

"Bored." Emily stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Where's your princess?"

"Who, Morgan?" Greg asked.

Emily nodded.

"At her house, I think."

"Can she dust come here?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so." Greg said sadly. "She said she has a lot of homework."

"Please?" Emily wheedled.

"I'm sorry, Ems." Greg sighed and the three year old crossed her arms, sticking her bottom lip out. Then her eyes lit up.

"What about da one who looks like Belle...Sara?"

"She's going to see her brother." Greg remembered.

"Why?"

"He's...in prison." Greg said awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Cause he gave me some owies."

"Oh... how about Tlali?"

"Ta-li." Ryan corrected.

Emily frowned. "Tlali!"

"Tali's at dancing." Greg interjected.

"Den what about da one who speaks funny?"

"Nick?" Ryan and Greg asked at the same time, and Emily nodded.

"I don't know."

"Neber mind." Emily huffed, crossing her arms even tighter. Suddenly her face lit up, and she whispered something in Greg's ear.

"Of course we can."

Emily laughed and clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

"What?" Ryan asked cautiously.

Emily sounded ecstatic. "We're gonna play princesses!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Sara walked in nervously to the reception. The receptionist looked up at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name's Sara Sidle, I'm here to see my brother, Tyler." She bit her lip.

"Oh, okay. This way." The lady led Sara through the security scanners and into a room with rows of seats in front of a glass wall. Each seat was chained to the floor, and there were metal sheets separating the spaces between each chair, each with a phone hanging on them. Sara hesitantly sat down in the signalled chair and waited as Tyler was brought to see her.

They picked up the phones.

"Hey sis." He swallowed, eyes on the floor.

Sara was shocked. She'd expected hate, blame... Instead her strong, confident – no arrogant brother couldn't even meet her eyes. Tyler had lost weight around his face, not that he'd been that big to begin with. He looked tired. Very tired.

"Hey." She swallowed too.

"Sara, I'm so sorry about what I did." Tyler said mournfully. "I could've got you killed and I could've killed Greg. I was an idiot. A drunk idiot."

_My, this is the time for apologies... _Sara thought. "It's okay. I...I forgive you." With shock, she realised that she did.

"Thank you, Sar. It means a lot." Tyler said in relief. "I...I've got something for you. The warden'll give it to you on the way out."

"Thanks." Sara said in surprise.

"How's school?"

"Alright..." Sara explained about the Halloween party and the following pranks.

"Wow, you've been busy." Tyler remarked. He glanced at the clock as the warden tapped Sara on the shoulder. He looked as if he wanted to raise his hand, but a sharp glance from the warden stopped him.

Sara took the CD from the warden on the way out and ran straight to her room as soon as she got home, plugging her headphones into her laptop and putting in the plain disk.

When the options box came up she pressed play, and music began filling her ears.

_"A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie

Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill"

Sara felt a tear slide down her face.

"Sara?" her mom opened the door. "Your dad's home."

Sara nodded and followed her mom downstairs. Laura's mouth fell open in shock when James pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sara..." he said releasing his wife, and Sara hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay."

"It's not." He insisted.

"I haven't quite got the dinner on just yet, but-" Laura bit her lip much like Sara did.

"No, we can go out for dinner tonight."

"Where?" Sara asked curiously.

"Wherever you two want to go." James looked Laura in the eyes. "You do so much. Give yourself a break."

Laura burst into tears, and for once her husband was there to lean on.

**So what do you think?**

**Please tell me, reviews speed my little fingers on my keyboard. ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHERE 'CRY LITTLE SISTER' (the song Tyler gave Sara) IS FROM GETS BROWNIE POINTS, LOL! **

**(PS, my school's doing a dress-up day based on who you wanted to be when you were a kid and as I'm blonde with blue eyes I was tempted to go as Catherine Willows (coz she's been round since I was a kid). Should I, and any ideas for costume?)**


	24. Chapter 24: Maria

**Really short and not so sweet chappy here! Warning: Contains (not very graphic) but still possibly disturbing scenes involving young children. I won't say any more here, but heads up. Thanks for the kind reviews, you guys are awesome.**

**Again, soz but my internet is about to be turned off so no time to proof read :(.**

**I'm aiming high, 200 reviews for this story AT LEAST BY THE END. You think I can do it? ;-) **

**Please read, please enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter Twenty Four #Maria#**

_"You wanna meet my friends?" Sara nearly choked on her dinner. _

_Her dad nodded sincerely. "I want to take an interest, Sara, to be a proper dad. Invite them over for tea tomorrow." _

_"What do you want me to cook?" Laura asked softly. _

_"How about we make a lasagne?" James asked wistfully. "Like we used to when the kids were little..." _

_"Really?" Laura asked, and Sara watched, astounded as her father nodded, before sighing. _

_"On the course I went to... Well, I met men who'd driven their families away. Men who had hurt their families beyond repair. I even met a man who killed his wife, and I... I guess I had an epiphany." James said solemnly. "I know it will be hard, but I font want to lose you, either of you. Or Tyler. And that wasn't your fault, Sara. It was mine. I'm so, so sorry." _

_"Let's just start again." Sara announced. "From scratch." _

_"Deal." James grinned gratefully._

_ Shocked but happy, Laura smiled. "I'm in." _

_"No more alcohol. No more hitting. No more swearing, yelling." James raised his glass of lemonade. "To us." _

_The Sidle family raised their glasses. "To us."_

"Sara? Are we allowed to come in or do you want us to wait out in the doorway the whole evening?" Morgan asked, snapping Sara out of her memory.

_Not daydream, _she thought, _a memory. _

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly, pushing open the door. "Mom, Dad, we're home."

She heard laughing coming from the kitchen and smiled even more.

Her parents came into the hall. "Hi everyone." Sara's mom laughed, regaining her composure.

"Hi..." They all responded politely.

"I'm James, this is Laura." Sara's dad smiled.

"I'm Greg, this is Morgan, Tali, Archie, Ryan, Warrick and Nick." Greg smiled. "I think you've met Nick."

Laura nodded. "Come in, come in. You can leave your shoes and bags by the door if you like."

"So are you alright, after the...the crash." James asked Greg, who nodded at the floor.

"Yes thanks."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Greg met Sara's dad's eyes, and an understanding passed between them.

"If you all wanna go upstairs or into the living room dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Laura added.

Sara led the large group of people upstairs. "This is my room."

"Wow..." Morgan breathed. The walls of Sara's room were painted blue, not that you could tell. Every last inch was covered in posters – revision posters, film posters, book posters, musical posters – not to mention various things like bus tickets and business cards. A small, neat desk was in one corner with a hard chair. Along the opposite wall was a simple but comfortable single bed and a window.

"It's a little small..." Sara trailed off, biting her lip.

"It's amazing..." Ryan touched one of the posters. "How long did it take?"

"Work in progress." Sara's mouth twitched. "I add a little more every now and again.

"So what brought this about? You know, all of a sudden everyone come for dinner?" Warrick asked curiously. "I mean, not that I mind, free food and all, but y'know..."

Sara shrugged. "My parents wanted to meet you all. My dad saw a lot of things in LA and he said that he wanted to be more involved as a family."

"Cool." Nick shrugged.

Half an hour later, Sara knew it was a dream. It had to be... her parents and her friends all squeezed around the table, laughing and eating. Even when they left, the mood didn't stop.

Her dad had completely changed, and that had had a knock on effect on her mother and herself.

When she went to bed that night, she didn't want to go to sleep; she was afraid that she might wake up.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick walked down the hall with a very happy Sara. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "Everything's fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I wasn't suggesting that something was wrong."

Sara elbowed him.

"Hey, Nick, come see who's here!" Ethan called suddenly. Nick followed his brother to an outside table where Greg was talking animatedly to a young woman. "She's workin' here as a sub."

Nick froze as the woman looked up at him.

"Uh, Nick, you're staring." Sara muttered out of the corner of her mouth, inspecting the woman's long black hair and athlete's frame.

"Greg, get away from her!" Nick shouted, shocking everyone.

Greg frowned. "What?"

"Just come here!" Nick ordered.

When Greg didn't move, Nick lurched forward and grabbed his arm, dragging the younger boy away and pointing angrily at the woman.

"Nick, what are you-"

"You stay away from me and my friends! Just stay away!" he yelled, still pulling Greg away. "Stay the hell away!"

As the woman blushed and started to talk Nick rounded the corner.

"Nick, get off!"

Nick ignored Greg, unconsciously tightening his grip.

"Ow, Nick!" At Greg's exclamation of pain, Nick let go.

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell was that about?" Greg rubbed his arm absently.

"None of your business." Nick replied, turning away.

Sara and the others frowned, forming a protective barrier around the two boys from the gathering crowd.

"What? Nick just tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, I'm not gonna-"

"Just, shut up Greg!" Nick snapped, going bright red, running a hand over his jaw.

Greg looked stunned. "What have you got against Miss. Mitchell?"

"Drop it, Greg." Nick warned.

"The hell I will!" Greg shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "You're my friend, Nick and I thought I was yours. I want to know what's wrong! If you don't wanna tell everyone then-"

"What makes you think I would want to tell you?" Nick snarled angrily.

Greg's face went blank. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Stop asking me that!" Nick yelled, breaking. He shoved Greg out of the way and broke through the crowd.

"Nick!" Greg called after him, but Nick began to run.

"NICKY!" Ethan roared after him.

"Oh no..." a soft voice sighed.

Greg turned to face Maria Johnson, the sub. "What did you do to him?"

"I probably shouldn't say anything..." The lady bit her pretty lip. "I babysat him once and there was an incident, involving some bats and a small shed. It was all accidental, but Nick was young and a bit traumatised."

"Yeah, I'd say." Warrick didn't buy it for a minute as Nick's retreating figure jumped over a fence. "I'll talk to him."

As people began to whisper, spreading the new scandal around the school, Maria walked up to Greg. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sanders. I suppose I just bring up bad memories for Nick."

Greg nodded, not looking at her. "It's okay."

"Do you think there's anything I can do to help him?"

"I'm not sure..." Greg stared into space.

"Did you hurt him?" Tali asked quietly.

Maria shook her head in earnest. "Oh, god no. He was just the cutest little kid. Adorable, really."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Yo! Nick, wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Warrick!"

"Are you crying?" Warrick stopped short.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Nick cried, turning around. His eyes were wild and searching, but rimmed with red and full of tears.

"Nick, what the hell did she do?" Warrick stammered.

"Nothing!" Nick responded.

"What did Greg do?"

"Nothing..." Nick moaned. He wiped his eyes and sat down at a nearby bus-stop. "Don't...don't tell anyone I..."

"What sort of friends do you think you have?"

Nick remained silent.

"Greg was just being Greg. Trying to help. If you don't wanna talk I won't make you."

Nick just shook his head, wiping his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Nobody would. Not you, not Greg, not nobody."

"Sara would say that that doesn't make sense." Warrick pointed out, but Nick couldn't smile. "Nick..."

_"Nick?" _

_"Uh huh?" _

_"You wanna play a game?"_

_Nine year old Nick rubbed his eyes. "No thanks Maria. I'm real sleepy." _

_"Well I didn't say you could go to bed." Maria put her hands on her hips. _

_Nick frowned. He was never _not _allowed to go to bed. "But I-"_

_"Don't be so rude!" _

_Nick was very confused. "I don't understand." _

_"Come with me." Maria took him by the hand and led him into his bedroom. _

_She took off his clothes. _

_"Stop it, please! I don't want to!" Nick cried out as she began touching him. "Stop it, it hurts! Please, stop, please!" _

"Nick?"

"Go away!" Nick insisted angrily.

Warrick shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

_"What's going on?" _

_"Who's that?" Nick sobbed as an unfamiliar young man loomed in his doorway. _

_"My boyfriend." Maria purred. "Jason. Jason Johnson." _

_"Help me!" Nick begged the stranger. "I don't like it!" _

_"Oh, bless!" the man crooned. "Maybe he's a fag." _

_Then the man started. _

_"STOP, PLEASE!" Nick screamed. "MOMMY! MOOOOOOOMMY!" _

Nick threw his head back against the back of the bus-stop, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face. "I can't do this..."

"Do what, Nick?"

Nick took a deep breath. He could tell Warrick. He could get Maria and Jason, her boyfriend, thrown away for good. But that would mean admitting...admitting...

A hooded figure joined them at the bus-stop but Nick took no notice. At least not until he spoke.

"You know I missed you, Nicky boy."

Nick looked up in horror as Jason Johnson grinned at him.

"Who the hell is this?" Warrick frowned, but before he could look at the man's face a gun was smashed into the side of his head.

"'RICK!" Nick screamed as his friend slumped to the floor.

Jason grabbed Nick by the collar and dragged him into the bushes behind the bus-stop.

"_Help me, SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ Nick wailed.

"Shut up, asshole, or I'll shoot your little buddy, then I'll have fun with you then dump your body in the woods."

Terrified, Nick closed his mouth.

"Now, you tell anybody," Jason punched Nick in the stomach, forcing a cry from his lips. "I mean _anyone," _he hit him harder. "And I will kill you," another blow. "Your family." Another blow. "And your friends."

Nick felt himself be shoved to the floor and kicked repeatedly. "I won't..." he sobbed.

"Wimp." Jason spat. "You tell them the two of you were mugged, by an armed robber."

Nick winced as Jason eased his cell phone put of his pocket, his hands lingering where they shouldn't.

"Might as well make it realistic, but we wouldn't want to stop you from playing ball, now would we?"

"Wh...what?" Nick stammered. Jason picked him up from under his arms and dragged him to the bus stop, lining his gun up to Nick's cheek.

Nick screamed as the bullet scraped through the skin of his cheek, leaving a large, long gash.

Jason thrust his foot into Nick's groin before running off.

Nick painfully extended his arm. "Warrick? Warrick? Wake up, man..."

Warrick groaned. "Nick..." his eyes opened. "Wha' happened? Holy shit, you're bleeding!"

It was too much. Too much. They were back, _they _were back.

No, no, no, no, no!

_TOO MUCH! _His heart screamed, so his body responded in the only way he knew how.

Nick fainted.

**Okay, most of you probably know what's going on, but this will take us on another twist. This chapter may seem random being placed here but for once I have an ulterior motive, lol! **

**Oh, BTW, anyone who got the film 'The Lost Boys' for the song, congrats because that's where I heard it! **

**Please review, it makes quick updates! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Go on, review. I dare you :P**


	25. Chapter 25: Nicky's Memories

**Super quick update before my parents find out im not asleep! Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm aiming for 200 total in the next two chapters, please help, even if its bad. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Read, enjoy, review! **

**Chapter Twenty Five # Nicky's Memories #**

"Nick! Shit! Nicky, wake up, man...come on!" Warrick felt in his pockets for his phone, only to find it missing. "Damn it! Nick!"

He tapped the side of Nick's face but his friend didn't stir.

"Help!" Warrick called, starting to panic slightly. "I need help!"

A hooded figure on the other side of the road jogged over. Warrick stiffened, but when the figure took down his hood he recognised Eric Delko.

"What's wrong?" The Cuban frowned. "What happened to him?"

"I have no idea!" Warrick confessed. "I think I was knocked out." He absent-mindedly rubbed the lump on the side of his head. His fingers came away tacky with blood.

"Nick, can you wake up? Come on, buddy..." Delko tapped Nick's shoulder. Nick groaned softly, and Warrick sighed.

"That's right, wake up now, Nicky..." he murmured.

Nick coughed and his eyes opened, quickly finding Warrick's. "Wha...oh." he closed his eyes again.

"Nick!" Warrick called.

"I'm awake." Nick mumbled in a broken voice. Then his eyes flew open. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Warrick asked. "Just a bump on the head."

"Possibly concussion if you were knocked out." Delko said quietly, and Nick acknowledged him with a nod.

"How you feeling?" Warrick asked Nick, who struggled into a sitting position. Blood was smeared all over his cheek, still seeping from a deep gash.

"Sore." Nick coughed again. "I'll live."

"What happened, Nick?" Delko asked softly.

"We were mugged. They got my phone, its all I had on me. The guy had a gun."

Warrick frowned as if Nick was missing something but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, you two should get back to school, see Peyton. You might need stitches." Delko nodded at Nick.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Went running." Delko gestured to running gear.

Nick nodded, pressing a hand against his cheek with a wince.

"You okay?"

"Burns." Nick said tightly.

"Shit!" Warrick picked up something from the pool of blood where Nick had been lying. "Is this a bullet? Damn it Nicky, you've been shot!"

Nick nodded slightly, squeezing his eyes shut to try and blocked out the pain that both cut and burned.

"Let's get you to Peyton." Eric's voice was calm but firm, and he and Warrick helped Nick to his feet, only to have him double over, clutching his stomach.

"Nick?" Delko asked.

"Hurts." Nick muttered with his eyes closed, determined not to cry in front of his brothers friend. _This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening..._

Nick struggled to stand up straight, but the pain doubled. He stretched out regardless and hung his head, limping slightly as he tried to walk without furthering the pain to his bruised stomach.

"C'mon..." Delko murmured and the three boys walked the couple of blocks to the school, entering by the front gate.

"Everyone else is in class, we've been gone a while." Warrick remarked. They made their way into the first aid hall.

"Peyton!" Eric called.

"Just wait for a minute please, Delko. Now hold the bridge of your nose, tilt your head forward, there we go-"

"Peyton!" Delko called again with increased urgency at the loss of colour in Nick's face, causing the nurse to come out of her office, hands on hips.

"What? Oh my god..." She brought Nick and Warrick straight into the first aid room, and Delko leaned on the wall just inside of the door next to where Adam Ross sat holding what seemed like a whole box of tissues up to his bleeding nose.

"What happened to you?" Warrick asked.

"I tried to play baseball." Adam grinned, his smile fading when he saw Nick. "Oh my god!"

"Right, what happened." As Nick quietly explained about being mugged, beaten and shot, Peyton began wiping the blood off of his face gently with antibacterial wipes.

"Okay..." She said softly. "This is pretty deep; we may have to get you to a hospital." Nick moaned softly, half as a protest and half in pain as her freshly gloved hands probed the deep gash. "Or I could stitch it up here? I am qualified if you like."

"Really?" Warrick asked with interest.

"Yes. But either way I'll have to call your parents and the police. You were shot."

"Warrick has concussion." Nick mentioned.

"I don't!" Warrick protested.

Jenny Shepherd came out of her adjoining office at that. "Would you like me to check?"

"Please." Peyton nodded, picking up the phone to call the Nick's mum. "He was knocked out for about three minutes or so."

Half an hour later the police arrived at the same time as Jillian Stokes and Warrick's grandmother, just as Peyton finished Nick's stitches.

"Oh lord, what will it take to keep you out of trouble?"

Warrick half grinned sheepishly at his grandmother. Nick explained the same thing he had told Peyton to the police.

"Did you get any descriptions?"

"Not really." Nick turned away.

"About 6'1, 6'2 maybe." Warrick chipped in. "White guy, wearing a dark hoody, I didn't see his face."

"Did you, Nick?" Jillian asked, making her son look her in the eyes. "No, ma."

"Are you sure? You said he dragged you behind the bus stop, and he shot you in the face but you didn't see his face?" The policeman asked.

Nick could feel all the eyes in the room on him but he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The policeman didn't sound as if it was. "The crime scene has probably been compromised but we'll have a look around. So your phones are all that the guy took?" Both boys nodded. "Okay, we'll follow it up. Thank you for reporting it, please feel free to call the station if you remember anything."

They nodded again as the police left.

"I would take them home." Peyton told the guardians quietly. "Warrick has slight concussion and Nick is probably in a fair amount of pain. I gave him some light painkillers to do the stitches, so I'd recommend some Neurofen or Paracetamol when he gets home, nothing more."

"Okay." The two women nodded.

Jillian glanced at her watch, her face torn. "I have to be in court in twenty minutes, I'll have to call my boss-"

"Nick can come to ours." Warrick's grandmother insisted. "It won't be any trouble."

"I just wanna go home." Nick interjected quietly. "But thanks."

The old lady smiled and nodded.

"I'll call your father, explain what happened, he'll talk to Joe for me." Jillian trailed off as Nick shook his head.

"Rosa can look after me."

Jillian sighed, trying not to show how much she regretted what Nick just said. "Okay, I'll drop you home." She ran a hand through Nick's hair.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, without really specifying who to, leaving without looking at anyone. Jillian glanced apologetically at the others before following her son out of the door. He wordlessly slid into the front seat of the car as his mom sat in the driver's seat. His mom looked at him and started the car and he gazed out of the window.

"Who was it, Nick? Why did you lie to the police?" Nick didn't show any sign that he heard. "Nick?"

His mom slammed on the brakes suddenly and Nick jolted in his seat. He stared at her as she stopped the engine.

"God dammit, Nick, talk to me! We are not going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell is going on. You told the police that you had a fight with Greg and ran out of school. You never fight, not with Greg."

"You don't know me." Nick looked back out of the window.

"Nicholas James Stokes! I try, I really, really try-"

"I know, I'm sorry mom." Nick looked at his mother regretfully. "I just wanna go home." His voice broke on the last word and a tear leaked out of his eye.

"Okay, I understand. But you were holding something back from the police, I'm your mom, Nicky, I could tell."

"I didn't..." Nick hung his head. "I was just...just...I was really scared, mom."

Jillian swallowed. "Okay, Nick. You know that you can tell me anything, right? Anything."

Nick nodded.

"I love you." Jillian started the car.

"I love you too." Nick replied automatically.

Using the Bluetooth and phone in the car, Nick's mom called Rosa ahead so that when she pulled up outside the house Nick just jumped out.

"Nick!" He turned and his mom smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too, mama."

Nick swore, realising that his bag was still in school but he walked into the house anyway. Rosa came out of the kitchen, her face contorted with worry.

"Nick..." Something inside Nick broke when he saw his long suffering nanny. She held out her arms and he stumbled forwards, tears falling freely from his eyes as she he'll him. "Its okay, Nick...its okay." She stroked his hair softly.  
_  
As Nick's mother came running, Rosa gathered Nick into a hug and softly stroked his hair. "Ella es sola una niñera."_

Nick snapped back to the present with a shudder. He broke away from Rosa slowly. "I...I'll be in my room."

"Okay... Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No thanks." Nick couldn't smile. He curled up on his bed, clutching his knees to his chest.  
_  
The nine year old hugged his knees tightly, sobbing bitterly. They were still in his room. He still had no clothes on. He hid under his blankets, praying that they would leave. _

_"Nicky boy..." Jason sang. "Come and play with us." _

_"G-g-g-g-o-o a-a-awa-ay!" He sobbed. "Pleeease!" _

_Jason pulled the blanket away slightly, revealing Nick's face. Nick cringed away from the light and shrank into the blankets as Jason started stroking his hair and his neck. _

_"Stop!" Nick cried. "Please!" _

_"We should wash the sheets." Maria bit her lip as she looked at the blood. "Tell them he wet the bed." _

_"I didn't!" Nick protested weakly, his nine year old sense of justice flaring up. _

_"You take the sheets." Jason nodded. Nick gripped the blankets with all his might but they were wrenched out of his grip. Jason picked him up despite Nick's struggles, holding him close as Maria started the washing machine and re-made the bed. Nick sobbed quietly as they redressed him and tucked him into bed, Maria kissing his forehead the same way Rosa always did. _

_"Now... Do you know what this is?" Jason waved a gun in front of Nick's nose and the little boy started crying even harder as he nodded. Jason pressed the gun right up to Nick's lips and the room was suddenly filled with stifled sobs. "If you tell anyone, your parents, your siblings, your nanny, your _teddy_ - I will come back, and I will use this on every single person and animal in this family. I'll make you watch, and then I'll stick this back in your mouth and pull the trigger. Understand?" Nick nodded quickly, and Jason patted him on the cheek. "Good boy."  
_  
Nick sobbed bitterly, feeling just as afraid and violated as he had back then.

_"The hell I will!" Greg shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "You're my friend, Nick and I thought I was yours."  
_  
Shit. He owed Greg an apology and an explanation, but he didn't have one to give. Guilt and shame flooded Nick as he remembered pushing Greg, hard. He covered his head with his pillow and moaned softly. Elsewhere in the house the phone rang. A soft know drew Nick's eyes up from behind the pillow.

"Nick? Do you want to talk to Tali?" Nick took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, sniffing before taking the phone. Rosa slipped out of the room as Nick sniffed.

"Hello?"

_"Nick! Thank god!"_

"What's wrong?" Nick asked slowly, alarmed at the panic in her voice.

_"Its all over school you got shot!" Tali cried. "And you weren't picking up your phone, are you okay?" _

"I'm fine." Nick sniffed. "Just scraped my cheek."

_"..." _

"Okay, it burns a little." He admitted. "And my stomachs a little bruised but I'll be okay."

_"Oh, thank god..." Tali breathed. "Nick, what happened with Ms. Mitchell?" _

"I..."

_"She told us."_

"About what?" Nick's voice rose in pitch.

_"She said that you got locked in a small shed with bats or something like that. That it was an accident_ _that brought up bad memories."_

"Yeah." Nick whispered hoarsely. "That's about it."

_"I don't believe her." _

"Why not?" Nick breathed.

_ "Because you don't overreact like that, Nick. And I don't think you would be afraid of Greg standing_ _near her." _

"I wasn't-"

_ "You were afraid Nick. I want to help. Please, Nick. You can tell me anything. Please, Nick, what did_ _she do to you? You trust me, right?" _

Nick opened his mouth to tell the girl he loved everything. Or at least enough to keep his dignity and tell the truth. Suddenly an image flashed before his eyes, his friends, his family, shot, bleeding and dying.

"She accidentally locked me in the shed." Nick mumbled.

_"Okay, Nick." Tali sounded disappointed. _

"Tali-"

_"Its fine, Nick. You don't have to tell me." _

"I'm sorry, Tali, I am...I overreacted." He sighed. "Is Greg there?"

_"Yeah." Tali said quietly. _

"Does he mind talking to me?" Wordlessly the phone changed hands.

_"Nick? You okay?"_

"Greg, I'm sorry..." Nick swallowed.

_ "No, stop. Are. You. Okay?"_

"I'm fine." _Physically_. "I'm just a bit sore."

_"Are you sure?" _God, Greg sounded so innocent on the phone. He had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah. Greg, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or-"

_ "Its cool."_

"No its no-"

_ "Nick, its fine. Honestly. You just kinda scared me."_

"Shit, I'm sorr-"

_"I mean that I was scared because you looked scared." _

"I got locked in a shed, I'm claustrophobic, okay?"

_ "No. Its not. Why did you freak out when I was near her?" _

"Greg..." Nick said in a pained voice. "I, I... She brings up bad memories and I freaked out. It was an overreaction and I'm sorry I hurt you."

_"Its fine." Greg insisted. _

"I'm-"

_"If you say sorry one more time I will kick your ass! Or I'll get Sara to do it." _

Nick laughed slightly. "Okay."

_"You sure you're alright?" Greg's voice was low and serious. _

"Yeah." Nick swallowed.

_"You sound like you've been crying." _

"Please, Greg, drop it. Please."

_"Sorry, Nick."_

"S'fine."

_ "I gotta go, Grissom's been turning a blind eye for like, five minutes." _

"Okay, Greg. Thanks."

_"I didn't do anything, but you're welcome." _

"Bye."

_"Bye." _The phone went dead. Nick squeezed his eyes closed. At least Greg didn't hate him. But Tali knew he lied... Nick curled up even tighter, feeling nine again. He barely heard the door open.

"Nick? Can I come in?"

He nodded at Rosa.

"Nick, it wasn't just a mugging, was it?" Nick looked up into Rosa's brown eyes. He opened his mouth ready to lie, but somehow he shook his head.

Rosa's eyes mirrored Nick's pain. "What happened, Nicky?"

Nick just shook his head. "I...I saw Maria today. She's working in my school."

"Qué es la problema con Maria?"

"I...I got locked in the shed in the dark with the bats..." Nick was unable to dispel the image of Rosa's lifeless body as the lie slipped out from his lips.

"Nick..."

"I was scared and I made a fool of myself." Nick admitted wearily.

"Okay." Rosa sighed.

Nick just blinked slowly.

"Do you want some Churros?"

Nick looked up in shock. "Really? You haven't made them forever."

"You mean two months."

Half an hour later Nick snuggled up to Rosa on the couch with a bowl full of churros and a hot chocolate. She stuck on a film and wrapped her arm protectively around the boy she saw as a son.

"There. I won't let anyone lock you in any shed." Nick smiled a small but genuine smile.

When Ethan and MJ got back a few hours later, Rosa gestured for them to be quiet, pointing at their sleeping brother.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked in concern.

"He'll be fine." Rosa didn't move.

"He freaked out when he saw Maria today. I mean really freaked out."

"I know." Rosa rubbed Nick's arm softly. "There was an incident when she babysat, with the bats in the shed, I think."

"Oh, I get it." Ethan murmured.

"Oh, god, look at his cheek!" MJ gasped. "Jesus!"

Nick moaned softly and MJ covered her mouth. "Damn it, sorry."

Nick blinked. "What happened?"

"You okay, Nick?" MJ asked. Nick blinked and looked at his sister.

His hand flew automatically to his aching cheek. He glanced at the floor. _No, I'm not. Not okay, not okay, not okay!_

"Yeah. I'm okay."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Maria Mitchell slumped down on the sofa. "Nick nearly gave it away today."

"Don't worry." Jason responded. "I fixed him. He's just a kid, he's too scared to do shit."

"Some of his friends are real sweet. Greg Sanders, Morgan Brody, Sara Sidle..."

"By sweet you mean...?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"So we're going through with it?" Jason felt a thrill race through every vein as Maria nodded. "Who first?"

Maria bit her lip, then her eyes lit up.

"Sara."


	26. Chapter 26: Moving On is Hard To Do

**Okay, another quickie here. I have a massive thank you to give to everyone who reviewed! Seven off my goal! As I have so much to do, I won't update until I have at least seven more reviews, though. Sorry...**

**I really hope you enjoy this! **

**Read. Enjoy. Review**

**Chapter Twenty Six # Moving On is Hard To Do #**

_"Sara, run!"_

_ Sara stared at Nick with confused eyes. "Why, what's wrong?" _

_"Please Sara move!" Nick screamed as Jason Johnson loomed behind his friend with a gun. _

_Sara fell to the floor and started screaming as Jason fell on top of her. "Niiiiiiiick! Help meeeee!" She begged, her face contorted with pain. He ran towards her but his legs felt held back, like he was running through mud. _

_"Sara!" He screamed. "No! Sara, no!" _

_She disappeared from Nick's view, but when she reappeared she had transformed into Greg, crying and screaming. _

_"Nick! Make him stop!" Greg sobbed. "Make him stop!" _

_"No, Greg! Leave him alone!" Nick wailed as Jason and Maria assaulted his young friend. _

_Suddenly Tali was beneath Jason and it looked like the man went the full way. "NOOOOOOO! Stop, TALI!" Nick shrieked as she screamed, her wide eyes boring into his. "No, no, STOP, STOP! Someone help her, HELP! NO, TALI, GREG, SARA! TALI! TALI!"_

"Nick!"

_"Nick, wanna come play?" Maria crooned. _

"Wake up, Nicky!"

_"Nicky, please help me!" Tali screamed. _

"Pancho! Wake up!"

Nick bolted upright in bed, panting heavily. His dad let go of his shoulders. Nick looked around his bedroom. Rosa stood by his head, clutching at the cross that always hung around her neck. His mom was on the other side, her face fearful. MJ and Ethan hovered by the door, looking half asleep and very worried.

Nick jumped out of bed and pushed past all of them, flying to the bathroom to throw up violently in the toilet. He pushed up the door and flushed the toilet, washing his hands thoroughly. Then he simply fell against the cool tile wall, sliding down until her was sitting curled up in a ball against the wall. He felt like his skin was on fire, and a film of sweat covered his entire body. He could hear his dad talking and people moving around the hall but he didn't know where to.

There was a soft knock on the door, but his dad didn't wait for a response before he came in. He didn't speak. He just walked across the hall and sat down wordlessly next to Nick.

Nick tried to hold it together. "Cisco..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" His dad said quietly.

"I... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Being a wimp." Nick's voice was barely audible.

"You're not a wimp, Pancho. You're a scared kid who was shot earlier on today. There's a big difference." Cisco replied softly.

"I..." Nick whispered as his stomach churned. "I don't feel so good."

"You don't look so good. You comin' down with something?"

"I don't know." Nick's throat felt as if it was burning.

"You were screaming pretty loud back there, Pancho."

"Nightmare." Nick's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh, really?" Nick's dad rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nick said honestly.

"Okay. You wanna go back to bed? Its three am." Nick nodded and his dad put an arm around Nick. "Let's go."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Nick stayed off from school three more days with a high fever. He spent the next month with his head down, avoiding Maria as much as he could. His friends noticed the withdrawal but nothing they did seemed to slow it.

Sara continued going out riding with Nick, but his mind was always elsewhere. Greg made even more jokes than usual, but even when Nick laughed his eyes remained empty. Warrick went down to the local nets with Nick increasingly often but nothing really changed, whatever anyone did.

He started acting normal again when Maria was out of school, ill, but when she came back she seemed to be following him around, scaring him every day.

In early December, Nick decided enough was enough. He hauled his ass out of bed early and dragged himself to school, arriving at the same time as Sara. "Hey, Sar."

"Hey Nick. How you feeling?"

"Great." Nick grinned, the long scar on his face shifting with his smile, the first genuine one Sara had seen in a while.

She smiled in shock. "Good."

When the others arrived, they were careful not to show their shock at Nick laughing and joking. When everyone arrived, Nick cleared his throat.

"Guys? I'm sorry I've been kinda distracted recently. I was just sorta...well...I kinda had some home troubles..."

"We forgive you." Greg interrupted.

"Speak for yourself." Tali shrugged. "I don't honestly see anything to forgive. But, I do have something to say..." She glanced at the floor sadly. "Jamie and I broke up."

"What?" Nick cried. "Why?"

"If he hurt you I will disown him!" Greg frowned.

Tali shook her head. "It just, didn't feel right. I didn't love him anymore...he fell for someone else. But he didn't cheat!" She said quickly.

"I'm sorry." Nick said sincerely, and she nodded gratefully.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure he wasn't cheating on you?" Greg asked. "Because if he was I _will _kick his sorry ass, family or not."

"Thanks Greg, but no." Tali shook her head, smiling sadly.

Sara gave Tali a warm hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Tali nodded, hugging her best friend and trying to stop the tears from starting to fall.

Nick swallowed. He couldn't say that he had never wished for Tali to break up with Jamie, but he didn't want her to hurt. As Sara moved away Nick automatically took Tali into his arms.

"Thanks." She murmured with a small squeak.

"You're welcome. If you ever need me, you know where to find me, okay?"

She nodded into his shirt, trying to stop crying. By the time Grissom arrived in the classroom ten minutes later, they were talking amongst themselves quietly.

"Everyone okay this morning?" Grissom asked lightly.

"Meh." Greg shrugged.

Grissom frowned slightly. "Tali are you alright?"

"She broke up with her boyfriend." Morgan explained simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Grissom frowned. The bell went and Tali and Archie reluctantly left for their own homerooms.

"Okay, people, I have an announcement today." Grissom declared when the class filed in. "There's going to be a school trip soon in school. We're going to Jamieson's Manor."

"Cool!" Greg cried, a huge grin on his face.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"It's like this old manor from the 1800s where they film like loads of horror movies and stuff." Greg explained cheerfully.

"Oh, great." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Grissom interrupted, "each student will be placed in a group of ten with at least one person of each year group and two teachers. Your groups have already been chosen-" everyone groaned "-but we've tried to stick people with their friends or people they get on with, mainly but not exclusively from their home room. For example, Russell and I are taking Greg Sanders, Morgan Brody, Ryan Wolfe, Archie Johnson, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Tali David, Catherine Willows and Mary-Jane Stokes."

"Oh yeah!" Greg hissed.

"It'll be next Thursday, and it costs twenty dollars."

"How is it educational? Not that it isn't an awesome trip..." Natalia Boa Vista asked.

"I've been told film studies, drama, and history. We're getting a tour around the manor, insight into film making and the like." Grissom looked at the sheet. "It is compulsory. If anyone has any trouble with paying the money then come and talk to me. Lists of groups will be put up on the board over here." Grissom pinned a couple of pieces of paper to the home room's corkboard.

The bell went and they all started talking excitedly. "Oh my god, this is gonna be epic!"

"Calm down, Greg." Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with Greg, actually." Nick's eyes were shining. Maria walked past him down the corridor and he smirked at her slightly, refusing to let the light in his eyes die.

"Tali'll be pleased, horror movie location." Ryan grinned.

"I think it's gonna be fun." Morgan declared.

"Tali!" Nick called, seeing her walking away down the hall. She turned. "You hear about that trip thing? We're all together, all eight of us. Plus Catherine and my sister."

She smiled. "Good. What teachers?"

"Grissom and Russell."

She grinned more sincerely. "Good."

Nick caught up with her fairly quickly. "To Spanish?"

She nodded. For most of the lesson they worked in silence, until Nick finally plucked up the courage to talk.

"Tali? Are you really okay?"

She looked at him and swallowed. "Ye...not really, no."

"If you wanna talk that's cool, if you don't that's still cool."

"You're not the sort of person who honestly talks about his problems." She muttered quietly.

Wow, that stung...

"Tali..."

"I'm sorry, Nick-"

"Don't be, don't be." Nick shook his head. "You're right. And I'm sorry."

Glad they were sitting at the back of the class Tali leaned slightly closer to Nick. "He said those things. About not loving me anymore. I still...I still love, loved..."

She sniffled and Nick put his arm around her. "It'll be okay..."

She leaned into his embrace willingly. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Absolutely nothing." Nick whispered back firmly. "You're perfect."

"Nick, tell me the truth." Tali's voice cracked.

"You mean the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"In my eyes you are perfect." Nick grinned honestly.

"Thanks Nick." Tali murmured sadly.

"The right guy will come along." Nick assured her.

"How can you be sure?"

"'Coz I'm a genius."

She laughed. "You sound like Greg."

"Shit, I do, don't I?" Nick laughed.

When they reached Chemistry, Sara was relieved to find both Tali and Nick in pre-Maria good moods. "Hey."

"Hey." Tali returned as she sat down.

"How was Spanish?"

"Fine." Tali shrugged. "Nick... Nick helped me."

"That's what he's good at." Sara smiled. "Helping people."

Tali nodded with a mute smile.

"So how're you holding up?" Sara asked sadly.

"Fine. I've felt a lot worse."

Sara smiled sadly, and Tali looked closely at her friend. Ever since Halloween, there had been something different about Sara. Her usually pale skin had a warm glow about it. She had put on a little weight, in a good way, so that rather than being scarily skinny she had an enviable figure. She was more relaxed and laughed more openly and everyday her eyes sparkled. She also talked a lot more about her parents, and had people over at least once a fortnight.

Tali was glad about the change. Sara deserved to be happy.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"See ya, suckers!" Tony called after second period.

"Now where the hell do you think you're going, DiNozzo? You owe me ten bucks!" Don called humorously.

Tony jogged around the corner and ran up the stairs to the library. Tobias Fornell, the school librarian stopped him at the door.

"DiNozzo, if you make any trouble-"

"I won't. I need to look something up." Tony insited.

"One peep and you're out." Fornell warned.

"Yes sir!" Tony muttered, immediately sitting down at a computer. He tapped in some commands and waited impatiently as the internet loaded.

"Hey Tony." Kate Todd sat down next to him, before freezing suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Research." Tony said quietly.

"Why have you lowered your voice?" Kate whispered dramatically.

"I don't want to give Fornell a reason to kick me out, he doesn't like me!" Tony hissed.

"What's wrong with you, DiNozzo?" Kate frowned.

"What d'you mean?" Tony asked absently, clicking on Google.

"You haven't been with a girl for almost two months. That's like, half a century without getting laid for a normal person." Kate insisted.

"Has it been that long?" Tony frowned. "Wow."

"Tony!" Kate protested. "Are you gay?"

Tony turned his aghast face towards her. "NO!"

"Shh!" she hissed with a giggle.

"Sorry." He whispered. "No I am not gay!"

"Okay then. You like someone, though."

It wasn't a question. "That's none of your business."

"Hypocrite! It's your business whenever I look at another guy." Kate paused. "You like someone who won't have you."

"Not telling." Tony said tightly.

"Who is she?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Not telling. I don't _like _her, Kate." He looked at his friend solemnly.

Her eyes widened. "You're actually in love."

He turned back to the computer. His fingers hovered over the keyboard but he didn't type. "I think I might be."

She laughed softly. "You're scared, aren't you, DiNozzo?"

"No! Well, maybe a little. It feels weird."

"What you mean love instead of lust?"

Tony gave her a look.

"So who are you 'in love' with?"

"Kate, I think this is serious. I can honestly say that I haven't thought about anyone else since I talked to her."

Kate was stunned. "Shit, you are serious."

Tony nodded.

"Like, more serious than Jeanne Benoit last year."

He nodded again.

"I won't tell anyone." Kate promised.

"It won't ever happen." Tony sighed. "She'd never date someone like me."

"Why not?"

Tony leaned up and whispered in Kate's ear.

"Sara Sidle?" she mouthed back.

He nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Well, she is really nice." Kate mused. "Catherine likes her. Well, now she does."

Tony spun around in the wheelie chair. "But she wouldn't date me."

"Why don't you talk to her, get to know her more?"

"How?"

"I know!" Kate grinned. "Ask MJ and Cath if you can swap into MJ's group, as their senior. Sara and her friends are in that group."

"You are a genius!" Tony grinned, leaping to his feet.

"I know." Kate smirked. Then she looked past him. "Uh, Tony, they're right there."

Sure enough, Catherine and MJ were passing the library doors.

"MJ!" he hollered, leaping over a desk and running out of the library. Kate laughed as Fornell yelled –

"DINOZZO!"

**This chapter is a filler chapter, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will skip to the trip, for which I have LOTS of things planned including getting back to the ANGST! **

**Please, please, please review! **


	27. Chapter 27: All's Hell That Starts Well

**Cheers muchly for the reviews! I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST, I LOVE YOU! This chappy is dedicated to si-te-hace-feliz for being my first ever 200th reviewer! **

** I gotta say, the angst isn't here yet but EVERY LITTLE THING that happens in this chapter is significant, every detail (including the title) which is rare for me. I promise you angst next. I swear on my laptop :0**

**Also, no time to proof read again, sorry :( Its probably a big piece of s**t but oh well...**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven # All's Hell That Starts Well #**

Thursday dawned a crisp, sunny day, and eighty Atwater students had arrived at 5am so that the buses could leave on time. They had discovered in the letter handout that despite the fact that Atwater was a relatively small school with two hundred or so kids a year, there were too many students to go on the same day, so the trip was spread out over two weeks, with certain groups going on certain days. The students who had already visited didn't say much other than it was amazing, so everyone was excited.

Much to everyone's delight, uniform wasn't compulsory for the trip so they all turned up in their own clothes. When the groups began to assemble, Grissom addressed the ones in his group already standing there.

"There's been a change of plan in your group." They all froze suddenly. "Mary-Jane has swapped places with Tony DiNozzo, I'm not entirely sure why."

"Tony DiNozzo?" Sara frowned.

"Yes." Grissom nodded.

Russell walked toward the group and clapped his hands together. "Okay, we got the minibus."

"Like, just our group?" Greg asked, shivering in the cold weather.

"Yep. That okay with you guys?"

They all nodded. A few minutes later Tony DiNozzo arrived. "Hi."

"Hi." They all responded.

"How come you switched groups?" Sara asked curiously.

"Because Jake Berkeley was in my group and the last time I saw him I punched him in the face. MJ offered to swap." Tony explained. He had sworn MJ and Catherine to secrecy - both girls thought it was adorable - and that was the chosen cover story.

"Fair enough. Why'd you punch him?" Sara asked.

Tony shrugged. _Because he put foam in your locker... "_He was pissing me off. MJ's better at keeping her temper than me anyway."

"Well, at school she is." Nick remarked and Tony grinned.

"Oh, really?"

"So you'd rather spend a day with geeky kids than Jake Berkeley?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"You say geeky kids like its a bad thing." Tony grinned.

"I like him." Morgan nodded.

"Sorry I'm late." Catherine huffed as she jogged up.

"You're not late." Grissom shook his head and she smiled gratefully.

"Okay, everyone on the minibus. It's a two hour drive." Russell declared.

Greg groaned. "A whole two hours?"

"And a quarter, if we're being precise."

Greg sighed and got onto the minibus. Nick, Warrick, Ryan and Archie claimed the row of four in the back, Tali and Sara took the two in front of them with Sara calling dibs on the window seat. Morgan and Greg sat in the two seats in front of Sara and Tali and Tony and Catherine sat in two of the four seats directly behind Russell, the driver and Grissom who was supposedly navigating.

"What's all this stuff?" Archie asked curiously, poking some boxes in the back.

"Oh, I think its from a music trip." Russell glanced in the mirror, putting his seatbelt on.

Nick clambered over the backseat and began passing Warrick and Ryan the boxes.

"Nick, what're you doing?" Grissom asked suspiciously.

"Well," Nick climbed back into his seat. "Its a two hour drive, we might need some entertainment later."

"Just don't give anything to Greg, unless they have some maracas."

Greg made a face at Russell's comment. "Hey!"

They all cheered as the minibus started.

"We're going to Jamieson's manor!" Greg grinned, bouncing up and down on his seat. "Are we there yet?"

"How old are you, five?" Catherine laughed, taking off her long coat.

"Oh my god, you're showing!" Morgan squeaked, looking at Catherine's stomach.

Catherine smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Morgan grinned.

Catherine shrugged. "I hate feeling fat."

"But its not fat, its mostly baby." Morgan protested. "And it shows that you aren't fat because you're only what, two months and you're showing."

"Thanks." Catherine smiled.

"You're welcome." Morgan smiled.

"Wasn't Rosemary's Baby filmed in Jamieson Manor?" Ryan frowned.

"No, that was filmed in New York." Tony corrected.

"I didn't like that one." Tali shuddered. "Scared me."

"Do you like the same stuff as your sister?" Tony asked with interest.

"What, musicals?" Tali shrugged. "They're okay. Not my favourite though."

"I watched Annie Get Your Gun a couple of times with my mom." Sara shrugged. "She likes it."

"There's only like, one decent song in that film." Tony grinned.

"I agree. Anything you can do I can do better." Sara sung. "I can do anything better than you." She was shocked when Tony replied.

_"No you can't."_

_ "Yes I can."_

_ "No you can't." _

_"Yes I can." "No you can't." _

_"Yes I can, yes I can!" _

Tony started to sing_. "Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you."_

Sara made a face_. "No, you're not."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Yes, I am." "No, you're NOT!"_

_"Yes, I am. Yes, I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge_

_With a single cartridge."_

_"I can get a sparrow,_

_With a bow and arrow."_

_"I can live on bread and cheese."_

_"And only on that?"_

_"Yep."_

_"So can a rat!" _

Tony smirked_ "Any note you can sing  
I can sing higher."  
"I can sing any note  
Higher than you."_

The others watched like a tennis match as they got higher and higher in pitch.

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_ "No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can." _

_"No, you can't." _

_"Yes, I can." _

_"No, you can't." _

_"Yes, I can." _

_"No, you can't." _

_"Yes I CAN!"_Sara sang, clearly but highly.

Tony stuck his tongue out "_Anything you can say  
I can say softer."_

_"I can say anything  
Softer than you."_

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can." _

_"No, you can't. _

_"Yes, I can." _

_"No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can. YES, I CAN!"_

_"I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker."_

_"I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!"_

_"I can open any safe."_

_"Without bein' caught?"_

_"You bet!" _

_"That's what I thought-  
you crook!"_

Tony grinned. "_Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer."_

_"I can hold any note  
Longer than you."_

"No, you can't."

_"Yes, I can"_

_" No, you can't."_

_"Yes, I can" _

_"No, you ca-a-a-a-a-a-n't."_

_"Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I- I-I- I-I- I-I- I-I - I-I - I-I - I-I - I-I -I-I - I-I can!" _Sara finished after long seconds.

Everyone looked at each other and joined in with DiNozzo. "_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!"_

"Wow, that was pretty impressive." Catherine smiled.

"Thanks." They both grinned.

"Are those guitars in tune?" Tali asked.

"Sure." Nick passed her one and she whispered something to Sara. Sara leaned over the seat to whisper to Morgan and Tali stretched out to pass the whisper to Catherine. The other girls grinned and Tali began strumming and singing.

_"I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?" _

Morgan took up the song. "_Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you."  
_  
Sara took over from Morgan _"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you-"_

All four girls burst into song. _"We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!" _

Catherine took a deep breath _"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record  
That's much cooler than mine"_

Sara and Morgan sang together_. "Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you-"_

_"We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together! Ooh, ooh, ooh!" _They all sang.

"I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never..."

Tali trailed off.

"Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know like  
We are never getting back together, like ever!" Catherine said.

_"No!" _Sara sang loudly.

The boys joined in with the girls as they launched into the chorus_. "We are never ever ever getting back together! _

_We are never ever ever getting back together!  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!_

"We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together!

You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever-"

_"Getting back together!"_ Tali finished.

Grissom and Russell clapped, laughing.

"Nick, your turn." Tali laughed.

"Nah, I'm not signing."

"Oh, come on Nick!" Sara complained.

"Please?" Greg wheedled.

"Come on, Nick." Tony added. "I heard you're not the worst singer in the world."

"Well..." Nick sighed.

"Please, Nicky?" Nick glared playfully at Tali and he took the guitar off of her.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved..."

"That was really good." Tali smiled, her voice quiet and Nick grinned. "Thanks."

"I have a song!" Greg declared.

"Hold on!" Grissom turned around. "Wait for me to find my earplugs!"

"Grissom! What happened to encouraging your students?" Greg cried, aghast.

"Sorry Greg, but I know your taste in music."

Greg huffed and took the guitar off Nick. He quickly emailed around the lyrics. "Everyone has to sing. Otherwise the effect is totally lost."

_"We sing together out of key,  
Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony,  
We just don't fit each others frequencies,  
That makes you out of reach,  
And I am finally accepting that,"_

Nick, Morgan and Warrick joined in. "_About you and me, it's plain to see,  
We only ever want to stay inside and watch TV,  
Because that's just as good a memory,  
You're just good company,  
And I am finally accepting that,"_

Archie, Sara, Morgan, and Tali joined the others "_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
And nobody knows it, we took it away,  
And it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours  
Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,  
We'll never forget how it feels to be young,  
Cos it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours..._

Come on darlin'  
Have some indecency,  
You know there's nothing you could say that would embarrass me,  
I heard a song tell me that talk is cheap,  
But it's all you do with me,  
And I am finally accepting that,  
It's just our routine,  
We try and dream,  
And buy the things we said we'd buy when we had more money,  
All in the name of making memories,  
That's what you want with me,  
And I am finally accepting that,

Sara prodded Tony and Catherine who joined in, slow smiles spreading across their faces. "_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
And nobody knows it, we took it away,  
And it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours  
Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,  
We'll never forget how it feels to be young,  
Cos it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours_

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
And nobody knows it, we took it away,  
And it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours  
Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,  
We'll never forget how it feels to be young,  
Cos it will be forever mine,  
And it will be forever yours_

This will be forever mine

This will be forever yours

Now we own the night, and it can't be undone!"

They finished with a flourish.

"Who wrote that?" Catherine asked.

"Alex Day. He's this English youtuber." Greg explained.

"Cool." Catherine nodded.

"Have you had any scans or stuff yet?" Morgan asked Catherine.

Catherine nodded. "I'm doing good."

"That's good." Morgan smiled.

Greg turned to his girlfriend suspiciously. "Why do you keep asking about Catherine's stomach?"

"Well, Greg, when a girl gets with a boy-"

Greg threw his coat at Sara. "I'm just worried about why you're asking."

"All girls get excited about babies, its like a law of nature." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Not all." Tali shook her head. "Zee tends to avoid them."

"Okay..." Greg sounded resigned.

Morgan huffed. "Why don't you trust me?"

"My cousin Katrina started going all cooey over babies and two months later she was so desperate to have a kid that she cheated on her boyfriend and got pregnant. She had triplets when she was sixteen."

"Yowch." Tony winced.

"I'm not gonna cheat on you. You have no faith." Morgan shook her head.

"Are we there yet?" Greg changed the subject.

"Greg, we've been on the road twenty minutes."

Greg sighed. "Let's do truths. Take it in turns to ask a question that everyone has to answer."

"Fine." Nick shrugged. "Why not?"

Greg cleared his throat. "I'll go first. Have you ever gone skinny dipping? Like, not in your garden, like in public."

"When I was like five, yeah." Ryan nodded. Archie just shook his head.

"I have." Nick nodded.

"Never in my life." Warrick shook his head.

"No way!" Tali shook her head.

"Two months ago." Tony shrugged.

"Really?" Sara raised her eyebrows.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah."

Sara glanced at the floor and pursed her lips cheekily. "I have."

"Really?" Tony asked back.

"I haven't." Morgan declared and turned to Greg.

"Not since I was seven."

Catherine grinned. "Yeah, I've been skinny dipping."

"I have a question." Tony announced.

"Keep it clean, DiNozzo." Russell called mildly.

"Yessir." Tony nodded. "Who here has had a major crush on someone who they're pretty sure would never have them?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Me." Nick coughed.

"Me." Warrick nodded.

Catherine swallowed. "Yeah..."

"I have." Sara sighed.

"Well I did but it actually happened." Greg smiled slightly.

"Ditto." Morgan nodded. "Have you?"

Tony nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Honestly?" Sara was intrigued.

Tony nodded seriously. "Yeah."

Two hundred and twenty four questions later by Archie's count they pulled into a large, ominous driveway and parked up behind the large bus carrying the other seventy students visiting on the Thursday.

"Wow...its huge!" Sara breathed.

"Greg, calm down before you wet yourself." Nick teased the second youngest member of their group. Greg stuck his tongue out at Nick.

"Alright, everyone off the bus, you can leave your stuff here the minibus isn't going anywhere." Grissom said.

"Stay together, people." Russell added.

They scrambled out of the cramped space into the freezing early morning air. There was a dense forest surrounding the manor and a cast of people dressed in old fashioned clothes were assembled at the front, not moving. They held their hands in front of their bodies, patiently waiting. Morgan pulled her hat further over her ears as the wind attacked them and Greg stepped closer to her. The teachers assembled for a minute and then led the students over to the people outside.

"Welcome to Jamieson Manor." A tall man announced with a smile. "Today, each of the eight groups will take a tour guide, but two of your groups have been offered special privileges as a reward for school behaviour within your school. Would the groups of Dr. Grissom and Mr. Russell and of Mr Taylor and Ms. Danville please step forward."

Excitedly they shuffled forward. A young woman dressed in expensive old fashioned clothes stepped forward and looked at both groups. She stared for a long moment at Catherine, and then turned back to the man.

"This young lady is pregnant. This is the group of my choice."

"Very well. Mr. Taylor, would you be so kind as to lead your group to the back entrance with Susannah? Dr. Grissom and Mr. Russell, please follow me."

They looked at each other, grinning and followed the man into the house.

"My name is Lord Oswald." The man said, and Greg had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

The man continued. "As a mother, Lady Madeline is very sympathetic to those with children, or those with child." The man smiled at Catherine, inclining his head slightly. "Your two groups are being given the opportunity to experience the house as guests would have when it was first built during the morning. In the afternoon you and the other group chosen will have an opportunity to visit the film making parts, but for the morning you will be acting like visitors in the 1800s, one group in the role of rich visitors and the other will be shown the sights that the poorer guests would see. We don't expect you to conduct yourself in an 1800s style manor, but please, don't touch the actors and respect the artefacts. You have been chosen to be the more wealthy visitors."

Someone squeaked with excitement as they entered a large room.

"Now," Lord Oswald declared. "These aren't dressing up clothes. These are genuine clothes from between 1800 and 1832, so our helpers will assist you in changing. It is of course optional."

No one wanted to be left out as the man began handing out clothes of silk and satin. The boys and girls entered two different changing rooms and came back in full 18th century attire, apart from the headphones hanging around Greg's neck.

"This is so cool!" Sara whispered to Tali who nodded.

"I thought I'd feel like a kid playing dress up, but I don't." Tony frowned. "This is awesome."

"Now, as gentlemen and ladies, there is one more problem. A lady would very rarely travel alone, especially a pregnant lady, so..." The man took Catherine's hand and placed it in Warrick's. Both of them blushed, but the man moved on, pulling Greg and Morgan gently to the side and pairing up those standing closest to each other – Nick and Tali and Tony and Sara.

"Do you two mind being bachelors for the day?"

Ryan and Archie grinned, shaking their heads.

"Then let the tour begin."

**I know there were lots of songs, but like I said, foreshadowing and significance peeps! Bear with me! **

**Angst as soon as I update, assuming I get reviews? **


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome to the House of Hell

**Thanks so so much to my reviewers. Angst is here, peeps! I do have a couple of things to say first. A couple of chapters ago, I found out via a reviewer (thanks sassa001) that Atwater is a real school! I honestly had no idea, but I thought it was cool. If anyone's heard of it or been there or whatever let me know ;-) **

**Now, this doesn't happen in your average high school. I know that. But how much fun would it be if it was like a normal high school? This may seem farfetched now, but bear with me!**

**Feels like I'm taking a massive risk with this chapter so I hope you like! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight # Welcome to the House of Hell #**

Morgan stared at the flowing fabric as she turned slowly. "Wow..."

The ivory dress hugged her arms and her torso lightly, and the skirt puffed out slightly from where it was drawn in at the waist.

"You look really nice." Greg grinned slightly shyly as they followed Lord Oswald up a large flight of stairs into a large hall. The hall was dimly lit, giving it an eerie feel despite Lord Oswald saying that the horror movie part wouldn't happen until later.

The man led them through each room, explaining in detail each rooms purpose and features. At noon, they were taken into the 'dining hall' where they could see the other teens. However, they were led to a well set table at the front of the room so they were able to talk to the others but not sit with them. Instead Susannah led them each to a specific seat. Ryan and Archie sat at opposite ends of the table. Around the edges sat Greg and Morgan, Nick and Tali, Catherine and Warrick and Tony and Sara.

"This is so cool." Sara couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

"I know, right?" Half of the others said at once.

"Hey, Sanders, you dress like a fag often?" Stetler jeered, leaning over.

"Nah, I leave that to you." Greg shrugged, not even glancing at the genuine 19th century suit he'd been given.

Stetler stood up but one of the costumed men walked over to him and spoke to him harshly. Stunned, Stetler returned to his seat.

"Care for some fresh fish, Miss Sidle?" Tony asked in his poshest accent.

"No thank you, Mr. DiNozzo. I am of the vegetarian tendency." Sara smiled.

"Really? How come?" Tony asked, returning to his normal voice.

"Uh, we did this experiment in Grissom's class with this pig and this flies, it was about like...decomposition or something." Sara shuddered lightly. "I haven't been able to touch meat since."

"That's too bad." Tony frowned.

"How's your baby doing?" Warrick asked Catherine.

"Good, I think." Catherine smiled and nodded, feeling ridiculously shy. "I'm two and a half, three months right now, so I haven't had a scan yet. I got one scheduled for two weeks time, but I went to the doctors, had a couple of tests and the doc said I'm good for now."

"How you holding up?"

Catherine looked into Warrick's eyes, eyes she had heard cruel jokes about from other kids, and saw nothing but warmth and light concern. "I'm good." She nodded, smiling wryly. Then she looked back down at her plate.

"You sure?" Warrick shook his head. "Sorry, none of my business."

"It's okay." Catherine looked back at Warrick. "Really. And I am sure. I just... I kinda feel..." she sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay." Warrick shrugged. "That's cool."

"So Jamie called you last night?"

Tali nodded, poking at her food with a sigh. "Yeah. Said he made a mistake..."

"And are you...?"

"No." Tali shook her head, placing her fork down. "I'm not ever getting back with him. Uh uh."

"Okay." Nick held his hands up. "I'm not tryin' to attack you."

She smiled at him. "I know, sorry Nicky."

Trying to squash the butterflies that fluttered up in his stomach when Tali called him 'Nicky' he smiled. "It's cool. You know, he gives you any trouble..."

"Thanks, but I don't think he will."

"You need me, you call, okay?"

"Okay." Tali smiled. "I promise."

After lunch, they were shown around the horror movie set, still in costume. The hours flew by as they were taken through the sets and props, even being able to speak to a couple of actors.

"Russell?" Grissom asked quietly as the teens laughed at one of Lady Madeline's impressive jokes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your watch?"

"Yeah, of course." Russell lifted up his wrist but there was nothing there. "Dammit!"

"Same here." They kept the low tones, not wanting to distract the students and Grissom pulled out his mobile phone. "Oh, god, we were supposed to leave half an hour ago, why didn't they..." He scrolled through the texts on his phone and he felt shivers down his spine.

_"G, R, we're leaving now. Where are you?" _

_"On our way, go ahead we'll be along soon."_

He never sent that text. Russell frowned at the phone and checked his own. A text had been sent to one of the other teachers.

_"We're gonna drop the students off at their own homes as they're all on the way to school. See you tomorrow."_

"Uh oh..." Russell muttered. He and Grissom exchanged a look. "

Guys, we've gotta go now." Russell announced. "In fact, we should've gone half an hour ago."

"What?" Tony frowned.

"Thanks for the tour but we'll be leaving now." Grissom nodded at Lady Madeline politely.

"As you wish." She nodded.

"You take them out, I'll talk to her, ask her who the hell sent those messages, I'll meet you back at the minibus in ten minutes. Don't trust any texts." Russell told Grissom quietly.

"This way, guys." Grissom led them back into the changing rooms. "Quickly."

Sensing but not questioning the urgency in their teacher's voice they raced into the changing rooms.

"Uh, sir? Our clothes have gone!" Morgan called, sounding irritated. They boys came out of their room fully changed, but the girls were still in the long dresses.

Greg peered out the window. "Where's the minibus?"

Grissom's heart sank. "We have to leave, now."

"But our clothes-" Catherine protested.

"I see them!" Sara pointed to a neat pile of fabric at the end of the room.

"Hurry." Grissom urged as the girls ran back into the changing rooms.

As Sara pulled the dress off from over her head with no problem, but the deep blue corset she had been given to wear under her dress refused to come undone.

"Guys, I'm stuck!" Catherine, who was already in her own clothes moved over to help her.

Tali pulled of the deep red and black dress only to have the same problem as Sara, the blood red ribbon of the deep red and black corset refusing to loosen. "Son of a..." She shook her head.

"I can't get the dress off." Morgan worried.

"This is weird." Tali stated as she tried to pull Morgan's dress loose so the small girl could escape but nothing happened.

"I'll help." Susannah suddenly said and they all jumped. No one had seen her enter. "They often have this trouble."

Sara and Tali put on their jeans as Susannah walked over to Morgan. She un-looped a ribbon and the sleeves fell away from the dress.

"Its okay, they were designed to do that." She reassured the gasping Morgan. She untied another ribbon and helped Morgan pull away the top of the dress, leaving only the ivory corset and skirt.

Suddenly someone screamed just outside the changing room and the girls whirled around. When they turned back, Susannah and the rest of their clothes were gone.

"Hey!" Sara called indignantly.

"Susannah? Can we have our clothes back please?" Morgan tried.

Tali swore in Hebrew. "Now what do we...Morgan?"

Morgan's eyes were unfocused and wide, her mouth forming a tiny 'o'. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

"MORGAN!" Sara and Tali shrieked, but as they lurched towards her they fell face down onto the floor.

Catherine screamed. "HELP US!"

As soon as she sucked in the air, she knew it was the wrong thing to do. Her eyes felt so heavy, she was so, so tired. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine forced her eyes to open and almost screamed. She was in a glass box, standing upright. Her torso, neck, arms and legs were tied to the back of the box with a smooth grey rope. She looked around the room. Tali and Nick were both awake and alert in two adjacent old fashioned prison cells. Both were chained to the wall.

Sara and Tony were chained to chairs, back to back, fabric gags in both of their mouths. Tony looked unconscious but Sara was wide awake, staring at Morgan who was curled up in what looked like a dog crate, duct tape stuck over her mouth. Next to her was Ryan who was laying hog tied on the floor, a gag in his mouth.

When Catherine turned her head she saw Warrick with his arms and legs chained to the floor. His glasses were gone. Next to him was a small, suspended cage containing Archie who was almost as cramped up as Morgan, a similar strip of tape over his mouth.

She couldn't see Greg or their teachers anywhere.

The man, Lord Oswald strode into the room his heavy stride woke those who had still been unconscious.

"Hello, children. Are you wondering what's going on? Of course you are." He picked up a knife and he turned it over in his hand. "I'll tell you why you're here. The values that you children hold today make me sick. When you say you are friends and you would not hesitate to run away in a fight. You sit around and moan and complain about how hard your lives are and you've never truly had to work for anything. You are educated constantly about the dangers of things like smoking, alcohol, drugs, unprotected sex, and do you listen? Do you hell! You are a generation filled with disrespectful layabouts and filthy sluts. Take Ms. Willows. You're pregnant and I can _guarantee _that you aren't married. What sort of morals are they? Your generation have to wake up and smell the stench of the society they are choking the life out of. We will use you to make them see." He smiled a creepy smile and bent down, peering through the cage at Morgan. He poked his fingers through, stroking her cheek. She flinched away but there was nowhere to go.

"Leave her alone!" Nick called bravely as one of only two of them that could speak.

Lord Oswald's eyebrows rose. "We have a brave one. It probably hasn't sunk in yet that this is all real. Do you need some help in finding out what's real and what's not? Well, my name's not really Lord Oswald. It's the most ridiculous name that I thought of. You can now call me Azrael."

"Like that's not a stupid name!" Tony scoffed, but through the gag it came out as "Mmk mm mm mm mmmm m!"

Azrael acted as if he hadn't heard. "I want to show you something." He pressed a button and a large TV screen appeared.

Tony made another sarcastic comment but it didn't get past the duct tape.

"Shh, Mr. DiNozzo." Itzli tapped him on the cheek. Tony thought he would have preferred a slap.

The screen blinked to life on one of the men that had been outside school at the beginning of the day in what looked like the kitchen carrying a limp body in his arms. Morgan whimpered as Greg's face fell into view.

The man lay Greg down on the table in the middle of the room, tying his limbs one by one to the table. Greg didn't stir. The man pulled out a large butcher's knife and Morgan screamed in horror through the gag. The knife rose into the air and smashed down inches from Greg's fingers.

Greg's eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings in growing fear.

"Who are you? Where am I, what are you doing?"

The man turned away, lighting a stove beneath a saucepan. Greg struggled against the bonds, fear highlighting every feature as the man turned around. Greg seemed to be trying to shrink further into the table as the man showed him the knife wordlessly.

"How many horror films have you seen?" The man sang and Greg's breaths got caught in his throat.

"Leave him alone!" Tali and Nick called desperately, speaking for all of them. Azrael raised his eyebrows and turned wordlessly back to the screen.

The man onscreen picked up a large wooden hammer type thing that Sara recognised as a meat tenderiser. She cried out through the duct tape the man raised it above Greg's stomach.

"No! Stop, please don't!" Greg wailed as the man hit his stomach. Greg screamed out in pain and tried to squirm but there was no escape from the next five blows.

By the time the man put the wooden hammer down, tears were trailing down Greg's cheeks. Sara, Morgan, Tali, and Catherine also had tears on their faces. Nick's eyes were full of tears but he managed to wipe them away. Warrick looked like he was going to throw up, whereas both Ryan and Archie had stopped watching.

"Now, you've all seen horror movies." Azrael announced. "We have been dying to actually get some true horror going in this place, real life horror and you are the lucky winners of the trial, thanks to pregnant Barbie over there." The man nodded at Catherine who was more confused than ever. Upon seeing the look on her face he clarified. "Madeline hates a whore."

Catherine went bright red.

"Now it's far more interesting to play all of cat and mouse so here's what I'm gonna do. I'll leave a key on this table here for you. You can try to escape if you want. In half an hour, two things will happen. I will come back here, and -" he glanced at the screen. The man onscreen nodded and pulled up Greg's top, tying a candle upright to his stomach and lighting it. "- and that flame with reach little Greg's stomach. Have a nice day." The man disappeared out of a small door which locked heavily behind him.

"Oh my god!" Tali cried.

"This is bad!" Nick's voice was high. Warrick said something through the gag which sounded a lot like 'you don't say?'

On the screen, the man pressed a length of duct tape over his mouth and left the room, leaving Greg alone. Greg started moaning and then screaming in pain as the hot wax dripped onto his skin.

Behind him, Tony could feel Sara shaking. Stretching as far as he could with his hand he found hers, giving it a light squeeze. She turned her head in shock but couldn't get close enough to see him. She hesitantly but gratefully squeezed back.

"What are we going to do?" Tali whispered.

"Mg!" Morgan strained toward the screen.

"I have an idea. I'd Sara and Tony could shuffle the chairs over to the key and brush it off to Warrick then he gets it and unlocks himself and then gets the rest of us out." Nick suggested.

"Good plan. What if the key doesn't unlock that?' Catherine yelled so she could be heard from behind the thick glass.

"We'll think of a Plan B. Could you do that, guys?"

Sara and Tony nodded determinedly, pushing up onto their toes to shuffle the two chairs closer to the table. When they got there, Sara leaned her head onto the table, brushing it off. It landed with a soft clang centimetres away from Warrick's hand.

He stretched as far as he could and drew it toward him with his fingertips. He managed to bring the key to his other hand and slipped it into the lock of the chains. With a satisfying clunk it burst open and the nine teens exhaled with relief.

Warrick was quick to unlock all of the chains binding him to the floor and pulling gag out of his mouth.

"Sara next?" Sara shook her head violently at Nick's suggestion and jutted her chin towards Morgan, who couldn't physically move in the tiny crate.

Warrick nodded and stumbled over, but there was a padlock with a letter combination securing the door. Warrick tried as many obvious combinations as he could but nothing happened. He frowned, remembering the scary smile on 'Azrael's face. He tried one more time.

The padlock burst open and Warrick threw it to the floor, the word "haha" staring up at him.

He helped Morgan to ease out of the crate, the mother of all pins and needles attacking every limb causing her to fall straight towards the floor. A pair of strong arms caught her and lowered her gently downwards.

She smiled gratefully at Warrick, but then her eyes returned to the panicking Greg on the screen and fresh tears began cascading down her cheeks as she slowly removed the gag.

Warrick pulled the chains off of Sara and Tony next, and Sara ran to untie Ryan whilst Tony went to Archie's aid. Nick turned to Tali and she nodded.

"Catherine next, Warrick."

Warrick nodded and went straight to the thick glass box. He pulled it open with relative ease.

"Thank you." Catherine breathed. Warrick smiled and tugged on the ropes, but nothing happened.

"Wait!" Morgan cried. "He said Barbie."

She shakily got up and went around to the back of the box and started unravelling the top rope. Catherine took a deep breath of relief as the rope around her neck fell away.

"I remember being a little kid, getting a Barbie doll for Christmas...They were always tied to the back of the box with these little wires." Morgan said as she untangled each of the ropes one by one and Catherine was freed.

"Thanks." She gave Morgan a quick hug, and they all crowded around Nick and Tali. To everyone's disappointment, the key didn't fit.

Onscreen, Greg screamed in horror as a large portion of wax slid of the candle onto his stomach. Morgan's heart fluttered with her breathing and Nick's arm flew towards Morgan through the bars. It fell just short of her arm, but she stepped forward, dropping her head against the bars.

Nick massaged her shoulder. "Go."

Everyone looked at him. He looked at Tali for a minute, but spoke to the others. "We have to split up. Greg's gettin' hurt every second, and if that guy, Azrael or whatever comes back then we're all screwed."

"I'll stay with you." Warrick volunteered. "Get you two out."

"I'll stay too." Catherine declared.

Nick sighed. If Tali wasn't still stuck too, he might have protested a little longer. "Okay, but everyone else try find Greg."

"And then what do we do? Get out, come back?" Sara asked.

Nick shrugged. "Get help. Find Grissom and Russell. We'll try and find you."

"Be careful!" Tali added as the five headed for the door.

"It's locked." Morgan cursed.

Tony pushed past her gently and pulled off his shoe, pulling a small blade out from the soul. "Gibbs' rule number nine, always carry a knife." He stuck the knife into the crack and lifted it up so he moved the bolt , pushing the door open.

"See you soon." Sara looked over her shoulder at her friends as they disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, let's get you two lovebirds out of your cage." Warrick muttered.

"Lovebirds?" Catherine frowned.

"Warrick!" Nick moaned.

The door swung behind the others, and the screen went black.

"How the hell are we gonna get you out of here, man?" Warrick worried.

"I don't know, but we've only got ten minutes so you better hurry." Nick glanced at the ancient clock on the wall.

"Okay..."

"There are two separate doors, so..."

Catherine swore. "I have no idea what to do."

"Get Tali out first." Nick insisted.

"No, get-"

"No, trust me." Nick shook his head, looking at Tali.

"Either way, how the hell are we gonna do it?"

"It doesn't look like a lock with a key. Its downwards."

Tali swore. "I know what it is."

"What?" The others asked.

"It requires liquid of a certain consistency to fill it and open it. My father showed me once. It is designed to weaken any escaping prisoner." She tried to reach the door but was chained to the wall. "It needs blood."

"Oh, that is wrong!" Warrick complained. He sighed, picking up the key and stabbing himself in the arm with it.

"Warrick!" Nick and Catherine yelled.

"You didn't have to do that." Nick shook his head.

"Its fine." Warrick put his hand above the strange lock and waited impatiently as it filled with blood.

Sure enough, when it reached the top the door sprung open and Warrick moves over to Nick.

"Kinda like Harry Potter, in the cave in the Half Blood Prince." Nick mused as the door sprung open.

"Now all we gotta worry about is being chained to a wall." Tali bit her lip. Someone screamed in the distance.

"Oh my god! This isn't happening!" Catherine moaned softly. They tried the key in both locks. Nick's chains fell off but to everyone's horror Tali's didn't even budge.

She tugged at the chain but nothing happened. She checked every inch for a way out but there was nothing.

"We have five minutes!" Warrick warned.

"Go!" Tali insisted.

"You two go, I'll stay." Nick nodded.

"I'm not leaving." Warrick protested and Catherine nodded.

"You're pregnant, you gotta look after your baby and Warrick, you've gotta look after Catherine." Tali insisted. "We'll be fine."

Warrick sighed. "See you soon."

They reluctantly left the room.

"Now you can go, Nick."

"Uh uh. I'm not going anywhere."

Tali turned away. "Nick-"

"I'm not leaving, Tali."

She turned back to him, her eyes full of tears. "I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered.

Nick swallowed. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

"Nick..." Tali's voice broke.

"We're gonna be fine. I'll get you out-"

"And how are you going to do that, Mr. Stokes?" Both teens whirled around. Azrael was back.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Which way's the kitchen?" Morgan panicked, facing the selection of doors. They had navigated around the house for the past ten minutes, and by Tony's watch they had two minutes to reach Greg before the flame did. Tony pointed to a door.

"Its this way."

"How'd you know-"

"I've seen this place in a film or something, trust me, its this way." With nothing else to go on they silently sped through the hall. When they reached the end, the man from the screen stood guard in front of the door. Muffled sobs could be heard from the room.

"I'll distract him." Tony whispered. "You guys go in."

"No one should be on their own." Sara argued, her eyes fixed on where Greg was.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll come with you." Sara sighed.

"That makes sense. Leaving four freshman on their own." Tony pointed out.

"We'll be fine if you keep him away." Ryan said bravely. Tony nodded and he and Sara raced out into the corridor. The man gave chase immediately and the others dashed over to the kitchen, from where Greg was beginning to scream. When they entered the room, the flame was touching his skin. Morgan quickly blew it out as Ryan and Archie ran to his hands and feet.

"Thank you!" He gasped as Morgan tried to gently take the duct tape off his mouth. He sat up quickly and grabbed Morgan, holding her tightly.

He buried his head into her shoulder as he tried to steady his breathing. After a second he pulled away.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He looked around and his heart fell. "What the hell is going on? Where's everyone else?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Susannah stepped into the kitchen, an old fashioned revolver in her hands.

** CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Sara ran faster than she had ever run before in her life. She forced her legs to pound harder, but she was still a foot or so behind DiNozzo. She yelled as something wrapped around her foot and pulled her over. Tony turned and stared in horror as the man used what looked like a lasso to drag Sara back towards him. Tony ran back straight to her foot, ripping the rope off and grabbing her arms. He pulled her up, took hold of her hand, practically dragging her along.

Finally Sara had to stop. "I...can't...run..."

Tony nodded, breathing heavily and the stumbled into a bedroom. Heading straight for the closet, they hid in the dark behind the coats. Sara and Tony edged further back, until suddenly there was no floor beneath them.

Sara screamed as Tony fell backwards and held onto his hand, grabbing a coat in the other. He swung his other hand up to latch onto the back of the cupboard. Light burst through the space as the man opened the door, dragging Sara away.

"Sara!" Tony screamed as she fought against the man. The doors slammed shut and Tony could hear them lock. He was trapped.

A bloodcurdling scream filled his ears and his already speeding heart sped up.

_"SARA!" _

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine and Warrick slipped through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms as quietly as they could.

"There's gotta be more than one exit, right?" Warrick murmured.

"Sure." Catherine nodded.

Warrick walked over to the window. "It's getting dark."

"Why is this happening? Are these people insane?"

Warrick swallowed. "Psychopaths is my guess." A soft moan sounded from down the hall and they froze. "Did you-"

"I heard. Do we check it out?" Catherine breathed. Warrick nodded nervously and they tiptoed over to another room. "

One, two, three!"

Warrick pushed open the door and Catherine nearly screamed.

The two teens stared at their favourite teachers on the floor in the middle of an empty room, their eyes closed, in a giant pool of blood.

**Majorly long I know. Any good? **


	29. Chapter 29: Two Steps From Hell

**Hola! Thank you so much to every lovely person who reviewed, I love you all loads! (a special thank you to TamiRWAR, I may take you up on that later and I'm glad you're enjoying it :)) First off, sorry for the delay. How rude of my teachers to give me homework when I obviously need to write fanfiction – lol! Second, sorry for the ridiculously long chapter! I just knew where I wanted to end it, and I couldn't end it before. I'm sorry.**

**Please, read, enjoy, review!**

**(Wow, 29 chapters!)**

**Chapter Twenty Nine # Two Steps From Hell #**

"Sara!" Tony's last call had lost everything. Volume, breath, hope. He had no idea how far down the drop was or how he was going to get out. Thanking god that he was a jock, he pulled, straining his muscles but it was no use. There was nothing to drag himself up with. He could only cling to the edge. Suddenly he had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. He dropped it and counted.

"One...two-" the clattering sound of coin on rock filled his ears. Two seconds, that meant...enough metres down that he could survive. But what was at the bottom? Just as he let go, Sara let out a bloodcurdling scream. He hit the floor with a bump, falling over backwards. Tony fumbled around in the pitch black. He was in some sort of pit, and feeling around the edges he felt no doors. Dimly, he heard Sara scream again.

_What is he doing to her? _Tony thought desperately. Kate was right - the feelings he held for Sara Sidle were a lot stronger than lust or a crush.

_Think, DiNozzo, think!_

Tony had dropped to his hands and knees, fumbling around the floor in desperation when he found a ring in the stone floor. He pulled but it didn't budge, so he stepped back to the edge of the pit and tried again, pulling from all directions and angles until it heaved up and open. He peered down, squinting as light burst into his dark prison.

An empty corridor. He leapt down, and looked around. There were three doors in front of him. He put his ear against the first and heard heavy breathing, so he backed away. He opened the second door and there was nothing but a brick wall. The third door revealed a narrow spiral staircase. He burst through it, running up the stairs to the level that he guessed Sara would be on.

_Why did I let her come with me? _

He opened a door into the same corridor he had been in with Sara. He put his ear to the bedroom door and could hear something that sounded like a struggle. Muffled cries were coming from the room and Tony ran into the room next door. He grabbed a wrought iron candlestick off of the bedside table and crashed through the bedroom door, startling the man that was sitting on top of Sara on the bed holding a bloody knife.

Sara craned her neck towards him, blood and tears covering the right side of her cheek. Tony didn't hesitate. He smashed the candlestick into the man's head, knocking him to the floor. Then he grabbed Sara's hand, dragging her away and racing back into the hall into the staircase and running down. He couldn't hear anyone following but continued to run as fast as he could. They fell out of a door on a staircase into a long white hall.

Tony paused for a second and Sara stared at him. "Tony?"

He turned to her, sadness in his eyes when he saw a star carved into her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"You came back." She murmured, staring at him.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there."

"You came back." She repeated. "For... for me?" He nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry it took me a while. I got a little stuck. Are you okay?" She nodded, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Do you think Tali and Nick and the others are okay?"

"Definitely." Tony nodded.

Both knew he was lying, but both knew that the lie was what they needed to hear. They started walking slowly down the corridor, sticking close to each other. A high pitched keening sound came from behind them and Tony glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh boy!"

Sara turned around and her eyes widened. "Crap!"

They started sprinting wildly down the corridor, the large Rottweiler gaining on them in seconds.

"Whatever you do, don't fall over!" Tony yelled.

"Ya think?" Sara replied, looking over. Her eyes widened and she shoved Tony sideways. They fell through another door and Sara kicked it shut behind them.

_"Hello." _

A childlike voice chimed. They turned and screamed. A small doll with no eyes smiled at them.

_ "Hello. Hello. Hello." _

"Its just a doll." Sara steadied herself.

_"Hello." _

The doll raised its tiny fist and a laser like beam came out, forming a little red dot on Sara's leg. She scrambled away, but not before an object not like a small bear trap snapped around her lower leg.

She screamed bloody murder and Tony screamed himself.

_"Hello. Hello. Hello." _

Another dot appeared on Sara's head.

Snap!

The trap shut on itself and fell to the floor as Sara screamed in even more pain. Her leg felt as if it was being ripped off by a bear, torn from side to side as she was dragged around like a doll, bumping around. She managed to open her eyes and looked up at Tony DiNozzo's determined face.

He had picked her up seconds before the second trap emerged and was now running down the corridor, carrying her dead weight. Every fibre of her being screamed to thrash around until he put her down, but Sara gritted her teeth.

She could bare the pain. She would bare the pain.

_"Mommy it hurts!" _

_"I know, baby, I know..." Laura cradled two year old Sara in her arms, carefully avoiding the broken leg. _

_"Why does it hurt so bad?" Sara wailed. _

_"Because the bone snapped!" a six year old Tyler added unhelpfully. _

_Sara sobbed as the doctor came closer._

_"So what happened to you then?" _

_Sara cringed into her mother's jumper and mumbled something. _

_"Pardon?"_

_"I falled off the climbing frame." Sara whispered. It was the truth; her dad hadn't started hurting her yet, she had fallen. _

_"Okay, well, I'll take good care of you. You're going to get into this wheelchair and we'll see mommy soon, okay?"_

_"No!" _

_"No?" the doctor was confused at the stubborn snap instead of the usual scream. _

_"My mommy comes wid me or I don't go at all." The toddler clumsily folded her arms around her mother's neck. _

_"Um... mommy can't come." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because." _

_"Because why?"_

_"It's the rules." _

_"Well, that's a stupid rule." Sara remarked, the pain momentarily forgotten. _

Sara leaned her head back against Tony's chest. The searing pain in her leg suddenly intensified, dragging a heart wrenching cry from her lips, accompanied by a loud clang as the trap fell to the floor.

Terrified that Sara would bleed out in his arms, Tony headed into a small alcove, laying Sara down and pulling off his jumper and top. He wrapped his jumper tightly around Sara's lower leg, relieved when the bleeding seemed to slow.

"You're gonna be okay, Sara."

She nodded. "Always...am..."

"What'd you mean?"

She shook her head weakly. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded. "We should keep moving. I can walk..."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know I talk about how macho I am but it's not _all _talk."

Sara rolled her own eyes and allowed Tony to gently bring her onto his back.

_"Faster!" Tony squealed as his dad ran along the beach, Tony on his back. The two year old boy screamed in delight as his father sped up. Finally they flopped back onto the sand. Instantly Tony was up again, kicking around a football. _

_"Tony!" _

_Tony ran up to his mom, wonder in his eyes. "Donuts! Oh, mommy!" _

_"Here you go." She smiled. "Sit down to eat it or you'll get a tummy ache." _

_The little boy complied instantly, sitting down on the beach and crossing his legs. _

_"Oops." He stared at the jam marring his blue and white striped trousers. His mom had a thing about sailors. _

_"It's okay, Junior, we're on holiday." Tony's dad smiled. _

_Tony smiled a sunny smile as only a two year old can and stared at a group of teenage girls walking down the beach. _

_"Anthony. Close your mouth." Tony's mom Natasha chided her husband. _

_Tony got up onto his small, ever so slightly chubby legs and toddled over to the girls. _

_"Tony!" Natasha called._

_"You awe pwetty!" Tony sang to the girl in front. _

_She giggled. "Aw, thank you. Look at him, he's so cute!" _

_Her friends all giggled and 'aw-ed'. Loving every second of it, Tony smiled. "Fank you." _

_"He's gonna be a lady's man." Anthony DiNozzo Senior remarked to his wife, who just shook her head. _

_"I blame you." _

_"What's your name sweetie?" The teen asked. _

_"I tell you mine if you tell me yows." Tony's small mouth mangled the pick-up line he'd taken from his father ever so slightly. _

_"You are adorable!" she squeaked. "I'm Rebecca." _

_"Babeca?"_

_"Rrr- becca." _

_Tony nodded. "Webecca. I'm Tony but my daddy dust calls me Junior cause he is also calleded Tony." _

_Rebecca awed again. "Are you on holiday?"_

_Tony nodded. _

_"Tony, come here now." _

_The girls laughed as the two year old boy tried to roll his eyes and returned to his mother. _

_"Yes mommy?" _

_"Sit down here now." _

_Tony sighed and sat down. "Webecca was vewy nice mommy." _

_"I'll bet she was." _

_"More piggybacks daddy?"_

"Thanks, Tony." Sara breathed into his ear.

"It's not a problem. You don't weigh very much, and I'm not about to let you hurt that leg even more.

Shocked at the sudden care and maturity of the senior, Sara smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Nick, run!" Tali's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Nick." Azrael taunted. "Run."

Nick didn't think about it for a second. He ran.

Azrael cried out in surprise as Nick tackled him.

"Nick!" Tali screamed as he was thrown to the floor.

"Interesting." Azrael mused, wiping his hands and then clapping. The door swung shut. Azrael began to walk towards Tali.

"Don't you touch her!" Nick yelled, scrambling into the middle.

"Nick!" Tali protested.

"You'd prefer I began with you?" Azrael asked.

"Yes." Nick nodded, breathing heavily.

"No!" Tali protested again as the man and boy ignored her.

The man grabbed Nick's wrist and threw him to the floor with ease. He pulled a long thin knife out of his bag and rested it against Nick's face.

"Nice scar you have there. But everyone wants to be symmetrical, right?" Nick was shaking, his eyes trained on the blade. The man smashed his foot into Nick's head with calculated force and the Texan's eyes fluttered closed.

"Nick!" Tali strained desperately against the chains. "Nicky wake up!"

The man slipped a key into the chain and grabbed Tali's arms, pulling her away from the wall.

"Get off me!" Tali shoved her foot into Azrael's knee but he twisted her arm. With a pained cry she fell to the floor. She turned her head to find her face inches from Nick's. Blood was pooling slowly beneath his head.

"Nicky!"

_"Nicky? Wake up, Nick!" _

_The seven year old peeled open his sleepy eyes. "Whatsthematter?" He mumbled._

_Robbie, his sixteen year old brother sighed in relief from the other side of an open window. "Thank god." _

_"Robbie?" Nick rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter?" _

_"You mean you slept through it?" Robbie chuckled nervously. _

_"Slept through what?" Nick stretched and stopped short when he found himself still stuck in his booster seat. There was a strange rocking sensation as Robbie stepped away from the door in fear. _

_Nick turned and looked out of the other window and screamed. _

_"Robbie! Help me!" The seven year old cried when he saw the situation he was in. _

_Robert William Stokes forced himself away from his car, which was propped up on its side over a steep, deep ditch filled with rocks and flood water from the heavy out of season rain, swaying slightly in the breeze. He'd been driving Nick home from a Cowboys' game in his new car when another driver swerved towards him. Robbie had wrenched the wheel away, but while the other driver sailed on, they had crashed into the rail and tumbled over the side, rolling once before coming to a stop before when a tree slowed them. Robbie had called 911 and the operator had told him not to approach the vehicle. _

_"I'm right here Nicky." He called through the rain. _

_"Robbie! Come back! Where are you going, Robbie? Help me please! I'm scared!" _

_Robbie turned back to his phone. "Please, I have to get him out he's scared!" _

"Sir, please just wait for the police, they're on the way!" _The operator argued._

_Nick was so confused. Robbie was right there. Why wasn't he coming? Robbie loved him, right? Squinting through the rain, Nick put his hands on the glass. He screamed as the car slipped, slowly moving backwards. _

_"Oh my god, the car's goin'!" Robbie cried in horror_

_"_Don't go near it, sir! Sir_?" _

_Robbie dropped his expensive cell - the first he had bought with his own hard earned money and ran to the car. "Nicky!" _

_"Robbie! Help me!" _

_"Undo your seatbelt!" Robbie screeched, pulling the door open. Nick's frightened little hands fumbled with the belt, but a pair of larger, stronger hands covered them. Robbie pulled his baby brother up out of the seat as the ambulance and police cars assembled on the road. He turned back to look at them and the car fell into the ditch. _

_Screaming, the brothers fell into the car which plummeted into the water. Nick spluttered and coughed. Somehow, he hadn't hit any rocks. He looked up at his brother. _

_"Robbie?" _

_The older Stokes moaned softly. "Nicky. You hurt?" _

_"Nuh uh. But I'm cold an' I'm scared. Are you hurt?" _

_"Just a little bit." Robbie winced. _

_"That's a lot of blood." Nick's eyes widened. Water was rapidly filling the car. Nick squirmed out of his brothers arms and climbed out of the window, using ever muscle in his body to try and pull Robbie with him, but it was physically impossible. _

_He spotted a fireman a few feet away. "Hey, mister? My brothers stuck, he needs help! You gotta help me quickly please! An' I like your hat." He added as an afterthought. _

_Half an hour later, Robbie and Nick sat in the back of the ambulance wrapped in warm blankets. Nick leaned against his brother. _

_"Thanks for coming, Robbie." _

_"It's not a problem. It's what us guys gotta do, huh? We gotta look after the family." _

_"Why us? Why can't the girls do it?"_

_"It's just what us guys gotta do."_

Nick opened his eyes a slit as Tali was dragged off the floor with her hair. One... Two...Three!

Nick swung his leg through the air and it hit the back of Azrael's knees. Tali instantly brought her knee up into the man's face, spurting blood everywhere.

The man roared and pulled out a gun, aiming at Nick's head. Tali leapt on the gun, pulling at it as hard as she could, which was pretty hard. She took it from his iron grip and fired into his shoulder. He staggered towards her, pulling another gun from his pants and shooting at Nick.

Nick yelped and staggered backwards as the cold metal bullet ripped through his neck. He fell against the wall, sliding down, panting.

_"Tali, concentrate." _

_"Look daddy! It's pretty!" Tali pointed at a small bird flying by._

_ Eli sighed at his seven year old daughter. "Yes. It is. Now, guns are not toys, but you need to know how to use them, just like you need to know how to defend yourself with your hands. Its a dangerous world, especially for little girls." _

_"And butterflies. They're so small, daddy."_

_ Eli nodded. Small and delicate, like you...he thought. "Do you understand me, Tali?" _

_"Yes daddy."_

_ "Okay, so... Do you remember what Ari taught you last week?" Tali nodded and took the gun from her father she aimed at the target and pulled the trigger three times, flinching each time. _

_Then she handed her dad back the gun and gasped at something behind him._

_ "Daddy! Ponies! Ponies, daddy, oh please can I ride the ponies, please, please, please!" She begged. _

_"Okay." Eli nodded, casting one last glance back at the target. _

_All shots had passed straight through bull's-eye._

Tali kicked the gun out of Azrael's hand, her eyes filled with fury. Nick watched in a daze as she danced around the man, incapacitating him completely with barely noticeable kicks and punches.

Finally, she took his gun and frisked him for other weapons, chaining him to the wall and swallowing the key and slamming the door.

She ran over to Nick, her fury turning to tears. "Nick..."

"You...are...amazing!" He breathed.

She smiled gratefully and touched his neck. She sighed in relief. "You're gonna be okay, Nick. Just a scratch. A very deep scratch..."

She unwound her thin scarf from around her neck and wound it around Nick's gently but firmly, trying to stop the bleeding without restricting the airway.

"Thanks..." He put a hand on her arm, taking it away when a smear of blood covered her arm. "Oh, sorry...blood."

She laughed slightly. "It's okay."

_Jesus Christ Nick! _He chided himself as she helped him up. _Stop looking at her boobs in that damn corset! _

"We should go find the others." Tali mentioned.

Nick's eyes filled with pain. "I sure hope they're okay."

"Me too." Tali whispered. "Hey...thanks for having my back."

"Always." Nick said firmly. "And thanks right back at ya."

Tali studied his eyes for a moment as they stood up, before hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, holding her head to his chest.

When they pulled away they stared at the door.

"Let's go." Nick swallowed. They left the room hand in hand.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

"Grissom? Russell?" Warrick asked nervously.

"Oh my god!" Catherine breathed, starting to run into the room.

"Hang on!" Warrick peered around the empty room. "No obvious booby traps or bad guys."

Catherine sighed gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." They ran into the room. Catherine ran to Russell's side whereas Warrick ran to Grissom.

"Grissom? Can you hear me?" Warrick tapped his teachers shoulder firmly, remembering his first aid training from Health class. There was no response. "Grissom? Can you hear me?"

_"Daddy? Can you hear me?" The three year old boy poked his father, who was lying in the front seat, slumped over the steering wheel. "Daddy?" _

_Warrick looked up hopefully as he heard his mother moan. "Mommy! Mo...Mommy?" _

_Warrick watched in terror as blood poured from his mom's head. He sniffed and started to cry in fear, then sniffed again. Something smelled funny. _

_"Daddy! Wake up!" He wailed as the car bonnet caught fire. _

_Leon Brown's eyes snapped open as his tiny son cried. Pain rocketed through every inch of his body, and it felt like his arm was broken. His eyes widened at the flames and he stared at his wife who was breathing raspily. _

_"War...rick..." She gasped softly, and Leon nodded._

_ He pulled open the door and limped to the back of the car, all limbs screaming in protest as he pulled Warrick's door open. _

_"Daddy!" Warrick sobbed, holding his arms up. _

_His father ripped the straps off dragged him out of the car seat, running over to a nearby rock. He dialled 911 and handed the phone to Warrick. _

_"You tell them that there's been a car crash at Stevenson's point, that they'll need police and ambulances and fireman quickly, okay?" He said, knowing that his three year old was smarter than most. And it wasn't unheard of for a child to call 911."You stay here, Rick, okay? You do not move. I'm going to get mommy. Do not move, whatever happens. Not until the police come or I tell you to." _

_Warrick nodded. _

"911 what is your emergency?"

_"Um...um... Dere's been a car crash, at Stevenson's point and da cars on fire and my mommy's inside and we need ambulance and pleese men and fire fighters and..." _

"Okay, slow down, little fella..." The operator got the information off of the little boy quickly andefficiently. "Okay, Warrick?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Can you see your mommy yet?"

_Warrick's lip trembled, then he smiled. "My daddy's gettin' her. They're nearly out..." _

_Suddenly the car exploded in a blast of light and Warrick screamed. _

"Warrick? Are you there?"

_Warrick rubbed at his eyes and screamed. "I can't see! Moooooooommy! Daddy?" His vision clouded and he squinted as hard as he could, tears and traces of blood falling from his eyes. He could just about make out his father's limp form on the floor. _

_"Daddy! Wake up! Can you hear me? Daaaaaadddy!"_

"Grissom! Wake up!" A renewed wave of panic filled Warrick's mind as he snapped out of the memory of the car crash that killed his parents and left him needing glasses after his eyes got infected with dust from the crash.

A cough turned his head to Catherine and Russell. The teacher groaned and held a hand up to his head where his hair was matted with blood.

"Russell? Can you hear me?"

"Ca...thrine?"

"Yup, your favourite student."

Russell groaned, opening his eyes. "What the hell just happened?"

"We're not really sure." Catherine admitted.

Russell sat up and looked over at Grissom. "That bitch knocked me out! Sorry." Russell apologised as Warrick and Catherine looked mildly amused.

"Oh, god..." They stared at Grissom's still form.

Russell looked at the vast amount of blood on the floor and tapped it gently. "This is fake blood. She used a syringe..."

Russell wiped the blood away from his head. Sure enough, there was no wound beneath it. A few seconds later, Grissom coughed and sat up quickly. Catherine and Warrick quickly explained to the teachers what was going on.

"Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna get you two outta here, you're gonna find the cops and we'll come back for the others, okay?" Russell summarised. Too freaked to argue the teens agreed.

"Let's go." Grissom opened the door cautiously. They tried to navigate through the corridors, but soon they reached a large drop.

"Turn back." Grissom turned around but the door was gone.

"Uh oh."

"Monkey bars." Catherine pointed up.

"Not safe." Russell shook his head. "Do we have a choice? Look, over there there's another ladder. If I swing across I can put it across and you can walk over. There's no time for this, the others could be hurt." Catherine argued.

"Can you do the monkey bars?"

Catherine looked at Grissom as if he was insane. "Of course."

"Be careful." Warrick said automatically as Catherine smiled and raised her arms up, coming just short.

"Need a hand?" Warrick asked.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Warrick lifted her up.

She swung across the rungs, and Warrick winced as the bars creaked.

_She swung across the bars, Sam Braun's hands under her arms, stopping her from falling. _

_"I did it!" The three year old squealed, clapping her hands together on the climbing frame. _

_"Well done, Mugs!" Sam laughed as she jumped off into his arms. _

_"You're gonna be a great gymnast one day." _

_"Sam, can mommy and I live in Vegas wid you?" _

_"Your mommy's gotta do what she wants." _

_"But I wanna live wid you! You're like my daddy!" _

_Sam smiled sadly. "Let's try those monkey bars again." He placed her back onto the climbing frame. _

_"On my own!" Catherine crossed her arms. _

_"Mugs, you're too little. If you fall..." _

_Catherine stuck out her bottom lip. "Noooo!" _

_Sam sighed and turned around for a moment as a car screeched past. Catherine took a chance and leapt onto the bars. Her three year old arms held out for the first two rungs. On the third bar however her hands slipped off. _

_Catherine screamed as she fell through the air. A pair of strong arms caught her just before she hit the floor. Although she wasn't hurt the frightened toddler burst into tears. _

_"Ah, Mugs. I told you, you're too small..." _

_She sniffled. "Why? I don't wanna be too small." _

_"You'll be a big girl one day, kid."_

_ "But I can do the monkey bars!" _

_"I know, but one day you'll be able to do them on your own."  
_  
Well I'm on my own now... Catherine thought as she made her way across the gap. There were no strong arms to catch her now if she fell. With a sigh of relief she reached the other side and grabbed the ladder, trying to pull it away from the wall.

"It's bolted to the wall!" She cried.

"Come back Catherine, its too dangerous." Grissom called.

"Okay..." Catherine sighed. Suddenly something wrapped around her ankle. "What the f-"

Suddenly an almighty tugged pulled her off of her feet and she smashed face down onto the floor.

"Catherine!" Warrick yelled in horror. She grabbed the edge of the drop and held on as the thing tried to drag her into a black hole blossoming in the wall.

"Help me!" She shrieked. Without a second thought Warrick went for the monkey bars. He'd done them a million times in the past.

"Warrick!" Grissom called desperately as he swung across the bars and landed just in between Catherine's arms. He took her hands, pulling her away from the ropes around her leg, but it was no use.

"Help me!" Catherine yelled, kicking her legs wildly as she was dragged further, so that her legs disappeared into the hole. Warrick gritted his teeth and pulled as hard as he could. Catherine cried out in pain and Warrick jumped over her, grabbing her foot and pulling the loop off. He hung it onto an exposed ladder rung and the rope continued to tug.

Catherine sighed in relief. "Thanks."

There was another almighty crash and the 'monkey bars' fell from the ceiling.

"Uh oh." Warrick frowned.

Catherine turned and pushed on the wall, which swung open. "Grissom, Russell, what do we do?"

"Go ahead. We'll catch up." Russell responded quickly and Grissom nodded.

"Okay. But I'm getting pretty sick of being told that." Warrick sighed.

"We'll see you soon." Grissom insisted. They proceeded into the corridor and their eyes tried to widen in the complete darkness that engulfed them when the door shut behind them. Warrick remembered being in hospital immediately after the car crash.

The doctors had treated his eyes and wrapped a bandage around his head, leaving him in the dark for days. The frightened little boy rose up in Warrick once more as Catherine whimpered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, something wet landed on my nose. Smells like blood..." She looked up and a light flew on.

They recoiled from the sudden illumination. Catherine screamed as she looked up at the body of a dead Rottweiler. Warrick put a hand on her arm and they meandered through the corridor. Catherine pushed open the door and screamed as Warrick leapt on top of her, pushing her to the floor.

When she looked up she nearly fainted. A large curved axe hung where her head had been moments before.

"Thanks." She breathed from beneath Warrick.

"No problem." He said gruffly, carefully standing up. As he helped her up, Catherine couldn't help but look into the brilliant green eyes. He turned away almost shyly.

"I don't understand..."

"What?" He asked.

Catherine blinked. Had she said that out loud? "Why do they tease you about your eyes?"

Warrick squashed the butterflies in his stomach with a sledgehammer. "You'd have to ask them that."

"They're idiots."

"Thanks, I guess." Warrick smiled and they slipped into the room the axe came from.

"Look out!" Warrick called and Catherine froze, her foot about half a centimetre away from a bear trap.

"Thank you, again. Shit, they're everywhere! How'd you see them, I thought you needed glasses?"

"I do, for long distances. And I still had a pair of contacts in my pants pocket from the other day when I went to the opticians. I put them in while you were still out."

"Clever." Catherine nodded.

"You're a little bit surrounded..."

"Just a bit..." Catherine laughed nervously.

Carefully, Warrick stepped over, and leaned over the bear traps to pick Catherine up and swing her gently onto his back.

She gasped.

"Sorry, personal space, I just-"

"You are amazing!" She breathed.

"Thanks." He felt himself go bright red.

Warrick navigated his way through the bear traps and put Catherine safely down on the other side.

"You know, you'd make a pretty good superhero." She smiled.

"Greg'll be jealous." Warrick laughed. Catherine leaned close to his face and Warrick suddenly felt paralysed.

She walked towards the door and he followed, the soft warmth of her kiss etched into his cheek.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

"Run!" Greg cried and they bolted for the door. Ryan and Archie got out but as Morgan moved to follow the door slammed in her face.

"Greg! Morgan!" Ryan yelled, pounding the door.

"Ryan?"

"What?" Ryan turned to Archie, who was staring white faced at the end of the corridor.

The sound of a chainsaw filled Ryan's ears, followed by Archie's impassioned cry. "Run!"

Greg and Morgan heard them running down the corridor, followed by the roaring of a chainsaw. Susannah took a step towards Morgan and Greg grabbed her shoulders, pulling her tiny, quivering body closer to him.

"Don't touch her!"

"So defensive, Greg. And to such a liar."

"You don't know us!" Greg retorted angrily, grabbing the meat tenderizer off of the bench and holding it up in front of himself and Morgan protectively.

"I found out enough from your cell phones and school books. Morgan's memo pad was particularly interesting."

Morgan froze. _Memo pad. Weight loss chart_. Since Halloween the bulimia had increased. She could barely go a day without purging at least once and the secret was killing her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew she hadn't told you. I followed you at lunchtime, Morgan. Did you know your little girlfriend is bulimic?"

"The hell she is." Greg cried. "Tell her, Morgan!"

"Why don't you tell _him_, Morgan?" Susannah asked sweetly.

Greg looked at the silent girl who tried to speak.

"I...I..."

"I heard you throw up."

"Morgan, are you ill? You're ill, right? You're not, not..."

"Greg I'm sorry." Morgan's voice broke. "I...I...I..."

Greg's arms fell away from Morgan in shock.

_"What?" _

_"I asked you how long your daughter was bulimic." The doctor asked Jonathon Hojem, Katie's dad in the hospital. _

_"She wasn't!" Jonathon protested. "Look, Greg, knew her best, tell them Greg!" _

_The numb newly turned fourteen year old stared blankly at the doctor. "What?" _

_"He's saying Kat had bulimia." _

_Greg shook his head. "No! No, she wasn't. She woulda told me!" _

_"I'm sorry. Her kidneys failed. It was caused by bulimia." The doctor insisted. "If someone had noticed, they could have saved her life." _

_Greg collapsed into a ball on the floor, sobs wracking his body for the first time since the doctor had announced that Kat couldn't be saved. _

_"...could have saved her life..." _

Greg blinked out of the memory as Susannah grabbed Morgan's arm. Greg reached out but in his dazed state he was too late.

"Morgan!" he whispered, his heart tearing apart. _No, not Morgan, she couldn't have… not bulimia? No, no, no, no! Morgan!_

"Greg, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, tears streaking her face as Susannah watched with glee.

Greg doubled over and threw up.

"Now that's ironic." Susannah drawled.

Morgan stared at Greg with a tortured expression as Susannah put the gun to her head.

"Morgan..." Greg's voice was barely audible but the heartbroken tones pierced Morgan like a knife.

"You move, she dies. Not that you'll care anymore, though, right Greg? She's dirty and a liar. She doesn't trust you, and what's a relationship without trust?" Susannah sounded sincere. She whispered into Morgan's ear. "It was pointless. You're still fat."

_"God, Morgan, you've put on some weight!" Jack, her step brother remarked half-way through the holidays as they ate fish and chips. _

_"Have not." Morgan scowled. She hated staying with her dad..._

_"Leave her alone." Poppy, Jack's sister defended Morgan. "She's allowed to be whatever size she wants." _

_Morgan felt ill. She got up from the table and dashed to the bathroom, throwing up violently in the toilet. _

_When she was done, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. She felt better. So, so, much better. _

_That's when it began. An innocent remark over dinner. It set her on the path to bulimia. She wouldn't call herself bulimic, not at first. But as time went on, it became more and more of a problem. _

_But she needed it. _

_She needed to feel better. _

_She wasn't perfect. _

"Don't worry, Greg. We'll fix everything for you." Susannah soothed, as a glass wall rose from the floor, separating Susannah and Morgan from Greg.

Greg's numb stare fell on Morgan and his eyes pricked with tears.

Morgan sobbed and didn't even struggle as Susannah stuck a long wooden pole into the floor and tied Morgan's hands around it behind her back. Then Susannah took a length of rope and wrapped it around Morgan's shoulders, tying her to the stake. Then she took another rope and passed it around Morgan's small waist, pulling her closer to the stake. Finally she tied her feet to the post. Morgan's head hung down as she sobbed.

Greg was disgusted with her. He had dropped her, he had let her be taken. And that was what hurt the most. Greg hated her.

Because she failed him.

Greg stared at Morgan with a completely blank expression. He felt numb.

_How could she do that to me? _

_She knows how Kat died..._

_How could she could it to herself? _

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

_Morgan?_

_Morgan?_

_Why?_

Morgan's looked up at Greg and her heart hurt even more when she saw his blank expression.

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! _

_I tried to be perfect, I wanted to be perfect! _

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_Greg?_

She barely noticed as Susannah stacked the firewood around her feet, humming merrily as she did so.

**Any good?**

**PS - the chapter title comes from the production music company people that do all the music for loads of random shizzle (sorry, my best friend is obsessed with that word) and I was listening to their piece 'Freedom Fighters' as I wrote this and I needed a chapter name and it all clicked, so yeah :) **


	30. Chapter 30: The Last Night

**Thanks so so so much to everyone who reviewed. I never ever thought I would get anywhere near 247 reviews! Ah! Its so exciting! Also, I've only just looked at the traffic graph thingamabob and realised that people ALL OVER THE WORLD are reading this! Thank you all so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! New target – 260 reviews! Lots of people are reading, thank you so much for the time of day**

**Wow, 30 chapters! I really hope this one's up to scratch. WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONGER THAN USUAL LANGUAGE IN ONE INSTANCE. **

**Chapter Thirty # The Last Night # **

She had long since stopped screaming. He stared at the fire licking at the blackened body in horror but he couldn't move. He was effectively paralysed, he couldn't move. He could only stare. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose.

_Morgan... _

Greg felt so empty. So alone.

"You idiot."

He turned, his eyes open wide. "Katie?"

"Snap out of it, Greg! She's hurting, and you can't turn your back on her now!" his cousin put her hands on her hips.

"I haven't!" Greg protested, his voice quiet. Katie was there. His dead cousin, his Kat, was standing in front of him, right there, as his girlfriend burned.

"That's not what she thinks."

Greg looked back through the glass.

Morgan's head was hanging low, but there were no flames. Her body wasn't black, she was breathing, she was alive.

Oh, thank god, she was alive. No screaming. No burning.

Susannah was still humming to herself.

Greg blinked. "Why, Kat?"

"Greggo, you gotta be there for Morgan. She need's you. She didn't wanna hurt you and she thinks you hate her!"

"Why would she think that?"

"Look at yourself."

Greg obeyed the voice in his head. He hadn't moved a muscle since Morgan had been ripped from his arms.

"Morgan."

For the first time the word actually escaped Greg's mouth, his speech no longer in his head although it was too quiet to be heard.

"That's right, Greg. _Morgan_. You're staring into space and she tied to a damn stake!" Kat's voice chided him. "They are going to _burn_ her!"

Greg's eyes widened as he realised that the firewood wasn't a part of his imagination. His eyes flicked back – Katie was gone, like he would have expected.

He'd known all along that she wasn't really there. But who better to snap Greg out of a stupor formed by the revelation of his girlfriend's bulimia?

_Morgan. _

Greg knew what he had to do.

He stood up and stared at the glass. It was too thick to break easily. He grabbed a saucepan off of the stove and swung it like a baseball bat with all of his might. The window cracked but didn't shatter.

Susannah looked at him but Morgan just winced. She didn't look up. He hit it again and the glass shattered within the pane, refusing to fall apart.

He grabbed at the glass with his bare hands, making a hole just big enough for his arm. The lever that Susannah had pulled was a meter away. He shoved his arm through, crying out as his skin was sliced by the glass.

Morgan looked up, tears coursing down her face. A few disjointed thoughts made their way through her scrambled brain. _Greg...glass...bleeding...Greg..._

He stretched as far as he could, shoving his whole arm through the glass.

Susannah's eyes narrowed and for a moment Greg thought she'd try to stop him. Instead she doused the wood by Morgan's feet with gasoline. Wincing, Greg pulled the lever, his fingers slipping from the blood covering his arm.

Immediately the glass moved down, almost taking Greg's arm with it. Greg charged Susannah just as she lit a match.

He knocked her to the floor, punching her across the face. She screamed and he hit her again, recoiling when blood flew from her mouth into her face. He was half shocked at the amount of anger and hate in his body. He wasn't a violent person. Ever. Despite his conscience's protests the blind part of his mind took control.

He smashed his fist into the woman's stomach, and stood up, kicking her in the ribs. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the exit.

Greg chased after her but was stopped by the soft _whoosh_ of flames. He turned in horror.

She'd left a fuse.

The woman cackled and disappeared up a stairway. Greg raced his speeding heart to Morgan. She sobbed and turned her face away as he advanced, effectively crushing his already broken heart.

Already the flames were burning her dress, licking her legs. She couldn't hold it for long. Morgan screamed as the flames grew closer.

"Make it stop! Please, don't, I don't wanna die; I don't wanna...I'm sorry, _PLEASE!"_

Greg plunged his hands into the water filled sink and ran back and began to pull away the burning wood, ignoring the pain in his hands.

"Greg, stop!" Morgan sobbed as she saw what he was doing. "Leave me to...don't hurt yourself, don't hurt me, Greg." Greg paused but she didn't notice. She cringed away from him, her mind baffled and broken. "Don't hurt me, Greg, don't hurt me... I'm sorry, Greg, don't hurt me."

Suddenly it wasn't just the fire burning Greg. He ripped away burning logs and finally there was a path through the flames big enough for Greg to squeeze his arms through, untying all of the ropes binding Morgan.

She fell away from the stake into his arms, her dress still alight. He dragged her away and rolled her over on the floor, putting out the fire. When he let her go she didn't move.

"Morgan..."

Her body was so still that Greg could have believed she was...

_"Morgan?" _

He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't react. Her eyes were squeezed closed, her lips quivering with small words. _"I'm so sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry..." _

"Mo."

Morgan's eyes slowly opened to Greg's tortured expression.

"How hurt are you, Mo?"

He didn't just mean the fire. They both knew it.

"Why didn't you tell me?' He whispered, his voice breaking.

"I wanted..." Morgan whispered. "You were always...wanted to be...you deserved... you deserve perfect."

Greg felt tears burst from his eyes and felt sobs shake his chest, though they didn't reach his lips. The hand he had clamped over his mouth stopped that.

"Didn't want...I couldn't tell you... you to hate me. Now you hate me." She finished quietly, her voice resigned. Greg picked up every word.

"Mo."

The single, tiny word expressed everything Greg was feeling as it cracked with emotion.

Pain, guilt, fear.

Love.

He reached out and automatically grabbed her up off of the floor. He dragged her into his arms, holding on to her tightly.

"I thought you were gonna die...I was so scared. I thought you were already burning...Shit, Morgan, I couldn't hate you. Ever. I _love _you Morgan Brody, Christ... I love you so much. And you are perfect."

Morgan just sobbed. She couldn't bring herself to put her arms back around Greg. She felt dirty, fat...she felt pathetic. She shook violently with the tears and the sobs, but instead of pushing her away in disgust, Greg pulled her closer, holding her tightly. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm gonna fix it." Greg swore as he held her. "I'm gonna make it better. I'm gonna make it go away. You're gonna be alright, Mo. I'm not going anywhere."

Morgan's hand shakily moved to Greg's top. Her fingers fluttered over the soft fabric, as if she wanted to hold onto him but she was afraid to. Greg took her hand in the hand that wasn't stroking her hair and pressed it against his chest. Her fingers curled around his top, holding him tightly. Slowly, her arms wound around his chest and she pulled him closer.

"I'm gonna fix it, Mo. I promise."

** CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Jillian Stoke sighed, glancing at her watch. "MJ, where the hell is Nicky?"

"I dunno, I switched groups, mom. They took the minibus." MJ shrugged, yawning. It was 10 o'clock, half an hour after the others had got back.

Jillian sighed and walked up towards the teachers. "Excuse me, can you tell me when the minibus is going to get here?"

Jim Brass frowned. "Russell said he was dropping the students off at their homes and that he was calling ahead."

"We...didn't get a call." Jillian frowned as nine other parents began to move from their cars.

"Wait, you mean none of you got calls?" Brass frowned. He flipped up his phone and showed the parents the text. The phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello?"

_"Mr. Brass. This is John Oswald, from Jamieson Manor. I have news for you. Your students aren't coming home." _

"Excuse me?"

_"What I mean to say is that we're keeping them here, for a while." _

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_"Well, they're in a little bit of trouble. So are your co-workers. And I'm calling you to give you a heads up. They won't get out of this house alive." _

Brass covered the phone. "Jo, can you get the cops on the phone?" The parents shuffled uneasily. Brass went back to the phone. "Now why would you say a thing like that?"

_"My mother always told me to tell the truth. We are going to kill each and every one of your children and both of your teachers, oldest to youngest." _

"What the hell you talkin' about?"

_"Have a listen." _A long scream emitted from the phone. Despite the fact that it wasn't on speaker, Morgan's mom recognised the voice.

"Oh my god, that's my daughter, what the hell is going on?"

_"Do I hear a mother in the background? You know what? I'll email you a video. Speak to you later." _The phone went dead.

"What is going on?" Jillian asked with conviction.

"One moment please." Jim dialled his phone and held it up to his ear. After a minute he tried another number. "Come on, Gil, pick up... Oh, Gil?"

_"Jim? Oh, thank god!" _

Another voice, more muffled came down the phone. _"You have your cell phone?" _

_"No outward calls, texts or emails." Grissom dismissed Russell. "Jim, we have a big problem." _

Brass' heart sank. "What sort of problem?"

_"These people are psychopaths, Jim! We're still at the house, they're trying to kill us, you gotta get cops here, now." Grissom said relatively calmly. _

"Okay, okay, Jo's on it." Jo Danville, who had been standing by listening, nodded and Brass continued. "Are the kids okay?"

The parents began fidgeting nervously.

"Mommy?" A tired Emily asked her mom. "Where Ryan?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Anna held her daughter closer.

_"I don't know, we were knocked out. We've all been separated, I think they're in pairs. Catherine and Warrick were relatively unhurt, but we got separated again. Someone's hurt, Jim, I can feel it. Sometimes we've heard screaming...the girls, Greg, Nick... We need help and we need it now." _

"Okay, Gil, just hang on, help's coming. What exactly have they done so far?"

_"They're trying to create a real life horror movie, I think. I'm worried about the kids, Jim, these people are crazy and from what Catherine and Warrick told me they've already been chained, caged, burned, beaten..." _

"Jesus Christ...I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Jim, it's a two and a half hour drive."

"I don't care, I'll see you then."

"Jim, I have to hang up, there's someone outside."

"Okay, be careful."

The phone went dead.

"What is happening?" Elise Sanders asked.

Jim Brass sighed and relayed everything he had heard on the phone to the horror-struck parents of the missing children.

"Oh, lord..." Warrick's grandma, Lily closed her eyes.

Suddenly Brass' phone beeped. "Uh oh..." he clicked on the email attachment. Everyone jumped as Morgan screamed.

_"Make it stop! Please, don't, I don't wanna die; I don't wanna...I'm sorry, PLEASE!" _

Morgan's mom covered her mouth, her hand shaking. "Oh, god..." she looked at the small screen of Brass's phone and screamed herself at the sight of her daughter tied to a stake.

The parents watched in horror as the screen snapped to Greg being hit with a hammer, Tali being thrown to the floor, Catherine's being dragged towards a black pit, Warrick straining against his chains, Tony struggling to keep his eyes open as he staggered down the corridor, Sara on his back, Sara's foot being snapped in the trap, Archie getting stuck over a stair railing, blood seeping through his t-shirt, Ryan tripping under the feet of a man with a chainsaw, the man bringing the chainsaw down quickly, and finally Nick being shot in the neck before the screen went black.

Jillian covered her hands with her mouth and staggered backwards. "No...no...Nicky!"

"Oh my god, my son! Greg!" Elise turned to her cousin. "You bitch! This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Anna cried.

"You told us not to go back to San Gabriel, you told me to stay! Now look what's happened! You absolute-"

"My son is in that fucking hell hole too, Elise!" Anna yelled, going red when she swore in front of a confused Emily. "I didn't exactly predict this. And you can't move back, your job won't let you! My kid is missing to! My son...my...my son..."

"They shot my...they shot my son, my baby...oh my god! Mary-Jane! _Mary-Jane!"_ Jillian called and her daughter jumped out of the car.

"Mom? Momma what's wrong?" she jogged up and instantly Jillian grabbed her second youngest.

"The police will be here in a few minutes, they're sending cops over to the mansion." Jo Danville announced, putting an arm on Lily Brown's.

"Mommy? Why was Ryan screaming? Does he have an owie? Where is he?"

Anna held Emily close. "I don't know, baby."

"Mommy, I want Ryan!" When no one responded to her, Emily's lip trembled. "Mommy? I'm scared. Mommy?"

Listening to her daughter, all Anna could here was her son's voice, the way it sounded when he was taken away by the doctors to have his tonsils out. Confused, young, pleading, _innocent_.

_"Mommy?"_

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Sara shivered and Tony paused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Sara murmured, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored." Tony lied. He didn't want her to fall asleep. He shifted her weight slightly.

"I can walk if I'm too heavy."

"Its fine, Sara."

Sara sighed.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Uh huh?"

Worried about how Sara's tone was becoming even wearier, Tony said one of the biggest things on his mind. "You look really hot in that corset."

Sara's head snapped up. "What?"

"You look really nice in that corset." Tony repeated, his face going bright red as silence fell. "I'm sorry if I offended you or like objectified you or anything..."

"No..." Sara's voice sounded odd. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah." Tony turned to look at her and she was even more shocked at the solemn expression. "Don't you believe me?"

"No." Sara said bluntly.

"Why not?" Tony frowned, starting to walk again.

Sara shrugged uncomfortably. If it weren't for the searing pain in her leg she would have insisted that he put her down.

"Its not the first time I've told you that you're beautiful." Tony remembered his first conversation with Sara in the alcove.

"Why would I have believed you?" What stung the most about Sara's words was the truth about them. Tony was a jock, and Sara wasn't exactly popular, so any flattery given by him to her would automatically be perceived as 'piss taking'.

"I have no idea. But I wasn't...I'm not lying." _God, DiNozzo! How many girls have you chatted up by now? What the hell is wrong with you?_ "Look, what I'm trying to say is..." _Argh! What, exactly, _are_ you going to say, DiNozzo? _"I really..." God _you sound pathetic! You're screwing up!_

"What?" Sara murmured, her cheeks going red. He was going to deliver such a low blow as to pretend to be interested while they were in a life or death situation. _He's more of an asshole than I thought, _she sighed.

_ Oh great, now you've offended her! Great work Tony, great work._ "I punched Jake Berkeley in the face because he put foam in your locker." Tony said.

"What?" Sara was taken aback.

"When I found out he put foam in your locker I punched him in the face. Then I went back and got that book."

"What the hell did they do to you?" Sara asked. "You're not the Tony DiNozzo I see around school."

"They didn't do anything. You did." Tony swallowed. "I haven't thought about anyone else since that day that they sung Alyssa Lies. I'm deadly serious, Sara." When she didn't respond he took a deep breath and continued. "I don't fancy you. I...I think it's more serious than that. I... Jesus Christ, this is hard!"

"Why? You never have a problem talking to anyone else."

"I know. This is not me at all. Okay..." _Here goes_. "What I really, really wanna know is this. If we ever get out of here would you consider going out with me? Please?"

"If we get out?" Sara said calmly, surprised that she was able to keep her cool.

"Yeah..." Tony winced.

"I'll consider it." Sara smiled teasingly. Tony exhaled.

"What if we don't get out?" Sara frowned.

"Then we'll probably be dead anyway."

"Okay. If we get out, I'll go on one date with you. One. Then we'll see." Sara said, deciding to try and play it safe.

Tony beamed. "Great. Where'd you wanna go?"

"Hmm..." Sara pondered. "What about-" a bloodcurdling scream froze them in their tracks.

"Do we go to or from the scream?" Tony whispered.

"That was Tali!" Sara whispered back. "We gotta help her!"

"Okay. To the terrified screaming we go." Tony jogged forward.

"I can get down..."

"Its fine." Tony shook his head. They crept up to the door. Behind it she could here Nick screaming in terror and Tony peered through the key hole in the door. "Jesus Christ that's a big ass snake pit!"

"What?" Sara cried.

"Can you get the door, my hands are-"

"I know _exactly_ where your hands are." Sara interrupted him, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Nick yelped and tumbled backwards out of the door closely followed by Tali. A snake was wrapped around Nick's arm. He stared at it with a stark white faced and screamed in horror, shaking his arm.

Tali flung it off and Tony slammed the door shut.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys. Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Oh my god, Nick your neck!" Sara cried.

"Sara, your leg!" Nick went even whiter.

"Don't talk about it; I don't wanna think about it." Sara said through gritted teeth. "What happened to you?"

"I got shot." Nick replied. "Just scratched me. Tali kicked the guys ass."

"In true David style, I bet." Tony nodded.

"Sara, what happened?" Tali asked softly, her eyes on Sara's leg.

"Bear trap." Tony couldn't quite hide the wince as he said the words.

"It's gone pretty numb." Sara said truthfully. "It's fine."

"Where're Cath and Warrick?"

"We sent them ahead at the last minute. Where are the others?"

"We distracted the guy in the room in front of Greg." Tony explained. "Now, I don't know."

"We need to find a way to get out and get help." Nick insisted.

"Let's keep moving." Tali insisted.

Tony shifted Sara on his back slightly and she whimpered. "Sorry."

"Its okay..." She gritted her teeth. They made their way through the corridor for what felt like hours. Finally they found a room with a window.

"Its pitch black." Nick yawned.

Tali looked at the sky and studied the stars. "About two am."

Tony sighed tiredly.

"Tony, I can walk." Sara protested weakly for the seventh time.

"Sara, it hit your bone." Tony protested just as wearily.

"You don't have to rub it in." Sara sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied.

"Maybe we should rest awhile." Nick suggested. "We aren't getting anywhere, if we scope out the room, sit down for a minute."

The others agreed and in a minute Tali and Nick sank down against the wall.

"Brace yourself." Tony muttered to Sara who squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue as Tony swung her off his back, catching her and holding her up so that her legs didn't hit the floor. Then he slid down against the wall next to Nick, helping Sara down next to him.

"This is so messed up." Tali sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Nick put an arm around her and she fell into his chest.

Sara yawned. "Is anyone else cold?"

"Not really." Nick shrugged in worry.

"The floor _is_ really cold..." Tony supposed. Then he patted his lap. To Nick and Tali's surprise Sara smiled shyly.

"You sure?"

He nodded and she lifted herself onto his lap, whimpering slightly as she jolted her leg. Tony wrapped his arms around her and she shivered delicately as her body got used to the warmth emanating from Tony.

"Bet you wish you'd stayed with the other group, huh?" Nick asked Tony sleepily.

Tony glanced at Sara. "I guess so. Well, honestly no."

"Really?" Nick frowned.

"Yeah. MJ's my friend, I'm glad she's not here."

"And I'm glad she's got friends like you. I never really thought her friends were as amazingly epic as mine." Nick smiled.

Sara, Tony and Tali laughed softly. Tony watched as the younger teens began to drift off to sleep. He was exhausted himself but he refused to let himself sleep. Instead he kept watch. The door hesitantly opened and he tensed, reaching out to thump Nick just hard enough to jolt the other boy awake.

Tony relaxed slightly when Greg poked his white face around the doorframe. The youngest boy on the trip sighed in relief and led a pale Morgan into the room.

"Where're Ryan and Archie?" Sara asked in fear as she woke up. "And what happened to your dress, are they burns?"

"We lost them. They got away; I have no idea where they are now." Greg explained hoarsely. Morgan didn't say a word. Her hand was loosely linked in Greg's but her eyes stared at the floor.

"They tied her to a stake and tried to burn her." Greg added almost monotonously, gesturing to the dress.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Sara asked in fear as Morgan's shuddered.

Morgan just clung to Greg, burying her face in his shoulder. At that moment the door flew open and Ryan and Archie tumbled in.

"Thank god!" Ryan moaned when he saw the others.

"Where're Warrick and Catherine?" Archie asked.

"No idea. Are you guys okay?" Nick asked and they both nodded.

"Experiencing heart palpitations from being chased by a crazy madman with an axe and having to save Ryan's butt, but okay." Archie sighed.

Once more the door opened, revealing Catherine and Warrick. The teens all slid down against the wall like Nick, Sara, Tony and Tali. They unconsciously kept very close - touching each other at all times. About half an hour of strained conversation they turned back to the silent forms of Morgan and Greg.

Greg's chin was resting on Morgan's head and his eyes were trained on the floor. Morgan was in his arms, her face pressed into his skin.

"Morgan?" Tali asked quietly.

This time there was a response, so quiet that no one caught it, though Greg winced.

"What?" Sara asked softly.

Morgan looked up for a second, a tortured expression on her face. "I'm bulimic." She whispered and Greg held her tighter.

Shock filled everyone's eyes.

"Its gonna be okay, Morgan." Nick was the first to get his voice back. She looked at him. "I promise. You're gonna be okay, we'll help you."

She sniffed and frowned. "You won't...you won't leave me?"

"Why would we?" Ryan frowned. "You're our friend, Morgan, and we're yours. If you have a problem we'll help you."

Morgan's mouth popped open.

Greg leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I told you."

She squeezed her eyes shut again, and her body shook with small sobs. Greg shifted his arms and pulled her close.

The silence that followed wasn't comfortable.

Ryan, Nick, Sara, Archie, Tali and Warrick were all horrified with themselves for not noticing what had happened with Morgan, and with the whole situation. Catherine, having had many friends with bulimia and anorexia, felt awful for everyone. Tony felt bad, but also very awkward. Greg was still slightly numb, but he was almost surprised at the pain in his chest. Morgan had never felt so broken in her life. She clung onto Greg as if she was afraid he would abandon her if she let go, but she knew that he wouldn't. He wasn't that sort of guy.

"Well, my mom's defiantly gonna wanna go back to San Gabriel now." Greg sighed.

Morgan looked up at him and he smiled wanly at her.

"I won't go. I gotta look after you."

Nick swallowed. "Is it pathetic that I really want my mom right now?"

"Nope." Warrick shook his head. "I wish I could see my mom."

"Will she be waiting at school for you?" Catherine asked.

Warrick shook his head. "My parents died in a car crash when I was five."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't the drunk guy in the other car." Warrick shrugged.

Tony looked at Warrick with a new light. "My...my mom's dead too."

"Really?" Catherine frowned.

"Yeah. She...she was sick. She died in hospital when I was eight. We were watching a movie together."

"I'm sorry." Sara murmured.

He took a deep breath and looked at Warrick. "Doesn't feel right to say it's okay, does it?"

As an understanding passed between the two boys Warrick shook his head.

Greg put a hand on his pocket and slid out his iPod.

"You don't have internet on that thing do you?" Archie asked hopefully.

Greg shook his head and put one earphone in. He fiddled around for a minute before carefully putting his headphones in Morgan's ears.

A man's voice sang. _"Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all." _

A woman's voice took over. _"I'm so sick of when they say_

_'It's just a phase you'll be okay, you're fine'"_

The man's voice came back

_"But I know it's a lie._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone, _

_Look me in the eye so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone, _

_Look me in the eye so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._

The last night away from me,  
Away from me."

Morgan looked up at him, tears in her eyes and removed the headphones.

He whispered in her ear. "I didn't know how to say it with words. I'm a guy."

She half laughed and he grinned at the sound.

"We're not broken." Nick shook his head with conviction. "Nah-uh. Not yet."

_Not yet. _

One by one, the physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, teens fell asleep, unaware of the angry eyes watching.

Azrael crept silently into the room, aching and angry. He had a specific job to do. He stared at the teens. Greg's arms were wrapped protectively around Morgan, who looked troubled in her sleep. Tony and Sara were in a similar position, and Tali's head was on Nick's chest. Ryan, Warrick and Archie were all lying in similar positions on the floor and Catherine was still propped up against the wall.

He took his knife out of his bag and walked over to the intended victim.

He smiled to himself as he drew the knife across Nick Stokes' throat.

**Ooh! Does he live? Does he die? Is this story dragging on too much? Did I keep in character enough? Should I update soon? **

**SO MANY QUESTIONS! AH!**

**Tell me what you think, even if you HATE this story! although I obviously hope you don't ;)**


	31. Chapter 31: Skyfall

**AH! So many reviews! I BEAT MY TARGET! My new target is 300 reviews at least by the end. I hope you guys'll help. I was literally so happy that I danced in the rain :-) thanks so much guys. Funny, no one seems to want Nicky to die. Me included, but oh...will it be necessary for the plot? Could I be that evil? You will just have to read on :P **

**I really hope this chapter's up to your standards! I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER! **

**Read (Thank you). Enjoy (I hope). Review (I beg you!) **

**Chapter Thirty One # Skyfall #**

Tali shifted slightly in her sleep. Something was wrong. The left side of her face was soaking. She drifted out from unconsciousness wondering if she'd been crying.

Before she opened her eyes she remembered where she was, pictured every detail of the room and the past rooms she'd been in. She wished her sister was here, or Ari. They would know what to do. She sighed and froze.

A familiar metallic smell filled her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring down Nick's chest. She frowned and pushed herself up tiredly. Musty light was filtering through the window and it fell upon Nick's pale face.

Tali's heart stopped beating and her blood froze within her veins. Her fingers moved towards a long gash in Nick's throat which was bleeding steadily.

"Nick?" She whispered. "Nicky?" She shook his arm.

Nothing.

"Nick!" Her voice grew slightly louder. Was he breathing?

_ Oh god, was he breathing? _

She dropped her cheek above his mouth, praying to feel something. Fifteen seconds later she took her head away and screamed a long loud wordless scream. The others instantly woke up to Tali desperately shaking Nick's shoulders.

"Wake up Nicky, wake up, wake up! Please wake up please!" She sobbed.

"Nick!" Greg cried in horror. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and he was like this."

Sara gasped in horror and dragged herself over. "Nick, you gotta wake up!"

"You need to stop the bleeding." Catherine walked past, pulling off her top. She pushed it up against Nick's neck, gently removing him from Tali's grip.

When pressure was applied to the wound, searing, blinding pain shot through Nick's body. His eyes flew open in desperation but his vision was blurred. He tried to scream, to beg, to cry but the only sounds to escape his mouth were soft whimpers, like the noise made by an abandoned kitten.

_ Jesus Christ, I don't want to die! _

"Nick! Thank god! Hold on Nicky, you're gonna be okay...you gotta be okay." Tali urged with a sob.

Nick could just about make out her words and tears sprung to his eyes. He shook his head and strained to say two very important words.

"D...don'...cry."

She sobbed again and Catherine tied the top around his throat much like Tali had done only hours before. The Israeli stroked the side of his face gently.

Now he was struggling to keep awake. He reached up with a faltering hand. Tali's eyes and hands were on his face so she didn't see, but a warm hand made its way into each of his. Warrick and Sara both took a hand and squeezed it gently. Greg's hand rested gently on Nick's knee, just to let Nick know he was there. Similarly Ryan put a hand on Nick's shoulder and Morgan stroked his hair. Tony and Catherine hung back to give the others a sense of privacy. Archie didn't move from the position he woke up in. He was too shocked.

"We need to move. Now." Tony heard footsteps.

"How?" Morgan cried softly.

Warrick crouched. "Sorry bud." He apologised to Nick.

"Don'...'eave...leese..." The Texan whimpered.

"I'm not." Warrick soothed. "But this might hurt a little." He slid his arms under Nick's legs and neck and Nick moaned softly. Then he lifted Nick up. "Let's go." He said strongly.

"Sara." Tony held out his arms. She used them to help herself stand and she slid back onto his back. Morgan's hand found Greg's and they all set off. They could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer and they sped up, but with Nick and Sara effectively immobile Azrael easily caught them up.

"Hello." They turned. "I see you found my gift." He gestured to Nick. Anger stirred in all of the teenagers. Tali lurched forward but Archie grabbed her. "Your parents were very happy to see what was going on, by the way. I heard the Elise Sanders had to be sedated."

Greg swallowed. He glanced at Nick's weakening form. Shit, they didn't have much time.

"Run." He murmured out of the side of his mouth, putting Morgan's hand in Ryan's. "Run. I'll be right behind you, I swear." He waited for a moment. "Go!"

The others reluctantly broke into a run. Greg on the other hand charged at Azrael. At the last second he stopped short. "Hello."

"Hello." Azrael looked amused.

"You know what my speciality was as a little kid? My one skill?"

"No. What was it?" The man asked patronisingly.

"Well, I could make bombs out of...well, pretty much everything. I liked your kitchen by the way."

"Did you?" Azrael's tone remained condensing.

"Yeah." Greg nodded. "And little me would have liked it even more."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Plenty of stuff to make bombs with. Bye bye." Greg started running backwards and Azrael raised an eyebrow. Then he looked down. Something was stuck to his clothes right above his groin. It looked like one of the cups from the kitchen, but it was filled with something and covered in a sticky substance. A small fuse hung out the bottom and spluttered and died as it reached the 'bomb'. He laughed, but his laugh was cut short as it exploded. He roared in pain and fell to the floor.

Meanwhile Greg caught up with the others. "Keep going! Keep going!" They suddenly heard sirens outside.

"Look!" Ryan pointed out of the window. Police were surrounding the building and Russell and Grissom ran out of the house, pointing desperately at it and pointing around.

"They're telling them how to find us." Ryan beamed. Suddenly the closest police officer to Grissom fell, and arrow in his chest.

"Oh boy." Tony swallowed.

This isn't over yet.

"Guys! I found the way out!" Archie whispered loudly. "That dude's guarding it. The one that hurt Greg."

"Leave him to me." Tali growled. Nick moaned weakly and she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back."

His eyes fluttered dangerously but he nodded. Tali pulled a sword off of a suit of armour and descended the large staircase slowly and purposefully.

"Aw, wanna sword fight, little girl?" The man teased. Tali pointed the sword at him. He threw away his gun and his knife and drew a large sword from his belt.

"Ah, hell." Warrick muttered as they gathered on the balcony whilst the two sword carriers began circling.

"Ya know, you kids had this coming for a long time." The man taunted. Tali just continued to circle him. "And you're never getting out." Tali didn't respond. "How long do you think it'll take your little cowboy to bleed out?"

Tali lunged at the man who was taken by surprise at the flurry of steel. He managed to smack her in the head with his sword but that was all he could do. She smashed her sword into his and within seconds she slashed at his leg. He staggered and cried out with pain and Tali swung at his other leg, her face cold. The man fell to the ground and she looked at the others.

"Quickly!" They started to run down the staircase and Tali tried to open the door. The moment it opened a crack, small, metal arrowhead like darts flew out of the star banisters. Warrick yelled as they stabbed into his legs and knocked him over, sending him and Nick flying down the stairs.

Tony stumbled but didn't fall as he descended, gritting his teeth against the barbs sticking out of legs. Ryan yelped as the metal pierced his skin and he fell into the screaming Morgan. They all fell to the bottom of the stairs and through all of it Nick lay in a still heap on the floor.

They hardly noticed as the entrance hall burst into flames.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Okay the police down near Jamieson have managed to set up a video feed to show you what's happening outside the manor. Now personally I'm not sure it's a good idea, but anyway, here we go." Stanton Gerrard, a local cop said.

"I don't think I want Emily to see this." Anna murmured to her husband who had met her at the police station.

"Mary-Jane, take Emily outside." Jillian muttered." Ethan you go too."

"Mom-" MJ protested but her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"MJ. Take the kid outside. Call your brother and sisters." MJ nodded shakily, taking Emily from Anna, as she left she cast one last glance at the screen that was flickering to life.

The adults held their breath as the mansion came into view. They could see the police cars, and could see Grissom and Russell trying to get back into the house. Orange danced behind the windows.

"Oh my god its on fire!" Elise breathed, gripping Andrew's hands.

The door moved open and Tony DiNozzo staggered out, blood pouring from his legs, Sara clinging to his back. Both were coughing and Tony flinched away as a loud shot rang through the camera. A policeman ran forward and tried to take Sara but Tony shook his head so the policeman guided them behind a police car.

The Sidle's and Tony's dad exhaled in relief.

Ryan and Archie were next to stumbled dragging Tali between them. She was bleeding heavily from her head and trying to get back into the house. Suddenly Ryan cried out, tumbling towards the floor, pressing a hand firmly to his chest. Tali instantly turned and caught him before he hit the floor. Archie ran around to the other side of Ryan and grabbed his other arm. They helped him get to the police car and flop against the side next to Tony and Sara, who were already getting medical attention.

Next out of the door were Morgan, Catherine and Warrick, all of whom were bleeding from their legs. Morgan was shaking violently and Catherine's arm was wrapped around her, her other hand on Warrick's arm. When they exited the hidden gunmen emerged, shooting at them.

Warrick and Catherine hit the deck, dragging Morgan down with them. The police shot the man down and two armed officers brought them over to the safety of the car. After that there was nothing. The camera picked up the teens hand in hand all being fussed over by paramedics, staring at the house. Jillian and Bill held hands tightly as the house burned. The roof started to cave in and no one else came out.

"Greg. Where's Greg?" Andrew whispered.

A loud groan came through the camera and something else collapsed. A fire engine pulled up but before the fire engine pulled up the house exploded.

"No!" The teenagers screamed in unison with each other and their parents.

Jillian and Elise immediately started sobbing and the men tried to console their wives.

No one's mind could process the unthinkable.

The house had blown up.

_Greg and Nick were still inside._

As the firemen ran to put out the fire Morgan pushed away the paramedics and stood in front of the burning house. She staggered forwards and stopped.

"Greg...Nick..." The others all stood up, even Sara and Ryan and joined her.

"I think you all need to sit down..." Five minutes later they listened to the paramedics. Catherine was the last to turn. She froze and turned back.

"Look!" She yelled. They all turned. The parents watched holding their breath as a small figure emerged from around the side of our house. The flames drew away as Greg staggered forward, carrying Nick's limp form in his arms.

"Oh my god..." Jillian murmured. Halfway up to the group Greg fell down to his knees but as the firemen approached he stood up again and kept walking. The firemen eventually took Nick from his arms and Greg stumbled tiredly. Morgan ran forward and flung her arms around Greg, supporting him and herself. He buried her face in her hair and they fell to the floor.

"Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg!" She whimpered over and over again.

"I'm okay...I'm okay."

They were out. They were okay.

They stared at the paramedics rushing to get Nick into an ambulance.

They weren't okay.

** CSIVCSIVCSIV **

_Nick eased his eyes open a fraction. The house was on fire, he was in pain and there was no way he wasn't going to die. He could hear his friends screaming loudly. A section of the roof fell in and separated him from everyone else. No, not everyone else. Greg was trapped with him. _

_So Greg was going to die too. No, please God no! _

_"G...Gr..eg... " he tried to speak. _

_The next thing he knew, small but strong arms were lifting him up off of the floor. _

_He was being carried out of this hell. Thank god..._

_Suddenly he was back in the room they had begun in, only this time he couldn't reach any of his friends._

_They were all bleeding, dying. _

_Nick cried out as Azrael stood over Tali, a knife in his hand. He screamed as she was stabbed over and over again. Then Azrael shapeshifted into Jason Johnson. Nick's eyes opened even wider in horror as the man started to assault Greg. _

_"NOOOO!" _

_Suddenly it was Maria, beating Sara, then Morgan throwing up so violently that she suffocated. Warrick was being beaten and – _

"Nick?"

_And...and...and..._

"Nick?"

_He was...they were...dying?_

"Pancho?"

He opened his eyes.

**WEIVER! (Review)**

**Ps – Chapter title is slightly if you listen to the song Skyfall by Adele (AKA the New Bond theme song) it makes more sense! **


	32. Chapter 32: Healing Subconsciously

**I'm back! Thank you amazing people for my reviews as always :-) I'm really sorry for the delay – blame major writers block. I knew what I wanted to say but not how to say it. I really hope this chapter's okay. **

**I'm aiming for 300 reviews. Ambitious, yes. But when I started writing on this site I didn't expect any. I'm not the type of gal with self confidence to spare, lol (not that I'm a complete nervous wreck because I'm not :P) so this is something I feel I can do and I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU.**

**Another risk (for me, anyway) and another quickie before bed so here we go. **

**Chapter Thirty Two # Healing Subconsciously #**

He was alone. Two weeks had passed since their escape from the manor. Ryan had left the day before. He'd been the last to be released from hospital, apart from Nick. Nick stared at the nine empty beds.

When he woke up the first time, Nick had found himself in a sectioned off ward with ten beds. His parents had explained that the doctors had agreed that is may benefit the teens psychologically to be placed in the same room, so there they were. Each one of his friends, escaped from the nightmare.

But it didn't all end. Not the pain...

God.

Sometimes he would wake up in the night, certain his throat was being slit all over again. For the first three days he couldn't talk. He couldn't swallow, he could barely breathe. They had to send the much needed nutrition through a tube through his nose and they gave him a whiteboard, which he couldn't even use on day one. He was initially too weak to hold the pen. That was embarrassing.

Catherine had been the first to be released. The doctors feared chances of a miscarriage, but after four days with no ill signs they let her leave. Physically Morgan should have been next, but she was so traumatised psychologically that they had kept her in for another three days, when Greg, Morgan and Archie all left. Tony, Tali and Warrick were discharged two days after that, then Sara three days later. The day after that - yesterday - Ryan was allowed to go home, the bullet wound in his abdomen healing nicely.

So it was just Nick. Alone, in the large lifeless room. The doctors hadn't put anyone else in there yet. The door opened and Nick was surprised. It was six am.

A small, lithe figure crept into the room and carefully made its way to the bed.

"Hey Greg." Nick said quietly, not able to conjure much volume into his voice. It still hurt to talk, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Damn, I tried not to wake you!" The younger boy sounded disappointed.

"It's okay." Nick smiled. "I was already awake."

"Okay." Greg smiled and took a seat next to the bed as Nick sat up. "I...uh...I just wanted to come see you before anyone else got here. I wanted to talk."

"Okay. What's up?"

Greg shrugged as if he was extremely uncomfortable. "I guess... The main thing I wanna say is I'm sorry."

Nick blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

"Lots of things." He said honestly. "Like when you got freaked when Maria Johnson turned up I completely just ignored the fact that you were acting all weird and-"

"Greg-"

"-and then you got mugged and your face got hurt and when you said to drop it I did and I didn't even think about if you were okay and-"

"Greg!"

"And I realised that if I'd been so blind that I didn't notice Morgan I could've missed something with you and-"

"G, stop, man! Please, stop." The younger boy looked near to tears. It struck Nick then that Greg hadn't cried since they escaped. Not that anyone had seen. "This really isn't about me at all, is it?"

"No! I am... Nick, I am sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologise for, nothing, okay? I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while now." He fixed Greg with a stare and continued. "You carried me out of a burning building after being tortured. But why didn't you just leave me?"

It was Greg's turn to look shocked.

"We were separated from the others by a burning beam... You could've run. You wouldn't have burnt your arms or your back." Greg's hands subconsciously touched the raw skin of the first and second degree burns on his arms. "Why didn't you run?"

Greg looked at Nick as thought the answer was obvious. "Because you're my friend. Because it was the right thing to do, I couldn't just...I wouldn't just leave you there. So what you're twice my size? It was a split second decision and somewhere in my brain I knew that if I let you die I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself." Greg sniffed angrily. "If I ran... Well. I've never felt like I have a big brother before." He admitted.

Nick smiled almost sadly. "Thanks. I've never had a little brother, either. Thank you for saving me. I don't think I've ever said thank you and meant it so much."

Greg tried to smile. "You're very welcome."

"What's up, G? What else is bothering you?" Nick pushed him lightly. Greg wouldn't meet his eyes. "I should've noticed."

Nick didn't need to ask. "Morgan."

Greg nodded, unable to speak.

"We all should've, Greg." Nick admitted, guilt eating at him. Greg nodded and Nick could see the tears Greg had been fighting for weeks pushing to escape his eyes.

"But I...after Katie... I should've noticed, I shouldn't have let her hurt like that..."

"Greg..." Nick's face was pained as Greg started crying. Nick reached out and pulled him in for a hug. Greg sobbed bitterly as Nick tried to comfort him. "This isn't your fault."

Greg leaned into Nick's friendly embrace. "I should have recognised the signs, I watched my cousin die, and I couldn't even recognise the signs for Mor- for Mor..."

"What signs, Greg? She didn't leave any for any of us to pick up on. Greg... This is not your fault. There was nothing you could do. And what's important is that we know now and we help her get through, okay?" Nick tried to comfort Greg as best he could. His throat was starting to ache again.

Greg nodded into Nick's chest before shaking his head. "I don't know how to do this... I can't help her because I don't know how!"

"You'll figure it out, we'll figure it out." Nick murmured.

A few minutes later Greg sobered up. He sniffed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"If you apologise once more I will slap you." Nick teased as Greg pulled out of the friendly hug.

"Okay, okay..." Greg half grinned.

"And besides man, you needed to let it out. I get it. It's cool." Nick grinned back, his voice going slightly hoarse as he spoke so much.

"Damn, what the hell am I doing to your voice?" Greg's eyes widened.

"Greg. My mom, my dad, Rosa and each of the six siblings who have been in Vegas have been babying me for the past two weeks. I don't need that from you as well." Nick said firmly, if gruffly.

"Okay. So-"

"Uh!" Nick held up his hand.

Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. S. O. R. R. Y."

"Smart ass." Nick laughed and Greg snorted.

"That's me." He paused and looked down at his hands. "So what should I do? For Morgan?"

"I don't know man." Nick shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, that's a start. That was something that she admitted to needing."

_"Mrs. Sanders?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Please don't take Greg back to San Gabriel." Morgan whispered. _

_Elise sighed. "Morgan-"_

_ "Please! I need him here."_

_ "Yes, I know an-" _

_"And when I say need I mean it, I need him! He can't go anywhere-" _

_"Morgan! I wasn't going to make him." _

_"You weren't?" Greg and Morgan asked in sync. _

_"No. I saw how much your friends mean to you. Just please, please make this the last hospital visit." _

_"I'll try, Mom." Greg grinned, pulling Morgan closer. _

"I think what she needs is just for us to be here. To look out for her, to tell her that she's beautiful."

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean, I thought I was doing that before. What if...Nick, what if her kidneys fail or what if she-"

"Stop it, Greg. Just stop." Nick winced. "We'll help her; we'll help her, Greg. We'll all get through this together."

Greg took another deep breath. "Okay...okay."

"So did you see the game last night?"

Greg laughed. "Oh, man, we totally kicked your Texas asses!"

An hour or so later Greg stood up. "I gotta go or I'll be late for school."

"Okay, man. Have fun."

"Sure." Greg rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Oh, and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this, okay man?"

Greg grinned as he left.

For Nick the day dragged on, and on, and on. He read for a while but soon grew restless so he turned on the TV. After growing increasingly irritated with the crappy daytime TV he pulled out a notepad and paper and began writing.

A couple of hours later Rosa arrived, and most of the others turned up after school. His parents had visited every other day but they both had to be in court until late that evening, well after visiting times. However Nick was glad just to see his friends, and he was happy to see a little more colour in Morgan's cheeks.

Just before they all left ten minutes before visiting hours ended Tali turned to Nick. "Oh yeah, Sara was gonna come but at the last minute she asked me to tell you that she's sorry and she'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess she just doesn't like me anymore." Nick sighed melodramatically.

"Well, she left school with Catherine, they wouldn't tell me where they were going..." Greg pouted.

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. See you later!"

"Bye, Nick!" They all called, leaving the room.

"Bye!" he returned. "Hey, Morgan, would you wait a second?"

"Okay."

The others left and Nick smiled wanly at Morgan. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm better." She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Good. Is your mom still taking it well?"

Morgan nodded again. "Yeah, she's been great. She was...a little shocked but she's being really supportive."

"That's great." Nick beamed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Are you? Okay, I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be glad to be out of here though." He grinned at her. "Hey, Morgan? You know we all love you, right?"

She nodded.

"Well even if you don't believe me, we do."

She laughed. "Okay."

The door opened and Nick froze as Maria Johnson walked in. He swallowed.

"Hi, Nick. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something, I just wanted to check that you're okay. I mean you haven't come back to school yet so I thought I'd pay you a quick visit before visiting hours ended." She smiled sympathetically. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Nick said through tight lips.

Maria reached out and stroked Morgan's hair. Automatically she flinched and Nick grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Nick, I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. I really am sorry."

"Please don't touch her." Nick insisted. "We've been through a lot."

"I'm sorry, how thoughtless of me." Maria put a hand on her forehead. "I'm so sorry. Anyway, here you go." She passed him a card. "I'll leave you now."

"Nick?" Morgan whispered. "What did she actually do to you?"

"Nothing." Nick said, teeth clenched.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For dragging me away. She was kinda freaking me out."

Nick's face softened. "No problem. She kinda freaks me out too."

Morgan laughed humourlessly. "I can tell."

"How're you getting home?"

"I'm actually going to my dad's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's waiting outside."

"You better go then." He smiled. She grinned and left, waving as she left.

It was about eight o'clock when Nick tried to fall asleep. The sooner morning came the sooner he could go home.

He let his eyelids close.

The door opened and a man walked in. He leaned over and shook Nick's shoulders firmly, a hand clamped over his mouth.

Nick burst into consciousness, trying to scream when he saw Jason Johnson leering over him.

_"Shut up, Nicky boy, or I swear to god I'll stick this knife in your side."_ The man hissed.

Nick could feel a blade sticking into his side and whimpered.

"Are you gonna behave?"

Nick was quick to nod.

"Then let's have some fun!"

"No! NOOOO!"

"Nick? Nick, wake up!" Someone shook his shoulders and Nick sat up in bed, staring wildly around the room.

"Where is he? Where is he?" he cried.

Alison, the nurse that had looked after them for the past few days, smoothed the blankets. "It's okay, you were dreaming. Just dreaming. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No...no...I'm okay. Sorry." Nick grinned sheepishly, though his heart was still pounding.

As the nurse checked everything and left, Nick couldn't close his eyes.

He and his friends had barely just escaped from a horrific nightmare. He was in a frickin' hospital, for God's sake.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Thanks so much for this, Catherine." Sara said gratefully as they entered Catherine's bedroom.

"Not a problem. I've done this a couple of times before."

"Oh yeah, just a couple." Sara laughed, before stopping. "I honestly couldn't have less idea of what to do. I mean, when I asked him what to wear he said 'well, I'd say pretty smart'."

Catherine laughed at Sara's impression of Tony.

"But what even is 'pretty smart'?"

"Well, there's normal boy 'pretty smart' and there's Tony DiNozzo 'pretty smart'. Tony DiNozzo 'pretty smart' really is pretty smart." Catherine explained and Sara ran her hands through her hair.

"I have a cast! I can't do 'pretty smart', (a) I don't know how and (b) I don't think I own anything that classifies as 'pretty smart'!"

"I don't know if that's true or not, but I know that I have, so. Let me see...what might fit you..." Catherine opened one of her large wardrobes and started pawing through dresses.

Sara's mouth dropped open. "How many clothes do you own?"

"What?" Catherine asked absently. "Oh. You know how Sam Braun's like a massive family friend? Well, sometimes he gets one of his casino workers to take me shopping. It's great."

"I'll say..." Sara was almost speechless.

Finally Catherine picked out a deep purple halter neck dress and held it up. "What do ya think?"

"It's gorgeous! I can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Um, it's yours and it looks expensive and I haven't worn a dress in months..."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just put it on."

A few minutes later Sara emerged from Catherine's small en suite bathroom.

"Okay, it does look pretty good." She admitted, hesitantly.

"Shoes. I have a perfect pair." Catherine grinned, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of small purple sandals with one and a half inch heels. Relatively small but –

"Cast, Catherine."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Do a '_Twilight'_. One nice shoe one sneaker or something."

Sara stared at her. "I'll hobble."

"You hobble anyway."

"I'll fall."

"He'll catch you, it'll be romantic."

_"Embarrassing!" _ Sara frowned.

Catherine straightened and pouted. "Sara. Either you do this my way..."

"Or?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Or I force you to do it my way." She smiled sweetly.

Sara rolled her eyes and took the shoes. "That'd be right." She pulled out her small bag which she had swapped her school bag for at home on the way to Catherine's house and pulled out her make-up purse, disappearing again into the bathroom to put on her make-up.

"Now hair." Catherine looked at Sara. "Put it in a ponytail."

"What?"

"You asked for my help, I'm going the whole way." Catherine insisted.

Sara sighed and obeyed Catherine, pulling her hair back into a ponytail that bobbed down just below her shoulders. Catherine pulled out a box of hairpins and started twisting sections of Sara's hair and pulling it around.

"Ow!"

Catherine dug some pins into Sara's head and within five minutes she sprayed Catherine's hair with hairspray briefly before standing back to admire her work. "Done. Not too flashy, not too normal..."

Sara used the mirror Catherine held up to look at the curls pinned in place on the back of her head. Catherine was right. Sophisticated but not too flashy.

"Am I overdressed?"

"No. You are going on a date with Tony DiNozzo."

Sara bit her lip in the mirror.

"Hey. It's okay to be nervous. You must've been on dates before."

"No." Sara shrugged. "I don't really get asked."

"Really?" Catherine frowned.

"Yeah..." Sara laughed softly.

"Well then, I hope this is a good first date." Catherine smiled, handing Sara her bag and crutches and glancing out the window. "He's here, it's time." She passed Sara a small deep purple cardigan.

"Thanks Catherine."

"Hey, Sara? Normally, if it was someone else here, I'd tell you what he likes, what he doesn't... But in this case, he likes _you._ So just be yourself. And relax."

"Thanks." Sara grinned, limping outside to where Tony was getting out of a pretty sports car. He jogged up and took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder before opening the door for her with a smile.

She thanked him and slid in and he slid her crutches across the backseat.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sara returned with a smile.

"You look amazing..." Tony stared at Sara.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned, staring at his dark chinos and smart top. "Where're we going?"

"It's a surprise." Tony winked, pulling out of Catherine's driveway.

"You know, I honestly feel more like I'm in some Bond movie than a high school date." Sara laughed as Tony stepped on the gas.

He grinned at her. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Good." She smiled.

They smiled at each other. A few minutes later Tony pulled up outside a posh Italian restaurant.

"Wow..." Sara's mouth popped open. "This is...wow..."

Tony parked and opened the door, offering his arm to Sara. She took his arm and hobbled out of the car. He grabbed her crutches and she took them gratefully.

"Thank you." She smiled as he took her bag. "Suits you."

"Why thank you very much!" he smiled.

He held open the door for her and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she entered.

The guy on the door smirked at them. "Okay, kids, McDonalds is round the corner."

Sara pursed her lips, feeling herself going red. She turned to Tony who stiffened. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior, and I have a reservation for six o'clock."

Door-guy, as Sara had dubbed him, blanched and straightened himself. "Yes sir. I am very sorry about my insolence, Mr. DiNozzo, that was out of order. Please, follow me."

Sara stared at Tony with wide eyes as Door-guy walked along. Tony motioned for Sara to follow him, which she did. Door-guy led them to a small candlelit table and pulled out Sara's chair for her.

"Very sorry, ma'am. Can I get you some drinks on the house?"

"I'll have a lemonade, please." Sara smiled sweetly and Tony grinned.

"Me too."

"Of course, right away." The man bowed stiffly and walked away.

"Wow..." Sara gasped.

"My dad comes here a lot." Tony shrugged.

Sara glanced at the menu. Her mouth popped open once again.

"Is something wrong?" Tony frowned.

"Do you always take girls somewhere like this on the first date? I don't think I've ever been to a place this expensive in my life!"

"If you're uncomfortable we can go someplace else..." Tony shuffled around on his seat.

"No, I'm just a little surprised." Sara half-laughed. "Please don't tell me this is all a joke."

"It's not." Tony said sincerely.

"Do you always take girls to a place like this on a first date?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Then why me?" Sara asked, intrigued. "What makes me so special?"

He cocked his head as if to look at her better. "A lot of things."

She copied the movement. "Like what?"

"You're clever. You're beautiful. You're funny. And there's something about you." He smiled and she smiled back.

Door-man came back with two long glasses of lemonade and placed them down on the table.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Uh... I'll have a medium pepperoni pizza. Sara, what do you want?"

"May I have the vegetarian lasagne please?" Sara smiled at door-guy who stiffly returned the smile.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No thank you." Sara smiled.

"For you Mr. DiNozzo?"

"You heard the lady."

The man left and Tony looked back at Sara.

For hours they talked about films and trivia. Tony told her about the things he wanted to do, the places he wanted to go and she reciprocated. They made their way through mains and dessert, until at half past seven Tony asked for the bill.

"I promised your old man that I'd get you home by eight." He explained regretfully, placing some money onto the small silver plate and standing up.

"Thank you." Sara smiled. As they walked out to the car Sara shivered. Catherine's flimsy cardigan wasn't much to keep the cold away. Tony instantly put his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said again, more softly this time.

He smiled. "Don't...mention...it..."

"What's wrong?" Sara frowned at Tony's breathlessness.

"Nothing." He reached up almost hesitantly and tucked a loose curl behind Sara's ear.

She felt like the butterflies in her stomach had all taken ecstasy as his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her out of the support of her crutches and effectively into his arms.

Slowly, hesitantly, gently, Tony leaned in and kissed Sara.

She stopped moving. Her heart stopped breathing until her heart took over. She kissed him back, slowly, gently.

After a minute they pulled away, and Sara's heart still felt strange in her chest.

God, what a first kiss.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"We should go." Sara whispered, breaking the spell.

"Yeah." Tony whispered back. He opened the passenger door and helped her into his car, once again putting the crutches along the back seat. He cruised back to Sara's house and they didn't talk much. There was a companionable silence, though it was fraught with nerves from both sides.

Finally, Tony turned down Sara's road. He drove her up to her house and stopped.

"Thanks, Tony. I had a great time tonight." She smiled.

"I had a great time too. And you're very welcome." Tony smiled back. "Uh, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna...well do you maybe wanna go out with me? Please?"

Trying to hide her surprise she smiled. "Okay. That'd be cool."

"Great." Tony grinned. "I'll help you to the door."

He did so and when Sara knocked on the door she turned. "Thanks, Tony." She kissed him on the cheek, pulling away just as the door opened.

"Well, you got her home on time. I knew there was a reason I liked you, son. You look great, Sar." Her dad smiled.

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

"Goodnight Tony." Sara smiled, looking over her shoulder as she walked away from the door and raced upstairs to her room. She thought that as a teenage girl she should have an overwhelming urge to call her BFF, but she didn't. She just wanted to keep the moment special.

Wow.

As she stared up at the ceiling she sighed softly.

She had no idea. No idea that perching in the tree outside her window, hidden in shadows, was the figure of Jason Johnson was peering through her window.

Maria was right. They would start with her.

As soon as the cast was off.

Soon.

**PS – my chapter names are crazy. This is a song by Volbeat and doesn't really cover it but I needed a quick name and I can always change it later :P**

**PPS – I hope the Tony/Sara thing was okay – my brain freaks out at writing romance, I love it but it scares me so I hope I did okay. **

**PPPS – did I?**


	33. Chapter 33: Trying to Tell Secrets

**Thanks for the reviews peeps! Sorry for the delay, writers block is killing me on this story. Don't worry, I doubt I'll quit! Anyways, I hope this is okay. I'm sorry, I really struggled with this. I mean really struggled. It's not the best but I really wanted to update. I'm sorry. I couldn't even get a chapter name that didn't suck. I'm sorry. Please reviews, even if to tell me how s**t it is. :-(**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Thirty Three # Trying to tell Secrets #**

"So, Mr. Stokes, if you want to you can go right home or you can go to school, it's entirely up to you, so long as you go home if you do become too tired, okay?" the doctor asked, and Nick nodded.

"What will it be, Pancho?"

"I'd like to go to school. Please?"

His dad nodded proudly. "Sure."

He got to school early. Well, a lot earlier than usual, anyway. He walked through the doors feeling...

Well, he wasn't really sure what he was feeling. He didn't feel ill. The infection that had initially had prolonged his stay at the hospital was gone. It could be nerves maybe - the fact that he still couldn't speak too loud was always present.

Nevertheless, he arrived at A11 to a small cheer.

"Hey guys. Where's Sar?"

"I'm not sure." Tali replied, hugging Nick and kissing him on the cheek. "She's late."

"When does she get that cast off?" Archie asked.

"Uh, next week, I think." Tali mused. "Maybe the week after."

The door opened and Sara herself entered, looking flushed.

"What's up, Sar?"

"Hi Nick. I'm glad you're back." She smiled.

"What's going on with you?" Tali frowned.

Catherine opened the door. "She rode to school with Tony DiNozzo. And he kissed her in front of the whole school just to avoid any misconceptions."

"What?" The others cried.

"Wow..." Archie blinked.

"Since when?" Greg frowned.

"Since last night. He took me on a date." She said sheepishly.

"So that's why you didn't come to hospital... Good for you." Nick grinned. "But I hope this doesn't mean you're gonna stop coming riding with me 'cause I bet Muse misses you."

Sara laughed. "I think that can be arranged, in a couple of weeks when this cast has been off for a while, I don't wanna tempt fate. Thanks."

"Where'd you go?" Morgan asked.

"He took me to this fancy Italian restaurant and it was so amazing and way too expensive."

"Wow..." Morgan sighed. "My boyfriends a bit slack in the whole posh restaurant department."

"Hey!" Greg protested.

"I'm teasing." She smiled and he grinned back.

"I know."

"You do know what's gonna happen now, though." Warrick spoke up. "Rumour city. No, actually make it rumour universe."

"Damn. I hate being in the spotlight." Sara frowned.

"I'm guessing you didn't think that part through." Ryan mused.

"Actually no. Thanks for the wake-up call, Warrick."

"You're welcome." He saluted jokily.

"Don't worry; I'll throw some good stuff into the rumour mill for you." Catherine winked. "It may help protect you from the backlash of jealous cheerleaders."

"Thanks." Sara grinned gratefully.

"No problem. I'm off to play politics." Catherine grinned.

She left A11 and headed straight for the cafeteria, where her friends sat whenever they weren't in lessons. "Hey guys."

"Did you know about this?" Calleigh immediately asked.

"You mean Tony and Sara? Yeah, I helped her get ready for their date last night."

Natalia Boa Vista choked on her apple. "You what?"

"I helped her get ready. She's a friend, so what?"

"I bet she had no idea what to wear." Teri Miller, a blonde cheerleader laughed,

"Actually she did. She just didn't know what Tony meant by 'fairly smart', exactly the same problem you had at the start of the year, Teri." Catherine smiled sweetly, and Teri smirked back.

"So is it a joke?"

"No." MJ said firmly, grinning at Catherine who smiled back. "Why do you think he swapped groups with me?" The red head continued.

Everyone apart from Catherine, Kate, MJ, Ziva and Jess looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

"He really, really likes her." Kate nodded. "So be nice." She looked at a group of girls who all crossed their arms.

"Why?" EJ Barrett smirked in disgust, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "What is there to like about Sara Sidle?"

"Okay, you have crossed a line there, EJ!" Catherine's eyes flared with anger.

"You don't even know her! Sara Sidle is really nice." Sofia Curtis backed Catherine up.

"I thought you hated her." Natalia frowned, and Sofia rolled her eyes.

"I had an argument with her, once, and suddenly I hate her?"

"So if she's so amazing answer the question. What is there to like about Sara Sidle?" Teri backed up EJ.

"Uh, how about she's smart-" Catherine started only for MJ to take over.

"Funny."

"Pretty." Kate added.

"Brave as hell." Catherine interjected again. "She had her leg shattered in a bear trap and she kept insisting she could walk."

EJ just scowled. "Whatever."

"I think she's good for him." Jeanne Benoit said quietly.

"Coming from his ex." EJ remarked. "I'm sorry, I don't like Sara Sidle and I'm entitled to an opinion."

Catherine just sighed angrily.

"Once you said exactly the same thing." EJ stared at Catherine who felt more anger bubble over. It was true.

"Yeah well, then I gave her the time of day."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

"Sara Sidle?"

"Yes."

"The mystery girl, this whole time, was Sara Sidle?"

"Uh huh."

_"Sara Sidle?" _

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Tony rounded on Don, getting pissed. That had been all he's heard all day_. "Sara Sidle?"_

"Because she's not your type."

"And why not?" Tony growled.

"Hey man!" Don held up his hands in surrender. "I like her. Honestly, I like her, and to be honest I'm glad. I'm just surprised. That's all."

Tony sighed. "Okay. I guess she's not exactly who I'd usually go for."

Don laughed. "I think it's great. I think _she's_ great. She seemed amazing at the hospital."

"She is." Tony smiled. "She really is."

Don chuckled again. The bell rang and they got up.

As they walked past the girls' table Tony heard EJ talking to a couple of other girls, including Teri Miller.

"Sara Sidle is such a whore! I mean, come on, Tony is way out of her league, and-"

As Tony turned angrily Don put a hand on his arm. "Save it, Tony." Tony jerked away, scowling at the girl as he left the cafeteria.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

At lunch time Catherine slipped back into A11, followed by a slightly more nervous Jess. Tony and Don were also there, and Tony's arm was wrapped around Sara's shoulders.

"You two-" she nodded at them "-have absolutely no idea what you've started."

"Uh oh." Sara bit her lip.

Tony opened his mouth but Catherine held up her hand. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing or I'm not on your side. But boy, is there shit going down in the cafeteria."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Revolution." Catherine said simply.

"Everyone's splitting to back Catherine or EJ." Jess explained slightly nervously.

"With what?" Sara frowned.

"You know I'm not entirely sure." Jess sighed.

"Look, we're just dating, it's no big deal." Tony shrugged. "Not for anyone else anyway."

"I agree, but EJ's jealous." Catherine half grinned. "So she's started the usual rumours. Bitch rumours, whore rumours..."

"Lucky me." Sara murmured.

"And so then Catherine and EJ had an argument and Catherine accused her of being jealous...basically you've just split half the school into girls who fancied Tony DiNozzo and the guys who fancy them and girls and guys who think it's none of their business and are trying to get on with life as usual." Jess explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Don scoffed. "The first one, I mean."

"I agree." Jess nodded. "As do most people."

"Who doesn't?" Nick frowned.

"EJ Barrett, obviously. Uh, Teri and Wendy Miller, Heather Kessler, Paula Cassidy, Monica Williams, Cassie Yates, Pam Kim, Riley Adams, Frankie Reed, Holly Gribbs, Hank Peddigrew-"

"Okay, Jess, I get the picture." Tony frowned.

"That's a lot of people." Sara glanced at Catherine.

"You'll be fine. You've got Calleigh Duquesne, MJ Stokes and Catherine Flynn on your side." Jess grinned. "I doubt they'll do too much. If they did they'd be in trouble."

"Thanks." Sara grinned.

Jess smiled, though she still looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked her bluntly.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Jess smiled.

Don raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, honestly. I just don't wanna be, uh, butting in."

Nick laughed. "Don't worry about it, honest."

She smiled at him and then looked at Tali. "Oh, uh, Ziva and Paula started arguing, it got a little heated."

Tali rolled her eyes. "What a surprise."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg Sanders could honestly describe himself as really, really happy.

Two and a half months had passed since Halloween. There were ten days until Christmas and things had changed.

Morgan was better. She had put on a little weight, but not too much that she felt uncomfortable. Greg and Morgan had grown closer than ever – he was her rock and she was his. Sara and Tony had managed to shake off the rumours and Sara's confidence had soured. She was also, strangely, closer to Greg than ever, though cheating never even flickered into either mind for a second.

Nick had returned to the confident, funny, big brother type friend that Greg had known before Maria Johnson had shown up, and Warrick was still wrestling with him to figure out who was the wingman.

Ryan had asked Anya Boa Vista out on a date and they'd started going steady. Archie was still, as he put it, single and proud, like Tali. Unlike Archie, however, Tali wasn't happy with being single. According to Morgan and Greg's musings, she didn't know why she was unhappy but she they thought it was because she was in love with Nick, or someone like that.

Catherine occasionally joined them in A11 and almost appointed herself as their 'damage control' helper, dissolving any rumours relating to them before they could even surface, and she was even slightly protective over all of them.

"Fifteen days 'til Christmas!" Greg announced as he entered A11 first thing in the morning. "And it's ten days until Christmas vacation, seven not including the weekend!"

"We know, Greg. You told us yesterday, and sixteen minus one isn't that hard." Sara teased.

"Ha ha." Greg rolled his eyes.

"You know guys, my parents were wonderin' if anyone else wanted to come over for Christmas. You know, we're already making it a major family Christmas and Ethan and MJ are bringing friends so..."

"All seven of us?" Ryan asked.

"Well, MJ's inviting Catherine and Ethan's inviting Tony, so if they don't count then yeah."

"Seven friends?"

"And your families, obviously." Nick said. "Parents, siblings...I think we can stretch to grandparents."

"Are you kidding?" Sara frowned.

"Nah. It won't be like Greg's Halloween, just your average large family Christmas, mind but it should be fun."

"I will ask my parents." Morgan smiled

"And me! If you can handle one more hyper child among all your nieces and nephews, at Christmas Emily kinda goes over the top..."

"One more isn't gonna make much difference. The logic is that Joanne and Robbie and Katie and Livy all bring their family back and they all have at least four kids. Joanne is pregnant with her seventh, so we get seven friends or under." Nick explained.

"Okay..." Tali mused. "Nick, your house is big, but it's not _that _big."

"Well, we don't have it at my house. Back in Texas it wasn't a problem, we have a ranch and a big house. Carlos has lent us the big house on _his_ ranch. It's big but it's not a mansion. Anyway, he wants to go to back to Texas so we're it's a Stokes family take over."

"Hey, will your niece Hailee be there?" Warrick asked.

"Yes..." Nick said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Then I'm definitely in!" Warrick grinned.

"What?" Nick frowned.

"Well, man, I've seen pictures, she's hot!"

"Warrick!" Nick yelled, hitting his shoulder. "She's my _niece! My niece!" _

Warrick chuckled. "Hey man, calm down!"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"This feels like Halloween all over again." Greg remarked. "You oughta be careful Nick or you'll be in a car crash later on."

Sara laughed slightly awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry." Greg grinned sheepishly.

"It's not a problem." Sara smiled, before glancing at the floor. "I wanna come, but...uh. Tyler's getting out, three days before Christmas, and uh..."

"Bring him along." Greg insisted, glancing at Nick who nodded.

"Sure, man, bring him along."

Sara sighed. "First off, I'm not a man, Nick. Second, I...uh... Wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

_"It's a time for forgiving, a time for forgetting!" _Greg sang. "Honestly Sara. It wouldn't be the same with everyone and not you."

"But he put you in hospital!"

"And he said he was sorry. Bring Tyler. Please?" Greg made puppy dog eyes and Sara hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine. I'll ask my parents." Sara grinned.

"Great." Nick grinned.

The door opened and Lindsay Monroe walked in. "Hi guys! Uh, Nick, Judy at reception asked me to give this to you."

"Thanks." Nick grinned at the girl who passed him an envelope and flew back out of the door.

"Bye Lindsay!" Morgan cried.

Nick tore open the envelope and frowned, opening the plain white sheet of paper.

_"Well it's nearly Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_You have many secrets_

_Some old and some young_

_A very merry Christmas_

_Have a happy New Year_

_It might be your last one_

_If you don't listen to fear_

_A very happy Christmas Nicky-boy_

_Tell Sara I say hi._

_Lots of love – JJ." _Nick read aloud, his voice trailing off to the end.

"Well that's creepy." Greg muttered.

"Who's JJ?" Tali asked.

Nick didn't move.

"Nick?" Sara asked, hesitantly touching his shoulder. "Nick?"

"I don't know who JJ is." Nick lied quietly.

"Nick... the guy who mugged us...Didn't he call you Nicky-boy?" Warrick asked slowly.

Nick shrugged. "Uh, maybe...look this is probably some sick joke." Nick shook his head, scrunched up the piece of paper. "I have no idea what it's talking about. It's probably just a prank."

He stuffed it into his pocket and swallowed.

"Nick...it says-"

"Sara, it's a prank." Nick snapped.

Sara recoiled and Nick winced. "Sara...I'm sorry."

She half smiled. "It's okay. We can talk later."

Nick nodded.

"So are we gonna talk?" Sara asked hours later as they mounted two horses and left the ranch.

Nick shrugged and flicked Muse's reigns.

"Don't ride away from me!" Sara almost smiled, flicking Ant's reigns in retaliation. MJ's horse jolted forward to catch up with Muse.

"I'm sorry, Sara, but there's nothing to say." Nick stared straight ahead. "It was a prank."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You know, if you don't want to tell me what's going on, you don't have to, I know what it's like when you wanna hide things that hurt you, but you don't have to lie to me."

Nick glanced over. "Oh yeah?"

"I'd rather you just told me to butt out than to lie to me." Sara said honestly. "But of course, you're too much of a gentleman to do that."

Nick snorted. Then he sighed. "Sara, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sara smiled. "Like I said, I know what it's like to hide things that hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Nick frowned. Then he hung his head. "I'm sorry, I'm a hypocrite."

"It's okay..." Sara bit her lip. "My dad used to hit me."

"W-what?" Nick half stammered, half cried.

Sara took a deep breath. "My dad used to hit me. When he was drunk...mostly. Or when he was angry."

"When Tyler hit Greg and you were off school..."

"That wasn't the flu." Nick whispered hoarsely.

"No. That was the worst time..."

Nick looked horror-struck. "Sara-"

"But Nick, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

"Sara, he must have beat you half to death, I can't just-"

"Please, Nicky, please! He stopped. On Halloween, the phone call that I got. He told me that he was at an alcoholics meeting and he'd figured some stuff out. He wanted to turn himself in, and he was calling me to tell me that. But I... I begged him not to. I begged. And Nick, he hasn't touched me since. He's been the dad that I've wanted for my whole life, and if they take him away now, I'll lose that. And Nick, if you tell anyone, they'll send my mom away and they'll take me away and I'll end up in foster care and I-"

"He's stopped hitting you?" Nick swallowed.

"Yeah, he has." Sara nodded.

"I...I won't tell on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you promise me that if he so much as threatens you again that you'll go to the police. Please, Sara?"

Sara swallowed. "I... I think I can promise that."

"Okay. Then my lips are sealed." Nick nodded.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't pity me."

"I don't." Nick smiled. "You're the strongest person I know, how can I pity you?"

She grinned at him. "Thanks Nicky."

"No problem." He grinned. He steeled himself. She told him... he should tell her, he could tell her.

His phone rang and he picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

_"Hey Nicky-boy? Enjoy the note?" _

"Leave me alone!" Nick snapped.

_"Tell Sara I say hi!" _Jason sang, before hanging up the phone.

"Sonofabitch." Nick swore.

"Who was that?"

"Prank call." Nick answered automatically.

Who was he kidding?

He wasn't telling anyone.

**Sorry for the s**tiness. **

**Review? Please? **


	34. Chapter 34: Starting Stalking

**OMG! I publish a really bad chapter and I beat 300 reviews! I AM THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD! Thanks so much! **

**This is a short, but hopefully good, chapter :-)**

**Please review. Please? You're doing great at it :P**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Thirty Four # Starting Stalking # **

Sara closed the door and locked it behind her, flicking the light switch on. Her parents were out, but she'd expected that. They'd told her in the morning that they were going out for a meal and asked her if she minded - which she didn't.

She sighed and moved into the kitchen to stick a ready meal into the microwave. As she put it into the microwave she picked up her vibrating phone.

"Hey Tony...yeah, I'm home. I'm safe, thanks for calling. How was practice? Really? That's good..." The front door knocked loudly. "Hey, there's someone at the door, so I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay? Okay... I love you too...bye!" Sara threw her phone onto the counter and went to answer the door.

She peeped through the peephole to see a man in a cap with a large box and a bouquet of black flowers. She opened the door.

"Hello, Miss. I'm looking for a Sara Sidle?" The man asked with a Texan accent and a sunny smile.

"That's me, can I help you?"

"These are for you. If you just sign here..." he held out a clipboard and pointed to a line which she signed. "There you go. Have a nice evening." The man tipped his cap and turned to walk back into his car.

Sara took the flowers and package with interest and put them on the table, this time not locking the door behind her.

She opened the note in the midst of the black roses.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_ But the flowers of death_

_Are what I send to you_

_They're here as an omen_

_A warning as such_

_I hope you will listen _

_Or you'll run out of luck_

_Nick should have told you_

_Just what we can do _

_Well maybe he does not_

_Care about you_

_Soon we will hurt you_

_Do I fill you with dread?_

_Just know that we're watching_

_Your pretty, sweet head._

_With love, JJ and M. _

Sara frowned, dropping the flowers onto the counter. Her heart rate sped up quickly. JJ. Was it like what happened to Nick, a prank?

Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't locked the door. She ran to do so and then walked back into the kitchen. She stared at the package and swallowed. She took a large knife out of the drawer to open the package and she had to admit that she felt safer with it in her hand.

When she opened the package a CD fell out, along with another letter, a few photographs and a jewellery box.

She read the letter first.

_My life is brilliant.  
My skills are sure  
I saw you, Sara.  
So sweet and pure.  
You smiled at me on the subway.  
You were sitting with your dad.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
I know exactly what to do,  
Because soon I will take you.

Yeah, you caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
Could you see from my face that I was,  
Not that shy  
And I am sure I will see you again,  
You can rest assured you will hurt till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
I know exactly what to do  
Because soon I will take you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
And soon I will take you  
And you'll never see your loved ones again

_Well it's time to face the truth,  
Very soon I will kill you. _

_You like my take on the song, Sara? Gotta love James Morrison, but his lyrics aren't quite right. Nicky-boy would love it, wouldn't he? We're watching, Sara. God, you are beautiful! Soon we'll take you away. I don't advise telling anyone except Nicky-boy. If you do, we'll kill all your friends. Tali, Tony, Morgan, Greg...need I go on? Anyway, don't worry, Sara. We'll take good care of you. Don't forget to play the CD. I think you'll love it. _

Sara didn't realise that she was shaking until the paper fell from her hand. She glanced at the photographs and froze. Her and Nick, on the horses. Shots taken through her bedroom window.

She grabbed the CD and ran to her room to grab her laptop, ignoring the beeping microwave. She slid the CD into the drive, and a single audio file popped up. She clicked on it and sound instantly started to play.

Someone was screaming. It was strange, it sounded like Nick, but it was more of a little boy's voice. It sounded like a younger Nick. Her blood ran cold.

_"Stop it, please! I don't want to!"_ The vulnerable voice begged_ "Stop it, it hurts! Please, stop, please!"_

There were a few moaning noises and then the little boy sobbed.

_"Who's that?"_

A cold voice rang over the reply. _"He didn't like me then, either Sara. Can you hear? He was afraid of me, scared of me. He was nine years old. I won't tell you what we did, I'll let him tell you that." _

_"Help me!" _the little boy screamed._ "I don't like it!" _

_"Know who it is yet?" _the voice crooned. "_I'll give you a clue. His first name starts with N and ends in K, and there's an I and a C in between. Got it yet? Nicholas 'Nick' Stokes!"_

_"STOP, PLEASE!" _Nick screamed_. "MOMMY! MOOOOOOOMMY!"_

Sara started hyperventilating as the boy, apparently Nick, screamed in what sounded like pain and agony. The screams sent shivers down Sara's spine and turned her blood to ice in her veins.

Her finger brought the mouse over to the stop symbol, but a cold laugh stopped her.

_"We're watching Sara. Tell anyone, and one of your friends will die. Simple as that, sweetheart." _

Then the file ended.

Suddenly she heard a door open and close downstairs. She froze. Footsteps came up the stairs.

"Sara?" the voice from the tape sang in a sickly sweet voice. "Sara... Ready or not, here I come."

Sara brought her knees to her chest and drew herself into a crouch. She looked frantically around the room for a possible weapon. What stopped her from keeping a baseball bat under the bed?

Oh yeah, she hated baseball.

Suddenly a brainwave struck her. She fell to the floor and started scrambling under the bed to try and reach the long metal pipe that her mom had put there 'for emergencies'. She knew it was because of her mom's schizophrenia, but at least it was useful. She stretched her fingers out as far as she could.

"Hello Sara!" the voice sounded as if the owner was smiling.

She stretched her fingers further but just as she gripped the cool metal two hands grabbed her hips and dragged her out from underneath.

She screamed bloody murder and swung the pipe around behind her, only for her assailant to wrench it out of her hands.

_"HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" _she screamed.

"Oh hush, hush, naughty, naughty, Sara!" the man turned her over. She exhaled swiftly as a large masked man sat down on her chest and pinned her hands up above her head. He adjusted his position until Sara could draw in small breaths, little enough to make her dizzy but not too little to make her pass out.

"Wha...who...you...?" she wheezed.

"I suppose you could call me JJ if you like, gorgeous..."

"Wha...wan'...wi'...Nick?" she gasped, terrified.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head with that." The man stroked her cheek gently, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Please...don't..." she begged, trying to suck in air.

"Don't worry, beautiful, it's not your time yet." The man soothed, taking a syringe from his pocket.

Sara gasped. "Na...no...please!" she squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to escape.

"Be good, Sara. Be a good girl." The man smiled, slowly pushing the needle into Sara's neck and slowly plunging the contents into her blood, relishing her whimpers. "Goodnight, Sara."

He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Even as the drug flew through her system she tried to pull away. By the time he drew away, her frightened pretty eyes were closed.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Maria leaned back into Jason's arms. "You did it, well done!"

"Thanks." He smiled. "Not too shabby, is it?"

"Not too shabby at all." Maria purred.

On a large screen they watched Sara Sidle start to stir.

"Sara Sidle...Welcome to your nightmare."

**Review? **


	35. Chapter 35: Telling Tales

**Thanks so so much for the lovely reviews!**

** IM SO SORRY, I'M THE WORLDS BIGGEST IDIOT! The song in the last chapter was by James BLUNT not James Morrison! It was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry. **

**Another super quickie, please review. Tell me if it's okay. **

**Chapter Thirty Five # Telling Tales #**

Tali knocked on the door of Sara's house for the fifth time, starting to get both irritated and worried. Her friend had promised that she could come over at seven to get some Chemistry homework done. She knew Sara's parents would be gone until gone midnight, but both sets of parents had consented anyway.

"Sara?" She called.

In irritation she grabbed the handle and the door swung open.

"Sara?" She called again, stepping into the house.

She poked her head into the kitchen. It was clean and empty, save from a washed up dish, cup and set of cutlery sitting in the rack. Knowing Sara would probably be in her bedroom and wondering if she was listening to music or something Tali made her way upstairs, feeling slightly bad about breaking in. The door to Sara's room was slightly ajar.

She knocked softly. "Sara?"

She pushed open the door and gasped.

Sara was on the floor, unmoving save for the laboured breaths, a small pool of vomit by the side of her.

"Sara!" She raced over and put a hand on her friend's forehead. She was burning up. "Sara, wake up, come on, come on!"

Her friend moaned softly. "Wake up!"

"No, no, don't, leave me alone, stop, please!" Sara mumbled. "Don't hurt me, please?"

"Sara, it's me, Tali, wake up, please..."

Sara's eyes cracked open.

"Tali?" She whispered.

Tali half smiled in relief. "Yeah, I'm here. God are you okay?"

"Where...where is he?" Sara cried suddenly.

"Who?"Tali frowned.

"That...that guy... JJ...oh god." Sara clutched at her churning stomach.

"Slow down Sara. There was a guy here?"

Sara started to panic. "I, he - where is he? Tali where is he?"

"Who, Sara?"

"The flowers..." Sara muttered. She stared at her open laptop, the screen saver floating around the screen. "The disc!" She lurched forward and stopped short with a moan as her stomach protested. She dragged the laptop toward her but the CD was gone. "It was here..."

"What was, Sara?"

"A disc." She whispered. "He took it back!"

"Who is _he_, Sara?" Tali put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

Sara's head spun frantically around the room. Looking around her bedroom, nothing was out of place. Under the bed the pipe was exactly where she had left it when her mom put it there six months ago.

"It doesn't make sense." Her voice cracked. "He was here!"

"Sara, you're sick. I think you're imagining things." Tali bit her lip.

"No, he was here!" She cried tearfully. "He injected me with... I don't know! There were flowers and two notes, threats, they're in the kitchen."

Tali took a deep breath. "Sara, the only thing in your kitchen is a washed up dinner plate. I checked on the way in when you didn't answer the door."

"What?" Sara whispered. She looked at the computer. "Nick was... Nick was screaming."

"Okay...okay..." Tali put her arm around her friend.

"I don't feel so good." Sara whispered. "Oh. I gotta clean up the floor."

"No, I'll do it." Tali shook her head.

"No, it's disgusting!" Sara protested, embarrassed.

"I've cleaned up a lot worse before, trust me. One of the hazards of living in a war zone. Just sit down; I'll get you a glass of water."

She raced downstairs and grabbed a glass of water, sticking a mop and a bucket of hot soapy water under her arm, though she didn't use bleach. Sara hated the smell of bleach, and Tali knew it. She raced back up to Sara's room.

Her friend was tucked up, her knees drawn into her chest rocking back and forth in the corner of the room, and her eyes were wide open. She was muttering quietly into space.

"It was real, he was here, it was real, he was here, he was here..."

"Sara..." Tali sighed, leaning the mop up against the door and walking over with the water.

"He was here, Tali, I'm not mad!"

"I know you're not mad. Here." She passed Sara the water. She accepted it and sipped at it gently. Tali quickly cleaned the mess up with the mop, before walking over to Sara putting an arm around her.

"It's okay...it's okay."

Sara moaned softly. "My stomach."

"I'm gonna call a doctor okay, see if they can tell me what's going on?"

"Okay." Sara whispered.

Tali dialled the number and quickly described the situation.

_"Okay, does she have any underlying illnesses?"_

"No, I don't think so."

_"Does her family?" _

Tali paused. "Uh...what sort of illness?"

_"Any. Mental, physical..."_

"Her mom has schizophrenia." Tali said quietly.

There was a pause on the end of the line. _"Okay. Keep her hydrated and comfortable. If the symptoms don't disappear by morning then have her parents bring her in then."_

"Okay, thank you." She turned to a frozen Sara. "She said you're gonna be fine."

"I'm not schizophrenic."

"I didn't say you were-"

"I'm not schizophrenic."

"Sara, I-"

"I'm not schizophrenic!" She yelled, tears in her eyes she scampered away from Tali sobbing. "I'm not, I'm not!"

Tali's eyes were wide. "Sara-"

"No! My mom's...I'm not like her Tali, I'm not! I'm not schizophrenic." Sara broke down sobbing."I can't be like her, I can't, I can't, I can't..."

Tali was shocked. She'd never seen Sara like that before. "I believe you Sara."

"Am I?" She sobbed. "Am I a schizophrenic? Tali, am I-"

"No!" Tali shook her head and crossed the room, wrapping Sara in her arms. "You're not schizophrenic."

Sara sobbed. "Feels so bad."

"It'll be okay." Tali soothed her friend, rubbing her back gently. Slowly Sara allowed herself to be guarded over to sit on the bed.

"You don't have to stay." She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone."

Sara smiled gratefully. Tali squeezed her hand. "You're gonna be alright."

The phone rang and Sara yelped in shock.

"I got it." Tali smiled, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is that Tali?" _

"Yep. What's up, Nick?"

_"Is Sara okay?"_

Tali frowned. "What did you do?"

_ "Nothing, I just...I got a bit shook up, that's all and I didn't walk her all the way home. She's okay, right?" _

"Actually she's not. She's really ill."

_"Are you kidding?"_ Nick cried.

"Na uh. She's not doing so good, but she'll be okay."

_"Damn. Will you tell her I'm sorry?" _

"What for?"

_"That she feels ill. I'm sorry she's sick."_

"Okay, I will. Bye, Nick."

_ "Bye." _

"Nick says he's sorry you're feeling sick."

Sara nodded weakly. "Tali?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave."

Tali wrapped her arms around her best friend, knowing how hard it was for her to admit that she needed help.

"I'm not going anywhere Sara."

When Sara's parents arrived home hours later Tali explained everything, and James Sidle was kind enough to give her a lift home.

Sara curled up into a ball above the covers when Tali left. Her mom came in and stroked her hair for a while and her dad got a glass of water. She didn't mention the man.

She accepted the fact that she'd imagined it. She had to have imagined it.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

One week. Seven days. That's how long she took it.

On every single one of those seven days there was something, some tiny detail to persuade her that she wasn't hallucinating.

She woke up the day after she was ill with a black rose petal on her face. The next day found a CD in her computer, blank save for the letters 'Ha ha' scrawled in black marker on the front. She threw it in the trash and by the time she thought to go back and look for it, it was gone.

The following day she was woken by James Blunt's famous 'You're Beautiful', but the words were different. They'd been changed. The whole song was a threat. The radio switched off as soon as she opened her mouth.

The day after that she received a voice mail call. _"Tell Nicky-Boy I say hi! Lots of Love JJ!" _

The day after _that _it was a text. _"Watching you, beautiful. Love JJ." _

The day after _that _it was a phone call that she picked up. "Hello?"

_"Hey gorgeous. You're going _crazy!" The voice sang.

This morning it was a video sent to her phone as she was in the school bathroom alone at break.

_The screen was dimly lit, very dimly lit but Sara could just about make out a little boy on a bed, curled in a ball, sobbing. _

_"What do you want, baby boy?" A man crooned, leering over. The man prodded the little boy. "Nicky-Boy? What do you want?" _

_"Leave me alone!" the little boy whimpered. It was the same voice as the voice on the CD Sara had heard a week ago. _Nick?

_"What. Do. You. Want?" _

_"I want my mommy!" the boy sobbed. "And I want you to leave me alone!" _

_The screen went black, and 'JJ' flashed onto the screen. _

Sara burst into A11 and strode right up to Nick. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Now."

Nick's grin melted from a laugh to a confused smile. "Okay..."

He followed her into the hall, but instead she dragged him into an empty classroom next door and shoved him against the wall.

"Sara, what the hell-?" Nick cried.

"Who the hell is JJ?" she growled through her teeth.

"I...I don't know..." Nick stuttered.

"Nick, tell me! Who is he?" Sara cried.

"Sara, get of me! It was a prank." Nick put his hands on Sara's.

"It wasn't a fucking prank, Nick!" Sara yelled. "Last week I got delivered two death threats and a CD of a little boy screaming and a guy talking over the top, telling me that the boy was you, telling me that if I told anyone, I would die. Then someone broke into my house. He sat on my chest and pinned me to the floor. Then he stuck a needle into my neck. Next thing I know, Tali's waking me up and I've puked all over the place. She told me I was hallucinating, and I believed her, because everything had gone. But ever since, I've been getting texts, phone calls, videos. Whoever JJ is, he's not a prank caller."

"He...he did that to you?" Nick whispered. To Sara? To one of his best friends? To _Sara? _

"Yeah, he did." There were tears in Sara's eyes and she took her hands away from his shoulders, crossing her arms. "Please, Nick...please, tell me I'm not crazy!"

Nick swallowed. "I... you're not crazy, Sara. But I...I can't, not here, not now..."

"Nick, I've been getting death threats-"

"I know, just, one minute, okay?" Nick ran his hands through his hair. "Okay... It's the last day of term then we have a three week holiday so I don't think we're going to be doin' much work...we gotta ditch, Sara."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Ditch? Me?"

"Yeah, Sar, I'm serious but I can't explain here, I'm sorry, it'll make sense, I swear. Just...please?"

Sara sighed. "Fine. Just let me call Tony."

"Okay, but we gotta go." Nick ran a hand through his hair. Within minutes Nick and Sara were getting into Nick's car. He'd got a permit a few days after he got out of hospital, and his dad had brought home a simple, unmarked company car from work that Nick could use.

"Where're we going?" Sara frowned.

Nick bit his lip. "The Stables."

"Why?" Sara frowned.

Nick took a deep breath. "Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me some more." Sara scowled, here arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Nick winced. When he answered, his voice was small and almost childlike. "Because I feel safe around the horses."

"Safe from what?"

"Everything." Nick swallowed again.

Soon afterwards they pulled into the stables. Carlos, the ranch owner was out in the ring, and apart from Sara and Nick the stables themselves were abandoned.

Nick headed straight for Muse. The horse whickered when he came into the stable and Nick reached out to his horse. He stroked the smooth flank of the horse and took a deep breath.

"His name's Jason Johnson. He's Maria's husband. It was boyfriend when I met them." Nick whispered, leaning his face on the horse.

"And?" Sara leaned against the stall, lips pursed and arms crossed.

"She wasn't lying, she was a last minute baby sitter." Nick sniffed. "Rosa was in Mexico..."

"Nick, I know about that thing with the shed and the bats-"

"There was no shed." Nick interrupted quietly. "There were no bats."

"What are you talking about?" Sara frowned.

Nick's lip started to tremble. "She said it was a game. I didn't wanna play. She took my pyjamas off, she dragged me into the bed... she started touching me." He said monotonously as if he couldn't care less, as if he was detached from it all, though he was squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the horse.

Sara's mouth popped open. "Wh...wha...what?"

"When she was done she called her boyfriend in. I thought he was going to help me..."

_"Help me!" he begged. "I don't like it!" _

"He...he..." Nick swallowed. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the horses mane even tighter. "He asked if I was a faggot...he...he ra...he raped me, Sara, in my own bed in my own house... I was nine..." Nick's voice broke. "I screamed. I cried, I begged. Then he told me he'd do it to my sisters, and my brothers and he'd kill everyone if I told on him. I was nine, I was scared. I was pathetic, I was weak..." before Sara could interrupt, Nick continued, tears escaping from his tightly closed eyes, his fingers entwining even tighter in the horse's mane. "And then they left town. So like the pathetic weakling I am, I didn't tell anybody. Then they showed up in Vegas and talked to Greg, and all I could see was them taking Greg and hurting him like they hurt me and I... when I tried to prevent them doing it... When I left school? It was him, at the bus stop, that mugged us, Warrick and me...He knocked Warrick out, dragged me into the bushes first, I thought he was gonna..."

Nick cracked and started to sob.

Sara couldn't lift a hand to wipe the tears coursing down her cheeks. She was so shocked. "That's why you...that's why you went so...detached... Oh, Jesus, Nick!"

Nick just sobbed into Muse's warm neck. Dirty, pathetic, weak, broken were the feelings coursing through his veins. He knew what Sara would think. He knew.

"He said he'd kill you all, he had a gun and I wimped out again... I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, and suddenly Sara's limbs unfroze. She wrapped her arms around Nick tightly.

He clung to the horse like a lifeline for a moment, before slowly relaxing his grip.

"Nick, I'm sorry..." she murmured, "I had no idea. But Nick, we have to go to the police!"

Nick shuddered. "I can't! I can't, Sara, I can't!"

"Sure you can."

"Actually, no he can't." A casual voice spoke up. Both teens froze as Jason strode into the stall. "Nick, I must say you have beautiful friends."

The man walked forward slowly, reaching out towards Sara's cheek. Nick dragged his friend behind him. "Don't touch her!"

"Oh, protective, much?" the man rolled his eyes, twirling a gun around in his hand. We have contacts, Nick, and if you so much as nod at the police, we'll know. And we'll kill all of them. Cute little Greg and Morgan. Ryan and Archie, Tali and Warrick, even Catherine and Tony. Then we'll move on to Ethan and Mary-Jane and Tyler, then your parents and finally you."

"The police'll find you first." Sara retorted.

"No they won't. Do you know how I know? The other little boy wasn't a wimp. He told. Luca Constantine. That was his name. Sweet little thing. His family's dead now."

Nick's blood ran cold as he remembered the news. Johnson was telling the truth.

"I'll give you a deal. We're skipping town. I'll leave little Sara alone on the condition that neither of you tell. If you do tell, then I will take Greg Sanders and kill all three of you. If I take Sara, you can tell. But neither will happen, right?"

Stuck, both teens nodded mutely. "Good. Have a nice day."

The man walked away.

"Nick?" Sara whispered.

"We can't tell anyone. You have no idea what they're capable of. They will take Greg."

"But Nick, we can't just let them get away with this!" Sara protested.

Nick turned her round and grabbed her shoulders. "You know what they'll do to Greg if we tell anyone?"

"But they won't get a chance-"

"Sara!" Nick cried. "They won't just kill him!"

Sara's lower lip wobbled. "What should we do?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. If they're leaving town..."

"Then they'll do it to someone else!"

"I know, Sara, I know! Do you think this isn't killing me? But if we wait...mid January, then their contacts won't be looking..."

Sara just shook her head.

"Sara... I'm so sorry!"

"I know. It's agreed then. We'll wait." Sara said.

Nick nodded. "We'll wait."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"You quit?"

"Yeah. They'll think we're skipping town."

"Good. Now we wait?"

"We wait."

**REVIEW! **


	36. Chapter 36: Christmas Surprises

**Hola peeps! Thank y'all soooo much for the reviews. **

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE: **

**Note – In writing this chapter I found a couple of inconsistencies with my writing, which I HATE so I am VERY SORRY for it. Robert was at one stage described to be 30 and later on to be nine years older than Nick. That would make him twenty five. So, I've swapped round Robert's age with Lily, making him 25 and her thirty. Also, Katie being the name of Nick's sister and Greg's cousin was on purpose, but the fact of Lily being the name of Warrick's grandmother and Nick's sister was not so I've changed Nick's sister's name to LIVY instead. Also my maths was terrible, and I also named Catherine's mom Lily. So just to make everything easier – **

**Lily Flynn – Catherine's mom**

**Elizabeth Brown – Warrick's grandmother**

**Olivia 'Livy' Stokes – Nick's sister**

**Note Two – if long lists of names bore you feel free to skip them. **

**Stokes Siblings **

**Joanne – husband (Neil) – kids – Hailee, Jordan, Chase, Cory, Madi, Casey**

**Robert – wife (May) – Kids – Bethy, Joey**

**Katie – husband (Ted) –kids – Cora, Marco, Rory**

**Livy - pregnant - kid – Melissa**

**They come and go but may come back later :-)**

**Probs loads of mistakes but I want to update tonight so no time to proof read. I'm sorry. **

**Hopefully last part is best, hope its not too bad. **

**Read. Enjoy (if possible). Review. **

**Chapter Thirty Six # Christmas Surprise #**

"Nicholas James Stokes, come here _right _now!"

Nick's head snapped up to look at Rosa who was standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Rosa?"

"Here. Now!" Rosa clicked her fingers and pointed at the floor.

Confused, Nick walked over and Rosa instantly put her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong, Rosa?"

"What are you trying to hide, Nicholas?"

Nick blinked. "What?"

"Nick, I've known you longer than you've known you. What's wrong with you? You're jittery all the time, you're not yourself at all."

"What do you mean, I'm fine!" Nick protested. Hadn't he been hiding it well enough?

"You jump every time the phone or the doorbell rings, you're quiet all the time, if you're not out with your friends then you're locked in your room..."

"I'm _fine _Rosa. I'm just...tired." Nick flashed a grin at Rosa.

"I don't believe you." She folded her arms.

"Rosa-"

"No, Nick. It's like you were after the mugging. The only other time you have acted anything like this is when I got back from Mexico when you were nine years old. I'm worried, Nick."

Nick bit his lip. He wanted to tell Rosa. God, he wanted to tell Rosa. He wanted her to hold him like she did when he was a small child, to tell him that everything would be okay, that she'd keep the Johnson's away from him. But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't.

"I'm fine. I just...I'm worried about Muse; he's been acting all funny lately."

Rosa frowned. "Like what?"

"Oh, he's been jumpy and skittish..." Nick shrugged.

"Are you sure he's not just copying you?"

Nick scoffed. "Of course not."

"Nicky..." Rosa frowned.

"Let's just decorate, please?" Nick grinned.

Rosa sighed. "Fine."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Nicky!" Rosa yelled. "Your sister's here!"

"Which one?" Nick yelled back.

*"¡No esté tan grosero, consiga su culo aquí abajo ahora mismo!" Rosa called back. "Oh, my mistake, it's your brother."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" he pounded down the stairs and pulled open the door. It was about five pm Christmas Eve, and the Stokes siblings and other families were all about to arrive.

"Nicky!" Robert Stokes grinned, hugging his younger brother and ruffling up his hair. "Merry Christmas."

"Ro_bbie!" _Nick protested. "Get off me!"

Robbie just laughed, manoeuvring him into a headlock and messing up his hair even more.

"Robert, leave him alone." May, Robbie's wife and mother of four year old twins Bethy and Joey, spoke up for Nick.

"Thank you." Nick grinned, hugging her as Robbie let go. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nicky." The twins sang in sync, hugging him. As the youngest sibling, Nick didn't often get called 'uncle'.

The next car to drive up contained Tali, Ziva, Warrick and Lily, his grandmother. Ziva and Tali's mom Orah was driving.

"Hi guys." Nick grinned, hugging Tali and fist bumping Warrick. "Come in, come in."

Nick was talking to Warrick a few minutes later when the doorbell rang again.

"...and so then the girl follows the guy-"

"Are you serious?" Nick laughed. "Could you be more stupid, even in a movie?"

"I don't know, man..." Warrick followed Nick to the door as he opened it for a teenage girl with curly dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. She had a short denim skirt on matched with a Vampire Weekend t-shirt, a black leather jacket and Doc Martens, and a girl of about five with the same hair and pretty blue green eyes on her hip.

"Hi Hailee." Nick grinned, hugging the girl before taking the five year old off of her hip.

"Nicky!"

"Hey Madi." Nick grinned. "You're looking pretty today."

"Thanks!" the girl grinned. "Mommy's still in the car, Chase got sick."

"No I didn't!" A boy about eight years old scowled, running up to the door.

"Okay, enough, both of you." Hailee rolled her eyes.

A couple of other boys walked up, ten year old Jordan and six and a half year old Cody. They were followed by a man and a woman with a two year old and Nick introduced them to Warrick as Joanne, his oldest sister, Neil her husband and their youngest daughter Casey.

Shortly after Ryan, Emily, Anna and Oliver Wolfe arrived, followed by Morgan, her mom and step-dad Jerry.

Then Nick's sister Lily arrived, eight and a half months pregnant, with her five year old daughter Melissa. She was the only Stokes girl, bar MJ, without a husband. She merrily explained to Catherine how her boyfriend had skipped out on her as soon as she told him, and saying that it was the best thing that he'd ever done for her. After that Greg, Elise and Andrew turned up with Archie and his parents.

Ethan had invited Eric Delko, Don Flack, Jesse Cardoza and Tony DiNozzo. Tony was next to arrive along with Catherine and her mom, one of MJ's guests. The other friends of Mary-Jane's to turn up were Calleigh Duquesne, Jessica Angell, Kate Todd and Natalia Boa Vista, all of whom came with parents and siblings.

Nick's sister Katie was next to arrive with her husband Ted and her three kids Cora, Marco and Rory. Finally, Sara and her parents entered the house with Tyler.

The conversation in the living room fell to a natural hush which unfortunately coincided with the Sidle's entrance.

Greg cocked his head slightly when Tyler walked in. It was only the second time he had ever seen Sara's brother, the first being only minutes before the car crash. Sara's brother shifted on his feet, his eyes on the floor. Guilt, embarrassment, awkwardness... they were all showing in Tyler's eyes.

Greg pushed himself up off of the floor and walked over. He smiled at Tyler and held out his hand. "I'm Greg."

Shocked, Tyler smiled almost shyly and shook Greg's hand. "Tyler. I'm sorry about the, uh..."

"Meh." Greg shrugged. "No problem." He turned to Nick. "Now Sara's here can we _please_ go and play dares? _Please?" _

"How old are you?" Nick's niece Hailee asked in amusement.

"I'm four." Greg retorted. "Please?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure. Who's coming?"

Warrick, Ryan, Archie, Tali and Morgan all stood up, joined by Hailee, Anya Boa Vista, Jude Angell and Eddie Cardoza. Ethan and his friends were all upstairs, whereas MJ and her friends were off in a different room. Jude and Eddie were both sophomores, but they'd both chosen to stay on at their old school rather than join Atwater like their siblings.

The teens moved out into the stables and followed Nick and Sara's automatic movement towards Muse.

Nick had had some difficulty adjusting, especially so secretly, to the violation of his sanctuary, his one safe place, with the horses. Sara had helped; the two of them had come to a sort of pact. Don't tell. Keep eyes peeled. Keep each other safe.

Keep calm and carry on.

"Okay, so..." Hailee started, scratching behind Muse's ears. "What rules do y'all wanna play by?"

"Write the dares on strips of paper, stick them in a hat, pick them out one by one." Greg announced.

Hailee laughed slightly.

"What?" Greg frowned.

"You're very enthusiastic, aren't you?" she grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled again. "Nicky, your friends are adorable!"

Greg grinned. "Thanks."

Hailee's smile increased. "Most guys get offended if you call them adorable. Nick, I approve of your friends."

He rolled his eyes. "Your approval means so much to me, little niece."

"Hey, I'm only six months younger!"

"You're still my niece."

"Anyway." Morgan interrupted with an amused grin. "Let's play."

About half an hour later after thinking up a load of dares, they started to play.

Morgan was first to pull out a piece of paper. "Ride around the main arena as fast as you can on Dead by April. I can't ride!"

"I'll help you." Nick smiled.

"Dead by April?" Morgan asked, eyeing the large horse apprehensively.

"He's a big softie." Sara smiled. "You'll be fine."

Morgan sighed. "Fine."

They traipsed out into the cold with the large black horse.

"No!" Morgan moaned as Nick mounted the horse. "He's _huge_!"

"Damn. My girlfriend has no sense of adventure." Greg pouted.

Morgan gasped in half mocking offense and gritted her teeth."That's it! Nick, help me up!"

She held her arms up and Nick leaned down to help her on. The horse was almost twice her size. She scrambled up and held onto Nick tightly.

"Okay, go!" She grinned, and Nick patted the horse's neck.

"Okay, DA, let's go."

Suddenly they were flying through the cold, Christmas air as Dead by April picked up more and more speed.

"Whoo!" Morgan yelled. "This is awesome!"

Nick laughed as his nerve riddled body surged with confidence and adrenalin. He was in his element. As soon as they were done, Nick slipped off, offering his arms up to Morgan.

"Ah hem!" Greg shoved him out of the way.

The others laughed as Morgan slid down into Greg's arms.

"I da man!"

"Sure Greg. If you're the man, get up on the horse and go round the arena." Nick laughed.

"Fine. I will." Greg nodded, struggling to pull himself up onto the horse.

Nick and Hailee laughed hysterically as Greg clumsily kicked his legs up and over the horse.

"Not bad for a city kid." Looking pleased with himself, Greg straightened up, before frowning. "Nick, where am I s'posed to hold on?"

"You da man, Greg." Nick grinned.

Greg smirked. "I know I am. But I don't wanna hurt him."

"You be careful or you'll lose your balance, city boy." Hailee teased.

"You won't." Sara reassured Greg, who was looking slightly less confident. "You can hold his mane."

Nick nodded at Sara with a smile as she looked at him for assurance.

"Okay." Greg nodded and entwined his fingers in the horse's mane. "Uh...okay...Let's go, DA."

The horse started to move smoothly forwards, though Greg still struggled to keep his balance.

"Hup, DA!" Nick called, and the horse began speeding up.

"You asshole!" Greg gasped as he started slipping.

"Nick, what if he falls off?" Morgan bit her lip.

"He'll be fine." Nick grinned.

_"Argh!" _Greg groaned, wrapping his arms around the horse's neck. Dead by April rounded the corner and started heading back to the group, but Greg slipped even further with a startled cry. By the time DA slowed to a stop in front of the group, Greg was dangling from the horse's strong neck, his legs and armed locked firmly together.

Nick reached up and stroked the horse's face, subtly keeping his hands near to Greg in case the younger boy fell.

"I...da...man..." Greg panted, easing his legs down, dangling off of the floor. He dropped to the floor. "Whew. That was kinda fun."

"Next dare?" Warrick asked.

"Sure..." Nick grinned. They played inside and out for another hour or two, before Emily ran in.

"Ryan!" she squealed, propelling herself into her big brother's lap. "Is dinner now! You all have to come. It's food time, Ryan, food, food, food!"

Halfway through the sentence she scrambled down, skipping around the room.

"She is adorable." Hailee laughed.

Emily smiled shyly. "Fank you. Are you Madi and Casey's sister?"

"Yeah, I am." Hailee smiled.

"Ryyyyyaaaaan! Let's goooooo!" Emily insisted.

They traipsed back into the main building.

"Wow. That is a _long_ table." Sara stammered.

"Well, there are a lot of people." Nick responded. They all headed down to the end of the table.

Tony sat next to Sara and Catherine sat next to Greg, joining MJ and Ethan's friends with Nick's.

"Oh, god, this is good food." Sara murmured at dessert. "Sooo good."

"This is just Christmas eve!" Marco, one of Nick's nephews insisted. "All the moms and Rosa help on Christmas day and they cook _sooo_ good. Then the next day the dads cook."

"We do the day after." Cora, Marco's older sister added. "It's fun!"

After dinner, the bedroom arrangements were announced. Nick and his friends were all sleeping in one bedroom above the stables, along with the others their age – Anya, Jude, Eddie, Hailee, and Samantha Flack.

They all were given sleeping bags and duvets and headed over early to the cosy room.

Anya and Ryan and Greg and Morgan both immediately took spaces near each other.

"Okay, you guys, no funny stuff." Nick teased.

"Aw, man." Anya smiled jokingly at Ryan. "We should go someplace else."

"No way, man, too much information." Warrick shook his head with a smile.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

It was the best Christmas that any of them could remember. The four days spent at Carlos' ranch were filled with laughter and music, games and food, and presents and family.

Despite some shyness on the first day, all the kids from various families got along very well, which meant a lot of tears from the younger kids when the time came to leave. Jude and Eddie agreed to keep in contact with the others, as did Hailee, despite Nick repeatedly telling Warrick to stop looking at his niece.

Greg got home at eleven o'clock four days after Christmas, happily exhausted. He started to head to his bedroom, but instead his father called him back.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I have something to tell you."

"Like what?" Greg asked.

His father didn't meet his eyes, instead casting his eyes to the floor. "Greg, I've been called to work."

Greg blinked. "Wh...what?"

"They're sending me to Afghanistan."

"Why?" Greg cried. "You...you said you quit, you _promised _that you were done with the army!"

"I know, Greg. I meant it, but my retirement wasn't supposed to be official until Boxing Day. Instead, they called me back in. My boss says once more. Just once more. One two year tour."

"Two years. Another two years without my dad." Greg gritted his teeth, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh, that's just perfect."

"Greg, I'm sorry." Andrew sighed.

"It's because he's so good at what he does." Elise whispered.

"Then screw up!" Greg cried. "You're not sorry! You love your job, more than you love us!"

"Greg, that's not true."

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Say no, just don't go." Greg dared his father.

"Do you know why I joined the army Greg?"

"No, I don't." Greg answered shortly.

"Because of your sister."

Greg blinked. "I don't have a sis-"

"No, Greg. You do." Elise swallowed.

"Wh...what?"

"Her name was...is Elle. She was born four years before you. She was taken from the playground when you were one and a half. I was told that if I served my time in the armed forces, she would be given back." Andrew ran a hand through his hair. "The police never found her. I thought...I thought it couldn't hurt. So I joined the army, did my time."

"Why? Why would someone...?"

"I don't know." Andrew took a deep breath. "But Greg..."

"That's why you were always so... but... you... You've lied to me. My whole life you've lied to me!" he cried.

"Greg, I'm just doing what I can for my family."

"But not for me. I get it." Greg fell backwards onto the stairs. "You're leaving, because you've lied. I hate you!"

Both of his parents recoiled. "Greg, I've tried-"

"I don't care! I only ever get to do what _you _want me to do! You don't listen to what _I _want. And you didn't even tell me I have a sister? I don't believe this!"

"Greg, please!" his mom begged. "Please don't-"

"Leave me alone!" Greg yelled, running out of the house.

"Greg!" his dad roared, following him out but Greg ran. He ran faster than he'd ever run before in his life, confusion and adrenalin sending his feet flying over the pavement. He could hear his dad behind him but he started pumping his arms harder, pushing his feet faster.

It felt kinda good.

He rounded the corner, and raced ahead, ducking into the dark cover of the park. He weaved through the trees until he arrived, exhausted, at the playground. He crawled into the little children's tunnel to catch his breath.

A sister?

And his dad was leaving him. Again.

A _sister?_

Greg got up after a minute and started walking back towards the street. As if on cue, rain spluttered from the sky, beating down with increasing strength on Greg's head. He barely felt it.

Who could he go to?

Where could he go?

"Hey, kid...you lost?"

He turned to a concerned looking man. "Oh, no, I'm just..."

"Not making trouble I hope."

"No sir, I'm just...well I'm just a little-"

"Freezing? That sweater is hardly suitable for this weather. Come in, come on." The man said, gesturing to the house he had come from.

"My mom wouldn't like it." Greg answered automatically.

"Well she'd like it even less if you died of hypothermia now, wouldn't she?"

"I guess." _Oh screw it. It's mom's own fault. She shouldn't have lied. _

"What's your name, kid?"

"Greg Sanders."

"Well Greg Sanders, let me get you some hot chocolate and clean clothes." The man smiled. "Have a seat."

Greg smiled and sank thankfully into a chair next to a fireplace.

"Here you go." The man said, announcing his return with a steaming mug.

Greg thanked him and sipped at the delicious drink. God, he was tired.

His eyes started feeling incredibly heavy. "Wha'...what did you say your name was, sir?"

The man smiled. "My name is Jason. Jason Johnson."

**I only like the end. Not happy with this chapter but it was taking so long :-(**

**The reason I cut most of Christmas is that i want to use it in flashbacks. Will that work?**

**I'm sorry that my writing standard is so terrible, I'll try to improve, I swear! **

**Should I start the chapter again or is this okay?**

**Please review. **

*Don't be so rude! Get your ass down here right now.


	37. Chapter 37: Safe or Sorry?

**Thanks for your constant support, it means a lot. I decided against rewriting the last chapter, but I promise you will get those flashbacks. Major quickie here, so I hope it's good! Setting up for some major angst times, peeps. **

**To those asking what is my obsession with torturing Greg, I have no idea. For me, Greg angst writes itself! Sorry for those who don't like it. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Thirty Seven # Safe or Sorry? #**

"Pancho? Wake up!"

Nick groaned. "What?"

"You're wanted on the phone."

"Okay..." Nick grumbled, taking the phone from his father. "Hello?"

_ "Nick? This is Andrew, Greg's dad. Is Greg with you?"_

"What? Uh, no he's not." Nick sat up in bed. "What's going on? Have you called Morgan?"

_"Greg ran...he ran away. I've called everyone I can think he would go to, you were the last call." _

"Wha'...what happened?" Nick stammered. Greg? Run away?

_"I told him, I told him some things and it was too much for him to take in. He just bolted. I tried to follow him but I didn't get very far." _

Nick swallowed. "Where did he go?"

_"He was headed to the park; I lost him in the trees." _

"Okay, do you want me to come look?"

_"No, no, it's midnight; I can't drag you out at this time, but in the morning if we haven't... If he hasn't come home, would you." _

"Okay, sure, sure." Nick nodded, his heavily beating heart turning to ice. "Bye."

Instead of getting into bed, Nick called Sara. "Greg's missing." They said at the same time.

_"You don't think..."_ Sara swallowed.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go look for him, I don't care what any of our parents say, if that...If those _people_ have anything to do with this then it's my fault, I'm going."

_"What? Your parents-" _

"Don't know. I'm gonna climb out the window."

Sara hesitated. _"You still at the ranch?"_

"Yeah."

_"Pick me up on the way?"_

"Yeah, I will. What about the others?"

_"I'll call the girls, you call the guys?"_ Sara suggested. _"See who can make it."_

"Sure thing, see you in a little bit. How tired are you?"

_"Well seeing as we slept until one not very. A couple of energy drinks and we'll be fine." _

"See ya." Nick finished quietly, scrambling into his clothes.

He pulled his dressing gown over the top and ran the phone downstairs.

"Night!" He yelled, running back into the room he was sleeping in.

He shrugged off his dressing gown in exchange for a coat, snatched his phone off his bedside table, bolted the door and opened the window. He sat on the ledge and took a deep breath, looking around carefully before twisting and sliding down, dropping to the floor.

Suddenly he frowned. If he started up his car everyone would hear.

A horse whickered softly and Nick felt like a light bulb should appear over his head. Then he paused. Was it legal to ride a horse through Vegas?

If the worst came to the worst he could tie him up in his garden...

He raced to Muse's stall and started to tack him up. Then he slipped up and flicked the reigns gently, allowing Muse's soft hoof beats from the walk to quietly fade out of the house' range of hearing before jolting Muse into a gallop.

He turned slightly into the woods that he knew backed near Sara's house. When he reached the edge he tied Muse to the fence and stroked his neck gently.

"I'll be back in a sec, Muse." Nick murmured and leapt over the fence, sprinting to Sara's house. Knowing that stones would be too loud, he threw a small bouncy ball at Sara's window.

Within seconds she appeared at the window and opened it. She silently sat on the window ledge and took hold of something, before leaning back and almost jumping out of the window.

Nick almost screamed as she plummeted from the window, stopping short about one and a half metres above the ground.

"Jesus!" Nick hissed barely audibly. "Sara!" Sara held onto the rope dangling from her window with one hand and unwrapped the soft belt from her waist, disconnecting herself from the rope.

"A little help?" She whispered. Nick lifted his arms up and held Sara's legs. She let go of the rope and allowed Nick to lower her to the ground. Then she pulled a small remote that looked like a car control from the bag on her hip. She twirled around the controls and the rope disappeared back into her bedroom.

"How'd you do that?" Nick hissed.

"A quiet remote control car I got for my ninth birthday and never threw away. Add a little maths and physics-"Sara murmured back.

"Ugh! Sounded fun until maths and physics."

Nick and Sara nimbly ran out of the garden and raced away back to Muse.

"You brought Muse?" Sara cried.

"Just to get back to Vegas. I'm gonna leave him in my garden."

"He'll freeze!" Sara cried. "No he won't, he can stay in the shed, the back one. We put it there in case one of the horses gets sick, so we can keep an extra eye on them if they do. It's warm, dry and has food, designed for emergencies...If this isn't an emergency now it's looking to be one soon."

"Okay..." Sara murmured. "Tali and Morgan are in."

"So're Warrick and Ryan, Archie can't get away from his parents, and his window's impossible to get out of." Nick added as they mounted the horse.

The strong horse easily took their weight and Nick led them through the forested outskirts for as long as he could, before flying through the practically empty streets until he reached his house. They quickly tucked Muse up in the shed and grabbed a couple of bikes from the shed.

They cycled through the cold night air to Warrick's house first, then to Ryan's, followed by Morgan and finally Tali's. As soon as they were out of earshot of Tali's house they all stopped.

"So what have we got? What's the plan?" Nick asked almost rhetorically.

"Greg ran away when his parents told him something, I don't know what, his mom wouldn't tell me. He could be anywhere by now, he could be fine, but his mom promised to call me on my mobile as soon as he turned up, no matter what time it was." Morgan said nervously, rubbing her arm. "I mean, he's probably okay, right?"

"Sure." Warrick said confidently. It was what they all wanted to hear. He was closest to Morgan and wrapped his arms around her small, shaking frame comfortingly.

Her coat was thick, the shaking wasn't from the cold.

Nick took a deep breath. Greg ran away. That meant that Jason and Maria couldn't have him, didn't it?

Unless something happened, unless they...

"Where would he go? If he was headed to one of us he would have got there hours ago." Tali bit her lip.

Ryan folded his arms. "We better actually find him because climbing out of the window of an apartment three floors up was not easy or fun. It was difficult and terrifying."

No one responded. Ryan's feigned anger at Greg was just there to cover up his anxiety, and they knew it.

"So what do we do? Just waltz around and hope that we find him?" Tali asked.

"I got torches, chocolate, water, a first aid kid and some scarves." Sara shrugged. "Here..." She passed them around.

"Guys?" Everyone paused to look at Morgan. "What if...what if we don't find him? I mean, what if something's happened to him, or..."

"We're going to find him." Tali insisted, twisting her hands around her bicycle handles. She and Warrick had been able to sneak their own bikes out, but Ryan didn't own a bike and Morgan's was locked up in her back yard, so Tali was giving Morgan a ride and Warrick was helping Ryan.

"Where do we look?" Morgan asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Tali twisted around and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "We'll find him. Start in the park, go from there."

Nick nodded. "And keep looking."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg moaned softly and stretched out. He opened his eyes and froze to find himself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He frowned, trying to remember how he got there. The door opened and a vaguely familiar man walked in.

"You're awake, thank god. My wife and I were beginning to worry."

"What am I doing here?" Greg stammered, scrambling into a sitting position.

"I brought you in out of the rain, last night. Do you remember?" When Greg nodded the man continued. "You fell asleep; I brought you in here to get some rest. I've been keeping an eye on the news in case you're reported missing or something. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Greg mumbled, wondering why he hadn't been woken up.

"You did fall asleep in my house, young man."

Feeling slightly guilty, Greg went red. "My dad told me he's going back to Afghanistan."

The man, Jason, if he remembered correctly donned a look of absolute sympathy, raw and genuine. "You an army brat too?"

Greg nodded.

Jason sighed. "My dad was in and out of the army from the day I was born. Felt like he was never there for me when I needed him."

Greg nodded. The man's sympathy was reassuring. "He's been lying to me my whole life. Apparently I have a sister..."

"And your parents never told you?"

"No."

"I'm sure they had a good reason..."

Greg shrugged and glanced at the clock. "Uh, I probably should go... My parents'll be worried."

"I think that's a good idea." Jason nodded. "They're probably very upset."

"Yeah. My mom overreacts a lot. She probably thinks I've been kidnapped. She refuses to believe that I can look after myself."

"Well it is a very dangerous world out there." Jason nodded, holding the bedroom door open for Greg, who walked past.

"It is seven am. Do you want some breakfast before you go?"

Greg considered, his stomach rumbling. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I can give you a lift home if you want. That rain hasn't stopped."

"Thanks." Greg smiled genuinely. He liked Jason, and surely if the guy was gonna hurt him he would have done so already.

After snaffling a piece of toast Jason led Greg outside. Greg noticeably cringed when the cold water soaked him, and Jason started to steer him towards a black car. Dimly, Greg could hear someone yelling. He turned to see Nick and the others standing about two hundred meters away with a small fleet of bicycles.

"Greg! Don't get in the car!" Nick and Sara screamed.

Instantly Greg froze. The others stared at Nick and Sara in confusion as Nick started to race forward.

_"Greg!" _

"Get in the car!" The man ordered. Confused, Greg turned back to Nick who was quickly closing the distance.

"Nick?"

"Get in the car!" The man yelled, opening the door.

Stimulated by the fear in his friends' eyes Greg bolted towards Nick but the man wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, lifting him clean into the air.

"Put me down!" Greg yelled, fear flooding his own veins.

"Put him down!" Nick and Sara screamed. Nick reached the car just as the man tried to stuff Greg's flailing limbs into the car.

"Stop! What're you doing?" Greg screamed. "_NICK!"_

Nick's hands found Jason's collar and he wrenched the man away from Greg with every ounce of strength in his body.

"Run, Greg!" He yelled as Jason's fist smashed across his jaw. Greg tried to scramble out of the car, but Jason pulled out a gun and fired two shots into the air, before shoving his gun into Nick's cheek.

"You move and I'll blow his brains out!" Jason growled.

Everyone froze and Jason smiled.

"You swore!" Nick whispered. "You swore you wouldn't!"

"You think I'd really mean anything I said to a little faggot like you?" The man laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Greg cried fearfully, confusion flooding his veins.

"That I will do. I'll leave him all alone. Eventually."

"Nick, what's going on?" Greg cried.

"You walked right into my house, Greg, literally. If Nick had just been a man and told someone, you would still be perfectly safe.

"No!" Nick yelled as Jason stood up and slammed the car door shut, gun trained on Nick, encasing Greg inside. "Don't!"

"Nick!" Greg screamed from inside the car. The man opened the door and clambered on top of Greg, shoving the gun into his neck and a chloroform soaked cloth over his mouth. His muffled cries reverberated around the park even as they stopped.

"Stop, please!" Nick screamed, unable to move. If that man, that monster, shot Greg...

"Or what, Nicky-Boy? Bye-bye now." The man saluted and jumped in the car screaming away as Morgan screamed at the top of her voice.

"What the hell just happened!" She shrieked.

Nick felt like his universe was collapsing. He looked at Sara. "This is all my fault."

"Our fault." She corrected tearfully.

"I should have told before." Nick shook his head, tears squeezing out from the creases in his eyes.

"Nick?" Warrick asked, stunned. "What are you talking about..."

"It's all my fault." He stared up at the sky. "God, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry..."


	38. Chapter 38: Snowflakes

**Hola! Thanks for my reviews. Florb – Thanks so much, I hope you got the software working, lol! Delaney007 – LOL at your idea, I think it's awesome. Unfortunately, I'm not sure it would work in the big scheme of things :-( **

**Anyways, I HAS A MAJOR SAD, as last night the LAST EVER EPISODE of CSI Miami was shown in England, which means I really believe it's over. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!**

**But some reviews would cheer me up? Pretty pretty please with sugar spice and all things nice on top?**

**I genuinely tried really hard for quality this chappy, so tell me if it's okay. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Thirty Eight # Snowflakes #**

"What? What the hell is going on?" Ryan yelled. "Who was that, Nick?"

Sara bit her lip and looked at Nick.

"Do you know him, Nick? What did you mean, 'you swore'?" Morgan cried. When he didn't respond she started screaming. "What do you know that you aren't telling us? Was he the guy that mugged you or something? Nick how do you know the man?"

Nick's breaking mind snapped even more. "Stop!"

Ryan spoke up on Morgan's side."Not until you tell us how you know him and what's going on!"

"I don't know what's going on!"

"Like hell, Nick. You're supposed to be our friend, what could be so bad that-"

"He fucking raped me!" Nick screamed, ceasing all other sound.

No one even breathed.

"He's Maria Johnson's husband, and she _did _babysit me when I was nine, but there were no bats, and there was no shed! She touched me and then he raped me. I was nine years old! I like the fucking coward I am, I kept my damn mouth shut. I didn't tell anyone! Then they turn about a few months ago and I freaked. He knocked out Warrick and he shot me and told me that he would kill my family, my friends and lastly me if I told anyone. Then he...they..."

"Came to my house." Sara swallowed, and the frozen eyes all snapped onto her. "I wasn't imagining anything, I wasn't ill, he sent me death threats and a CD of Nick screaming via a messenger boy, then broke into my house, sat on my chest and shoved a needle into my neck. Next thing I know, Tali's in my room waking me up and I'm lying on the floor feeling so sick...he stalked me for a week so I went to Nick and asked him what was going on."

"The day we said Muse was ill." Nick said hoarsely. "I told Sara everything. She convinced me to go to the police. Then he turned up, threatened us some more...offered us a deal. They would go, leave us all alone, leave us _all_ alone, if we didn't tell."

"We were gonna go to the police when school started and there were more people around, less chance of being seen." Sara whispered, her lip quivering.

"They...they did that to you?" Ryan whispered. "And now they have Greg?"

"Aw, hell no!" Warrick's strong voice shook.

For a long moment, no one moved. Then Tali took a hesitant step forward. She closed the gap between herself and Nick and hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"Nick?"

He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't.

"Nick?" She dropped to her knees next to him. "Nick, this isn't your fault."

"How?" Nick whispered without looking.

"Because you were a kid. Because you're _still _a kid. Because he manipulated you, on top of everything else." She whispered tearfully.

She sniffed slightly, and decided not to wipe her eyes. No amount of rubbing her eyes would stop these tears from falling.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what they did to you." She sobbed, breaking down.

He looked up slowly and even more self-hatred welled inside him. "I screwed up."

"Maybe a little." She gasped between sobs. "Oh, Jesus, Nick!" She fell into his chest and he hugged her tightly.

He looked up above her head at the others. "What do we do?"

"I'm calling the police." Warrick said, his arm around a deathly still Morgan. "Now."

Nick nodded, his throat thick with tears. "Sure...sure..."

Warrick pulled out his cell phone and instantly dialled 911. "I need the police, now. My friend's been kidnapped..."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

Greg opened his eyes, his head pounding, praying his memories were lying.

He blinked and the baby blue room swam into view. His right hand was handcuffed to the metal frame of a small bed. Across the room was a single blue chair standing next to a tripod. Greg instantly grabbed the handcuff with his free hand, pulling it as hard as he could. He had no idea what he should do.

Should he scream? Should he stay quiet? Where were the others?

_What in the name of sweet Jesus is happening?_

The door opened and Greg scrambled into a sitting position, squashing himself into the corner of the bed. The man, Jason, walked in holding a large bag.

"Hi Greg." he smiled. The same smile that had seemed so friendly before looked so sickening now.

"What do you want with me?" Greg swallowed, trying to keep strong and brave, the way he imagined that Warrick or Nick would be. Nick. Nick knew this guy. How?

"Many things." Jason smiled. "But now, it's movie time!"

"What?" Greg half whimpered.

Jason rested a small projector onto the tripod and switched it on. The screen flickered to life to a group of laughing boys jumping all over each other.

The soccer match.

_"You want us to do what?" Natalia Boa Vista asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Boys vs. girls soccer game, everyone of high school age." Nick explained. "It's tradition. Basically, in World War One, the British and German troops put their guns down on Christmas day for a casual game of soccer, so we play soccer on Christmas day for two reasons. One, to commemorate the soldiers. Two because it's fun!" _

_"I think I'll sit out." _

_Nick grabbed Sara's arm before she could back out. "It's not optional." _

_"Le damn." _

_"Okay, sounds like fun." Natalia nodded. _

_"Great! How equal are the teams?" Ethan asked. _

_MJ did an official sounding headcount. "So for the boys we've got Ethan and Nick Stokes, Eric Delko, Don Flack, Jesse and Eddie Cardoza, Tony DiNozzo, Jude Angell, Ryan Wolfe, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Archie Johnson, and Leo and Pete Todd, that's fourteen. For girls we've got me – Mary-Jane Stokes, Natalia and Anya Boa Vista, Catherine Flynn, Calleigh and Joeley Duquesne, Jessica Angell, Caitlin Todd, Ziva and Tali David, Morgan Brody, Sara Sidle, and Hailee Jefferson, so that's thirteen. We're one short. Who's the nearest girl to high school age?" _

_"Christina left last year." Anya mentioned. "She's nineteen." _

_"Perfect." MJ grinned happily. "Robbie normally referees, we can get them both at the same time." _

_"So what are the rules? How do you actually play soccer?" Morgan asked with a frown as the adults and younger children began to file out to watch. _

_"Okay." Robert clapped his hands together. "So, only your goalkeeper is allowed to touch the ball with their hands. Everyone else, stick to feet. You kick the ball around the pitch; try to shoot it into the goals at either end. Like hockey but without the stick. You can't tackle someone unless they have the ball, and even then only to try and gain control of the ball. We won't worry about little details."_

_"Let's just play, Robbie." Ethan grinned. "Anyone who doesn't know the rules can figure them out as we go." _

_"Alright, alright." Robbie rolled his eyes and stuck a whistle in his mouth. "Get into position! Ethan, MJ, you're the captains."_

_As Ethan and MJ started to direct people around, Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko ended up front in attacking positions. Next to each other. _

_Eric sighed, and Ryan turned to him. _

_"What is your problem?" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"You have a problem with me; I want to know what it is." Ryan said, folding his arms. _

_Eric smirked slightly. "You know, I don't have a problem with you." _

_"Really? Well it sure seems like it most of the time." _

_Eric shrugged. "I don't have a problem with you, man." _

_"Okay, sure..." Ryan shook his head in time for the whistle to blow. _

_"Go, go, go!" Ethan yelled as Catherine got the ball and dribbled daintily past the members of their team. _

_Catherine swiftly passed to Natalia, who squealed as she weaved past Greg and shot. _

_"Oh my god it went in!" she yelled, happily hugging Morgan, her nearest team member. _

_"Sorry!" Greg called sheepishly. _

_As the feisty game continued, the girls' early lead remained until the last minute, when the score stood at three all. _

_Ryan tackled the ball off of Sara with a triumphant 'ha!' and raced toward the goal. Natalia, Anya and Christina all raced towards him. _

_"Ryan, here!" Eric yelled. Ryan passed the ball to the older boy without a second thought. _

_Robert started counting down. "Five, four, three-"_

_Delko swung his foot as hard as he could and the ball flew through the air. _

_"Two!" _

_The ball hit the net. _

_"One! The boys win!" Robert declared. _

_"YES!" Ryan and Eric roared together, running towards each other and fist bumping each other. The other boys raced over and they all bundled on top of each other, laughing and yelling as the girls grinned and shook their heads. _

"That was a fun day to watch." Jason smiled. "But it's not what I want to show you."

He slipped a different DVD into the projector. The image was slightly fuzzy, as if it was at least a few years old, and the room it showed was dark. Then it lit up as a light turned on.

A small boy was lying in the bed, a small boy Greg recognised instantly.

_Nick. _

When the man entered the picture, Greg's beating heart sped up. He knew what was coming. It was obvious, from the way the man walked, the way his hands flew to his belt...

_They did _that _to _Nick?

He squeezed his eyes shut but the man grabbed his chin and pressed something thin, cold and sharp to his cheek.

"Watch the video, Greg, or I'll decorate your face the same way I decorated Nicky's."

Greg breathed sharply and opened his eyes, which grew wider and wider as he watched the image of his nine year old friend being violated over and over again. A couple of tears escaped from his eyes.

Tears of fear. Tears of pain, pain for what his friend had gone through. Tears for the sake of tears.

When it was finally over, Greg shut his eyes tightly, trying to shake nine year old Nick's screams from his head.

"So, Greg. Do you wanna know what that felt like? How it felt to take away his innocence like that?" the man crooned, leaning over Greg.

"No." Greg whispered.

"It felt _good _Greg. So, so good." Jason whispered back, and Greg cringed away. "We're going to have fun like that, Greg, very, very soon."

Greg whimpered involuntarily and Jason's eyes lit up. "Do that again."

Terrified, Greg shook his head.

Jason instantly sat up. "You know, children who misbehave _must _be punished." He stood up and pulled a whip out of the bag.

"No, no!" Greg cried and he walked closer. Greg tried to scramble away but there was nowhere to go, and he was chained to the bed. "I'm sorry, please!"

"This way you can learn to obey me, Greg."

"Help! _SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ Greg screamed as the man came closer.

"No one can here you!" Jason sang, slashing the whip across Greg's shoulder.

Greg screamed in pain and Jason grabbed him by the hair, thrusting his face down into the pillow and holding it there with one hand while the other brought the whip down repeatedly on his back.

Exactly two minutes later a small timer beeped, and Jason let the whip drop once more, before bringing it to his side.

Greg didn't move. He felt like he was drowning in his endless tears that had stopped being absorbed by the pillow and had started to cling to its surface.

"Now," Jason whispered in Greg's ear. "If I tell you to whimper..."

Greg whimpered obediently.

"Good boy." Jason praised Greg, stroking his hair.

Fear was the only thing stopping Greg from pulling away. He looked up as a familiar woman walked into the classroom.

"Hello Greg." Maria Johnson purred.

"Oh my god..." Greg whispered as it all came together in his head. So that's how he knew Nick. That's who the woman on the tape was. Nick had tried to protect him... Nick had failed. "Oh my god!"

Maria walked over and wiped the tears away from Greg's cheek. "We want you to do something for us Greg."

_What the hell could you expect me to do, you crazy motherfuckers? _Greg screamed in his subconscious. _You're goddamn PYSCHOPATHS! _

Instead, the pained, frightened teenager nodded.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

No one spoke in the police station's waiting room. No parent, no child.

No sound.

Every parent had come. They had all been filled in on exactly what had happened.

Two pairs of parents were crushed. Two families' worlds came tumbling down in an almighty crash that brought the others' families down with it.

Elise Sanders had barely spoken at all. Neither had her husband. Jillian Stokes couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. She felt so guilty that she hadn't protected her son. Bill Stokes wanted to scream. He wanted to find the man that hurt Pancho and he wanted to rip open his chest and tear the monster's heart out with his bare hands. When Rosa was told she ran to the toilet and threw up for five minutes solid.

And Nick wouldn't be anywhere near them.

They were disgusted by him, he knew it. How couldn't they be? He was.

He hadn't said a word since talking to the police. He sat in the corner alone, hugging his knees to his chest.

Just as he expected the others stayed away, as if he had some contagious disease.

No one had suggested going home. No one was scolded for sneaking out. They were too numb, too broken.

The straw that broke the donkey's back. It was a pretty damn huge straw.

"Nick?" Tali whispered.

He looked up slowly. _What? _His eyes seemed to say.

"You...you know we still love you, right?"

If possible, the room became even more silent.

Tali took a shaky breath, ignoring the other eyes to look only at Nick's. "I mean...it's not like it's changed who you are. It already happened, just...now we know. This isn't your fault, it's out of your control... And we still love you Nick, all of us. Whatever...Whatever happens."

Nick shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I don't...I can't, not if...not if something happens to Greg and, and..."

Tali pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sob as she nodded, moving onto Nick's chair.

"We still love you. I still love you." She whispered, and she leaned into his shoulder and they cried, leaning on each other's broken hearts.

Morgan took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Nick. Like him, she hadn't said a word. Her tears had flowed continuously since Greg was taken, with no sign of them stopping any time soon. The police officer at the desk was mildly surprised that she had any left.

Her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces of glass that cut into the hollow hole of her chest. Greg, her Greg, had been taken by monsters. Nick, her Nick, had been violated by the same monsters years before.

Why was it always them? What had they done to deserve any of it?

She slid down onto the floor next to Nick's chair and leaned on his leg. It was her way of saying that she was there. That she forgave him. Sometimes words were just too hard.

Ryan took a deep breath and joined her on the other side of Nick's chair, followed by Warrick who took the seat next to Nick and Tali. Sara sat down next to Morgan, and the two girls clutched at each other's hands.

They were all touching, in some way or another and the adults watched with mild surprise. Each shattered individual had retreated into the depths of their own mind with nowhere else to go, but each shattered individual stuck to each other, stood by each other. Protected, _loved, _each other.

_Snowflakes are one of nature's most fragile things, but just look at what they do when they stick together._

For two hours they sat with each other, musing and worrying, crying and sighing.

The door burst open and a young cop called something like Peterson stuck his head around the door.

"Mr Stokes, you need to come with me, quickly."

Nick leapt to his feet and followed the man into the chief detective, Stanton Gerrad's office.

A familiar cell phone on the desk was ringing. It was his. Greg's number flashed on the screen.

"We want you to put it on speaker. If it's the kidnapper, don't let him know that you're with the police, okay?"

Nick nodded, his heart pounding and he answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Nick!" _Greg's voice was barely a whisper.

"Greg! Greg, are you okay?" Nick cried, yearning to clutch at the phone.

_"Uh...depends on your definition of okay. I'm not badly hurt, I guess." _

"Greg-"

_"He wants me to tell you that I've seen it." _

Nick thought he was going to hurl. "Wh...what?"

_"Nick, I'm really sorry, I tried not to watch, I tried but he-"_

"It's okay, Greg, it's not your fault." Nick choked. "Okay, none of this is your fault."

Butler scrawled something on a pad. _Location? _

"Greg, do you have any idea where you are?"

_"No, Nick, I... I could be anywhere." _Greg's frightened voice lowered so it was barely audible. _"Nick, I'm scared." _

Nick flung his head back to the ceiling trying to stop the tears. "I know, me to, Greggo, but you're gonna be okay. I will do everything I can to make sure you're okay."

_"Thanks, Nick. It might not be enough, though." _

The police officer, Peterson, watched with slight shock as the terrified teens spoke over the phone. They were being realistic.

"I know, Greg, but you gotta hold on for me, please. I am so, so sorry, but you have to hold on."

_"It's not your fault, Nick."_

"Sure it's not." Nick laughed humourlessly. "We'll talk about that when you get back, okay?"

_"Sure thing." _

Suddenly a pained cry spluttered down the line.

_"I don't think that's going to happen." _

"Jason, please, let him go! He didn't do anything!" Nick cried automatically.

There was another noise and then Greg screamed in pain.

"GREG!" Nick screamed.

The phone went dead.

Nick's knees gave out but the officers on either side caught him and held him up. He felt as if he was about to be dragged before a medieval judge.

They helped him back into the waiting room and brought him a soda. His face was white and he was shaking, tears in his eyes.

"Nick? What happened?" Morgan whimpered.

Nick broke down on the spot and a pair of familiar arms pulled him into a hug. Nick clung to Rosa as if she was the only thing holding him to earth, and for the purposes of his sanity, she may well have been.

She rocked slightly on the balls of her feet, murmuring nonsense into his ear, calming him down.

Officer Peterson watched the whole scene and walked up to Stanton Gerrad. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We have to find this kid."

**Note: **_Snowflakes are one of nature's most fragile things, but just look at what they do when they stick together. _**Is not mine. It's a quote from a V.M. Kelly on my mum's calendar, so I thought that in their poor broken state it was quite fitting. It is also where the chapter name comes from. **

**Review to make my major sad about Miami go away? **

**Please?**


	39. Chapter 39: You Know Where To Find Me

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing! I love getting reviews, but I'm sorry for the delays. School work is like really hard! Sucks! Anyhow, I really, really hope you like this chapter! I tried real hard, so I hope its good enough for you! **

**I have nicked some stuff from Wikipedia, but I've put that in 'quotation marks' so yeah. **

**Wow...thirty nine chapters. Let's get lots of reviews to get chapter forty up, yeah? **

**Sorry for any mistakes :-(**

**Read. Enjoy. REEEEEEEVIIIIIEEEEEW! Please?**

**Chapter Thirty Nine # You Know Where to Find Me #**

"What do you want?" Greg moaned.

"I think you know." Jason said mildly.

"Please don't!" Greg begged. "Please, just let me go, please."

"If you don't stop whining, I'll have to punish you."

Greg instantly stopped, leaning his head against his arm. He was so tired. God he was tired. "Why did you make me call Nick?"

"Because he has to know what he has done. He could have saved you, if only he had told."

Greg began to tremble as the man came closer. "Leave Nick alone, leave us all alone, please!"

"No can-do, Greggo. That's a cute nickname. Did Nicky come up with that?" Jason asked, smiling when Greg nodded shakily. "I like it."

The door opened and Maria walked into the room. "Hi Greg."

Greg swallowed.

"Greg. Say hello." Jason warned.

"Hello." Greg said quickly.

"I made sure that the call was untraceable. Just like you asked." Maria said to Jason and Greg swallowed.

"That make you happy, Greg?"

Greg shook his head.

"Here, babe, I gotta go fix you-know-what. I'll see you later." Jason kissed Maria on the cheek and left up a flight of stairs, which was when Greg realised that he was in a basement.

Maria came and sat on the bed, and Greg tried to squeeze further into the corner.

"You know what I did to Nick?" Maria asked.

Greg nodded, his pulse racing.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No. Please, no." Greg begged.

"Oh don't worry. We're not going to play _that _game. Not yet. Jason likes to be there, to carry it straight on." Maria smiled, stroking Greg's hair away from his face. He flinched away. He couldn't get the horrendous image of what had happened to Nick out of his head.

"Don't flinch away, Greg. Just relax." Maria soothed, running her hand through Greg's hair and down his neck, her hand peeking under his loose top. "I'm here to help you."

_Suuuuuuuuuuuure you are, _Greg thought.

Maria smiled, continuing to stroke Greg's hair. "I know you don't believe me, but I've always wanted to help people find out what they _truly_ want."

Suddenly she wrapped her hands around Greg's throat with surprising strength.

Greg's mind flew into panic and his free hand flew to his throat as he tried desperately to pry her hand away from his neck.

She moved her hips forward, forcing him into a lying position and sat down on his chest. Greg spluttered but Maria's hands tightened even more, cutting off any air supply that he had.

Stars danced before his eyes and he kicked weakly, his kicks slowly stopping. The stars merged together and became black.

Greg could vaguely feel his head tilt back.

Suddenly the pressure released. Greg gasped, filling his lungs with much needed air. He coughed and spluttered and tried to push Maria off of himself.

"Tell me, back then; what did you want most in the world?"

"I wanted to breathe." Greg whispered.

"Good." Maria smiled, kissing Greg on the forehead. "Now. What do you want the most in the world?"

"I want to go home."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Nick?"

Nick didn't move, and Rosa walked into his room, leaning against the door frame. After the police department began kicking them out of the waiting room, so each parent had taken their child home, making a pact to call with any news. However, Nick's parents and Greg's parents both stayed at the station. Bill and Jillian had wanted to be with Nick, but after the phone call the police had a couple more questions, and they had agreed to make some calls to see if anyone they knew from Texas was still in contact with the Johnsons.

MJ and Ethan were unaware that anything had happened. They were still asleep, but Robert, whose wife and kids had gone home ahead of him, had been told. He had agreed to gently break the news to the twins the next day.

Rosa had taken Nick back to their house, and Nick had gone straight to his room but he hadn't slept. Instead, he was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture frame. It had been taken in the smoothie parlour the morning after Halloween when they were all in their pyjamas by Alice, the waitress.

Greg was in the middle of the photo with his arms around both Morgan and Nick. They were all laughing as some joke someone had told. A joke Greg had told.

He always made them laugh.

"Nicky?"

Nick slowly turned his head to look at Rosa. Her eyes held the same dead look as his did. "What?"

"Nicky, I'm so sorry." The tears in Rosa's pretty eyes flooded down her cheeks and her body started to shake.

"Why?" Nick whispered.

"Jesus... Nicky...I'm sorry that Greg is missing, I'm sorry he called you... Nick, I'm sorry I didn't realise." She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Nick murmured.

"I should have...I should've noticed when you went all quiet, I should've protected you." Rosa wiped her eyes and Nick swallowed, crying himself.

"Rosa, this isn't your fault. This is my fault, I shoulda told you. This is all my fault."

"No, Nicky, no." Rosa shook her head. "You're a kid, Nicky, this is _not _your fault."

Nick shook his head, crying. "I shoulda told."

Rosa shook her head and took a hesitant step towards Nick, before dragging him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." She whispered, and he clutched her arms tightly.

"Rosa...what am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna keep it together. You're gonna be okay. The cops will find Greg, he'll be fine. They'll catch the guys. You'll testify..." Nick's hands tightened but Rosa held him close and continued. "You'll testify and they'll go to jail. Forever."

"What if it's too late? Rosa, what if they kill him, what if they've already killed him?"

"Don't think like that, don't think like that." Rosa repeated.

Nick leaned further towards Rosa. "I just...I just..."

"What?"

Nick stared down at his hands. "I wish it was me."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

The first thing she did when she got into her room was to slam the door shut and lock it behind her.

Then Morgan jumped into her secret den and screamed into her pillow. The scream trailed off into racking sobs and she tried to muffle her sobs by sticking her duvet into her mouth. She cried desperately for both Greg and Nick.

She wanted to throw up. She wanted to throw up so bad.

_Greg traced nonsense onto Morgan's exposed arm as they lay on the sofa bed in his den after finishing playing Mario Kart. _

_"Mo?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Can you promise me something? Please?" _

_"I guess..." she looked into Greg's smouldering eyes. "What?" _

_"Promise me that you'll never do it again. That you'll never hurt yourself like that again. Please, promise me Morgan. I can't...I can't lose you like I lost Katie. Please, promise me." _

_Morgan swallowed. "I promise." _

_Greg smiled sadly. "I love you. I love you so much." _

_"I love you too." _

She sobbed. She couldn't go back on her promise. She wouldn't.

God, what were they doing to him?

"Greg..." she sobbed as if he could hear her. "Greg I need you to come home...I need you to be okay..."

She curled up further into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!" _Ryan yelled as his mom brought him back to the apartment. His dad had been phoned but had stayed with Emily.

"Ryan, you'll wake your sis-"

"I don't _care _about waking her up right now, what I care about is _Nick _and _Greg, _and what's happening with them."

Emily toddled out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Ryan? What wrong?"

"Greg's missing." Ryan said bluntly.

"Missing?" Emily frowned. "Why missing?"

"Because-"

"Ryan!" his mom warned. "Some bad guys took Greg, sweetie."

"Why?" Emily's lip wavered. "Why dey dake im?"

"I don't know." Anna frowned.

Ryan just stormed into his room. He stared at his possessions, all organised in neat rows.

He yelled in anger and swiped all of them off of his desk, ripping his clothes out of his closet and making the biggest mess he had made in years.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried to any god that was listening. "Why us? Why won't you just leave us _alone? _Why the hell won't you just leave us alone?"

He slammed his head back against the wall and slid dismally down, tears leaking from his eyes as his angry cries turned to broken whispers.

"Why are you doing this?"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Are you hungry, Sara?"

"No." Sara shook her head at her dad.

"Okay." He nodded. "You know, I'm not happy that you climbed out of the window, Sara."

"Can we do this some other time?" Sara snapped. "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"I know. I know, Sara, but just...Don't do it again. We'll leave it there."

"Thanks." Sara said with slight shock. "Dad, I just...I just want to go to bed."

At her dad's nod she ran up the stairs, three at a time and leapt into her bed, fully clothed. After a moment she felt like the guilt was smothering her.

She wiped her eyes and reached down the side of the bed and picked up a math book. Math, science, English...they all helped to take her mind off of things.

_Question 14) If Joe has a 1% chance of..._

1%.

The percentage chance of finding a missing person alive after a week, according to some TV show.

But Greg wasn't just a percentage. They knew who had him. They had a pretty good idea why.

They just didn't know where he was.

_"Nick, I'm sorry..." she murmured, "I had no idea. But Nick, we have to go to the police!"_

_Nick shuddered. "I can't! I can't, Sara, I can't!"_

_"Sure you can."_

She should have gone. She should have gone to the police, the day she found out. But she didn't.

And now, because of her, Greg was in the hands of two monsters.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"I think you should straight to bed, Warrick."

"Yeah, yeah..." Warrick rubbed his forehead and headed upstairs. He kicked his bed when he entered the room and swore when his toe seared with pain.

"God dammit!"

He dropped into bed, his whole world reeling.

His best friend, the one guy he thought he knew really well...the guy he considered a brother, a twin...

And then there was Greg, a little brother in the family Warrick had used his school friends to create.

At the hands of the same people who had tortured and violated Nick.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do. That was the worst part. When he was told Greg had run away, he could help search. He could deal. But this...

The feeling of helplessness was what got to Warrick the most. The feeling that there was absolutely nothing he could do.

He opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the iPad that he'd bought with the money he got from his job at the local superstore.

He took a deep breath and turned it on, turning on the internet and searching Wikipedia for 'Paedophilia'.

His eyes bulged when he read the paragraph before the actual article.

_'This article is about the sexual interest in prepubescent children. For the sexual act, see __Child sexual abuse.__ For the primary sexual interest in 11–14 year old pubescents, see __Hebephilia__. For mid-to-late adolescents (15–19), see __Ephebophilia__.'_

He clicked on '_Child Sexual Abuse'_ and scanned the article, feeling more and more sick as he did so, until he found a section labelled _'Dissociation and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD)'._

_'Child abuse, including sexual abuse, especially chronic abuse starting at early ages, has been found to be related to the development of high levels of dissociative symptoms, which includes amnesia for abuse memories.__[59]__ When severe sexual abuse (penetration, several perpetrators, lasting more than one year) had occurred, dissociative symptoms were even more prominent.'_

"Oh, Jesus, Nicky..." Warrick whispered, his throat catching. He backtrackes and clicked on the '_Ephebophilia__' _button and scanned that article as well.

Then he turned the iPad off and clutched his churning stomach.

"Warrick? How're you holding up?" his grandmother asked, poking her head around the door.

He sighed. "I'm not."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tali curled up on the sofa bed at the end of her bed and stuck her massive headphones over her ears, plugging them into her iPod and letting the music flow over her.

_"I saw your sky fall down today  
Suddenly turn from blue to gray  
'Til one by one the raindrops  
Turned to tears upon your face ." _

Tali wiped her eyes.

_"I Wish there was something I could do  
Wish I could ease the pain from you  
But I've never felt so helpless._

_It's like you're drowning right in front of me  
And I'm reaching out but you can't see  
There's something holding on to you so tight  
So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight." _

Tali pulled out her phone.__

"If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side

If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the whys  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to remember

If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side

If the whole wide world is on your back  
If the strength you need is the strength you lack  
If you're in a crowd but all alone  
If you can't stay here but you can't go home  
If you can't answer all the why's  
'Cause you're too tired to reach that high  
I want you to  
I need you to remember

If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I will be waiting  
Where I've always been  
If you ever need me  
You know where to find me  
I have never left you  
I'm where I've always been  
Right by your side  
Right by your side."

Tali stepped out onto the small balcony outside her room so her mom wouldn't hear her. She didn't think the woman would necessarily approve.

_"Hello?" _

"Ari?"

_"Tali? Are you okay?" _

"Not really... my friends and I, we're in a bit of trouble."

_"What sort of trouble?"_

"Ari, if someone was hiding somewhere, with a...with someone they'd kidnapped, would you be able to find them?"

_"Maybe...why?"_

"Ari, can you please try and find someone for me?"

Ari listened to Tali's explanation. _"Tali...I can try, but I cannot make any promises." _

"Please, Ari, they could be doing anything to him right now. Please..."

_"I will look around, make some calls. Look, I will look around, Tali, but I-"_

"Can't make any promises. I know. Please, Ari, just hurry."

_"Okay. Will do." _

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Greg opened his eyes slowly. According to his watch, it was 52 hours since he'd been forced into the car.

Since then, he'd been hit, strangled, starved, shocked with electricity, stripped, prodded and stroked, but to his great relief, they'd stopped out his trousers and hadn't gone in that area. Yet.

The door opened but he was too tired to do anything about it.

"Hello Greg." Jason smiled. "It's time to play."

**If you think that this story is worth continuing (as it takes a lot of my time) please review, even if you just say continue! :-) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	40. Chapter 40: Rebelling Heroes

**So I should continue? It's jsut like my mum's like, oh forty chapters, isn't it dragging? Anyway, soz for the slow update, I'm v. Busy so they may be slow for a while. I'm sorry.**

**Wow, forty whole chapters? let's get the reviews up, guys :-) thanks !**

**I hope this chapter's okay. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty # Rebelling Heroes #**

Nick was woken by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Instantly he scrambled out of bed and dove across the room, glancing briefly at the caller id before picking up.

"Tali? Have they found him?"

_"No..."_ Tali's soft, vulnerable sounding reply made Nick's whole body sag. _"I was just wondering... Could you come over? Please? I don't...I don't really wanna be alone. I think it would probably be better if we were all together..." _

"Sure, I'll get Rosa to drop me off. I'll be there soon." Nick said, wincing at the emptiness of his voice.

A few minutes later he knocked on Tali's door. Both Rosa and his parents had offered to come in with him but he had politely refused so they left him be. The rain hadn't let up at all and the pounding rain pelted down with no sign of even slowing.

"Hi." Tali said softly as she opened the door.

Her lip quivered and her clean eyes, normally lined with make-up, pooled with tears.

"Nick..." She staggered forward and he caught her quickly, hugging her tightly. After a long moment they went inside and up to Tali's room.

Morgan was curled up on the bed and Archie was pacing the floor.

"Sara, Warrick and Ryan weren't allowed to come." Tali explained hoarsely, as if she'd been crying all night. "I... I've got something to admit. I called my brother. Asked him to look."

"Did he find anything?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Not yet."

Nick swallowed. "I...I'm really so-"

"Don't, Nick." Morgan begged, standing up to hug him. "Please don't... It's not your fault, don't feel like it is, please."

Nick nodded, he couldn't speak.

Tali's phone started to ring and they all looked up. Her eyes lit up at the caller id. "Ari? Did you find something?" Everyone held their breath as Tali swallowed and bit her lip. "Uh huh...yep...what should I tell them? Will they...are you sure? Thank you so, so much, Ari. Okay. Will do. Bye." She ended the call and looked at the others. "He found something. He said we should call the-"

Suddenly the lights flickered and died.

"-police." Tali finished.

"Call them!" Morgan said quickly.

Tali nodded and dialled the phone. Then she swore. "No service."

"Shit!" Morgan cried. "I don't have any either."

"Not even emergency calls?" Nick cried.

"No!" The girls responded in a panic.

"Shit, shit, shit! We'll have to drive to the police station." Archie panicked.

"How, my mom's car is in the shop and Ziva's at Ray's?" Tali cried.

"We'll run." Nick decided.

"We're not supposed to go out." Morgan bit her lip.

"We'll be fine." Nick insisted.

"Well that's what we thought yesterday." Morgan replied.

"We'll be fine." Nick insisted. "I came...prepared."

"What do you mean?" Tali asked suspiciously.

Nick pulled back his jacket. Tali's jaw stiffened and she nodded tightly. Morgan's eyes widened but she stood up.

"I'm with you."

"Me too." Archie nodded shakily.

They quickly yelled to Tali's mother where they were going and raced out of the door before she could reply. Ignoring umbrellas they covered their heads with their arms and started to run.

"Go through the trees, it leads into Tresser Park, its quicker!" Tali yelled. They veered left and started to run through the trees, slipping but not falling in the mud.

"Isn't there a river this way?" Nick asked.

"Its not very deep." Morgan yelled back.

" Oh my god!" Tali gasped, staring at the roaring water. She stopped still and stared at the roaring river. Nick, who was already up to his knees, turned around.

"Come on, Tali."

She looked up at him desperately. "Nick, I can't..."

"Greg doesn't have time!" Nick screamed over the river.

"I can't swim!" Tali screamed back.

"You won't have to, its up to my hips at deepest."

"Nick, I can't, I...I..."

"You're scared." Nick realised. He held out his hand. "I got you. Don't be scared of the water."

"Come on!" Morgan urged. She and Archie were already on the other side, soaking wet, but in one piece. Tali clenched her teeth and grabbed Nick's hand, slipping into the river with a scream. Nick caught her quickly and held her hand as they waded across the river, holding their phones above the water. A log that was being carried with the water crashed into them and they were knocked off of their feet and swallowed into the river.

Morgan screamed at the top of her voice, but Nick was quick to grab at the branches and roots in the bank, swiftly clutching hold of one so he could get back on his feet. He pulled Tali's hand and helped her to her feet, scrambling out of the icy water.

"I thought.." Tali gasped. "We lived...in a desert!"

"Let's...go..." Nick panted.

Archie and Morgan helped them to their feet and they started to stagger back through the woods and trees. They ran as fast as they could to the local police station, but the door was locked.

"Damn it!" Nick cried. He saw a police man running the other way. "Hey! I have information on a missing kid, Greg Sanders, I need-"

"I'm sorry, kid, we have five officers down, two missing and a gunfight five blocks away, no cop in a sixteen block radius has time, you need help, call nine one one!" The man ran off, leaving four distraught, soaking teens outside an empty station.

"It had to be today." Nick's remark came out like a sob. "Where is he?"

"Ari said that he thinks they're at a house in a ghost town, Butterfly Lake."

"Isn't that Catherine's house?" Morgan asked, staring across the street. "Do you reckon she'll let us borrow her car?"

"Worth a shot." Archie shrugged.

Half an hour later they were speeding out of sight of the town. Nick took a steadying breath, his hands tapping on the wheel. "Where are we going?"

"Straight on for thirty more miles, then take the right fork in the road. I'll tell you were to go from there." Archie instructed, studying the map. Nick's foot pressed harder on the gas and the speedometer moved up to ninety miles an hour.

About half an hour later they paused outside a deserted village. Since reaching the desert the rain had slowed, then stopped.

"We should walk in. There's a car there, they'll hear us." Nick pointed out.

"We should call the police first, from here." Morgan said.

"I will." Tali volunteered. "I'll be quick." She dialled the phone quickly. "Hello, I have information about Greg Sanders...I know where he probably is... In Butterfly Lake, the old abandoned ghost town... My brother dig some digging, he's like a PI...We're there now...okay...but- okay. We migh- fine. Goodbye."

"What?" Morgan asked, voicing all their concern.

"They said cops are on the way, they'll be there in ten minutes. The woman said not to go in."

"In ten minutes they could..." Morgan trailed off.

"I'm going." Nick opened the car door.

"Nick-" "This is my fault, I've gotta hel-"

"And what if you make it worse? What if they hear you and they shoot him?" Tali asked seriously.

Nick paused. Morgan silently opened the car door and walked around to be next to Nick. Archie stood up too. Tali sighed angrily and opened the car door.

"Let's go. Nick, give me the gun. Please."

"Ta-"

"I know how to use one, please, Nick?"

Nick nodded and passed the weapon over. They climbed over the fence and started to sneak quietly through the village.

_"Shh!" _

_"What?" _

_"They'll notice you!" _

_"Sorry!" Greg whispered sheepishly. _

_"So, when they've finished reading the story, we gotta jingle the bells. Not too loud, just loud enough to hear just about." Nick explained. "It makes them think Santa's coming." _

_"Gotcha." Greg winked, his eyes sparkling. "This is so cool!" _

_"What? Conning a bunch of five year olds that Santa's real?" _

_"It's so Christmassy!" Greg grinned. _

_Nick laughed quietly. "Shh!" _

_The two boys listened for a long moment, before starting to jingle the bells gently. _

_"Grandma, jingles!" Madi cried. _

_"Yeah." Nick's mom said softly. _

_Suddenly Nick sneezed, and a bunch of children ran up to the window and looked out at Greg and Nick, horror and disappointment growing on their faces. _

_Instantly Greg sprang into action. "Oh my gosh, did you see? Santa dropped his bells, we gotta give them back!" _

_He snatched the bells of Nick and started to run, yelling "SANTA!" at the top of his voice. He disappeared into the trees and came back about a minute later. _

_"It's all good, Santa's put them back." Greg nodded. _

_"You saw Santa?" Emily frowned. _

_"Nope, I saw his elf...uh, Frodo. He's like Santa's messenger." Greg said modestly. _

_"That's awesome!" Jayden yelled. _

_"Nicely done." Nick said quietly to Greg, who grinned._

_"They're happy." _

Nick choked as he was wrenched back to the present. A large black car was parked outside of a tall town hall.

"Listen!" Archie hissed.

It was faint, muffled.

Screaming.

Fear.

"It's coming from the town hall." Archie whispered.

The four teens looked at each other, terrified of what they might find.

"Let's go."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"No!" Greg cried as Jason came closer, taking off the handcuffs and turning him around so that Jason faced the door and Greg was pinned beneath him, his feet pushed against the wall. He couldn't help but glance at his clothes, apart from his boxers, in the opposite corner. "Don't!"

Jason moved into the bed and Greg tried to push away, screaming as loud as he could.

_"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP!" _

Jason laughed, caressing Greg's chest.

"No, no, no, help me, someone help!" Greg cried desperatley.

Suddenly Maria's head snapped up. "Jason, listen, the alarm. Someone's here!"

_"I'M IN HERE, HELP ME PLEASE!" _Greg screamed.

Maria laughed. "There's no one there, Greg. No one there at all."

Jason's thick hands wrapped around Greg's neck, like Maria's had before, and he squeezed as hard as he could.

Greg choked and gagged, his tears stinging when the passed the gaze on his cheek.

The door flew open with a loud bang, and both of the adults gasped, along with the four teens at the door.

The first thing that Morgan saw was Greg, practically naked, pinned beneath the large man sitting on his hips, his head falling limply from the iron grip that the bastard had around his neck. His whole body was arched, like a dying swan. Graceful, innocent.

Maria ripped out a gun and pointed it at the group. "Come one step closer..."

Tali pulled out Nick's gun in return. "Get off of him. Now."

Everything was a blur, Greg couldn't see a thing. This was it, surely. He was hearing his friends voices, that must mean he had gone mad. Suddenly a loud bang shattered his blurry world, and the pressure that he could barely feel anymore released.

He took in a large gasp of air, but it felt wrong, it burnt his lungs. Either way he sucked in the air nevertheless.

"I won't miss again." Tali said coolly, pulling another gun out of her waistband to everyone's surprise, keeping one aimed at the cowering Jason and aiming the second at Maria. "Back. Off."

Jason slowly climbed off of Greg, backing away.

Morgan danced around the edge of the room, moving towards Greg as if he was the centre of the universe. For the moment he was.

Jason whipped around and a flash of silver rained down. Greg weakly put up his hands to protect himself from the knife but something else stopped the knife.

Grabbing the blade with both hands, Morgan twisted it as it flew, sending it spinning onto the floor. Adrenalin helped her ignore the severe pain in her bleeding hands as Nick looped his arms under Greg's. They ran from the room as fast as their tired legs would carry them, slamming the door in Jason's face, literally. Tali and Archie leaned against the door, bolting it and blocking it.

"G...Greg?" Morgan whimpered.

Greg's eyes were unfocused. He was staring into space, gazing at nonexistent stars.

Nick backed off. He felt that if he so much as touched Greg it would hurt his younger friend. He shrugged off his long jacket and passed it to Greg, whose frozen hands took it, his eyes staring blankly at the coat. What sounded like the Johnson's combined body weight smashed into the door and Greg jumped back into life with a small cry.

He started to hyperventilate, staring at the others as if it only just sank in that they were there.

"You...came?" he asked weakly.

"Of course." Nick scoffed, his voice heavy.

"Uh huh."

"You...you stopped them..." Greg slowly started to smile a little. He reached out and touched Morgan's hands. The ghostly smile vanished. "You're hurt."

She shook her head and flung her arms around her neck, drawing him in. Greg squeezed her back with all of the little energy he had.

The murmurs they exchanged were quiet enough so that only they heard, but to the two exhausted teenagers they rang clear as day.

_"I thought, I thought, I thought..." _

_"You came, you came, you came..." _

_"Jesus, God, shit..."_

_"You came, you came, you came..." _

_"I love you, love you, love you..." _

_"Love you, love you, love you..." _

A siren wailed in the distance, drawing nearer. Greg looked up at Nick as he put the jacket on with guilty eyes.

"I tried not to watch."

Nick just closed his eyes. "Unbelievable...Greg, don't worry about me, this is my-"

"No it's not." Greg interrupted, his lip shaking. "It's not your fault."

"Greg..."

Greg shook his head tearfully. "They didn't...you know...they were about to but you _stopped them. _I... I'm sorry I was an idiot and ran away."

"You're not an idiot." Tali said softly, ruffling up Greg's hair.

Greg let out a sigh. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" The others chimed automatically as they watched police car doors slam and the police start to run towards the building through the windows.

"I love you."

**I really hope that was okay, please review. **


	41. Chapter 41: New Beginnings and New Ends

**Thanks for reviewing. Super quick authors note/ update– sorry for mistakes, think of this as a Christmas special, I'm having no time to right so unless I get at least eight reviews I won't update for a while – no time. I hope you enjoy. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Chapter Forty One # New Beginnings and New Ends #**

On the fifteenth of January, school began again, and Greg found himself in the centre of the rumour mill, the gossip on everyone's lips.

When people started to arrive in homeroom they all stared and whispered, and Greg found himself going redder and redder. He kept his head down and the others automatically tried to shield him from the stares. However, everyone had heard the news. Greg wasn't drowning alone.

Catherine Willows flew through the door faster than usual and instantly wrapped her arms around Greg.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can." She whispered, instantly recognising that Greg didn't want pity.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly. "I don't think you'll-"

"Oh trust me, I'll keep them away." Catherine grinned.

"Thanks." He repeated with a little more sincerity.

"No problem." She nodded, walking back to her seat.

True to her word, no one bothered Greg at all, but by homeroom after lunch he was fed up. Fed up of stares. Fed up of rumours. Fed up of being tip-toed around.

He stood up on the table and stomped his foot once, drawing all attention to him.

"Yes, I was kidnapped, _yes _my friends saved my life, and _yes _Maria Johnson kidnapped me. But I'm _fine, _and could you all _please _just stop treating me as if I'm terminally ill. Thank you. Have a nice day, y'all." He sat back down next to a stumped Morgan. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head slowly. "I love you."

Greg's face cracked into a smile.

A scrunched up ball of paper hit Greg on the back of the head and Grissom stood up. "Stetler!"

"He said he wanted us to treat him normally!" the boy protested.

"Out. Now."

"Bu-"

"Out!"

While Grissom followed Stetler out of the classroom, Jake Berkeley threw more paper at their table.

Suddenly Catherine pulled paper out of the bin and launched it at Calleigh with a giggle. The southern girl froze for a moment.

Suddenly the entire class launched into war; with paper, empty plastic bottles, shoes and whatever else they could find flying everywhere.

When Grissom opened the door to figure out what the screams were his mouth dropped open. There were students on the tables, the chairs, the cupboards. The room was filled with missiles flying through the air.

As soon as he was noticed they all stopped, faltering as a paper ball bounced to his feet. He bent down and picked it up, staring at it for a moment.

When he'd walked in, teenagers that he'd seen living in fear for months had been smiling. Students he knew to be traumatised and recovering had been laughing and playing. And the whole class had been happy.

_Well, alternative therapy I guess…_ he thought, deciding to do something way out of character. He took the ball of paper and launched it at Nick Stokes, who dodged in shock, before grinning.

"Alright!"

The war exploded again and Grissom laughed, about to duck his way to his desk when he saw Ecklie running from the window towards his room. He stepped back outside to stop him.

"Conrad-"

"Gil, what the hell is going on in there, those students are at war-"

"I know but Conrad, its good for them-"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw your daughter smile like that?" Grissom asked seriously, pointing through the window. Ecklie glanced for a moment before staring.

Morgan was doubled over laughing, tears running down her face. She straightened up and threw a paper ball at Nick, who tackled her onto his shoulder and off of the table, landing her gently on the floor. She grinned widely as Greg linked arms with her. They jumped back on the table and spun around, whooping as they did so.

"Not in a long time…" Ecklie whispered. "I…I…"

"Exactly."

"If someone gets hurt…" Ecklie murmured, his resolve wavering.

Grissom nodded. "I'll stop them in five minutes."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"And what did Grissom do?"

"Threw the ball at Nick." Warrick chuckled and his grandma shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day. Is Greg coping?"

"Yeah, at the moment." Warrick nodded, sitting on the stool in the kitchen. "We've just….we've been through so much shit, especially Greg…"

"I know." His grandmother said softly, not bothering to tell him off for swearing. "Your parents would be very proud of you. For coping the way you have."

"Yeah…" Warrick said softly.

"Do you remember them much?" she asked softly.

"Bits and pieces. When…when we were in the mansion I remembered the car crash...Dad got me out and went back for Mom, didn't he?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes…he did."

"I…I loved them." Warrick said quietly.

"You did." She nodded. "You did."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tony and Sara sat in the café outside of the cinema, waiting for the queue to open to let them into the screen. Tony gently traced lines onto Sara's hand.

"The rumours about us have died down." Tony murmured.

"Yeah." Sara nodded quietly. "But Greg's gonna-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm keeping the guys at bay, Catherine's working her magic with the girls-"

"But people still talk, still stare, still-"

"Hey…"

"No, Tony, nothing's okay…"

"We'll get through."

"For how long?" Sara retorted.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, next year, you'll be at college and I'll still be here and…"

"Don't worry about that, Sara. It's _January." _Tony cupped Sara's face in his hand. "We got months left."

"Sure, sure…" Sara turned her face away.

"It'll all work out." Tony promised. He smiled sadly as Sara tried not to cry, her lip quivering as she stared out of the window. "Hey, why don't we go have some fun? Let's hit the strip."

"I don't know…" Sara sighed.

"Sara…." Tony made puppy dog eyes at her.

Sara kept a straight face for all of thirty seconds before grinning and nodding. "Okay, let's go."

They ran out of the diner, leaving a hasty tenner on the table. They ran into the shops and Tony bought Sara a little black dress. He changed into a pair of chinos and a skirt from the back of his car and they left for the strip. They snuck into a club, giggling as they went.

They danced and danced, until Sara stopped suddenly. "Oh my god! Tony, I gotta go, its seven o'clock, my parents will freak, I said I'd be back in a couple of hours, I'm…"

"Damn, I god, okay, let's go!" Tony dragged her by the hand out of the club. They leapt into the car and Sara clambered into the back of the car, changing into her uniform once more, finger combing her hair before hiding the dress under the seat.

She slid smoothly into the front seat, smoothing out her pleated skirt.

"Tony, I'm gonna be in big trouble."

"I'll come in, apologise…"

"They'll never let me see you again!"

"We got stuck in traffic on the way back. There honestly were traffic jams-"

"For three hours?"

Tony bit his lip as they pulled into Sara's driveway. "I love you."

"I love you more." She returned, kissing him quickly and flying out of the car, feeling like a normal teenager running and sneaking into the house.

"I'm home!" she yelled, frowning at the noise.

Her mother was screaming hysterically, her father was saying something. She ran up the stairs towards the noise in her parents' bedroom. Tyler cried out in pain and Sara opened the door a crack.

"You've killed my daughter!"

"Laura! Laura! Sara's home, she just called up-"

Laura screamed at the top of her voice. "Liar, you LIAR!"

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Sara cried, stepping into the room.

"You're a ghost, you're a ghost, get away, get away!" Laura screamed.

"M…mom?" Sara cried.

"Sara, you're mother's having a schizophrenic attack, get out-" her father replied quickly and fearfully.

"Wh…what?" Sara cried.

"Get out, you're a _ghost _leave us alone!" Laura shrieked, her hair messed, a large kitchen knife in her hand. Tyler was on the other side of the room, bleeding from his arm. "You, you ghosts you made me hurt my son! _GET OUT!"_

She lunged at Sara, knife in hand.

"SARA!" James screamed, jumping in front of his daughter.

The knife hit him in the chest and blood flew into the air.

"NO!" the other three Sidle's screamed.

_"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" _Laura shrieked. "You're a ghost, you're not real."

"Mom, it's me, it's me, don't, what have you done!" Sara yelled as her dad fell to the floor.

"YOU GHOSTLY BITCH!" Laura cried, lunging once more.

"Sara _run!" _Tyler shrieked, clutching his arm.

"Mom!" Sara gasped, watching her father bleeding on the floor. "Mom!"

"I'm not your mother! You wretched ghost, you've killed my husband!"

"Mom, I'm your daughter! I'm Sara, I'm sorry I was late from school, I-" Sara's stammers fell from her lips and disappeared at the crazed look in the woman's eye.

"You're not my Sara! He killed my Sara!" Laura wailed.

Sara screamed and turned, fleeing down the stairs. "TONY! TONY, HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"COME BACK YOU BITCH!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tony froze in his car. He'd decided to wait for a moment, call Sara when he thought that everything was okay.

But someone was screaming…

_"TONY! TONY, HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" _

Tony got out of his car and jogged out into the house. The door was ajar and when he looked in he saw Sara cowering at the bottom of the stairs, her mom standing over her with a knife.

"NO!" Sara screamed.

Tony burst through the door and wrapped his arms around Laura from behind, throwing her away and grabbing Sara's hand, pulling her from the house.

When they got back to the car Laura was still following them. Tony threw Sara into the car and slammed the door shut, driving away.

"Sara, what happened?" he cried. "What was that?"

"Tony my dad, she killed my dad!" Sara screamed.

"Oh shit, you're bleeding!" Tony cried, pulling over to the side of the road. "I'm calling the cops, now."

"Wait!" Sara sobbed, falling into his arms. "Tony, Tony, Tony…"

Tony held her as she sobbed repeatedly. He dialled three numbers on his phone and kissed her hair gently.

"It's gonna be alright. I love you, I love you, I love you. I got you, Sara. No one's gonna hurt you. Okay, hello? Yeah, I need to speak to the police."

**Shit? Good? Please review, I need eight to update soon!**


	42. Chapter 42: Stay With Me

**Thank you so much! Karmacomesbackaround, thank you so much! You've sped up this update considerably :-) Here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to all your standards. **

**Please keep up the reviews guys. Once again, I am sorry for any mistakes. Let's try to get to 400 reviews for chapter forty two? You guys are so awesome! I never thought I could even get twenty!**

**This chapter name was inspired at the last minute by the song Stay With Me by Ironik. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Two # Stay With Me #**

Tony banged his head against the board in the hospital. Sara had been gone for hours, or at least what felt like it. The police had taken her away, escorted her into an ambulance, driven away. Asked Tony questions, over and over. Where he'd been, what he'd heard, why he'd gone back…

He'd answered, he'd answered truthfully, quickly. Then he'd gone straight to the hospital.

"Sir? Are you sure you don't want me to call someone for you?" the nurse asked for the fifth time.

"No." Tony responded once more, looking straight ahead.

A door opened but Tony took no notice. Not until the doctor addressed him personally.

"Mr DiNozzo? Are you here for Sara Sidle?"

"Yes. Is she okay?" Tony asked quickly.

"Well, normally sir, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. But her brother's wound is infective, he's in intensive care, her mother is being detained by the police in a psychiatric hospital, and unfortunately her father didn't make it. Sara's got a minor wound on her arm, but otherwise she's not too bad, physically. But psychologically, she's not doing very well, Mr DiNozzo. I have a question for you. How serious is your relationship? Because she needs someone who can look after her right now."

"I can do it, I'd do anything." Tony insisted.

"We haven't told her about her father yet. We thought it would be better taken from someone who she trusts."

"Please, let me see her, please." Tony begged.

The doctor nodded. "This way…"

Tony jogged behind the doctor into Sara's room. She was huddled on the bed, clutching her knees tightly to her chest.

"Sara…" he breathed.

She looked up. "Tony?"

"I'm here…oh, Jesus… Sara…" he skipped over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her automatically. She grabbed his arm tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"Don't leave again, don't leave me Tony, don't leave me…" She sobbed.

_Jesus, she's still shaking… _Tony shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Sara, I'm here, I'm here."

"My Dad… Tony, is my Dad alive?"

Tony took a deep breath.

"Tony?"

"Sara, he didn't make it." Tony said softly .

"He was trying to save me!" Sara screamed, burying her head in Tony's chest. "It's not fair!"

"Sara, I'm so, so, sorry." Tony murmured, rocking back and forth gently.

"NO!" she screamed, breaking down into sobs. "No, no, no, no…"

Knowing the pain of losing a parent, Tony didn't say anything. Instead, he just rocked her slowly back and forth, murmuring nonsense words in her ears.

Sara mumbled something over and over again.

"What?" Tony frowned.

"My mom tried to kill me…my mom tried to kill me…" she murmured louder.

Tony swallowed and put his chin on her head. "Yeah…yeah…"

"She's my mom!" Sara gasped. "She tried to kill…my tried to kill me! She killed my dad, Tony! Is Tyler dead too? Is my whole family gone?"

"Tyler's going to be fine, he's got an infection right now, but he's going to be okay."

"Good." Sara sobbed. "And my mom?"

"In a psychiatric hospital." Tony whispered.

Sara cried out again, a wordless, heart-wrenching cry.

He held her until she sobbed herself to sleep.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick and Greg threw the ball to each other across Nick's yard.

"Glad you could make it today, Greggo, with your busy schedule." Nick teased.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me." Greg said politely.

Nick grinned a little sadly. This wasn't like the old Greg, laughing and joking all the time. This was a new Greg. More serious, less laugfhter.

"What?" Greg cocked his head a little. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Greg…I shouldn't have been a coward, I should've-"

Greg stopped. "Nick, we've been through this what, a million times? I don't blame you!"

"Yeah, I know." Nick shook his head.

"You know, I owe you so much…they didn't…well, you know, because _you _guys were awesome enough to come save me. You saved my life!" Greg insisted.

"Yeah, I guess." Nick sighed.

"You guess? I'm serious!" Greg laughed.

"Yeah, I know you are." Nick grinned. "Hey, you looking forward to football lessons in school?"

"No!" Greg groaned. "I suck at football!"

Nick grinned evilly. "I bet you've never played!"

"I have…I'm playing with you now!" Greg protested.

"Sure, sure…" Nick teased. "You've never been tackled in your life have you?"

"No." Greg admitted, before seeing the look in Nick's eye. "No, Nick, no, no!"

"Time to lose your football virginity G." Nick grinned, charging towards his younger friend.

"Wha- NO!" Greg yelled, holding up his hands, but Nick tackled him backwards. "ARGH!"

The two boys crashed to the floor and Greg scrambled up, getting Nick into a head lock. "You asshole!"

"Hey man, cool it!" Nick laughed. "Tap out, tap out!"

Greg pushed Nick away, messing up his own hair. "Thanks for that, Nick." He scoffed

"You're welcome." Nick said sincerely.

They went back inside laughing and flopped down on the sofa. Nick turned on the TV and frowned.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"That's Sara's house." Nick murmured.

"What do you me-"

"Shh!" Nick said quickly.

"…where forty five year old James Richard Sidle was killed this evening by his wife Laura, who was suffering from a severe mental breakdown." The news woman read.

"Jesus Christ!" Nick cried.

It was Greg's turn to shush Nick.

"Their two children, who for protection purposes remain nameless, were both injured but both survived, and are now in Desert Palm Hospital."

"Oh god!" Greg pulled out his cell phone, scrolling desperately to Sara's number. "She's not picking up!"

"Jesus Christ! Why is it always us?" Nick yelled at no one.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

For the first time they didn't stay together. They were sent away from the hospital, told that Sara's mental state was too fragile for visitors.

Their parents had each taken them home.

Tali knocked on the door of her sister's room.

Ziva opened it angrily. Her boyfriend Damon was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of trackies, a small box in his hand.

"What? The sign on the door says 'Do Not Disturb', Tali. What do you want?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you." She whispered.

"Well I'm a little busy." Ziva hissed.

"האבא של שרה כבר נרצח על ידי אמא שלה ואסור לי לראות אותה ו-" Tali half said and half sobbed. ("Sara's dad has been murdered by her mom and I'm not allowed to see her and -)

"הו אלוהים! אוקיי, טלי, בסדר ..." Ziva nodded. (Oh God! Okay, Tali, okay…) "Damon, can we do this some other time?"

Damon smiled a little and nodded. "No problem. I'll see you later, Ziva. Whatever's wrong, Tali, I hope it gets better soon."

As he left Ziva hugged her sister tightly. "Oh, Tali, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Tali cried, tears trailing down her cheeks. "No one will tell us. They said that Sara's mental state was too weak and that she wasn't very hurt physically, but…"

"Oh god…is she alone now?"

"Tony's with her?" Tali shook her head.

Ziva snapped out her phone and started to dial. "Tony is not picking up."

"Ziva, what the hell is going on? Why does everything happen to us?" she sobbed.

"I don't know." Ziva shook her head. "You have to keep fate, Tali."

Tali laughed. "Faith, Zee."

"What?"

"You have to keep _faith_."

"Oh." Ziva giggled.

**CSIVCSVICSIV**

Morgan sniffed and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me." _A hoarse voice whispered down the phone.

"I know, Greg, I have a caller ID."

_"I know…I just need to listen to you talk for a while…"_

Morgan swallowed. "What about?"

_"Anything… I just don't know how to cope anymore."_

"What do you mean?" Morgan frowned.

_"I think I've lost my optimism." _Greg admitted. _"So can you distract me please?"_

"Well… I have a ballet exam next week that I haven't even began to practise for…my teacher is gonna flip."

_"Oh yeah? What's she gonna do?" _

"I don't know… She might just expel me."

_"Really?"_

"Nah… Greg, in two weeks Jerry is taking my mom and me to Los Angeles for a weekend, just a break from here. Do you wanna come?"

_"I don't wanna intrude on your-"_

"No, Greg, please… please at least ask your mom."

_"I'll ask." _

"Thanks." Morgan smiled, relieved. "That gives me something to smile about."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Nick?" Bill Stokes knocked on his son's door. "Pancho, I need to talk to you."

"Come in." Nick said slowly. His father opened the door.

Nick was lying fully clothed on his bed, his hands tucked beneath his head.

"Pancho, I need to talk to you like a man for a minute. I know that you're upset but I need you to be the man I know you can be, alright?"

Nick sat up and nodded.

"I spoke to the social workers and lawyers involved with Sara…now Tyler won't be able to gain custody, he just got out of prison. They said that their plan was to hand Sara to social services. From what little they've found out right now, she'd probably be taken out of state. Fostering and adopting, it's not simple."

"I know…" Nick nodded.

"But the police have found out that James Sidle was abusive…apparently not recently. It wasn't hard to convince them that Sara would be best off in a familiar place with familiar people. So, we checked all of your friends, the ones that came to the ranch at Christmas. None of them have been security checked to gain fostering rights, and even if we registered them now it would take months."

Nick hung his head, knowing what his father was saying. "So Sara's gonna be taken away?"

"Actually, I've spoken to your mother, and we put in a request to foster Sara."

Nick's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yes. Do you think she would be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Nick murmured.

"Being a judge, the request got fast tracked. As of right now, we are Sara Sidle's legal guardians, the doctor thinks it would be best to pick her up from hospital tomorrow."

"Cisco…thank you so much!" Nick sobbed, hugging his father tightly.

"Now, tomorrow Nick you'll have to be more grown up than you've ever been in your whole life. Sara will need to feel safe, secure, wanted. Can you do that?"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_I can do this…_ Nick thought, taking a deep breath as he stood outside Sara's door.

He knocked twice and pushed it open slowly.

"Sara?"

She looked up slowly. She was alone. She hadn't slept.

"Nick?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I'm here."

"You came…"

"Of course." Nick swallowed. "Sara…Sara, I'm so sorry…"

She just nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. "I… you still came? Even though…"

"Even though what, Sara?" Nick frowned.

"It's my fault. I stayed out late, so she thought he'd killed me!" Sara sobbed.

"Sar, this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. Your mom…your mom was sick, she had a disease, that is not your fault, okay? Nothing is your fault!" Nick crossed the room and hugged Sara tightly, and she clung to him tightly.

"Nick, they said they've already put me with a foster home, Nick, what's going to happen to me?" she sobbed.

"You're gonna come back to my place, okay? My parents are registered and security checked to be foster parents, so you're gonna come with me, and live at mine for a bit…"

Sara pushed away gently and sniffed. "Really? Really?"

"Yeah." Nick's voice choked in his throat. "Is that okay?"

Sara threw herself into Nick's arms. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…I guess this kind of makes you my sister."

Sara just held on tighter.

"Do you wanna come home?" Nick asked over her shoulder.

He felt Sara nod and held onto her hand, ready to be the friend that she needed so badly.

"Let's go."

**Please, please review! **


	43. Chapter 43: Never Be Lonely

**AKSDFhiej rvandcepwoir mv0q02095wqu¬! I GOT 400 REVIEWS! **

**KARMACOMESBACKAROUND IS MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD, AND THESE COMING CHAPTERS ARE DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**I had real writers block with this one but I think I'm getting back in the swing. So, here goes. Please tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, they are mine.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Three # Never Be Lonely #**

"Nick?"

Nick looked up, mildly shocked that Sara was talking. She hadn't moved from her curled up position on his bed for the past two hours. "Yeah?"

"What…what're you doing?" Sara asked quietly, climbing off of the bed and padding slowly over to Nick, who was tapping on his laptop at the desk.

"Writing." Nick replied with a little smile.

"What are you writing?" Sara asked.

"Just some crappy story." Nick smiled, briefly explaining the storyline to her.

"That sounds good." Sara said, her voice quiet.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Nick, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry? What on earth are you sorry for?" Nick frowned.

"I…I killed my dad and now I've intruded into your life and your house and-"

"Sara, Sara!" Nick stood up, clamping down on her shoulders. "You haven't intruded in my life. And you didn't kill your dad!"

"I stayed out late, it was my fault."

"No, Sara, no…" Nick murmured, hugging her again.

Sara sobbed again and once more Nick held her, unsure of how long it would last.

"Don't worry, Sara…" he murmured, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

A short while later, Nick's mom knocked on the door.

"Sara, I've finished making up the spare bedroom for you. There's an en suite bathroom and some of MJ's old things for you to use for tonight, we can get you your own things tomorrow." She explained softly.

"Thank you." Sara mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Night Nick."

"G'night. Sara, if you need me, I'm right in here, okay?" Nick replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Sara nodded.

She washed quickly and climbed into MJ's old pyjamas and into bed. Whereas Sara's 'old' pyjamas had holes in, MJ's were still in good condition. Very good condition.

She curled up in the covers. The bed was comfortable, maybe even too comfortable. There were two large pillows beneath her head. She took one out and hugged it tightly, trying to smother her crying.

Slowly, surely, she fell to sleep.

_"Bitch, you killed him! Bitch, I'm going to kill you." _

_"Mom?" _

_"I'm not your MOTHER!" _

_Sara held up her hands. "Mom! Don't, stop!" _

"STOP!" Sara screamed, crying hysterically. "Don't kill me, please!"

"Sara!" Nick shook her shoulder. "Sara, it's okay, Sara, it's okay!"

Sara opened her eyes, terrified, and punched Nick as hard as she could in the nose.

"OW!" Nick cried, putting one hand on his nose and the other in the air. "It's okay, Sara, it's okay…"

Sara's hazy frightened eyes fixed on Nick and she relaxed suddenly, before breaking down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not your fault Sara, it's alright." Nick soothed. Sara hesitated as if she wanted to hug Nick but she stopped. Nick hugged her instead and she hung onto him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry…"

"What happened?"

"Nightmare."

"Talk to me?" Nick asked.

"She was going to kill me again." Sara whispered.

"Sara, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." Nick reassured her.

Sara took a deep shuddering breath. "I know… I know. Nick I'm so, so sorry that I woke you up-"

"Don't be." Nick shook his head. "Don't be."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

The doorbell chimed at half past eight the next morning and Bill opened the door.

A young Hispanic woman in a suit smiled tightly at him. "Judge William Stokes? My name is Marianna Del Lana. I'm Sara Sidle's social worker."

"Come in, please. She's still asleep upstairs." Bill explained, letting Marianna into the house. "My youngest son Nick is with her. They're friends."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are they in a romantic relationship?"

"No, no. Sara has a boyfriend, a Tony DiNozzo. He stayed with her in hospital yesterday." Bill explained, knocking on the door of Sara's bedroom.

When no one answered he pushed open the door a crack. "Sara?"

When they opened the door they found Nick still sitting up in bed with Sara in his arms. They were both fast asleep in their friendly embrace, Sara's head on Nick's chest, Nick's head on Sara's.

Bill cleared his throat before barking out. "Pancho!"

"Ethan did it!" Nick cried, blinking awake and waking Sara at the same time.

"This is Sara's social worker, Marianna Del Lana."

The two teenagers both started to move.

"Your Honour, perhaps we should talk in the kitchen for a while. Do you think that fifteen minutes is enough time to clean up and meet me downstairs?" Marianna asked not unkindly.

"Yes ma'am." Nick nodded, squeezing Sara's arm lightly before scrambling away to his own room.

Sara just nodded mutely, taking the clothes that they'd set out the day before.

Bill and Marianna retreated to the kitchen where they were met by Jillian.

"Your son seems very close to Ms Sidle, Your Honour."

"He belongs to a very close group of friends, Ms Del Lana. They've been through a lot together." Jillian explained.

"Obviously I'm here to check conditions, Sara's mental state, whether or not this is a suitable home… I know that you've fostered before and you have a very good legal reputation, so this should be a brief meeting." Marianna explained.

"We understand. Thank you, Ms Del Lana." Jillian nodded.

"Call me Marianna, please. I like to try and keep as relaxed an environment as possible for these sorts of things." She smiled.

"Of course, call me Bill."

"Jillian." Nick's mom nodded.

Shortly afterwards Sara and Nick both arrived downstairs.

"There's some toast here, guys." Jillian pushed a stack of toast towards them. Sara hesitated and Nick noticed. He took a piece of toast and gestured to Sara to copy. She did so, nibbling the edge for a moment.

She was torn between an extreme hunger and a sickening feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, she took a larger bite as the food helped her churning stomach.

"So, Sara…" Marianna began. "I just have a few questions for you. May I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?"

Sara looked at Nick for a moment, and when he smiled at her she nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

They moved into the hall.

"Now, Sara, I only have a couple of questions. So Nicholas Stokes is your friend?"

"Yes…" Sara frowned. "Why?"

"Just a question. Next, and Sara I need you to answer this absolutely honestly, understand?"

Sara nodded.

"Do you feel safe here?"

Sara frowned. Safe. Such a strange word. She was very used to feeling _un_safe. She'd felt safer since her father returned after Halloween, but she realised something as the question fell from Marianna's lips.

That was the strange feeling beneath all of Sara's thoughts. Safety.

"I…I…"

"Sara?"

Sara bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Ms Del Lana, _this_ is what safe is."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"What are we doing here, Nick?" Sara asked slowly.

"I'm giving you some free therapy." Nick replied. "Muse is a great listener. Mom has to come along to supervise, protection blah, blah, blah… But she's staying a little way behind."

Nick led the way over to Muse's stall. "Who do you wanna take today? It's your choice."

Sara looked at the first horse she'd ever ridden. "Muse?"

"Sure." Nick smiled. "I'll take DA."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, preparing the horses.

A short while later they were riding through the nearby forest. "Nick?"

Nick glanced at Sara. Her eyes were straight ahead. "Yep?"

"How long can I stay with you? When will they make me leave?"

"They won't." Nick shook his head. "You can stay for as long as you want."

Sara sighed. "I'm a foster kid Nick… No one wants a foster kid."

"That's not true. We've fostered before."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah…" Nick nodded. "I think there were more before I was born, but the only girl I remember was Poppy. She lived with us a few years ago. Got adopted by her uncle."

"I don't have any uncles." Sara looked at Nick.

"Well you can stay with us." Nick insisted sincerely.

"My mom…my mom tried to kill me. Nick, there're gonna make me do counselling."

"And that's your biggest worry?" Nick teased gently.

"Ha ha." Sara said dryly. She sighed. "Ha ha."

By four o'clock, Sara had regained her composure. She was fragile, but she coped. They arrived back at Nick's place and settled down in the comfortable living room playing Mario Kart on Nick's Wii.

"Yes!" Sara cried as her car overtook Nick's.

"Hey, no fair, my phone's ringin'!" Nick protested, glancing at the caller ID. Tali. "Gimme a minute?"

"Sure." Sara nodded and Nick went out into the hall.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my god!" _

"Hi, Tali."

_"Is Sara okay?"_

"Yeah…she's doing good. But she's been better."

_"I can't imagine… Can I come over?" _

Nick considered for a while. Marianna had warned them not to have loads of visitors around. She had said maybe one or two. "Sure. Sara'd like that and uh, so would I."

_"I'll be there in thirty." _

"Minutes?"

_"Seconds." _

Nick frowned. "Where are you?"

_"Right outside your house. I was hoping you'd say yes." _

Nick laughed. "Okay, I'll just check with Sara. Give me a second." He leaned into the room. "Sar? You okay if Tali comes around?"

Sara smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Tali, you can come in now." Nick grinned into the phone.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Nick yelled, opening it.

"Hi." Tali murmured, hugging him quickly. "Where's Sara?"

"Living room." Nick replied.

Tali ran into the living room and stopped short. "Sara…"

"Hi." Sara waved slightly.

Tali crossed the room and hugged her friend tightly. "Oh, Sara…"

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Sara asked with a little tight smile.

"Sure." Tali smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Two weeks passed, up to the first week in February. Rumours flew like flash fires around the school. Some were about Greg, others about Sara. Some were about Don Flack and Danny Messer putting paint bombs in McKeen's office.

And Sara coped. She continued living with Nick and his family. Her therapist and her social worker were both happy with her progress. Grissom mentored her a couple of times, making sure she was okay.

Her friends helped. Tony helped. A lot of people helped.

Night terrors haunted her, but other than that she was okay. She was coping.

Catherine Willows slammed the door to her locker at four o'clock, sighing angrily.

"Catherine?"

Catherine looked up and smiled at Warrick briefly. "Hi Warrick."

"What are you still doing here?" Warrick asked.

Catherine sighed angrily once more. "Well, I was waiting for my mom to take me to my twelve week pregnancy scan. But…she's stuck at work, and if she wants to keep her new job she's gotta stay. How about you?"

"Oh, I just had to catch up on some science work. You know, if you need a lift I can drive you." Warrick offered.

"I can't…" Catherine sighed.

"Sure you can. I got nothing better to do." Warrick smiled. "Let's go."

They slipped into Warrick's car. "Thanks for this, Warrick. I mean it."

"No problem." Warrick smiled.

Catherine checked in at the desk, and shortly afterwards they moved into the small room off to the side.

"Hi Catherine, my name is Nurse Katie, I'm here to make sure everything in your pregnancy is going well. Is this your boyfriend?" the bubbly looking woman asked.

"No." Catherine and Warrick said at the same time. Catherine smiled at Warrick and continued. "He's just a good friend. Warrick Brown."

"Okay," Katie said with a wry smile. "I won't ask. If you wanna lie up here on this table for me, there we go."

Catherine glanced at Warrick as the nurse continued to ask her a few questions while her inflated stomach was prepared for the scan.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked.

"Uh… I don't think so." Catherine asked, panicking suddenly.

"Hey, Warrick, why don't you hold Catherine's hand?" Katie asked.

Catherine looked at Warrick with a small smile. "Please?"

"Sure." Warrick smiled, taking Catherine's hand in his own.

"Okay… look here. There's your baby." Katie pointed at the screen.

"Wow!" Catherine gasped, looking at the squirming image of her baby on the screen. "That's…that's incredible…"

"Well, your baby is alive and moving…I just need to take a few measurements, but everything looks great." Katie nodded.

Catherine was entranced by the baby's movement on the screen, watching the picture in awe. They gave her a picture to go out with when she left, and she felt like she was glowing all of the way home.

They turned the radio on in the car, and partly due to Catherine's infectious euphoria, they ended up singing along to almost every song, including one Catherine hadn't heard in a long time.

_"People in love get fast and foolish  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love get scared and stupid  
People in love get everything wrong_

At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
Never Be Lonely

BBBBaby I think I'm going CCCCrazy  
And why should I be sane without you

They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it  
Ill never be the same without you

People in love get special treatment  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love their hearts get eaten  
People in love get everything wrong

At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
Never Be Lonely

BBBBaby I think I'm going CCCCrazy  
And why should I be sane without you

They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it  
I'll never be the same without you

Never Be lonely, never be lonely

_Never be lonely, never be lonely_

_Never be lonely, never be lonely"_

"Do you wanna come in Warrick?" she asked hopefully when they pulled up outside her place.

"I suppose I got time." Warrick smiled, following her into the house.

"Eddie keeps calling me." Catherine announced as they drank hot chocolate.

"What does he want?" Warrick frowned.

"He wants to get back together. Says no one will have me now I'm pregnant and when I have the kid."

Warrick's forehead furrowed over his eyes that now wore contact lenses rather than glasses. "That's not true."

"Thanks…" Catherine murmured. They talked about lighter things for a couple of hours, before Warrick really had to go.

"Wait, Warrick." Catherine said, biting her lip as Warrick left the house.

Warrick turned and smiled at her.

Catherine took a deep breath and prepared to plunge into dangerous waters. "Warrick, in some ways Eddie is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Warrick… I can't do this alone." Catherine whispered, trying to stop the tears suddenly pricking in her eyes.

Then she leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

**Review? Por Favor?**


	44. Chapter 44: Miss Atomic Bomb

**Hola! Thanks for reviews! Quick update! Getting back into it but tengo mucho coursework so soz I write in like ten minute bursts over like a week so soz if it's rubbish. **

**Mega quicks! I'm aiming for 420 reviews in the next few chapters? Who thinks my hard work is worth a review?**

**Here's a Valentine's surprise! Who expected it? Not you, ha! **

**Soz for mistakes! **

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!**

**Chapter Forty-Four # Miss Atomic Bomb # **

"Oh my god, MJ, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Sara gushed, twirling around in the coral pink dress.

"You are very welcome." MJ smiled, adjusting her strapless midnight blue dress. "I got it from my gran, but it clashes with my hair."

She observed Sara in the dress that looked so good on her – a halter neck, backless, that hugged Sara's small figure down to her waist from where it splayed out, ending halfway down her thighs. MJ had also leant her a pair of coral pink heels to go with the dress.

It was the day of the Valentine's day ball, the one thing that Atwood's students had to look forward to. Fully aware that Sara wouldn't have anything to where, MJ had offered her an old dress and asked her to get ready with her. In the weeks Sara had lived with them, MJ had grown fond of the girl, and the feeling was mutual.

"I just wish we had matching nail varnish." MJ pouted, but Sara grinned.

"That I have an answer for." Sara smiled, grabbing a large box and pulling out a couple of different nail polishes and a small palette. "Back when I was little, my mom and I used to play dress up, and my mom would always mix up the nail varnish to make interesting shades, with a little common sense…"

MJ grinned as Sara finished mixing a couple of colours to come up with a shade that matched her dress. "You are incredible, Ms Sidle!"

They painted their nails, did their make-up and took the curlers out of Sara's hair. In turn, Sara braided MJ's hair, no mean feat with her curls, and pinned the braids to the back of her head.

"Perfect." MJ smiled into the mirror. "You are so good at this."

"Thanks." Sara grinned. "So who're all your friends going with?"

"Well, Jess is going with Don, obviously, and just as obviously, Tony's goin' with you. Ziva's with Damon Worth, Natalia's going with Mark Townsend, Kate's with Stan Burley, Teri's dating Sam Vega, EJ's going with Gayne Levin, and Catherine will not tell me a single thing about who she's going with. I'm thinking it might be that new guy, Mike Keppler. How about yours?"

"Well, Ryan's taking Anya, no surprises there, same with Morgan and Greg. Warrick… actually I'm not sure Warrick's coming. And oh yeah! Nick asked Tali to the dance."

"He did?" MJ's eyes widened. "How come I-"

"Didn't know? Because neither did I until five minutes ago when Tali blabbed on the phone accidently. She's really excited; I think they're meeting there. So who're you going with?"

"I am going with Sheldon Hawkes."

"Really?" Sara asked. "Nice."

"I know, right. Oh, Sar, Tony's here!"

Sara stood up slowly. "How'd I look?"

"Amazing." MJ smiled. "Now get your ass downstairs."

"Hello, Sara." Tony smiled as she sat in his car.

"Hey. You look good."

"You look better." Tony returned.

"Thanks." Sara smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go start this party."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Music pounded in their ears as the lights swayed.

Nick leaned against the refreshment's table. Tali had promised to meet him at the table an hour ago. Warrick had shown up with Catherine to everybody's surprise, and right now they were dancing together with everybody else, twirling and twisting in the pulsating beams of colour.

He watched as Sara kissed Tony in the middle of the dance floor, as Greg and Morgan weaved between the other dancers. He watched Catherine and Warrick stare at each other with smiles from ear to ear, he saw Ryan and Anya in the corner away from the dancers, their kissing becoming more and more passionate by the second.

And Tali hadn't shown up.

He glanced at his phone.

No texts. No calls. Not even an email.

He dialled once more and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hi, you've reached the phone of Tali David, leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon." _

Nick gritted his teeth. If he left a third message he'd sound clingy or need, or alternatively just really pissed.

He hung up and waited for another half an hour. He was worried about where Tali could be, so he called her house.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, Orah, it's Nick, Stokes, is Tali there…"

_"Hello Nick, yes, she is just upstairs. Do you want me to go and get her?" _

Nick's heart fell. "No…no, that's okay…"

_"Do you want me to pass a message?" _

"No, that's fine. I'm sorry to bug you. Bye, Orah…"

Nick hung up the phone, sighing and tipping his head back.

"Hey Nick."

Nick looked at the girl walking up to him. "Hey Frankie."

"What's up? You look like you've been kicked in the balls by a horse."

Nick raised his eyes with a slight smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm working on sensitivity. You been stood up?"

Nick smiled wryly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Whoever she is, she's a bitch."

"I have to disagree with you there." Nick shook his head.

"Well, are you dating her?"

"No…" Nick trailed off.

"Then let's dance." Frankie smiled, leading Nick onto the dance floor.

Nick shrugged. It was just dancing.

"Where's Tali?" Sara asked as they danced near her.

"At home." Nick replied shortly. "We're just dancing."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tali hobbled up the steps and into the school building, making her way quickly to the hall.

Her night had gone quickly from bad to worse. She'd dropped her phone down the toilet, got a nosebleed and bled all over her dress and then afterwards when she'd picked a different dress she fell and twisted her ankle, and was unable to move for half an hour. Finally she'd got stuck in traffic, before finally arriving two hours late.

She slipped unnoticed into the hall and saw Nick dancing with a girl from her gym class, Frankie Reed. Her stomach fell out between her toes.

_They're just dancing, you are hours late, they're just dancing. _

Frankie leaned up and kissed Nick on the lips. She watched, swallowing as Nick froze, before smiling a little at Frankie before excusing himself.

He walked over to the refreshments table and within seconds, Frankie was dancing with someone else.

"Hi." Tali said softly.

Nick twirled around in shock. "Oh. You're here."

She looked away. "Nick, I'm so sorry… I was…well. It was disaster after disaster, my phone fell down the toilet and I got a nose bleed and then I spraind my ankle…Nick I wanted to call you but we're tight on money right now, my home is only able to receive calls."

Nick folded his arms. "What do you want me to say?"

Tali's eyes fell to the floor and Nick sighed.

"Look, that came out wrong, Tali. But do you want me to apologise for dancing with Frankie?"

"No, no, and…and she kissed you, and we're not even…I mean, it's not like we're…look, none of this is your fault."

"Doesn't sound like it's yours, either." Nick sighed, before smiling at her. "You know, you haven't quite missed everything. There's one last song. You wanna dance?"

Tali looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. "Are you… are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nick grinned sheepishly. "I asked you to the dance. Not Frankie Reed."

The last song started to play and The Killer's distinctive sounds flowed from the amps.

_"You were standing with your girlfriends in the street  
Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be  
I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes  
I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies."_

They walked slowly onto the dance floor.

_When I look back on those neon lights  
The leather seats, the passage rite  
I feel the heat, I see the light_

_Miss Atomic Bomb  
Making out, we've got the radio on  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!"_

Tali wrapped her arms around Nick's neck with a small smile and they began to turn on the spot.

_Racing shadows under moonlight  
Through the desert on a hot night  
And for a second there we'd won  
Yeah, we were innocent and young_

Morgan's head lifted from Greg's shoulders and she smiled deeply. __

Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart  
So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part

Warrick shook his head grinning and Catherine glanced over her shoulder, laughing lightly at the Texan and the Israeli in the pale blue light.

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black  
You should have seen your little face, burnin' for love  
Holdin on' for your life_

Tony prodded Sara gently and she looked up at her two best friends dancing, before kissing Tony again.

_All that I wanted was a little touch,  
A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no  
Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time_

"Ryan!" Anya whispered, pointing at Tali and Nick. Ryan grinned back at her. __

Miss Atomic Bomb  
Making out we've got the radio on  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Jess leaned over to Ziva and nudged her. Ziva turned and smiled at the image of her sister.

"She made it." __

Racing shadows under moonlight  
We're taking chances on a hot night  
And for a second there we'd won  
Yeah we were innocent and young

Frankie Reed stopped dancing with Carlos Moreno to look at Nick Stokes for a moment and grinned. Her work was done. __

The dust cloud has settled, and my eyes are clear  
But sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear…

MJ and Ethan exchanged glances over Nick's head.

"I approve!" Ethan mouthed.

_Miss Atomic Bomb, _

Their lips collided in a passionate kiss unlike anything either of them had experienced before.

_I'm standing here  
Sweat on my skin  
And this love that I've cradled  
Is wearing thin (Miss Atomic Bomb)  
But I'm standing here and you're too late  
Your shock-wave whisper has sealed your fate_

Nick lifted Tali up without breaking the kiss.

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (It's so cruel)  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn your back, you're so)  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a losing game)  
You should have seen your little face, burning for love,  
(Miss Atomic Bomb) _

They slowly broke apart as the music slowly ended.

_Holdin' on for your life  
But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)  
When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)  
There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)_

"Wow…" Nick breathed.

Tali bit her lip.

Suddenly Sara's hands smashed against each other in the hollow sound of a single clap. Greg and the others joined in, followed quickly by Catherine, MJ and their friends, and then the whole room.

Nick laughed as Tali went bright red.

"Well we are innocent and young…" he sung and she smacked his arm. They locked eyes for a moment and an understanding passed between them.

Everyone laughed as they bolted for the door hand in hand.

**Any good? Review and let me know. The song is Miss Atomic Bomb by the Killers! EPIC SONG OF MAJOR EPICNESS AND SADLY I DON'T OWN!**


	45. Chapter 45: Alone

**Aloha. **

**Numero Uno – Sorry for the long wait. I have no spare time, and I've been under a lot of stress and pressure and crazy times. Not to mention the dreaded writers block. **

**Numero Dos – the song used in this chapter is Alone by Bullet For My Valentine.**

**Numero Tres – reviews keep writers block at bay**

**Numero Cuatro – At some point in this chapter I skip ahead a little. Sorry. **

**PLEASE REEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

**Chapter Forty Five # Alone #**

"So did you do it?"

"Greg-" Tali protested, leaning over him to grab a pencil, remembering the night before.

"You know what I mean, right? Did you do '_it_'?"

"Not talking about this with you." Tali shook her head, stubbornly starting to pencil in the image of a face on the blank paper.

"Maybe you don't know what 'it' is." Greg waggled his eyebrows, before bobbing up and down on the spot. "Ah, come on, Tali! Pleeeeaaaseeee?"

"When was the last time you did _'it'_ with Morgan, huh?"

Greg's cheeks went pink and he froze. "We um...well... We're freshman!"

"Greg, I'm only like, six months older than you!" Tali replied, a small smile on her face.

Greg sighed, and the aroma of Tali's mother's cooking wafted into his nose. He paused, listening to their parents talking before finally asking quietly. "Did you?"

"No." Tali said finally, with a small smile. "We didn't."

_They stopped running at the, kissing once more. _

_Their kisses grew faster and faster, and more and more passionate, until Tali's hands slipped towards Nick's belt and his started to unbutton her dress. _

_"Stop, Nick, stop!" Tali gasped, giggling. _

_Reluctantly, Nick pulled his lips away from her skin. "What's wrong?" _

_"I don't...I don't want to do this. Not now..." She whispered. _

_Nick's heart fell. "Why not?"_

_ "We don't have protection, for one. Secondly..." She felt like her heart was going to stop. "Nick, I don't wanna have a one night stand with you. I want…."_

_ Nick stopped entirely and she dropped her head to the floor. "I'm sorry, I-" _

_"Tali. Do you wanna go out with me?" _

_There was a moment of awkward silence. _

_"I don't wanna ruin-" _

_"Please say yes." Nick whispered into her hair. _

_"Really?" Tali murmured, before smiling. "Yes. Yes!" _

_They both laughed in relief and started kissing again. _

_"We'll take it slow." Nick assured her, before grinning. "We sound like forty year olds."_

"So are you two officially going out?" Greg edged, grinning at the nostalgic look on Tali's face.

"Yes. We are going out." Tali admitted, and Greg tilted his head back.

"Finally!"

Tali shoved Greg's arm with a little smile. "Stop."

"Okay." Greg relented with a large grin. "I'll stop."

"Thanks." Tali smiled in relief.

"If you pay me twenty five dollars."

Tali glared at him. "Do _not _make me call Ziva."

"I'm joking!" Greg said hastily. "Duh!"

"Sure you are, Greg."

_"Tali, Greg, dinner's ready!" _Tali's mom called up the stairs.

"Let's go." Tali declared, leading Greg downstairs.

He glanced at the astoundingly accurate picture of himself laughing cheekily that Tali had created from a few pencil strokes and grinned.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Life passed for them in a blissful whirl of chaos free months. Tali and Nick's relationship grew, as did Tony and Sara's and Warrick and Catherine's. There was a small hiccup when Anya and Ryan broke up, but it was an easy break-up so the awkwardness didn't last long. With the exception of exam stress, their lives were good.

July arrived with a gorgeous summer Friday, and Morgan had received permission to use the two family cabins for a long weekend to celebrate the Fourth of July.

"So, are you certain that you don't want one of us to come down with you?" Ecklie asked Morgan.

_"No," _Morgan insisted. "We'll be fine. MJ, Ethan, Tony and Ziva are all eighteen. They're our responsible people. We've used the cabins before, like five times. And we're all gonna be _fine._"

"Maybe a parent should go along." Ecklie protested, a little weakly.

"Dad!"

"No alcohol. No drugs, no sex." He instructed.

"Of course not." Morgan rolled her eyes again. "Now everyone else said bye to their parents at home. So bye, Dad."

She hugged her father quickly and eventually he left the school parking lot. Mere moments afterwards, Greg came out of the school building, a large suitcase dragging behind him. He spun Morgan around in the air and kissed her.

She blinked, shocked. "Wow…"

"I love you." He beamed.

"Me or holidays?" she asked, amused.

Greg looked shocked. "You."

"I love you." Morgan grinned.

"Oh please, save the mushy stuff until you _have _a room." Ryan's playfully sarcastic tone marked his and Archie's arrival.

Shortly afterwards, Nick arrived with Tali, followed almost instantly by MJ, Catherine, Ziva, and Ethan.

"Who are we waiting for?" Ziva asked, glancing around the group.

"Uh, Warrick, Sara, I think that's it." Nick nodded.

"So, Ziva is going to drive Tony, Ethan, MJ, Catherine, Warrick and Sara in her seven seater, and I'm drivin' Archie, Ryan, Greg, Morgan and Tali in _our _seven seater. And we're taking the most of the luggage." Nick announced.

"I'm not sure I feel safe with your driving." Warrick grinned, drawing everyone's attention to his arrival.

"Hey, I've been driving almost all year, as long as you jackasses keep yourselves in gear we'll be fine." Nick teased back.

"Remember the gears can get jammed, Nicky." MJ warned as they started to get into the car.

"Copy that." Nick grinned. "Let's go!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"We're all going on a, jolly holiday!" _Archie, Ryan, Greg, Morgan and Tali sang.

"Guys, I'm trying to drive!" Nick complained through a grin.

"Sorry Nicky." Tali smiled at him from the passenger seat, and he grinned back.

"I'll tell you one thing, driving a seven seater sure is a hell of a lot harder than drivin' a normal car, you bear that in mind, kids, when you start drivin'."

"Will do, Nick-er-oo." Greg crooned from the back, before frowning. "You have driven this thing before, right?"

"Sure, Greggo. Only about fifty times. My dad thinks that it's best if you learn in more than one type of car." Nick reassured them.

"Are we there yet?" Greg asked grumpily.

"Greg, we've only been driving half an hour." Ryan protested.

"Well how long is the drive?" Greg asked.

Morgan piped up. "About an hour and ten minutes."

"Urgh!" Greg threw his head back against the seat. "I'm bored."

"I would _hate _to be your mom." Nick remarked.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hey, go careful on the bumps, Zee, I'm pregnant here!" Catherine protested, hugging her 31 week distended stomach.

"Sorry." The Israeli winced, slowing down a little.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled.

"Are you gonna be okay for this drive?" Sara asked, a little concerned.

"I spoke to my doctor, like the amazing, responsible girl I am, and she said it'll be fine as long as I use the bathroom when I need to and don't do anything extraneous."

Warrick glanced over in concern. "You look like you're about to…"

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Pop?" Catherine asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." Warrick returned.

"Well, thirty one weeks…my little baby is due to be born in less than two months." Catherine smiled.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

They arrived at the pair of log cabins nestled in a fairly quiet area of lake mead at around half past five.

The seniors – Ethan, MJ, Tony and Ziva took the smaller cabin, whilst everyone else stayed in the larger.

"Nice cabin." Greg commented. "So our 'adult supervision' is staying next door."

"Pretty much." Morgan nodded, pulling open the fridge and stacking the food they'd bought with them into it, pausing to take a large bite of chocolate as she did.

"Can we go swimming?" Greg asked. "Pretty please?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight we're having a pizza themed cook off." Sara insisted.

Ryan, Archie and Greg all whooped excitedly.

"Pizza themed cook off? Should I be worried?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Warrick shook his head. "As long as you can cook, you got nothing to be afraid of."

"Yay…" Catherine muttered sarcastically.

"Rules!" Morgan declared. "All parts of pizza must be homemade. Teams of two. No sabotage. Go!"

Suddenly everyone was off the sofas and out of the chairs as they dashed to collect teams and ingredients.

"Cath?" Warrick offered, his hands full of flour and butter.

Ryan and Archie instantly lunched for the tomatoes, while Greg and Morgan headed for the…well, no one could tell what they were heading for. Catherine and Warrick and Sara and Tali teamed together, leaving Nick to fend for himself.

After they all scrambled for a place in the oven, Sara leaned back against the counter, her hands millimetres away from an almost empty bag of flour.

"Our pizza is _definitely _the best." Greg bragged. "I mean, vegetarian?"

"You wanna go there?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I _went _there." Greg waggled his own eyebrows.

Sara grabbed the flour bag and flung it in Greg's face, laughing at the shocked expression on it. "Oh yeah, Greg. _I _went there."

"Food fight!" Ryan yelled happily, squeezing tomato sauce out of the tube and into Tali's face. She gasped, reaching for the nearest item and emptying a tin of untouched sardines onto Ryan's head.

"Oh my god, that's _disgusting!" _Ryan moaned, flinging a fish in Tali's face.

She quickly dodged and it flew into Morgan's laughing mouth. She froze, before spitting out the little fish.

"Ewwww! Ryan Wolfe, you are _dead, _Wolfe, you're dead!" she squealed, lunging at Ryan with a half full bottle of orange juice.

Seconds later, Warrick was carefully guiding Catherine away from a fully-fledged food fight which only stopped twenty minutes later when the oven dinged to signal the ready pizza.

Everyone stopped to grab their pizzas, which all tasted great.

"Oh god. Look at the mess." Nick groaned.

"Let's clean up." Warrick sighed.

"Nah, you and Catherine didn't fight. You two should go have first showers." Greg offered, before going a little red. "In…separate…showers."

"Thanks Greg." Catherine smiled a little fondly. "I get what you mean."

They both headed for the door as the others started grabbing mops and cloths.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Yeehaw!" Tali whooped, swinging out over the crystal blue water on an old rope swing, holding Nick's cowboy hat onto her head.

"Hey!" Nick laughed, watching his bikini clad girlfriend fly through the golden Saturday evening sun into the water with his hat on.

"Hey what?" Tali teased as she bobbed up above the water.

Nick ran out along their homemade diving board and bombed into the water, splashing Tali as much as possible.

"Hey!" She protested herself as Nick took the hat from her head and started to place it on his own, before stopping.

His feet barely touched the ground, so he knew that hers didn't. He put the hat gently on her head and gently pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you t-"

An ear-splitting scream came from the house and they both turned.

"What the hell…" Nick frowned as a fiery light flashed in the cabin a hundred yards away.

Fire.

The cabin their friends were in.

"Oh my god!" Tali cried as Mary-Jane, Ethan and Ziva ran from the smaller cabin towards the larger, now burning one, and peered in the window.

Nick's eyes widened as black arms dragged his siblings and their friend into the house.

He didn't even think. He dove down into the water, dragging both himself and Tali through the lake towards the shore, before scrambling out and tearing into the trees. He moved so fast that Tali's body attached to his barely seemed to make a difference.

He ducked behind the trees, carefully lowering Tali down to the floor.

"Nick, what's going on?" she whispered.

"I have no idea." Nick whispered back.

"Is your phone…?"

"In the cabin. Yours?"

Tali bit her lip. "Over there, on that rock."

There was a loud bang and another scream. A pained scream.

"Ziva…" Tali whispered. "Nicky, that was Ziva, I know it was her, that was her voice, Nicky!"

Nick wrapped his arm around Tali, and then there was another scream.

"Oh my god, Catherine!" Nick moaned softly. "It sounds like she's going into labour!"

"How'd you know what that sounds like?" Tali couldn't help but ask.

"I was there when Livy went into labour with Melissa and when Joanne gave birth to Casey." Nick replied.

"Nick, there's still nine weeks before she's supposed to give birth, the baby could die, she could die!"

More screaming entered their ears.

"I'm gonna get the phone." Nick whispered. "Stay here."

"No, Nick!" Tali whimpered. "Don't, you could get caught!"

"Someone has to call for help." Nick insisted.

"I'm smaller, there's less chance of-"

"Stay here." Nick insisted.

He kissed her on the forehead and snuck around the edge of the bush, creeping towards the pointed out rock less than two meters from the house.

Tali watched in frozen fear her mind running wild with terrifying images.

Nick falling, bullet holes in his head.

The house exploding, everyone inside.

A man, coming up behind her.

She shook her head and watched Nick slip into the water to swim back to the bushes.

Suddenly the bush behind her exploded and a pair of cold, strong arms wrapped around under her arms, hoisting her right into the air. She started to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Where is Nicholas?" a rough voice hissed in her ear. "Point."

Tali shook her head violently, pulling her mouth away from his hand just as Nick's head broke the surface for air.

_"Nick, run!"_ she screamed, thrusting her elbow back into the man's chest.

He grunted and his grip loosened enough for her to wriggle away as Nick staggered out of the water.

"Run, Nick, _run_!" Tali repeated, on the verge of tears.

He scrambled away but froze at Tali's strangled cry.

"Nicholas James Stokes. If you don't stop right where you are, I will crush her neck."

Nick turned, staring at the man's large muscular arm wrapped around Tali's neck. Tali shook her head as much as she could but Nick had no choice but to stop. He inconspicuously dialled three numbers and dropped the phone to the floor.

"Kick the phone away." The man ordered and Nick obeyed, raising his hands into the air.

The man dragged a gun from his back pocket and jammed it at Tali's head.

"Walk into the cabin. Now."

Nick nodded slowly, walking back towards the house. Tali was pushed along behind him, shuddering in the breeze.

As they were pushed past a large black SUV, the man shoved Tali into the burning house and slammed the door shut.

"Wha-" Nick cried, before a sickly sweet cloth clamped over his mouth and he passed out.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Oh my god!" Catherine whimpered as MJ pushed her hair out of her face.

"The van drove away!" Archie coughed. "Nick inside."

"Argh!" Warrick yelled, finally kicking down the backdoor.

"Everybody out, now!" Ethan ordered, coughing on the smoke growing in the room.

"Hello?" A voice choked as someone started banging on the living room door.

"Tali!" Ziva cried, limping over to the door, ignoring the stabbing pain in her leg from the gunshot.

"Wait!" Greg cried. "If you pull it open quickly, we'll all die, the fire will react with the-"

Ziva interrupted with a fiery anger. "If I don't then-"

"Just open it slowly!" Greg replied just as angrily.

She did so, and Tali slipped into the room, coughing as she did.

"Took Nick!" she gasped.

"Out, everyone!" Ethan repeated, pushing Ryan out of the door. "Warrick, get her out of here, now."

Warrick nodded, scooping Catherine clean off of the floor. She moaned, clutching her stomach, but Warrick headed out of the door anyway, closely followed by everyone else.

"I'll call 911." Tony declared, pulling his hidden cell out from his pants pocket.

"Oh, Jesus, Nicky!" MJ stared at the empty space where the SUV used to be.

"Whadda we do?" Sara vocalised their panic.

"What happened?" Tali asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"All along he wanted Nick." Ethan sounded beyond tired.

"Why?" Tali's voice cracked.

"We don't know." MJ insisted, tears tracing down her cheeks. "Oh my god!"

"Argh!" Catherine groaned again. "Oh my god, argh!"

"Relax, Cath, relax, I got you." Warrick soothed her.

"Get her inside the other cabin." Ethan suggested.

"My dad's gonna kill me." Morgan mumbled.

Greg hugged her tightly.

"What do we do?"

"Guys, there's music playing in here…" Warrick announced, confused. "An' writing on the walls."

They all filed in. Scrawled on the wall were four words.

_For you, Judge Stokes_

"Uh oh." Greg swallowed, recognising the lyrics.

_"I hope you're unhappy and hurting inside  
I want you to choke when you swallow your pride  
Lay in your coffin and sleep with your sins  
Give me the nails and I'll hammer them in_

Right now

This time you won't be heard  
You are gonna burn  
It's funny how the table, how the table turns

You fake (fake!) your damn nation  
You pray (pray) for salvation  
'cause your heart is made of stone  
You can die and rot alone." 

"That doesn't sound very good." Ryan noted.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Catherine clenched her teeth, biting down on another scream.

She was in the hospital, in pre-term labour, terrified for her friend.

No one had heard a thing from Nick.

That wasn't her only trouble.

"Scuse me." She grabbed a nurse's hand. "Is my baby gonna die?"

The nurse forced a smile. "We're doing everything we can. Just you relax now, stressing isn't going to get you anywhere."

As she walked away, Catherine heard the nurse calling for the doctor.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick opened his eyes. He was so uncomfortable, it was so dark…

He sat up and smashed his head on something glass.

"Ow…"

He stretched his hands and his arms out, before realising that he was in some sort of box, barely three feet across, the top of it only inches above his head.

"Hello?" he called, his voice shaking.

He started feeling around in the box, and came across a, a glow stick, an old tape recorder and to his surprise, what felt like a gun. He snapped the glow stick and pressed play, hoping that he could keep his head cool.

_"Hi Nicky James Stokes. You wondering why you're here? Because you're father ignored the evidence. Because that's what asshole judges do. So, breathe quick, breathe slow. Put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Any way you want, you're gonna die here. Okay?" _

Nick's breathing and his heart beat increased to the rate of a hummingbirds heartbeat.

"Hello? Hello?"

Nick finally started to scream. _"HELP ME!" _

**R…..E….V….I….E….W**

**I literally have no time. **

**Reviews help writers block. **

**Was it worth the wait? Any theories? Like my grave danger twist, or was it too cheesey? Tell me, please! :)**


	46. Chapter 46: Bittersweet Memories

**Hola! Thanks for my reviews, people. **

** guest – I'm sorry that you think this story is going to hell. I write a lot of angst, yes and in real life they may have dealt differently. I hope this chapter clears some of it up, but it wouldn't be fun if they were all institutionalised.**

**sorry for any mistakes!**

**I'm getting lots of writers block at the moment, sorry. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Six # Bittersweet Memories #**

"Grissom. What can I do for you?" Jenny Shepard asked in faint surprise, opening her front door.

"Nicky Stokes has been kidnapped."

Jenny's eyes widened. "You're kidding?"

Grissom's pained eyes told her that he wasn't as he shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about Nick and some of the other students."

"Come in." Jenny offered.

"Thank you." Grissom nodded.

"So," Jenny placed a cup of coffee in front of Grissom. "What do you want to know?"

"You're their counsellor. This year, Nick and his friends have been through hell, I mean… Greg's been in the hospital numerous times, they've been through more than most people suffer in a lifetime. And they seem like they're coping. How?"

Jenny shrugged a little. "It confuses me too. They are incredibly resilient individuals. Take Sara… This year she's seen her brother almost kill her best friend and then get jailed for it, she was in that mansion, she watched her mom kill her dad, among all of the other stresses of being a teenager. And yet she continues working, harder than most of the other students. Not to mention, she seems happy. From talking to her, her friends help her, a lot. Nick Stokes, Tali David and Tony DiNozzo in particular. They support each other. Greg's told me many times that he fears that his mom wants to move back home. When I asked him why it was a fear, he told me, and I quote, 'these are the best friend's I've ever had, and I'm guessing the best I ever will have. They're there for me no matter what. I owe them a lot. Why would I leave that?'"

"That's a good memory." Grissom was impressed.

"It moved me, what he said. And I have a very good memory. They've unconsciously created a kind of support group with each other. When one of them is worried about something they all protect each other, they help each other. And they get over it. They immerse themselves in school work, they talk to me. And they just…get over it."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Tali hugged her knees to her chest and snuggled further down into Nick's football Jersey.

"Tali, I think we should go home." Orah David coaxed gently. "I don't think that we should invade upon the Stokes' hospitality anymore."

Tali didn't move, and Jillian Stokes put a hand on Orah's arm.

"It's okay." She whispered, her mournful voice hoarse. "I don't mind at all. It's nice to know… it's comforting to see all of his friend's here."

Orah nodded.

The door opened and everyone looked up at Bill Stokes.

"The fire destroyed most of the evidence, the police have a few leads, but there's not much." He announced, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Everyone groaned at once.

Suddenly the television flickered on, a white light covering the screen.

"Ethan, not now." Bill sighed, and Ethan frowned.

"I didn't turn it on."

"You're holding the remote." Bill snapped.

Jillian looked between the two males. "It doesn't matter if you turned it on, Ethan, just turn it off."

"I didn't!" Ethan snapped back angrily.

"Look!" Sara cried as writing appeared on the screen.

_"One million dollars in 12 hours or the boy dies. Drop-off instructions to follow. And now for your viewing pleasure...you can only WATCH."_

Below it in smaller letters were five words:

_Hint, push the red button. _

"Uh…" Ethan looked at his parents.

Bill nodded. "Push the button."

"But what if-"

"Just do it." Bill nodded again.

"Okay…" Ethan flinched almost invisibly as he pushed the red button.

The screen filled with Nick's familiar face, terrified and obviously screaming, though no sound escaped the silent screen.

"Oh my god!" Tali whimpered.

_"Oh my god!" _

_"What?" Nick asked. _

_"My Aunt's here." _

_"Why's that a problem?" Nick frowned. They'd been dating for two weeks, and Nick was headed to Tali's for dinner. _

_"She's a little…strict. Very religious. And uh, she thinks that teenagers are 'nasty, irresponsible sex machines'. That's a direct quote." _

_"Why don't be prove her right?" Nick waggled his eyebrows playfully, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. _

_Tali pushed him off, laughing. "Stop it, Nick! No!" _

_He laughed. "Why'd you invite me over if she was coming?" _

_"My mom said it'd be okay, she didn't tell me that Aunt Miriam was coming." Tali bit her lip and Nick smiled at her. _

_"I'll behave." _

_Tali sighed, getting out of the car as they walked into her house. _

_"Mom, we're home." _

_"Ah, Tali." Her tall, precocious Aunt drifted into the hall, kissing her on both cheeks. "Who is this boy?" _

_"My name is Nick Stokes, ma'am." Nick smiled, offering his hand to the woman, who wrinkled her nose before shaking Nick's hand quickly. _

_"This is the boy you are courting, Tali?" _

_Tali fought the urge to roll her eyes at the ceiling. _

_"Yes, Aunt Miriam." _

_"Texan?" she turned her nose up._

_"Yes ma'am." Nick nodded. _

_Miriam turned to Tali. "A racist bunch of rednecks, Texans. He will take advantage of you, my girl, have no doubt about that." _

_Tali opened her mouth angrily, but Nick stopped her. "Ma'am, I try my hardest to not judge or hurt anyone because of their race, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, anything. And I don't mean to be rude, but surely calling a group of people from a certain place racist is racist in itself." _

_Tali half expected her aunt to slap Nick around the face, but Miriam just raised an eyebrow. "I am quite impressed, Tali. Even dressing like a _sharmuta _you managed to pick up a boy with brains." _

_Tali's nostrils flared but Nick discretely put his hand in the small of her back. _

_As Miriam flounced back into the back room Nick leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What did she call you?"_

_"She said I dressed like a slut." _

_"If she wasn't your aunt I'd whoop her ass." Nick whispered. "But you don't look anything like a slut." _

_"Thanks." Tali smiled, feeling a warmth flooding her body._

_"No problem. Right, let's go eat dinner with the devil!" _

Sara started quivering, her eyes filling with tears as her mind dragged her back in time.

_"Wow…" Sara's mouth popped open as the Stokes' car drove up to a huge ranch. "This is where you lived?" _

_"Yep." Nick grinned at the look on her face. "Hey Sara, it's the family house, it's not a freakin' palace!"_

_"Nick." Jillian reprimanded. _

_"I said 'freaking'!" Nick protested._

_"Relax, Sar." Ethan grinned at his foster sister. "You look like we're taking you back to Jamieson's Manor, not back to Texas for Spring Break." _

_"What if I-"_

_"Sara, it's a _family holiday!_ Relax." MJ grinned. _

_Sara smiled softly, silently amazed once more at how easily she'd slipped into the family._

_The day after they arrived at the Stokes' ranch that Robert was currently living at, Jillian gave Nick and Sara fifty dollars each to go shopping with. Sara often went shopping with MJ, but the older girl was meeting up with some old friends. _

_"Where'd you wanna go first?" Nick asked Sara. _

_"Do you have a Starbucks in Austin?"_

_Nick raised one eyebrow. "Let's go." _

_They sat down in the coffee shop and it was only minutes before another boy and girl arrived. _

_"Hey, Nick." The boy grinned. "S'been a while, how's life in Las Vegas?" _

_"Hey, Kenny." Nick replied, grinning. "It's great, thanks." _

_"This your girlfriend?" Kenny asked with a wink at Sara, and the girl next to him rolled her eyes. _

_"Lovin' your manners, Ken." _

_"No, she's not my girlfriend. This is my foster sister Sara, Sara Sidle. Sara, this is Kenny Richmond and Holly Gribbs, I've known them since I was five." _

_Sara smiled and nodded at the other two kids. "Hi." _

_"Hi," Holly smiled. "How long're you in Austin for?" _

_"Two weeks." Nick announced. _

_"Awesome, all of spring break!" Holly smiled happily. "What're you doing today?" _

_"We're kinda supposed to be shopping." Nick admitted. _

_"We're goin' go karting , wanna come?" Holly offered. _

_Nick looked at Sara who shrugged. "Sure." _

_After spending half an hour at the go karting place, Nick and Sara waved goodbye to Holly and Kenny and started walking to the mall. _

_"Sara, I'm gonna get a sandwich, do you want somethin'?" Nick asked as they passed Subway. _

_"Um, yes please. I'll have something vegetarian; I'm not too bothered what." _

_The queue was massive, so Sara waited outside and pulled out her phone to send a text to Tali._

_Suddenly a man grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her backward. "Give me the phone!" _

_"No!" Sara cried, struggling with the much larger man. "Get off me, stop it!" _

_"I…want…the…phone!" The man grunted, kneeing Sara's stomach. _

_Sara cried out, as the man started to prize open her clenched fingers. _

_"Hey!" An angry voice yelled, and suddenly strong hands were pushing Sara and her attacker apart. "Get the hell off her!"_

_Sara watched wide eyed as Nick pushed himself into the middle, shoving the man away, anger on his face._

_"If you _ever _come _anywhere _near my sister _ever _again, I swear to god that I will kill you." Nick growled, puffing up his chest aggressively. _

_"You're just a kid." The man hissed. _

_"Yeah, and I'm packin'." Nick growled back, showing the man a gun shaped lump in his jacket pocket. "So _back off._"_

_The man's eyes widened at the sight of the bulge and he scarpered. Nick put a hand on Sara's shoulder. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Y-yeah," she stammered. "Are you, I mean gosh Nick, that was-"_

_"Brave?" Nick raised an eyebrow. _

_"Stupid!" Sara corrected, before considering. "And brave. Thanks."_

_Nick smiled. "No problem."_

_"I do have a couple of questions though. Do you really think like I'm your sister?" _

_Nick's smile took a sheepish turn. "Yeah, I do." _

_"Well for the record you're just as much of my brother as Tyler is." She returned, feeling both a little uncomfortable displaying her feelings so obviously, and comfortable in Nick's presence. "I have one more question. How scared were you?" _

_"I wasn't scared." Nick scoffed. _

_Sara raised an eyebrow and he grinned. _

_"Okay, fine. I was shitting myself." _

_They both laughed. _

Tali sobbed openly, running into the bathroom clutching her stomach.

Sara couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face. A small muffled sob escaped the hand clamped over her mouth and a pair of strong arms pulled her gently into a protective hug. Recognising Tony's scent she turned, leaning into the embrace.

Tony rested his chin on her head, his eyes boring into the screen but not seeing anything.

Greg swallowed, his hand moving into Morgan's.

_It was a couple of days before Valentine's Day, and Gregory Hojem Sanders was not happy._

_ "Hey, Greg. Greg. Greeeeeeeg!" _

_Greg finally turned around, snapping. "What, Nick?" _

_"Ouch!" Nick put a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Sanders."_

_Greg rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just not really in the mood for talking." _

_"Yeah, you've been a little quiet all day. What's wrong?" Nick asked in concern. _

_"Urgh. I just…I haven't been feeling too good." _

_"Whadda you mean?" Nick frowned. _

_"Nick, what would you do if Mary-Jane went missing?" _

_Nick blinked. "Well, um…I dunno. I…I guess there wouldn't be much I could do except whatever I could to find her." _

_"My sister…she was four years older than me. She'd be about nineteen now. Am I a shitty brother if I've never even _tried _to find her?"_

_"No." Nick said bluntly. "You didn't know she existed until a couple of weeks ago, she disappeared in another city, fourteen years ago." _

_Greg shrugged. "But now…" _

_"Realistically, there's not much you can do." Nick shrugged. "Why don't you call Archie, ask him to do an internet search?" _

_"For what?"_

_Nick shrugged. "Elle Sanders?" _

_Greg raised an eyebrow. _

_"Or you could come round mine and play Mario Kart. Me, Sara, Ethan and MJ were planning on a massive tournament tonight, but MJ's goin' out with Moreno so Ethan's a team by himself." _

_A smile slowly spread onto Greg's cheeks. "That sounds good." _

Nick had seen Greg slipping into the edge of the depression that they all tightrope walked over on a daily basis and had dragged him up out of it. Now Nick was gone, and Greg was helpless once again.

Morgan held Greg's hand tighter, astounded at how much it could shake even encased in Greg's warm hands.

_"Are you okay?" Nick asked Morgan as he entered the otherwise empty A11, the week after Gene Jaycobs and Demetrius James attacked her, Warrick and Tali in the alley. _

_She jumped, looking up, and Nick smiled sadly. _

_"Still a bit jumpy, huh?"_

_Morgan nodded. "You would be too if you got attacked in an alley by some gang freaks in an alley in the middle of the night."_

_"I'm not trying to attack you, Morgan." He held up his hands. "Just wonderin' how you're holdin' up." _

_"I'm not." She sighed. "I'm scared of everything." _

_"Hey." Nick frowned. "You're gonna be okay. You know we're never gonna let anyone near you." _

_She half smiled. "Fat lot of good it did us the other day." _

_Nick waved his hand. "Don't think like that, Morgan. We'll protect you, don't worry. We'll protect you." _

_Morgan smiled. "Thanks…thanks…" _

Ryan wasn't dragged back into any memories, and neither was Archie. Both of their minds whirred with theories and potential solutions, though neither of them were able to come up with anything.

MJ, Ethan, Bill and Jillian were drawn to childhood memories of Nick.

"I'll call the police again." Bill said huskily.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Oh, god…Okay. Yeah, I hear you. Bye." Warrick snapped the phone shut and walked back into the hospital room.

"News…bout Nick?" Catherine grunted, her face contorted with pain.

"Not much." Warrick didn't want to tell her that one of their best friends was buried alive.

Catherine clutched his hand and glared at him. "I am…in early labour…and great pain…terrified bout Nicky…do…not…lie…to…me!"

The nurse in the room glanced at Warrick who sighed.

"He's buried alive."

Catherine groaned. "Oh god…"

"Yeah." Warrick nodded. "Yeah."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick stopped screaming. He was too tired to scream. The damn light was too bright, too hot.

He hit his head against the bottom of the glass coffin and tried to cover his eyes with his arm.

_Get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here, get me out of here…_

As his arm covered his face his fingers touched the cold metal of the gun.

The trigger was so tempting.

He picked up the gun.

He copied Tali's motions from the day they found Greg, loading the gun, and bringing it towards his face.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"What's he doing?" Tali cried as Nick's brought the gun towards his face. "What's he doing?"

The room froze with visible horror as Nick raised the gun towards his face.

_"NO!" _Tali, Sara, MJ and Morgan screamed as the screen went black.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

The dark felt so good. It was cooler, there was more air. Nick laughed, snapping another glow stick that he found beneath him.

Green light flooded the box, and Nick sighed in relief over his little victory.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hey, he's okay…he's okay!" Ethan cried, staring at the screen and hugging his twin tightly. "Look!"

"Oh my god!" MJ sobbed, her knees giving way beneath her. "This is too much."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Bugs. Nick could never, ever stand the things.

And when he looked towards the bottom of the glass, ants began to crawl in. he shuffled down, trying to plug the holes with his feet.

He would succeed at it too. Until he became too tired.

Then the bugs would start to bite.

**Any good? Hope y'all enjoy. Review!**


	47. Chapter 47: Breaking Out, Breaking Down

**Wow, it's been a while. Thanks for reviews on the last chappy peeps! I hope this one is good enough for five or six reviews.**

**This chapter may be a leetle unrealistic, but I call it dramatic license. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Seven # Breaking Out, Breaking Down #**

The first few ants had started to creep through the cracks.

Nick moaned softly, shifting slightly to plug the holes further, but his legs were already shaking after twenty minutes of continuously pushing his feet against the holes.

He was doomed.

Greg's grinning face filled his mind. _"YOLO!" _

He was doomed.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV **

"...Hope's Field Nursery? Okay, Bill... I love you too. Bye." Jillian whispered, hanging up the phone.

"Hope's Field Nursery, is that where Nicky is?" Ethan jumped up, grabbing his key to the family car.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Ethan Rory Stokes, you stay right here!" Jillian roared at her son who sat down, looking shocked. "They think he might be there. But the people who took him, they could be there to."

"Okay, mom." Ethan murmured at the clear distress on his mother's face. "But we can't just sit here and-"

"Yes you can!" Jillian yelled. "Give those keys to Sara. Now. She won't go _anywhere. _Let the police do their jobs, for once, just stop!"

"I can't take this anymore." Someone whispered, though no one knew who. No one cared, either.

They were all thinking the same thing.

Tali screamed quickly as someone started rapping on the door.

"I got it." Ethan sighed, desperate to get out of the room. He'd take an annoying salesman over watching his little brother in a glass coffin any day.

Sara dropped her head onto Tony's chest, yearning for the support she knew his strong arms could give.

Suddenly Ethan cried out in pain and the room froze. Jillian raced to the door, and the next thing anyone knew the Stokes' mother started screaming bloody murder.

"Get out! _GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, NOW!"_

"Mom?" MJ cried as someone shoved Ethan towards her.

"Guns, they have guns!" Ethan gasped, turning back. "Mo-"

"Ethan, leave, now!" his mother's voice screamed.

A gunshot sounded and Tony snapped into action, wrenching open the sliding door and practically throwing Sara out.

A man pushed Jillian into the room, jamming his gun into the back of her head. "Nobody move!"

Jillian thrust her elbow back into the man's groin, ducking as she did. "RUN, NOW!"

Later MJ realised that it wasn't just the fear of the men that chased them out of the door. Her mother's strict orders were enough to ensure that they didn't remain frozen.

She felt Ethan behind her, herding her out of the door.

"Hey!" The shooter yelled angrily, firing two shots.

MJ's shattering world broke in those who seconds.

Ethan pushed harder and she tumbled, turning in time to see her twin fall to the floor.

"Ethan?" she whispered, pausing in spite of the bullets before screaming. "ETHAN!"

Tony raced back, grabbing her arm, freezing at Ethan's motionless body.

"Ethan!" Jillian choked, still struggling with the gunman. "MJ, run, Tony get him out of here, run now, now…"

Tony pulled his screaming friend out of the room and towards the seven seater car that Tali, Ziva, Sara, Morgan, Greg, Ryan, and Archie were clambering into. He pulled MJ into the trunk with him, screaming at Ziva to go.

"Move, Ziva, move!"

The Israeli who had somehow found her way in the front seat thanked god for keyless entry and smashed on the pedal, tearing out of the driveway.

"Who has the keys?"

"What?" Archie asked from the front seat incredulously.

"Ziva, you're talking in Hebrew!" Tali mentioned shakily. "And Sara has the car keys, remem-"

Gunshots sounded towards them and a chorus of screaming filled the minibus.

Ziva swore, twisting the wheel and turning a corner.

The teens tumbled around in the back of the car without the seatbelts.

After giving most CIA agents a run for their money when it came from evasive driving, Ziva slowed down.

MJ broke down, sobbing hysterically. Tony put an arm around her, trying to calm down.

"Ethan!" she sobbed, "Mom, Nicky, Ethan Oh God!"

Sara's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Bill Stokes calling_

She accepted the call with shaking hands. "H-h-hel-l-lo?"

_"God, Sara, are you alright where are you?" _

Hearing the voice of her foster dad eased her nerves a little tiny bit. "We're in the car, what's, what's happening?"

_"It's a gang, Sara, I'll explain everything later I promise. Is Mary-Jane with you, what about the others?" _

"We're all here." Sara confirmed. "Apart from Ethan and Jillian…"

Greg squeezed her hand as her voice trailed off.

_"The police found them." _Bill whispered.

"Oh my god…" Sara covered her mouth.

_"Cops tell me they're en route to the hospital." _

Sara's body shook with silent sobs. "Are they gonna be okay?"

_"I don't know." _

"Is it the same people who…"

_"Took Nicky? I think so. Sara, where are you?"_

Sara peered out of the window. "I don't know!"

_"Go to the police station, okay? The police, they can help you."_

"Okay…" Sara whispered. "Okay…"

_"Good. Sara, the police need to talk to me now, go to the police station and I'll see you soon." _

Sara hung up and turned to Mary-Jane. "Ethan and your mom are on their way to hospital."

"And that's all he told you?" MJ cried. "No 'they're gonna be okay', no…no…"

"I don't know!" Sara cried back, sobbing.

"Hope's Field Nursery." Morgan called.

Ryan frowned. "That's where-"

"No, I mean it's just there."

"Turn in!" Mary-Jane cried. "Turn in, turn in!"

Ziva frowned. "But your mother said not to-"

"Please!" Sara and MJ begged in unison.

Ziva sighed and turned into the nursery's drive.

The car pulled to a halt by what seemed like a row of endless trees.

"Nick's here, isn't he?" Morgan moaned softly.

"How the hell are we gonna find him if he's buried?" Ryan groaned.

"Look for a transmitter." Archie said immediately. "From the camera. And ground that's been dug up recently."

They started stumbling through the trees, searching for loose dirt.

"I found something!" Morgan yelled. "Archie is this a-"

"Transmitter? Yeah!"

Everyone raced over and they began ripping up handfuls of loose soil.

Digging goes slow when you don't have a shovel.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Nick was losing hope. Fast. The box was dark, hot and stuffy and he could hardly breathe. The ants were climbing over his lower legs, making their way up at a terrifying rate.

And lord above; he needed the toilet so badly.

His fingers twitched onto the gun, the cold metal burning his fingers.

Although it made him feel like a five year old, he couldn't help but whisper, even if only to the ants. "Fucking hell, I want my mom…"

It hurt so much…

Voices haunted him, teased him…

_"Nick, we're coming…" _

_That was Greg's voice. _

_"Hang on…" _

_"We're on our way…" _

_Tali, Sara._

_"We're coming to get you Nicky!" _

_"Hold on, hold on wherever you are!" _

_Ethan and MJ, their voices sung like in a game of hide and seek. _

The voices swirled around in his head, taunting him endlessly until he finally had to call out.

The voices silenced, and a choked mix of a sob and a cry escaped his mouth.

_"Nick?" _

He groaned. The voices were back.

_"Nicky?"_

"Just _END ALREADY_!" Nick screamed, though at what he didn't know. The voices, the biting ants.

His life.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Nicky?" Tali called.

They'd heard something. A shout, a yell.

They began digging faster.

"Shh!" Archie hissed.

_"Just END ALREADY!" _

It was faint, but it was there.

_"NICK, HANG ON!" _Sara, MJ and Tali yelled, pushing aside more and more dirt.

By now it was stuck to their clothes, their hair, their nails, their faces.

But none of them gave a damn.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"NICK, HANG ON!" _

Was that fake?

"Hello? HELP ME!" he screamed. "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME, _PLEASE_!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"Hello? HELP ME. HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" _

"WE'RE COMING!" Tony yelled back. "HANG ON NICK!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"WE'RE COMING!" it was Tony's voice. "HANG ON NICK!" _

Was it a real voice?

Or had he lost his mind?

His body overtook his mind in the race to his mouth. "I CAN'T…HURRY PLEASE, I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

He broke off into sobs. "I can't hold on…"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"I CAN'T…HURRY PLEASE, I CAN'T HOLD ON!" _

Several hearts skipped a beat as those muffled words escaped the ground. Greg was the only one who found the tongue to respond.

"YOLO, NICK! YOLO, YOLO, YOLO, YOLO!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"YOLO, NICK! YOLO, YOLO, YOLO, YOLO!" _

Nick blinked. "Oh, hell no!"

_"YOLO!" Greg sang, walking into A12. _

_"Ah, Greg, you're not into that YOLO stuff are you? That has to be the most annoying acronym on the internet."_

_"I know. It bugs the hell out of me, man, but it's so fun to say. YOLO!"_

_"Stop!" Nick moaned playfully, covering his ears, but Greg continued to make a song and dance about things, literally. "YOLO!" _

And in the present, leaving his flashback, it didn't stop.

_"YOLO, YOLO, YOLO!" _

Something in Nick snapped. "GREG, I GET THE DAMN PICTURE GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING BOX!"

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

_"GREG, I GET THE DAMN PICTURE GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING BOX!"_

Greg laughed a little, hollering back. "WE'RE WORKING ON IT! HANG ON, MAN, WE'RE COMING!"

With the last words the last of the soil was moved aside and Nick's face revealed. They clambered out of the hole, grabbing the glass top of the coffin and heaving it up.

Suddenly flashlights filled the area as the cops swarmed in.

"What the-"

"Do _not _open the box, there could be _explosives _underneath!" A cop roared, pulling the teens away.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"NO!" Nick screamed as his friends were dragged away. "NO, COME BACK!"

He saw the fiery red hair of his sister bounce around her face as she fell on top of the coffin.

"Nicky!" she called through the glass.

"MJ!" he choked back, pounding on the roof. "MJ!"

"It's okay, we're gonna get you out!" she called back. "The police just think there might be some explosives, so you gotta lie still okay?"

Nick nodded, well used to trusting his older sister. The cops moved her off and pulled up the lid and he remained still, reaching out to grab her hand.

"MJ!" he sobbed, dissolving into tears.

"I'm here." She nodded.

A quick beeping filled their ears and they stared at the cops in terror.

Bomb.

With a rush of adrenalin that could make men move cars, MJ hauled her brother out of the box and dragged him towards the others, just in time as the box exploded.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"We truly do have the absolute hardest high school life ever." Greg sighed. "This place is starting to feel like home."

"I'm glad you guys came." Nick smiled weakly from his hospital bed. His legs felt like they were burning every time the painkillers wore off, but apart from that he was physically unharmed.

Physically.

But no one spends eight hours buried underground without some trauma.

With his friends crowded around him and his Mom and Dad in the corner with MJ, he felt safe. He also felt scared.

Ethan.

They hadn't heard anything about him.

A nurse walked into the room and spoke quietly to Judge William Stokes, whose face crumpled.

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot! :)**

**Guesses or theories on the story?**

**Please tell me if this story is worth continuing, I'm considering ending it soon…**


	48. Chapter 48: My Saviour

**Numero Uno- Thank you so so so so much to EVERYONE who reviewed! I'm feeling a lot better about this story now, but it MAY be finishing in about two chapters – I'm thinking of doing year two as a sequel? Anyways let me know what you think. **

**I tried to make this chapter short and poignant (my word of the week, lol) but I'm not sure if it worked. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Eight # My Saviour #**

A small tear remained frozen on Catherine's cheek as she slept in Warrick's arm, her head tilted as if she was still staring at the empty space next to the bed where her baby should be lying.

Should be.

Warrick held her silently as she slept, his chin gently resting on her head. Her mom was sitting in the corner, her head in her hands.

Her midwife, Lara walked in and Warrick woke Catherine gently. "Catherine? The doctors were able to revive your baby."

Catherine looked up in shock, wide awake.

_She screamed as the most agonising pain yet tore through her body. Her nails dug into Warrick's skin so hard that he bled, but he didn't remove his hand from hers. _

_"Oh god!" _

_"That's it, Catherine, just push once more, there we go-"_

_She gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could, panting. A high pitched keening that couldn't quite become a scream escaped her pursed lips. _

_"It's almost over." Warrick pushed her hair away from her face his voice low and soothing, though he did look a little pale. _

_"You can do it, Cathy!" her mother encouraged as she held Catherine's other hand, a smile on her face. _

_With a splutter of screams and sobs, Catherine pushed, and a tiny baby slid out onto the sheets beneath her._

_A deathly silence fell over the room. _

_"Why isn't she crying?" Catherine sobbed. "She should be crying!" _

_The midwife picked up the child, swiftly clamping and cutting the umbilical cord and lowering her cheek to the baby's face. _

_"She's not breathing." _

"She's… She's breathing?"

"Yes, but she is in an incubator."

"But she's gonna be okay?" Catherine's voice wavered.

"She is." Lara nodded with a smile. "She had a little trouble breathing initially but she'll be okay. She's very healthy and she's now breathing on her own."

"Can I see her?" Catherine sniffed.

The midwife smiled. "Of course."

Catherine mentally sprang out of bed, but her body didn't move. Her mother, who hadn't spoken since the baby had been taken away, helped Warrick ease Catherine up out of bed. The midwife provided a wheelchair for the emotionally exhausted teen and Warrick pushed it as they moved a few rooms down the hospital corridor.

There were three rows of incubators, about three quarters of them had babies in, and most of those babies had visitors.

Catherine was wheeled to the very end.

"This is your baby."

Catherine gasped softly and put her hand on the glass.

The baby was so small, her tiny fists clenched and her eyes closed.

"Can I hold her?" Catherine whispered.

"If you like we can try Kangaroo Care." Lara offered.

"What's that?" Catherine frowned, her eyes still on her baby.

"It's a method of caring for a premature baby where the baby is held against a parent's bare chest for periods of time. Since your baby is breathing on her own it's a possibility."

"I want to try." Catherine said eagerly.

Warrick and Lily couldn't help but smile as Catherine held the baby in her arms. The tiny eyelids fluttered open and stared up at Catherine, who laughed at the wide mouthed expression on her baby's face.

The midwife tucked the hospital gown around the baby so the whole world wasn't staring at Catherine's chest, but both Warrick and Lily were able to see the baby.

"You did good, Cath." Warrick smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know right." Catherine murmured, mesmerized by the love she felt for the child.

"What are you going to call her?" Lily asked curiously.

Catherine smiled wanly. "Lindsey."

Her mother's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

Warrick sensed there was a story behind the name, but he didn't reply. The moment was too private to intrude upon.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you chose a middle name? Please?"

Warrick looked shocked. "Me?"

Catherine nodded, looking away from her daughter to smile at him.

He smiled and they both looked at the baby. He said the first thing that came into his head. "Belle. It does mean beauty."

"Lindsey Belle Flynn." Lily recited. "It's a lovely name."

Catherine made a little sound of disgust.

"What?"

"It just sucks that her douchebag father gets the cool surname." Catherine pouted.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Whenever Nick was asked what the hardest part was about his sophomore year at high school, he always answered with the same thing.

Losing his brother.

They went back to Texas for the funeral, held two weeks after the death. This time is wasn't just the Stokes' and Sara returning to Nick's hometown.

Archie, Ryan, Morgan, Greg, Tony and Warrick all came too and sat at the back of the church, joined by Catherine and Lindsey. The baby was still tiny, but after ten days in the hospital she was miraculously able to leave, so Catherine had insisted on joining the others in Texas, though it took her a little longer to get there.

Tali sat next to Nick at the front with Sara on her other side.

The coffin was plain, wooden, with a golden plate on the top, with his name inscribed on it.

Robert William Stokes.

_The crime scene investigator took a closer look at the single male DB in the driver's seat. He looked about twenty five. _

_Snapping on a pair of gloves, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out an ID. _

_"Vic's name is Robert Stokes." He told his companions. "Texas address. Wonder what he's doin' in Vegas…" _

_Something in foot space of the passenger seat caught his eye and he moved around to retrieve it. _

_A small scrap of paper with an address on it. Desert Palm Hospital. _

_"Aw man…" the crime scene investigator sighed. That's why he was in Vegas. He was Judge William Stokes' eldest son. _

_The man had had one son stolen and buried by a maniacal gang who blamed him for their leaders' death in jail. One son had been shot by the same gang, and was fighting for his life in ICU. _

_And now the only remaining son had been stolen but a teenage drunk driver who fancied a joyride. _

Ethan had wheeled himself up to the lectern to speak at the funeral.

"My brother shouldn't be gone." Was the first thing that he had said. "In these past few weeks, we've had too much stolen from us. Nicky, my legs, and Robbie. We got Nicky back. Who knows, someday we might get my legs back. But we're never going to get Robbie back. He shouldn't be gone and it's not fair. But he always used to remind us that. And I'm not here to talk about the…douchebag…that took him away. I'm here to talk about Robbie. My brother."

By the time he had finished, barely anyone was left without tears in their eyes.

A couple of days after they returned to Texas, Nick walked in on Sara packing a bag.

"Where're you going?" he asked quietly.

Sara sat down on the bed with a soft sigh. "I uh…Nick, I don't want…you're parents, your _family…_you have too much to deal with without a foster child."

"Don't." Nick shook his head, his eyes widening. "Don't, Sara."

She sighed. "Nick-"

"Don't." A new voice said. Ethan's. "Don't leave, Sara. Trust me, it's not what we need right now. Just…stay, okay?"

Sara nodded, a little surprised.

She stayed.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hello Lindsey!" Morgan cooed happily as Catherine passed her the tiny two month old baby. "I'm here to take you off mommy's hands while she studies for the end of year exams so that she doesn't get kicked out of school!"

"Thanks for coming." Catherine smiled at Morgan and MJ.

"No problemo." Morgan grinned, rocking the gurgling baby gently.

MJ tickled the baby's stomach. "Can we take her downstairs?"

"Please do." Catherine said wryly. "I haven't even started to study for biology, and she always wakes up _as soon _as I start anything."

MJ and Morgan headed downstairs and Catherine stared at her work. She started to make notes about meiosis and mitosis.

Only five minutes in however, her phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Uh…hi Catherine…it's Eddie." _

"I'm busy."

_"Look, wait! Please don't hang up, Catherine. I…I want to see Lindsey. Please, Cath, please. I just want to hold my daughter."_

"Maybe."

_"CAth-"_

"I didn't say no. I said maybe."

Great. Another thing to think about.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

"Hey, Nicky." Tali knocked on the door of Nick's bedroom, lingering by the door.

He jumped and looked up at her. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"You don't need to ask." Nick frowned, standing up. It was the first time that he'd been home alone since the…incident. MJ was at Catherine's and his parents had taken Ethan to physiotherapy. The doctors said that there was a ten per cent chance of him walking again, due to the bullet that fractured his spine.

Tali meandered over to him and sat down on the bed, staring at her hands.

Nick sat back down. "What's wrong?"

Tali didn't move.

"Tali, what's wrong?"

"Nick, I can't keep doing this." She whispered.

"Doing…what?" Nick started to panic.

"I can't…I can't get through to you Nick. I…"

"Tali…I love you."

She nodded tearfully. "I know. And I love you too. But you've been hurt Nick, and I don't know how to help you. But I want to."

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

A fierce need came over the both of them as their kisses intensified, and they began to clutch at each other as if they were the only people in the whole universe.

And, for the first time, they made love.

**Any good? **

**Too cliché, maybe?**

**For anyone wondering where this chapter name came from, it's from a Dead By April song (What a surprise) called My Saviour which is kinda a bit relevant**

**Please review :-)**


	49. Chapter 49: I've Got What It Takes

**Hey y'all. Thanks for all these reviews, I love all of you! This is PROBABLY the penultimate chapter of this story, I may do a sequel for the second year, what do youz think?**

**Anyways, quick update before bed. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Chapter Forty Nine # I've Got What It Takes #**

"Well? You must feel something?"

At the lack of response from the teenagers, Jenny Shepard sighed and turned to Russell.

"You suggested group therapy, but I really don't think this is helping." She hissed quietly, but Russell frowned.

As Jenny's office was only big enough for around five students, Jenny and Russell had met with Nick, Tali, Sara, Greg, Morgan, Warrick, Catherine, Archie, Ryan, Tony, Ethan and MJ in the music classroom afterschool.

"Can we just go?" Ryan complained. "Nothing is happening."

Russell looked at Greg. "You have a pretty diverse music taste, the lot of you."

They all shrugged.

"Why don't you come up here…" Russell held up microphone and a lead to a speaker. "If you plug your iPod in here, this speaker will tune out the words and you can sing about how you feel."

Everyone else in the room scoffed, Jenny included, but then Greg stood up. He walked slowly up onto the small stage, plugging in his iPod and taking the microphone.

The others sat, dumbstruck, as he began to sing.

"_There are so many souls who don't follow their dreams_

_Ignoring their passions makes no sense to me_

_I could lie or waste time to follow the seasons_

_But I think I'd regret it, when I fall asleep._

_I don't have superpowers, there's no magic spell_

_But I remain faithful for things to go well_

_I'm not looking for miracles, at least for today. _

_I know I've got what it takes." _

With a deep breath, Sara stood up, joining him at the front.

"_Well its hard when you start and its never at ease_

_The stars are so far but they'll always be seen_

_I can't pretend I just make things_

_With no rhyme or reason_

_But boy the work's worth it when I fall asleep." _

Morgan joined them next, at the same time as Ethan and Tony.

"_I don't have superpowers, there's no magic spell_

_But I remain faithful for things to go well_

_I'm not looking for miracles, at least for today. _

_I know I've got what it takes."_

Tali, Ryan, Archie and MJ walked up, followed by Catherine, leaving Nick and Warrick alone at the bottom.

"_There's no end in sight, so I'll take my time _

_Crossing the line_

_I'll keep holding on, keep singing this song." _

Finally Nick and Warrick looked at each other. They fist pumped and stood up, singing as loud as they could without ruining the song.

"_And if people don't like it, well it won't bother me_

_Failure's still something I feel I've achieved. _

_I won't forget their opinion, moving on isn't easy_

_But not doing things would be boring indeed. _

_I don't have superpowers, there's no magic spell_

_But I remain faithful for things to go well_

_I'm not looking for miracles, at least for today. _

_I know I've got what it takes."_

Jenny was dumbstruck, Russell grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, I think I would have to agree with the lot of you. You definitely have what it takes."

They all smiled a little.

"You can go, for tonight." Jenny announced, smiling as Greg leapt off of the stage and out of the air of stifling depression.

"Milkshakes!" he declared.

"Cath, MJ, Ethan, you comin'?" Nick asked the non-regulars.

"Well my mom has kidnapped Lindsey and has taken her to see all of _her _friends so I'm up for it, sure." Catherine smiled.

"Why the hell not?" MJ asked, with the dismal excuse of a smile that had been all to grace her pretty face since La Tijreras kidnapped Nick and shot Ethan in response to her father putting away their leader.

"Well there goes my lift home. Guess I'm comin." Ethan grinned, wheeling his chair down the ramp and off of the little stage.

"I…I think I'll give it a miss today guys."

"Sara!" everyone moaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, guys, I just can't today."

"I'll drive you home." Tony offered with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled wryly, shouldered her bag and headed for the door.

Tony followed, worry seeping into his mind.

As Sara waited for his leaning on the door of his car, he sighed.

"Sar, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, getting into the car.

"Sara-"

"I'm fine." Sara said, staring right ahead.

Tony sighed and put the keys into the ignition bringing his car safely out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence for about twenty minutes before Tony abruptly stopped the car.

"Talk to me."

"What'll happen next?" Sara's eyes remained straight ahead.

"What?" Tony frowned.

"You're going to Ohio State in less than three months, if that. What'll happen when you meet a gorgeous girl who's funny and smart…"

"Sara-"

"It's true, Tony, you know it is…"

"Well, there's a possibility that something like that might happen one day, but I'm not going to Ohio State in three months."

Sara turned with a frown. "What?"

"I'm going to Western Las Vegas University." Tony grinned sheepishly. "I was going to tell you on the last day of school, make it a surprise. I couldn't go to Ohio and leave you here when there are guys in the year below almost as hot as me… But you're too smart for that, I should just stop trying to surprise you, really."

Sara gave a hollow laugh. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not." Tony grinned, stroking the side of Sara's face. "I love you, so much. It's unreal…this isn't high school love."

"I love you." Sara half sobbed back.

"What's been wrong with you, Sara?" Tony asked, concerned.

She gave another laugh, just as hollow as before. "My foster family are going through hell, until five minutes ago I believed that my boyfriend was moving states, my mom's in prison, my dad's dead, my brother's… abandoned me."

Tony frowned. "What?"

"I haven't spoken to him since the night when…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I called the police to ask where he was a few days later. He left the hospital, talked to his parole officer and left Vegas. Just like that. He's never coming back, Tony, he took a bus, and he hiked it to California. He didn't even tell me. I got a postcard today."

Tony took the little piece of cardboard in his hand.

_Sara. In California, I'm safe. Sorry I didn't tell you. Had to get away. T. _

"An-an-and that's all he wrote, the only contact I've had with him. There's no – "I hope that you're okay" not even a "love from". Just a T."

Tony thought for a moment. "I know he's your brother biologically, but you have _better _brothers than that bas… boy."

Sara looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"You have Nick and Ethan-"

"Foster brothers Tony-"

"You have Warrick and Greg, and Ryan and Archie. You have brothers Sara. Sisters, too."

"Not everyone thinks that, DiNozzo." She sniffed.

_They stood up as Robbie's coffin was carried down the aisle. Sara squeezed Nick's hand comfortingly and he squeezed back. _

_A woman walked up to the Jillian and Bill. "Jilly, I am so sorry!" _

_As his mom hugged the woman Nick whispered in Sara's ear. "My Aunt Jaynee. Mom's sister." _

_Jaynee Bennett turned stopped hugging her family and stared at Sara. _

"_This is Sara." Nick explained. _

"_The foster child?" Jaynee frowned. _

_Jillian sighed at her sister's tone. "Yes, Jay." _

"_Well I understand why you took her in, you were always too kind for you own good, but Jillian your _son _just died. Your own flesh and blo-"_

"_I don't need reminding of that!" Jillian snapped. _

"_What I'm trying to say is, forgive me dear, I'm sure social services and even the girl would understand if you gave her back, Jillian." _

"_What did you just say?" Jillian whispered dangerously, beating her husband and children to a retort as Sara's face flamed bright red._

"_Well do you even _care _how it looks, you're trying to replace Robert! And do you give a damn about how your kids feel abou-"_

"_We want Sara here." Ethan said, his tone just as dangerous as his mother's. "She was here before Robbie…she's going to stay."_

_Jaynee went red. "I'm sure 'Sara' doesn't want to be a burden-"_

"_Enough, Jaynee." May, Robert's widow's voice was soft but firm. "Sara isn't going anywhere."_

"But everyone stuck up for you."

"Doesn't meant Jaynee doesn't have a pretty decent point. This isn't my family."

"Yes it is. Family runs deeper than blood. You belong here Sara, I promise."

"When you say that," Sara smiled. "I can almost believe it."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

A sheepish Eddie Willows smiled at her, holding up an envelope and a cake. "Peace offering?"

Catherine folded her arms. "Depends on what's in the envelope."

He sighed. "My mom helped me calculate how much it costs, year by year, to raise a child. And this is my contribution. Two thirds of the cost, for the first year. I can give you the rest as the years go on, but this is kinda a straight up."

Catherine took the envelope hesitantly

"Can I please see my baby? Please, Catherine?" as Eddie's eyes begged Catherine they reminded her of all reasons why she had dated him in the first place.

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

She led him into the living room where Lindsey was waking up with a spluttering cry. She picked up the spluttering baby, barely noticing the look of wonder and adoration on Eddie's face.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as Catherine rocked the baby gently.

Catherine passed the baby over to Eddie, sighing as Lindsey's crying ceased.

"Why's she called Lindsey?" Eddie asked curiously, his voice soft.

"My mom's sister was called Lindsay with an 'a', and we were really close. She got cancer a few years back and as she was dying, I told her that I would name my first child after her and she looked at me and said, 'Don't you dare, Catherine. You spell it with an 'e', it…'"

"Then what?" Eddie pressed gently.

A tear trailed miserably down Catherine's cheeks. "She started coughing…she was dead two minutes later."

"I'm sorry…" Eddie murmured, moving his eyes from his daughter to Catherine. "I really am."

She nodded and he took a step towards her but she held up her hand.

"No, Eddie. No."

"Catherine I made a mistake, I want-"

"No, Eddie, please. Please. Just hold our baby and then leave, please."

Eddie sighed, turning his eyes back to Lindsey.

When he left half an hour later, Catherine took a shaky breath.

"_I love you so much, Catherine." Eddie murmured softly, tucking hair behind her ear._

He wanted her back.

A desperation took over her body and ran into her room, clutching her baby to her chest. She snatched up the phone and waited anxiously for the other end to pick up. She watched as Eddie walked away and then picked up his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi…"

"_Hey Cathy. You changed your mind, wanna got out tonight?"_

"If I can get my mom to babysit, then hell yeah, I really, really do."

"_That's great! You know what, my grandma could babysit." _

"Really?"

"_Sure." _

"That's amazing! Eight o'clock?"

"_Make it seven at the old place. I'm sure you'll need an early night." _

"Okay." Catherine laughed.

"_I'll see you then." _

"I love you."

"_I love you too." _

"Thanks, Warrick."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Morgan lay in Greg's arms on the soft grass in the park.

Just like a scene from any cheesy movie, the sun shone warmly on her face.

"Greg?"

"Yuh huh?"

"Are we too young, d'ya think?"

"Too young for what?"

"All of this. This year. This stuff we're going through. This… relationship."

"Nah. We got what it takes."

**PLEASE tell me to continue/sequel or what? **

**I feel like the animation and energy are draining a little from this story and I'm letting y'all down, so sorry about that :(**

**Chapter Name and song come from Alex Day's new song, I've Got What It Takes. AWESOME SONG!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Best I Ever Had

**So you thought I would end it happy?**

**Ha ha! **

**This chapter was the way I wanted to finish the 'year' from the very beginning, it was actually preplanned! I hope the next story will be better than this one. **

**I watched NCIS episode Shell Shock Part II and was very touched by moments speaking of Tali. So I am (maybe) going with NCIS cannon. I hope the song works well.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. (For the last time?)**

**Chapter Fifty # The Best I Ever Had #**

Summer came early that year. On the day they broke up for the holidays the "therapy group", as MJ had dubbed it, went to the milkshake parlour.

"So what are y'all doing in the holidays?" Ethan asked down the table.

"I'm taking Lindsey to Disney World next week with my mom and Warrick." Catherine announced.

"Isn't she a little young to appreciate it?" Ethan joked.

"You are _never_ too young or too old for Disney world!" Morgan said solemnly.

"I'm dragging Morgan to San Gabriel." Greg replied.

"My dad's dragging me to Europe for three weeks." Tony sighed, his tone sarcastic. "That'll be fun."

"I'm just stayin' in Vegas, my parents are working." Archie shrugged.

"We're going to Disneyworld too, but in the last week of the holidays for Em's birthday. Other than that we're staying here." Ryan replied. "I'm thinking major Call of Duty marathon?"

Tali rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see my dad for a couple of weeks. That'll be interesting."

"We're going to Texas for a little bit but we should be back soon." Nick declared. "Though we may take a detour to the beach somewhere."

Sara and Tali left shortly afterwards to go "shopping". They hadn't really spoken much since the funeral, there just hadn't been the time.

"Israel, huh?" Sara asked Tali.

"Yep. Dad wants 'to talk'. More likely he wants us to stay in Israel and join the army. Or marry."

"Would he do that? Arranged marriage?"

Tali laughed at the slightly shocked look on Sara's face. "He wouldn't dare. Ziva would go insane."

Sara nodded, reaching for a nearby shirt and fondling the fabric absently. "You'll come back, right?"

Tali frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well its been a pretty rough year. Your dad might want you to stay in Israel." Sara explained her worry, her eyes trained on the shirt.

"He won't have a choice." Tali narrowed her eyes. "What's up with you?"

Sara shrugged.

Tali took a deep breath. "I have to talk to you about something."

"What?" Sara avoided her friend's eyes.

"Will you just look at me, please?" Tali snapped. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Sara recoiled, surprised. "So I'm not allowed to be in a bad mood now?"

"I just thought that we talked about everything, that's all!" Tali shrugged with more emotion that usual.

"Look, I'm going through a kinda rough time right now-"

"That makes two of us." Tali retorted.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly Tali snapped. "Just because your mom murdered your dad and your foster family have been going' through hell doesn't mean that doesn't mean that life's fine and dandy for the rest of us!"

"It's different!" Sara narrowed her eyes. "Its not just exam stress or-"

"My dad was _shot _Sara, at work, two weeks ago! That's the only reason my mom agreed to go back and see him, because nearly dying puts things into per_spective!" _

Sara's eyes popped open and her mouth dropped. "Wha-" she watched as her friends eyes filled with tears. "I thought you said we talked?"

Tali frowned. "I-"

Sara's own eyes filled with tears. "I thought we were friends, Tali, you _just said_ that you wanted _me _to talk to you about everything but this happened _two weeks _ago and you _didn't tell me?" _

"Well you're so wrapped up in your own little problems that you don't care about anybody else!" Tali snapped.

Sara gasped. "That is not true!"

"I just told you that my _dad _was shot but all _you _care about was the fact that I _slightly _contradicted myself." Tali cried.

Sara was speechless. "But-"

"Sara you're my best friend, and I love you, but sometimes you need to open your eyes and realise that you're not the only girl on the planet, you're not the only one who suffers!" Tali shouted tearfully.

"I don't think that!" Sara protested. "Maybe _you _do!"

Tali shrieked with unrecognisable emotions. She lifted her hand angrily as if she was going to slap her friend.

Sara flinched away, frightened, and Tali's hand fell. She covered her mouth and sobbed, backing away.

Instantly guilt flooded Sara and she held out a hand. "That was out of line, Tali, I'm sorry-"

"Just leave it, Sara." Tali sobbed, running away.

"Tali!" Sara cried after her, but her best friend instantly vanished into the crowd.

_Now I know, I messed up bad, you were the best I ever had_

Tali fled the shop, running the whole way home. She ran up the stairs two at a time, and threw herself down on the bed. Her mother walked into the room.

"Tali?"

"להסתלק!" Tali wailed, sending her mother away.

Her mom bent her head and left her daughter in peace.

"You need a friend." Ziva swung around the doorframe.

"Go away!" Tali repeated in English.

Ziva walked in instead, sitting on the bed. "You need your friends. You need to talk to whoever it is that you have argument with."

Not bothering to correct her sister's English, Tali snapped. "And that would help _how?"_

Ziva kissed her sister's forehead. "Sara?"

Tali nodded, tears leaking afresh from her face.

"Call her. She will not fail you, Tali. You were there when she needed you, she will be there, Tali."

As her sister left the room, Tali wiped her nose on her sleeve and called Sara.

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

Sara burst through the doors of the stable and ran up to Muse, burying her head in his fur. Her phone buzzed and she checked caller id.

Tali David

She threw her whole bag to the floor and ignored the buzz.

_I let you down in the worst way. _

She rode for hours and hours, before finally the anger wore away, leaving only fear, pain and guilt.

_It hurts me every single day_

She knew exactly what to do. It was getting late.

She started running, her feet pounding the pavement. She had to talk to Tali.

_I'm dying to let you know_

She knocked on the door. Once. Twice.

Three times unlucky.

She turned, but movement caught her eye.

"Gloria?"

The David's next door neighbour paused. "Sara? You looking for Tali?"

"Yeah, do you know when they'll be back?"

"Two weeks." The neighbour announced.

"They've left for Israel already?"

"A few hours back." Gloria nodded regretfully.

Sara sighed, and trailed slowly back to the Stokes' house.

_That now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance _

_'Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend. _

_So many things I would take back_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I don't blame you for hating me_

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

Nick stepped into the car, sighing. Sara wouldn't talk to anyone, other than the odd reply to a direct question.

He knew it had something to do with Tali. She hadn't returned his calls, but he knew that she was on an airplane.

Ten minutes later saw Nick roaring with laughter at one of Ethan's jokes. Even MJ and Sara were laughing, and Jillian's laugher was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello?" her laughter faltered and ceased. "What? You're sure? Oh my god! Bill, stop the car!"

They pulled over to the side of the road, and only murmurs of understanding and horror punctuated the silence.

When she hung up, Jillian sighed.

"Mom?" Ethan was the first to hesitantly speak.

"It's about Tali."

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

They didn't bother Nick for the first day.

_American Airlines flight to Israel crashes into semi-abandoned building –foul play suspected– teenage daughter of Mossad Director Eli David is among the missing. _

That was the headlines. Tali wasn't named, but Orah David's panicked call to Jillian in the car had confirmed it.

_"I need the bathroom." Tali admitted, standing up. She walked down the business class aisle to the bathroom. _

_Two minutes later there was an explosion on the other side of the plane, and two moments later they went down. _

He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The latest news report swam through his head.

_Reports indicate that men posing as survival workers have stolen bodies and/or living victims from the American Airlines crash. Speculators suggest that the body of 16 year old Tali David was one taken. _

He guessed that his tear ducts had run out of tears.

_You and I were living like a love song_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back_

_I want you._

**CSIVCSIVCSIV**

They all stared at the wreckage. The burnt rubble of the building. The scorched shell of the plane.

"She's not in there." Ryan insisted, his voice hollow.

"They took her body." Catherine replied. Disneyland could wait.

"She's not in there." Nick repeated. "Missing. Until proven…otherwise."

_We fell in love for a reason_

_Now you're leaving_

_And I just want you back_

_So many things we believed in_

_Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back_

_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked, his voice hollow, his arm around Morgan, who sniffed.

"Same as always. We wait. Go to school if it comes to that. But we wait for her. Like Nick said - Missing until proven otherwise."

_"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had"_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had."_

**Thank you so much for reading all of this story. If I could beg for two more minutes of your time, anyone who wants a sequel (probably happening) drop a review saying so, or even just the letter S**

**Anyone who thinks I should continue in this story please use the letter C if you can't be bothered to write more :)**

**I worry that this chapter was rushed? Meh. IT's up now. **

**I can't believe it's over :')**

**Anyways, review if you can even if with just good, bad, c (Continue in same story) or s (Sequel)**

**If this ending sucks and people say so I will rewrite it, it's just an idea :) this story is just as much yours as it is mine :)**

**I'm hoping for the most reviews I've ever got for a chapter on this chapter, let's see how many we can get, yeah? **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
